Amarte duele
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Yaoi . Eriol x Syaoran . ¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto.
1. De pinta

Título: Amarte duele   
Rating: PG (Aumentará en los próximos capítulos)  
Género: SLASH (shounen ai, yaoi), aventura, drama.  
Parejas: Syaoran & Eriol  
Otras: Touya & Yukito  
  
Disclamer: Estudio CLAMP tiene la propiedad exclusiva de "Card Captor Sakura"; no se perjudican sus derechos de exclusividad con ésta historia por estar hecha sin fines de lucro alguno.  
  
Por: Nabichan Saotome - nabichan@eresmas.com  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Capítulo 1. De pinta  
  
Jamás se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿Para qué?... siempre eran interrumpidos por alguna razón, cualquier cosa hacía que enmudeciera por completo, tan sólo observándola en el ensordecedor y molesto silencio, tal vez era una señal, de que lo suyo no podía, no debía ser.  
  
Syaoran había faltado a clases sin alguna buena excusa, se hallaba en una rama alta de aquél gran árbol en el parque cerca de la escuela, donde últimamente ahogaba sus momentos de dolor…  
  
-¿Y qué podía decirle?, "Lo siento profesor Terada, pero no quiero ir a la escuela, estoy enamorado de Sakura perdidamente y tengo miedo de confesárselo" Seguramente él se hubiera burlado y me hubiera castigado de por vida…- Syaoran hizo varios gestos, movimientos y gesticulaciones que provocaron una risita complaciente de Hiragizawa… ese chico tan misterioso, la reencarnación del mago Clow.  
  
-No creo que eso hubiera sucedido querido Syaoran, además, no es muy buena idea- Eriol se hallaba tan sólo a un metro de él, en una rama aún más alta, hacía poco rato que oía aquél soliloquio del joven Lee, parecía divertido al estar espiando a las personas.  
  
-¡¡¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!!!- Syaoran dio tal brinco por el susto que cayó de la rama, sosteniéndose rápidamente; demasiado tranquilo, Eriol lo tomó por el brazo subiéndolo con facilidad en la que él estaba sentado, la cual era más gruesa y frondosa.  
  
-Viendo porqué te has ido de pinta, Syaoran-   
  
-No tenía ganas de entrar- Lee volteó hacia la izquierda evitando recordar la verdadera razón de sus continuas faltas, el cielo se encontraba nublado, como si quiera llorar…  
  
-No querías verla- Eriol dejó de sonreír, aquél tono dulce, amable y gentil de su voz cambió a uno profundo y misterioso, el cual amedrentó a Syaoran, al saber que todo era cierto.  
  
-No sé de lo que estás hablando-  
  
-Oí todo lo que dijiste, no puedes negarlo- Hiragizawa intentaba parecer lo más noble y dulce, sin embargo, sin quererlo lastimaba a Syaoran en lo más hondo de su alma.  
  
-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-  
  
-Me pareció interesante-  
  
-¡Déjame!- Syaoran apretaba fuertemente sus manos, como si con ese movimiento pudiera aligerar el peso de su corazón, pasaron minutos silenciosos llenos de dolor, en que su mente era embriagada con el recuerdo de Sakura. Eriol lo miraba fijamente pero con gran dulzura, como era característico de él la mayoría del tiempo, tanto misterio en su mirada, como si estuviera planeando algo muy importante en el destino de Lee. Los ánimos se calmaron y Syaoran volteó resignado nuevamente hacia la mirada de su compañero -¿Qué debo hacer, Hiragizawa?- sonrió como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta desde hacía rato, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha sonriendo triunfante.  
  
-Primero, debes relajarte un poco, sería bueno que nos fuéramos a pasear por un rato y luego podrás decidir con más calma-  
  
-Está bien, vamos- Syaoran bajó del árbol con un solo salto, cayendo con gran suavidad y silencio. Eriol lo imitó, realmente estaba satisfecho de su respuesta, además, él también necesitaba relajarse un largo rato, puso su mano en el hombro de su acompañante al mirar su tristeza, Lee miró los uniformes que traían puestos, no sería adecuado que los vieran con ellos en plena mañana, alguien podría hacer una llamada y...  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, vamos a mi casa a cambiarnos, puedo prestarte algo de ropa- eso definitivamente era una buena idea... Eriol retiró la mano de su hombro esperando alguna respuesta.  
  
-Como digas- su sonrisa aumentó notablemente.  
___________________________________________  
  
El camino hacia la casa de Hiragizawa transcurrió en silencio, las hojas de los árboles se mecían lentamente como entonando una canción triste y melancólica.... o al menos así lo percibía Syaoran. Caminaron con muy poca prisa, realmente tenían toda la mañana por delante, apenas las manecillas del reloj rozaban las nueve en punto y les quedaba largo rato hasta que las clases terminaran.  
  
Syaoran iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero no pensaba en nada específico, sólo...esperaba, con la cabeza y la mirada ligeramente inclinadas al suelo, como no queriendo saber de la realidad y su destino.  
  
Eriol mientras tanto, observaba las hojas y las flores que caían por el viento matutino y por el otoño que se acercaba pausadamente, se imaginaba en aquél tiempo en el que era conocido como el Mago Clow, todo era diferente, él era diferente, y eso le alegraba sobremanera. Ahora era sólo un adolescente de dieciséis años, lo cual no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero a veces, le ganaba la melancolía.  
  
-Ya llegamos- Lee alzó la mirada, realmente su mansión era majestuosa, misteriosa, como su dueño. Abrieron la reja de la entrada, caminando en el jardín gigantesco, en el que Syaoran identificaba tantos olores de hierbas y árboles, que sería imposible nombrarlos a todos.  
  
Por fin, después de un par de minutos llegaron al umbral de aquella mansión, entraron en silencio quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en el recibidor, Eriol se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, agradeciendo que Spinel y Ruby Moon no estuvieran en casa, sería terrible que Syaoran se diera cuenta nuevamente que él era en realidad la reencarnación del mago Clow. Hacía un mes que eso había sucedido y aunque borrarles ese recuerdo de la mente había sido muy fácil, no le gustaba la idea de volver a hacerlo.  
  
-Quieres algo de tomar, Syaoran?- la luz entraba perfectamente en la mansión, incluso, deslumbraba. Dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo, al lado del primer mueble de la sala, Lee se sentó en aquél sillón azul en el que seguramente sólo cabrían dos personas bien acomodadas.  
  
-No...- aún estaba algo nervioso, saber que Eriol sabía su secreto le inquietaba terriblemente.  
  
-Traeré té- se retiró de aquél salón dirigiéndose sonriente a la cocina, donde prepararía algo delicioso para su invitado y para sí mismo.  
  
-Gracias- bueno, a pesar de su negativa; la cual, fue por nerviosismo; asintió convencido en que le caería bien un té.  
___________________________________________  
  
Eriol regresó al salón con una mesa corrediza en la cual se encontraban colocadas: una jarra, dos tazas y dos platos; así como unos dulcecitos de ate que había comprado el fin de semana y por suerte seguían intactos de las manos de sus guardianes.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte- Syaoran había recobrado su frialdad, su templanza, se puso de pie sirviendo el té, ante la mirada complacida de Eriol, que se sentó pacíficamente al lado del asiento que había tomado Lee minutos antes; le fue entregada una taza, así como un platito con unos cuantos dulces, el cual colocó en el brazo del sillón para que no estorbara; Syaoran también tomó sus respectivas porciones de té y ate, se sentó con tranquilidad, sus finos rasgos se habían acentuado al igual que los del chico Hiragizawa, y si ellos eran realmente muy atractivos de más pequeños, ahora eran sumamente atractivos y sensuales.  
  
-El que te va a ayudar soy yo, Syaoran- Lee volteó sorprendido hacia su compañero, quien actuaba con total complacencia, continuó hablando -Pero primero dime si tengo razón; ya no quieres salir ¿no es así?-  
  
-Así es-  
  
-Lo supuse; te ves demasiado deprimido como para pasear, además, supongo que aquí podremos conversar mejor- Eriol sorbió de su taza de té y tomó un trocito de ate de piña, con el palillo que le había sido proporcionado  
  
-¿Qué te dice que quiero hablar de eso?- Lee tomó tantito té agresivamente, casi ahogándose, cosa que evitó bastante bien.  
  
-No es que quieras, necesitas hablar de ella, además, por algo viniste conmigo a mi casa, ¿me equivoco?... sí, lo sabía...y aún así no estás seguro de platicar conmigo; no te preocupes Syaoran, lo que hablemos quedará entre nosotros y nadie más, no sería educado contar lo que tú me confías-  
  
-Es que no sé...-  
  
-Hace cuanto que sientes eso por ella-  
  
-Hace como.... como un año, realmente no me acuerdo, o no me di cuenta- tomó unos trocitos de ate masticando con suavidad su delicado sabor. Eriol imitó sus movimientos y trató de mantener la mayor seriedad posible. -Antes, creí estar enamorado de Tsukishiro, pero me di cuenta que eso no era amor verdadero, sólo atracción...- Syaoran decidió acallar sus palabras, sin saber de que todo esto ya lo sabía Eriol a la perfección.  
  
-¿Y cómo sabes que eso que sientes por Sakura es amor verdadero y no sólo "atracción"?-  
  
-Simplemente lo sé, ¿acaso no lo has sentido?- Lee contestó severamente su pregunta, golpeando con poca fuerza el sillón, de forma irritada.  
  
-Un par de veces, aunque no lo creas, no es para que te enojes conmigo, querido Syaoran- esa sonrisa tan hermosa de su rostro desapareció por completo, sustituyéndola con una mueca melancólica, llena de recuerdos.  
  
-Lo... lo siento, no fue mi intención contestarte de esa forma- Lee dejó la taza vacía en la mesa colocando su mano sobre la de Hiragizawa para consolarlo, fue correspondido con la otra mano de Eriol sobre la suya, casi acariciándola.  
  
-No te preocupes, es sólo que me acordé de alguien-  
  
-Veo que no soy el único con problemas de esa clase-  
  
-Sí, pero, ahora el tema eres tú, tú fuiste el que se fue de pinta-  
  
-Contigo-  
  
-Tú primero-  
  
-Y luego tú- sus voces eran total y extremadamente suaves que resultarían seductoras para un tercero que estuviera escuchándolos; ambos sonrieron satisfechos y separaron sus manos para seguir con su merienda.  
  
-Debes decírselo antes de que algo más ocurra- Eriol sirvió más té a Syaoran y le regresó la taza, quitó el plato del brazo donde se recargó cómodamente para mirar mejor a Syaoran.  
  
-No es nada fácil acercarme a ella, siempre que logro hacerlo... no puedo decir nada, me convierto en todo un tonto, además, siempre nos interrumpen-  
  
-Eso sí que es un problema...- Eriol suspiró un tanto irónico, sin que Lee se percatara de ello  
  
-Y si ella no me corresponde... rayos... ¿no crees que es demasiado iluminado éste salón?-  
  
-Tal vez... pero no cambies el tema-  
  
-No puedo conversar si es incómodo el lugar- Syaoran cruzó los brazos en forma infantil y hundió la cabeza de la misma manera  
  
-Pareces un niño haciendo berrinche- Eriol rió divertido ante las muecas de Lee y lo invitó a pasar arriba, hubiera corrido las cortinas en otro momento, pero ahora estaban sucias y obviamente que no se encontraban en su lugar. -Vamos arriba, no hay tanta luz en mi cuarto-  
  
-Bien, me gusta la idea- Sí, definitivamente estaba evadiendo el tema de manera obvia, pero hasta eso, era muy divertido.  
___________________________________________  
  
  
Llevaron más aperitivos, realmente; eran provisiones como para una semana, o una mañana ociosa, lo que ocurriera primero. Eriol cerró las blancas cortinas de su habitación, las cuales, eran las únicas que se encontraban instaladas y limpias.  
  
-No está bien que te hallas ido de pinta- Pusieron las golosinas en la cama y ambos se acostaron bocabajo saboreando de todo un poco, papas fritas, dulces, paletas, jugos, refrescos... realmente habían asaltado la cocina ^^U  
  
-Mira quién lo dice- Syaoran tomó un chocolate mordiéndolo complacientemente mientras que apartaba unas papas fritas del alcance de Hiragizawa.  
  
-Pero yo no tengo quién me reclame, tú sí- Eriol arrebató ágil pero gentilmente el paquete de las manos de Syaoran.  
  
-Qué suerte- Nuevamente aquél paquete cambió de dueño, mientras que terminaba aquél chocolate y se disponía a abrir la golosina.  
  
-No lo creas así Syaoran, a veces es aburrido estar tan solo- Eriol tomó nuevamente las papas abriéndolas y ofreciéndole a Lee para que disfrutara de ellas junto a él.  
  
-¿Y tu familia?- tomó una, posándola con suavidad sobre su lengua y disfrutando de su salado sabor tras aquél dulce chocolate. Era una mala combinación, pero... era soportable, además, un adolescente no se fija en lo que come.  
  
-Está en Inglaterra- la verdad, es que no tenía familia ya... toda la había dejado en aquél lugar al venir a residir en Tomoeda.  
  
-Creo que jamás me has contado de eso- Lee sonrió complacido, ansioso de saber más de aquello.  
  
-Jamás hemos hablado, Syaoran- Ligero golpe le llegó mentalmente, era cierto todo eso.  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez, Hiragizawa- sonrió enormemente tomando otra papa, miró fijamente a Eriol mientras que movía las piernas en forma de ejercicio y ocio. La luz no entraba molestamente al cuarto, al contrario, todo estaba perfecto.  
  
-Primero aprende a decirme Eriol, querido Syaoran- Lee tomó la última papa, la cuál inmediatamente le arrebató Hiragizawa  
  
-Bueno... Eriol... dame esa papa- le quitó la fritura nuevamente, a lo que fue respondido por otro arrebato igual.  
  
-Tú la tenías-  
  
-Dame- Tal vez era mucho ocio, pero le tranquilizaba bastante esa diversión tan simple.  
  
-Toma- por fin, ofreció la última papa a Syaoran, que volteó hacia otro lado juguetonamente.  
  
-Ya no la quiero- Eriol sonrió terriblemente divertido por semejantes actitudes ^^;  
  
-Cómetela-  
  
-Te digo que ya no quiero-  
  
-Come-  
  
-No-  
  
-Cómo de que no- Eriol volteó a Syaoran hacia él y tras darle un leve pellizco la metió en su boca, haciendo que se la comiera.  
  
-Gracias- la masticó, ya había perdido algo su sabor por pasar tantas veces de mano en mano, pero, no estaba tan mal.  
  
-Por nada-  
  
-Pero no tenías que pellizcarme- Lee sobó su brazo, ahora ni siquiera se acordaba de sus problemas, los cuales de todas formas tendría que resolver.  
  
-No tenía, pero quería-  
  
-¡Ah!, con que esas tenemos ehhh- Syaoran se puso de pie divertidamente y tomó unas bolitas de menta, las cuales abrió y empezó a aventarle a Eriol, quién respondió con unas gomitas que realmente no le gustaban mucho.  
  
-A que no me das-  
  
-Claro que sí Eriol...- una gomita le dio justo en la boca casi atragantándolo -¡Ahora sí verás!, ¡Esto es la guerra!-  
  
-¡Te enseñaré!- Ambos siguieron jugando como los niños de dieciséis años que seguían siendo, sin olvidarse de Sakura claro está, pero todavía tenían parte de la mañana y de la tarde para resolver los problemas. No había prisa. Además, todo esto terminaría cuando las frituras escasearan en la habitación de Eriol Hiragizawa.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CONTINUARÁ.... 


	2. Corriendo a casa

Título: Amarte duele  
Rating: PG 13   
Género: SLASH (shounen ai, yaoi), aventura, drama.  
Parejas: Syaoran & Eriol  
Otras: Touya & Yukito  
  
Disclamer: Estudio CLAMP tiene la propiedad exclusiva de "Card Captor Sakura"; no se perjudican sus derechos de exclusividad con ésta historia por estar hecha sin fines de lucro alguno.  
  
Por: Nabichan Saotome - nabichan@eresmas.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Capítulo 2. Corriendo a casa  
  
Syaoran y Eriol pasaron una mañana realmente divertida, intercambiando juegos, opiniones, gustos y sobre todo, sus problemas; como el de Syaoran...  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?- ambos, seguían acostados en la cama, la cual estaba destendida después de tantas horas, las enormes provisiones se habían acabado casi por completo y ahora sólo faltaban unos cuantos chocolates, los cuales... terminaron siendo despreciados. Demasiada comida para una sola mañana de ocio.  
  
-Debes decírselo...- Eriol volteó a verlo, se viró hacia su izquierda para poder admirar mejor a su compañero, además, así sabría si estaba mintiendo o no cuando hablaba. La tranquilidad estaba reinando por completo la habitación de Eriol, el cielo estaba nublado y el reloj estaba marcando la 1:36 de la tarde.  
  
-¿Y si me rechaza?-  
  
-¿Y si no lo hace?- Se veía tan convincente, su hermosa mirada, sus palabras, que Syaoran no pudo soportar más y terminó aceptando que debía hacerlo.  
  
-Está bien, se lo diré-  
  
-Vamos a dar un paseo, para que te relajes-  
  
-¿Más?- Lee señaló todo el tiradero que habían dejado en el cuarto, bolsas de papas por doquier, envolturas de dulces, chocolates, latas de refresco, envases de jugo, colchas en el suelo...  
  
-Más- ambos sonrieron divertidos, iba a costar un trabajo horrible levantar todo eso.  
___________________________________________  
  
Ambos se sentaron en los columpios, situados en el mismo parque de donde partieron, todavía llevaban los uniformes, con tanto alboroto ni siquiera se habían fijado en ese pequeño detalle, Syaoran viró a ver a su compañero, quien tomaba un jugo de piña, mientras que le invitaba uno a él, de naranja.  
  
-Comelón- Lee aceptó gustoso la bebida, sonrió felizmente pero con algo de broma en su voz.  
  
-Y tú no...- Eriol había llevado en su mochila, algunas cuantas golosinas; ya saben... para el camino.  
  
-¡Rayos!-  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo, Syaoran?- Eriol dejó su bebida a un lado columpiándose levemente hasta oír la exclamación de su nuevo amigo...  
  
-Acabo de recordar que Sakura iba a tener práctica con las porristas después de clases... sale hasta dentro de una hora-  
  
-Vaya si te sabes su horario... qué bien- Hiragizawa rió gustoso ante el sonrojo del chico trigueño que estaba junto a él -No importa, la esperaremos-  
  
-Pero, ¿tienes tiempo?-  
  
-No tengo nada más interesante que hacer-  
  
-Eriol... dame un chocolate- se quitó la mochila de los hombros, sacando aquella golosina de la bolsa interior.   
  
-Y me dices comelón- Se la entregó satisfecho, Syaoran suspiró y empezó a balancearse en el columpio tras quitar la envoltura del dulce, aventarla a un bote de basura cercano dando justo en el blanco y darle una pequeña mordida, degustando su delicioso sabor.  
___________________________________________  
  
Sakura salió del instituto, traía los patines puestos, a su lado, Tomoyo caminaba con tranquilidad. Platicaban de cosas diversas, como del porqué de la falta de Syaoran y Eriol.  
  
-Es hora, querido Syaoran- Eriol se puso de pie primero, al sentir la presencia de las chicas acercándose, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, incitándolo a continuar con algo que ya habían empezado.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- Definitivamente su frialdad, su seguridad y mal carácter habían desaparecido el día de hoy, se sentía... vulnerable ante los ojos de cualquiera y sobre todo a los ojos de Sakura, aquella chica que tanto idolatraba.  
  
-Parece que no has comprendido... y eso que llevamos toda la mañana platicando de eso- retiró su mano encaminándose hacia su casa; al ver éste gesto, Lee se puso de pie alterado; sentir que iba a quedarse solo con aquél plan, le asustaba en cierta manera.  
  
-¿Te vas?- hizo que virara hacia él, halándolo desde el brazo izquierdo  
  
-Lo que falta ya depende de ti-   
  
-Pero es que si te vas...- lo soltó, dejando que su dulce mirada lo observara con tranquilidad y confianza.  
  
-No te preocupes, Syaoran... todo va a salir como debe ser-  
  
-Confiaré en lo que dices-  
  
-Hasta luego, querido Syaoran-  
  
-Adiós- cruzaron las miradas por última vez, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Eriol al despedirse, mientras que Syaoran veía a Sakura acercase a él al verlo; volteó hacia atrás para encontrar nuevamente a Eriol... pero ya no estaba, sólo quedaba su extraño recuerdo en aquél camino solitario. Tomoyo se despidió gentilmente de Kinomoto al ver que su limosina había llegado y que sus guardaespaldas la esperaban, además, el papel de "mal tercio" jamás le había agradado del todo.  
  
-Hasta mañana, Sakura-  
  
-Hasta mañana, Tomoyo- se acercó a Syaoran con rapidez, esa hermosa y cristalina sonrisa despreocupada se hallaba en su infantil rostro -¡Syaoran!, ¿Porqué no entraste a la escuela hoy?, traes el uniforme... ¿pasó algo?- Lee no ponía verdadera atención en sus palabras, estaba absorto en aquellos ojos verdes que desde el primer momento lo habían cautivado. Sus mejillas sonrosadas elevaron la temperatura de su cuerpo entero -¿ocurre algo malo?-  
  
El miedo invadía por completo su corazón, consumiendo aquél fuego de su alma... y aún así… estaba convencido de que debía hacerlo, ¿y si se equivocaba?, ya no había marcha atrás.  
  
-¡Necesito hablar contigo!- dijo de la forma repentina y espontánea, asustando levemente a Sakura.  
  
-Claro... dime- se sentó un tanto abatida [en aquél columpio que antes había ocupado Eriol Hiragizawa], por las raras actitudes de su compañero, que al ver su gesto se inclinó, acomodándose en cuclillas frente al sitio donde se hallaba sentada Sakura.  
  
El viento corría fuertemente avecinando la tempestuosa lluvia que no tardaba en caer.  
  
-Necesito decirte que...- el miedo que lo consumía pasó pronto a ser nulo, al desaparecer de su garganta -Que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin saber si me correspondes o no -suspiró, tomando aire, su voz seguía siendo temblorosa, pero decidida a seguir adelante con aquella confesión -Ya no importa lo que pase, sé que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es una locura, pero te necesito a mi lado, Sakura... te adoro con toda mi alma... quisiera poder besarte toda la noche hasta que no pueda más...¡te necesito!... cuando te veo con otro, quisiera estrangularlo con mis propias manos. Mira, si tú me pudieras querer te ofrecería todo lo que existe en todo éste mundo...-la exaltación de Syaoran había aumentado a tal grado, que ahora se encontraba parado, tomando las manos de Sakura, casi tirándola del columpio, su respiración era cada vez más rápida, el miedo definitivamente había desaparecido, ahora sólo había una perfecta y total locura, deseo por ella... -Te amo... ¡¡te amo!!-   
  
-¡¡Syaoran, espera!!- Sakura se hallaba... en shock, el sonrojo había aumentado a tal grado que no podía consigo misma, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, tantos momentos en que no se imaginaba que Lee tuviera esos sentimientos por ella... y ahora, ahora no sabía cómo responderle... se puso de pie, con la mochila en hombros, apartó a Syaoran con un brazo y le dio la espalda para pensar mejor sobre lo que verdaderamente sentía.  
  
Su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, su serenidad volvió, pero aquél optimismo no estaba en su rostro.  
  
Suerte.  
  
-Te quiero, Syaoran- la alegría de Lee invadió muy pronto su corazón. Demasiado pronto. -Pero... no como tú crees... yo te quiero... como amigo-  
  
Como amigos...  
  
Sakura viró a verlo, la lluvia empezaba a caer, lentamente, poco a poco... Syaoran se encontraba, cómo decirlo, destruido. Muriendo.  
  
-Lo siento...- intentó consolarlo, abrazarlo, como tantas veces había hecho él cuando ella se encontraba en ese estado sin que Syaoran pudiera aceptar su trato.  
  
-No te preocupes Sakura- Una falsa sonrisa fue lo único que hubo en su rostro, una expresión dolorosa.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-No digas nada- aún esa sonrisa, un metro de distancia entre ellos; la lluvia que caía lentamente, mojando ligeramente su cuerpo maltrecho por la tristeza. -Adiós- Corrió, corrió como nunca, intentando alejarse lo más posible de ella, no quería volver a verla.  
  
-¡¡SYAORAN!!- una lágrima cayó tristemente, confundiéndose con la lluvia.  
  
Syaoran por el amor que no consiguió.  
  
Sakura... por lástima. Lástima, ¿Acaso era lo único que había cambiado?   
___________________________________________  
  
Syaoran aligeró el paso, dio la vuelta en una esquina, la lluvia acrecentaba su pesadumbre de manera incontrolable, mientras que la sonrisa de Sakura en sus recuerdos era como cuchillas que lentamente se iban clavando en su corazón, ya nada tenía sentido para él si ella no estaba a su lado, amándolo. Por ella se había quedado en Tomoeda, por ella seguía adelante, y ella... ella lo estaba matando.  
  
La lluvia dejó de caer sobre él, pero seguía lloviendo.  
  
-Eriol... ¿Qué haces aquí?- frente a él, el chico Hiragizawa sostenía una sombrilla, cubriendo a Lee de la tempestad de ese mes de otoño.  
  
-Vine a ayudar a un amigo...- sus miradas se encontraron en un frío y eterno instante, Lee se dejó caer entre sus brazos, sollozando en su pecho mientras que su calor lo tranquilizaba levemente, ese calor... resultaba irresistible. Era una paz completa y una dulzura infinita. -Vamos a casa- posó su suave mano sobre el cabello húmedo de Lee, compartiendo su tristeza y susurrándole palabras... para olvidar.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Continuará... 


	3. Tras la tormenta

Título: Amarte duele  
Rating: PG 13   
Género: SLASH (shounen ai, yaoi), aventura, drama.  
Parejas: Syaoran & Eriol  
Otras: Touya & Yukito  
  
Disclamer: Estudio CLAMP tiene la propiedad exclusiva de "Card Captor Sakura"; no se perjudican sus derechos de exclusividad con ésta historia por estar hecha sin fines de lucro alguno.  
  
Por: Nabichan Saotome - nabichan@eresmas.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Capítulo 3. Tras la tormenta  
  
Syaoran aligeró el paso, dio la vuelta en una esquina, la lluvia acrecentaba su pesadumbre de manera incontrolable, mientras que la sonrisa de Sakura en sus recuerdos era como cuchillas que lentamente se iban clavando en su corazón, ya nada tenía sentido para él si ella no estaba a su lado, amándolo. Por ella se había quedado en Tomoeda, por ella seguía adelante, y ella... ella lo estaba matando.  
  
La lluvia dejó de caer sobre él, pero seguía lloviendo.  
  
-Eriol... ¿Qué haces aquí?- frente a él, el chico Hiragizawa sostenía una sombrilla, cubriendo a Lee de la tempestad de ese día de otoño.  
  
-Vine a ayudar a un amigo...- sus miradas se encontraron en un frío y eterno instante, Lee se dejó caer entre sus brazos, sollozando en su pecho mientras que el calor de Eriol lo tranquilizaba levemente, ese calor... resultaba irresistible. Era una paz completa y una dulzura infinita. -Vamos a casa- posó su suave mano sobre el cabello húmedo de Lee, compartiendo su tristeza y susurrándole palabras... para olvidar.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Hacía unos minutos que habían llegado a esa gran mansión, abierto la reja, pasado entre los árboles de distintas clases y aromas, abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras, como aquella mañana, de la cual no hacía más de unas horas... sin embargo, no todo era igual en aquella pareja, la tristeza de Syaoran no podía ser peor para el ambiente de esa ahora oscura mansión, Eriol lo miraba de igual manera, definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de no poder ayudar a su amigo; él era la reencarnación del mago Clow, y se sentía impotente para apoyarlo, no sabía ni siquiera qué decirle para animarlo.  
  
-Syaoran...//si te sigues entristeciendo por él, no podrás hacer nada por ayudarlo//- era cierto, primero tenía que tranquilizarse él como para poder consolarlo... ya en otra de las múltiples recámaras, Eriol retiró el brazo con el que lo estaba abrazando, Lee ni siquiera se movía, estaba completamente absorto con sus sentimientos, no podía creer lo que había sucedido... como si fuera una horrible pesadilla de la cual no quisiera acordarse, y aún así, no podía alejarse de su cruel realidad.  
  
Hiragizawa tomó la mano derecha de Lee, halándolo hasta la cama, donde con firme suavidad lo obligó a descansar un poco, gesto que no le interesó a Syaoran, que sólo se limitó a acostarse y reposar sus pensamientos en un sueño con los ojos abiertos, no decía nada, simplemente miraba el vacío del techo, sin realmente mirar algo. No se dio cuenta de cuando Eriol se retiró del cuarto a buscar unas cuantas cosas.  
  
-Syaoran- tanto silencio era bastante incómodo para el chico, tenía entre sus manos un par de toallas y una muda de ropa, compuesta por unos jeans, una casaca azul bastante cómoda y elegante, así como un suéter negro, de hilos interminables y cuya temperatura ayudaría a Lee antes de que pescara un resfriado. Además de ropa interior, que casualmente había comprado el día anterior para aumentar su guardarropa. Todavía estaba acostado, con la misma expresión nula en su rostro, una triste lágrima temblaba en sus hermosos ojos claros, sostenida solamente por el poco orgullo que le quedaba. -¿Piensas quedarte así toda la vida?- miró su uniforme empapado, definitivamente no reaccionaría con facilidad. -Debes cambiarte, te resfriarás- La tormenta seguía allá afuera y los ojos de Eriol seguían su trayectoria, para intentar cambiar sus nervios y seguir con esa calma, paciencia y dulzura con las cuales suavemente su voz acariciaba el aire de aquella habitación, definitivamente faltaba algo de luz, pero eso haría más molestos los instantes de Syaoran, así que decidió dejarlo así. -Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo-  
  
Lee sólo pestañeó... estaba muy deprimido como para pensar en las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos, oía pero no escuchaba.  
  
-Bien, querido Syaoran, si así lo quieres, tus deseos son órdenes- Eriol dejó las cosas en la cama, hizo que Syaoran se sentara, sentándose atrás de él en posición de flor de loto, retiró su playera, humedeciendo las colchas con las frías gotas que escurrían de esa prenda. Podía ver la trigueña y suave piel de su compañero, su perfecto porte. Desvió la mirada tomando una toalla de color blanco, la extendió y con ella recorrió la espalda de Lee, quién empezaba a despertar de su estupor al sentir el contacto con Eriol, con ella, secaba su cabello castaño con suavidad y destreza, eliminando el exceso de agua que reposaba entre él. -¿Todavía no quieres hablar?- Lee movió la cabeza negativamente. -Vamos progresando-  
  
Hiragizawa terminó con la espalda de su compañero... -Has la cabeza hacia atrás- Syaoran así lo hizo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Eriol, mientras que él se encargaba de secar las gotas en su pecho, su abdomen y su terso cuello.  
  
Syaoran reaccionó ligeramente al sentir que Eriol se ponía de pie dispuesto a seguir con su labor, con rápida y graciosa actitud, Syaoran tomó la ropa que le había prestado Hiragizawa cambiándose y secándose él mismo, tapando su intimidad con esa toalla al ponerse aquella ropa interior; le gustaba ser consentido, pero... tanto, resultaba incómodo, y para ser sinceros, erótico. En menos de dos minutos Syaoran ya estaba acostado, con la misma actitud rebelde con la que había llegado a la casa, pero notablemente recuperado. Eriol lo miraba complacido.  
  
-Ahora regreso- tomó la ropa mojada, la cual había ido a parar al suelo para no empapar las sábanas.  
___________________________________________  
  
Eriol hacía instantes que miraba en completo silencio a Syaoran, sin que éste se percatara de ello. Se estaba cansando de ese ruido tan insoportable que provocaba su silencio.  
  
-Syaoran, será mejor que hablemos de una vez, me estoy cansando de esto- no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que siguió, esperando que reaccionara de un momento a otro. -Escucha, realmente no tengo idea de lo que te esté pasando... pero no es bueno que estés ahí acostado sufriendo por una chica que claramente no cambiará su decisión por más que tú llores, por más que sufras... realmente Sakura no vale la pena-  
  
Los ojos de Syaoran se llenaron de lágrimas y las perlas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente en sus mejillas en tanto que su furia se incrementaba de forma inigualable, no sólo había insultado su luto, sino también a su amada Sakura, se levantó, mirándolo dolorosamente, sin embargo, su manera de actuar fue diferente a como se hubiera esperado, se lanzó a él, golpeando su rostro y haciendo que su labio sangrara, la pelea continuó, con Syaoran encima de Hiragizawa, que nunca contestó alguno de los golpes, los cuales, por la furia de Lee, no eran muy acertados o dolorosos, por lo menos, no tanto como el que tomó por sorpresa la primera vez.  
  
Pronto, Lee perdía sus fuerzas, Eriol tomó el control cambiando de lugar, colocándose encima de él, lanzó su puño contra el rostro de Syaoran, que cerró los ojos esperando aquél golpe, sin embargo, no lo recibió, Eriol sólo controló sus movimientos, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas colocadas en la almohada, la respiración de Lee era agitada, su aliento cálido llegaba hasta el rostro de Eriol, que en completa tranquilidad se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.  
  
-¿Estás mejor?- Eriol soltó las manos de Syaoran, sentándose en la cama y permitiendo que él también se sentara, limpió la sangre que ligeramente había salido de la comisura de sus suaves labios. Lee había dejado de llorar, lo miró fijamente, su tranquilidad, su paz; incluso después de haberlo lastimado.  
  
-Perdóname...-  
  
-No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos...- Sonrió sinceramente dejando paso a todo el arrepentimiento de Syaoran que se abalanzó a él, consolando su dolor con aquella calidez que tanto le resultaba irresistible. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas mientras que reposaba su emoción recostando a Eriol en la cama, la cabeza en la almohada y su propio rostro enterrado en el cuello de Hiragizawa. -¿Pasa algo?-  
  
-Dime qué debo hacer- Lee estaba a su completa disposición, pensando que él sabría la respuesta a sus problemas.  
  
-Primero... comer, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!- sin embargo, el chico no hizo mucho caso asintiendo sólo con un leve suspiro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le brindaba. -Entonces dime porqué me golpeaste- Syaoran levantó la cabeza, recargando su mejilla en el hombro izquierdo de Hiragizawa para que se escucharan sus palabras.  
  
-Fue tu culpa- su enojo volvió ligeramente, pero regresó casi a la normalidad con un suspiro de su compañero, se levantó de su pecho, sentándose sobre él y juzgándolo con la sola mirada -Tú me dijiste que todo saldría bien, sólo por eso se lo dije; sino, no lo hubiera hecho nunca- se levantó de aquél sitio, sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda y suspirando...mientras veía como la tormenta había cesado ya; pero el cielo empezaba a mostrar las primeras señales del ocaso.  
  
-Te equivocas querido Syaoran, yo no te dije eso- Eriol se levantó, colocándose detrás de él y posando su mano derecha suavemente en el hombro de su compañero.  
  
-¡Claro que lo hiciste!- se acercó a su oído gentilmente, casi seductor, susurrándole palabras para olvidar.  
  
-No...yo te dije que todo saldría como debe ser-  
  
-.....- Syaoran volteó hacia él, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por ese tono tan dulce que resultaba tentador, a lo que se puso de pie, dejando a Eriol sonriente y complacido, cambiando de tema rápidamente. -Tengo hambre-  
  
-Yo también, ¿pedimos una pizza o dos?-  
  
-Comelón-  
  
-Mira quién lo dice- Lee volteó ligeramente para mirarlo directo a los ojos, la oscuridad empezaba a reinar en el cuarto, tal vez sería más prudente encender las luces antes de que el sol se pusiera; Eriol cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole una risita de satisfacción.   
___________________________________________  
  
Touya, Yukito y Sakura, se hallaban preparando la cena, iban bastante atrasados en ello, así que necesitaban de todas sus energías para terminar antes de que Fujitaka llegara a la casa, Sakura preparaba unas bolas de arroz, sin poner mucha atención a la prisa que tenían, por su mente pasaba lo que le había dicho a Syaoran hacía recién un par de horas, Touya miró un tanto receloso a su hermana menor, volteando nuevamente a su labor de picar la col blanca, encima de la tabla de madera.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, monstruo?- Sakura despertó de su estupor con las palabras de su hermano, negando con la cabeza y recobrando de forma falsa una sonrisa, que acompañó a sus palabras con un tono infantil.  
  
-No, nada... ¡ahora regreso!- la chica salió de la cocina, después de retirarse el mandil y sonreír a Yukito, que también la miraba un tanto preocupado. Iba en busca de Kero, aquél peluche que esperaba ansioso su cena, sin que esa hora pudiese verse cerca.  
  
-¿Crees que le pase algo malo?- Yukito tomó el lugar de Sakura, siguiendo el labor de las bolas de arroz, cuya finalidad no sabía del todo, él simplemente obedecía, su voz era totalmente angelical, él y Yue por fin eran uno solo [*]. Touya se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, hilillos de sangre surgían de la yema, tiñendo ligeramente su boca. -Toya- dejó la bola de arroz que tenía entre sus manos, en un recipiente de vidrio y tomó la mano de Kinomoto, colocando entre sus labios aquella herida que se había logrado, al distraerse por la preocupación que muy dentro tenía por Sakura; succionó ligeramente la sangre que fluía, como un vampiro de noche. Touya agradecía con la sola mirada la amabilidad y seducción de su amigo, sin embargo, rodeó con sutileza la cintura de Yukito acercándolo a él y besando tiernamente sus labios; al mismo tiempo, vigilaba que su hermana Sakura no bajara por esas escaleras; lo cuál no sucedería muy pronto, pues yacía contando lo sucedido al guardián Keroberos, el cual, escuchaba atentamente.  
  
Touya dejó de besar la dulce boca de Yukito para concentrarse en mirarlo con aquella ternura que pocas veces se le lograba ver. Yukito se percató de la coloración de los labios de ambos, habían tomado cierto tono rojo. Kinomoto se acercó al oído de su amigo, susurrándole frases de amor y pasión, sintiendo como el aliento de su compañero rozaba su cuello ansiosamente.  
  
-Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte el cuerpo entero mientras escucho tu respiración agitada....quiero que me pidas que pare, sin que verdaderamente lo desees, pero más que nada, quiero despertar a tu lado en la mañana-  
  
-Pero... ¿y si nos descubren?-  
  
-¿Y?, de todas formas se enterarán... además, vamos a ir a tu casa- Touya sonrió burlonamente sosteniendo con más fuerza a su pareja contra sí, mientras que era abrazado con delicadeza por el cuello.  
  
-No tienes remedio-  
  
-¿Tiene algo de malo?-  
  
-Así me gustas- un beso se halló en sus labios, en tanto que Sakura, se arrepentía por lo sucedido.  
___________________________________________  
  
Se hallaba acostada en la cama, con los brazos extendidos sin encontrarse con la mirada angustiante del guardián Keroberos, el cual había recuperado su forma natural por la seriedad del asunto.  
  
-Así que el chiquillo ese te quiere...- se encontraba sentado, frente a la cama, viendo como Sakura miraba el vacío de la habitación, él sabía la verdad sobre los sentimientos de su ama, sentimientos que había guardado por propia protección.  
  
-No sólo eso, sino, que me ama...no puedo creerlo-  
  
-No entiendo porque los humanos hacen eso; en especial tú Sakura-  
  
-Pero...es que, si le decía la verdad...si le decía que lo quiero más que nada en éste mundo; no sé...no podía arriesgarme a perderlo; porque no sólo se iría una pareja, sino también uno de mis mejores amigos-  
  
-Pero si él se arriesgó a confesar sus sentimientos fue por algo-  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Kero!- se puso de pie con gran destreza, con una mano hacia arriba en forma decisiva, sonreía, no muy convencida pero aún con esos ánimos que la caracterizaban. -Le llamaré por teléfono-  
  
-¿Y mi cena?- el guardián había recobrado su forma falsa, se colocó frente a ella, suplicante.  
  
-Dejé a mi hermano y a Yukito, preparándola- una gota de sudor apareció en su frente mientras que reía tontamente ante los reclamos del "peluche" que suplicaba por su cena.  
___________________________________________  
  
Touya y Yukito se hallaban en un remolino de besos, fue hasta que los pasos en la habitación de la chica aumentaron, que Yukito rompió el beso, levantando el mandil que había caído al suelo y seguir con su trabajo.  
  
-¿Porqué...?- un tanto molesto, Kinomoto tomó la mano derecha de su compañero para encontrarse con su tierna mirada.  
  
-Ahí viene Sakura- al oír que tenía razón, soltó su presa, regresando a la elaboración de la cena, susurrando... -Pero en la noche no te me escapas-  
  
-Ni quien quiera escaparse- ambos se sonrieron discretamente, Sakura bajó en ese momento disculpándose por la tardanza; sin saber lo que había pasado en esa misma cocina, apenas instantes antes.  
  
-¡Perdón!-  
  
-Vas a romper el piso si sigues bajando como un monstruo-  
  
-¡¡¡Aaaaay hermano!!!-  
___________________________________________  
  
Justo cuando terminaron de poner los platos en la mesa, Fujitaka llegó a la casa; dejó su portafolio en el sillón tras retirarse los zapatos y colocarse las pantuflas, llegó apresurado a la cocina, disculpándose por la hora. Se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar la deliciosa cena que estaba presentada a ellos, junto a sus conversaciones, con cada quién sus pensamientos.  
  
Sakura pensaba en llamar a su querido Syaoran tan pronto terminara de cenar, para explicarle lo sucedido; Fujitaka intentaba resolver una investigación que tenía que entregar en menos de un mes a unos colaboradores; Touya y Yukito disfrutaban de las bolas de arroz que se deshacían en cada mordida, la ensalada de col y demás deliciosos platillos que ellos mismos habían preparado entre besos, caricias y arrumacos, esperando que su romance siguiera tan intenso como hasta esos momentos.  
  
Ambos intercambiaron miradas furtivas mientras que los planes de despertar juntos seguían en pie.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Continuará  
* Yue y Yukito se volverán uno solo, cuando acepten que el otro es parte de sí mismo. 


	4. Secretos de alcoba

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

Clasificación: R

Género: Homosexualidad masculina, romance, angst.

Parejas: Eriol x Syaoran, Touya x Yukito

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 4. Secretos de alcoba**

Syaoran descansaba en aquél amplio sillón, esperando que Eriol colgara el teléfono; lo miraba de cabeza, su hermoso cabello castaño cubría parte del brazo donde reposaba su nuca; el cuarto yacía con la tenue luz de la chimenea, no muy iluminado para no estorbar la vista o a la plática; no muy oscuro para evitar choques o accidentes.

-Llega en cuarenta minutos- por fin colgó, la pizza tardaría un poco en llegar por la distancia entre la mansión y el centro. Se sentó a su lado, a lo que Syaoran levantó la cabeza para observarlo directo a los ojos, lo que le provocó un mareo por el cambio de posición tan repentino.

-Te advierto que no traigo dinero- dijo, mientras que presionaba su frente hasta que se le pasó el efecto del mareo.

-No te preocupes, luego me lo pagas-

-Jaja, qué gracioso... estás bromeando ¿verdad?-

-Tú qué crees-

___________________________________________

Sakura terminó su cena más rápido que de costumbre; dejó sus platos en el lavabo y corrió hacia el teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello; sacó la agenda del pequeño mueble, con sus delicados dedos temblando intentó controlarse lo más posible, pero la ansiedad era más fuerte que ella misma.

-Tranquila... tú puedes- buscó el nombre de Lee Syaoran y marcó el número tras descolgar el auricular, jugueteaba con el cable esperando contestación. -Por favor contesta...- justo en el instante en que se daba por vencida, una voz bastante familiar resonó en sus oídos, formándole un vacío en el estómago.

-Buenas noches-

-¡Wei! Habla Sakura Kinomoto, ¿está Syaoran?-

-Señorita Sakura, qué sorpresa; hace mucho que no viene a visitarnos... siento decirle que el joven Syaoran no se encuentra en estos momentos, hace poco llamó para decir que no iba llegar hoy a la casa-

-Oh... ¿adónde fue?- la chica entristeció notablemente, sin embargo, la tranquilidad volvió a su rostro, al saber que no iba a tener que enfrentarse a su realidad.

-No lo sé, señorita, sólo dijo que estaba en casa de un amigo y que iba a quedarse a dormir-

-Bueno, muchas gracias, cuando llegue, ¿podría decirle que le llamé?-

-Claro señorita, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- una triste lágrima cayó en su blusa al colgar el auricular, sabía que se había equivocado, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, y menos, al saber que él le correspondía. Por su mente pasó su recuerdo, y lloró, lloró por sí misma...

___________________________________________

El ambiente había cambiado en la mansión como uno nunca se hubiera esperado después de ver a ambos bromear y jugar... Syaoran estaba al borde de la desesperación, de vez en cuando golpeteaba suavemente el respaldo del sillón...

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Eriol no se encontraba al lado de él, había ido a traer algo de tomar, a lo que Syaoran casi gritaba para ser escuchado, empeñándose en asomarse al lugar donde estaba su compañero y revisar lo que estaba haciendo; sin embargo, eso no fue necesario, ya que instantes después llegó Eriol, con esa misma mesita que en la mañana había utilizado para trasladar el té; pero ahora, yacía una botella en hielo, dentro de una cubetilla de plata, así como dos copas.

-Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas el día de hoy, querido Syaoran... ¿porqué?-

-Quiero que me ayudes...gracias... ¿qué es?- Eriol le entregó una copa de vino, la cual Syaoran olió y saboreó ligeramente, se sentó nuevamente a su lado recorriendo con suaves miradas las expresiones, las finuras de su compañero.

-Vino tinto-

-¿Acaso quieres embriagarme?-

-No, todavía no-

-Pues lo vas a lograr...- Eriol degustó de forma inigualable esa bebida que utilizaba sólo cuando estaba recordando viejos tiempos o sentía que algo iba a suceder -No está mal- Syaoran estaba totalmente complacido, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, recargado gustosamente.

-¿Verdad que no?- Eriol miraba perdido dentro de su copa, una lágrima se hallaba suspendida entre sus pestañas, lo que Syaoran observó preocupadamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada, no te preocupes- Lee dejó la copa en la mesita, tomó la de su compañero y la dejó en el mismo lugar, se sentó aún más cerca de él con tanta delicadeza que llegó a alterar a Eriol.

-No me digas mentiras- con la mano en su mentón levantó su hermoso rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos con la más grande ternura e inundarse en su tristeza, pasó la mano a su mejilla, a lo que él respondió cerrando los ojos y dejando que aquella lágrima cayera libremente. -Dime qué te sucede-

-Recordé a alguien-

-¿A quién?- Sonó el timbre, lo que Hiragizawa aprovechó para ir a la puerta escurriéndose de la celosa pregunta de su amigo, que no conforme con su actitud, se puso de pie molesto, tomando su brazo izquierdo y virándolo hacia él. -¡¡Eriol!!-

-Están tocando a la puerta- con un rápido movimiento se libró de su opresor, abrió la puerta, recibiendo el paquete y entregando el dinero propuesto -Gracias-

___________________________________________

La ropa había caído al suelo hacía rato entre besos y caricias, cada momento se hacía más intenso entre los dos chicos, el aire caliente por los suspiros acompañado del retumbar de la cama por sus estrepitosos movimientos que cada vez aumentaban con su pasión. Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar; cada uno se daba la libertad de expresar sus sentimientos con caricias, rasguños, gritos lastimeros por la inmensidad de éxtasis en sus jóvenes y deseosos cuerpos. El ritmo fue decayendo en el momento de desfallecer en el orgasmo.

-Yu...Yuki- Touya enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su amante mientras que intentaba recuperar su respiración habitual. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Yukito acrecentaban su fina hermosura, que al igual que él, intentaba tranquilizarse, definitivamente había sido una noche de locura. Kinomoto alzó el rostro, besó los rojizos labios de su "amigo" pronunciando nuevamente esa declaración que día tras día seguía afirmándosele justo en el pecho -Te amo- ambos se separaron aún con cierto dolor, Touya se acostó a su lado, mirándolo con gran ternura, mientras que recibía su contestación.

-Yo también-

-¿Tú también te amas?- Realmente adoraba escuchar esas palabras, una y otra vez, junto a él, su frialdad se volvía irónica, y ciertamente divertida. A lo que Yukito sonrío complacido. 

-Yo también te amo- con la sábana sobre sí, acariciaba el cabello de aquél chico moreno junto al que tantas vivencias había pasado, y tantos instantes había compartido, besando sus labios, besando el alma desnuda, al igual que su hermoso cuerpo.

___________________________________________

Syaoran... Syaoran realmente estaba furioso ante las claras evasivas de Eriol, al fin y al cabo él le había confiado todos sus sentimientos y merecía recibir lo mismo a cambio. Había desaparecido de la sala cuando aquél chico fue a abrir la puerta, fue a la recámara, apretando los puños y apenas resistiendo el recelo de la confianza inexistente. Había subido las escaleras, suavemente, sin siquiera hacer ruido, pero con tanta maestría, con tanta rapidez que ni su sombra se vio. Se hallaba acostado en la cama de Eriol, en aquél cuarto arreglado ahora, con la luz apagada, mirando celosamente la luna que se dejaba entrever en aquella ventana cubierta; sus suaves y tersas manos reposaban bajo su cabeza, su hermoso cabello alborotado en la almohada mientras que la mirada de Hiragizawa se posaba en él, de manera inconfundible; había ido a su encuentro, con sigilo fue a la cama, sentándose a su lado, mientras que intentaba llamar su atención.

-¿Acaso ya no tienes hambre, Syaoran?- Pero no recibió alguna respuesta de su parte. El cuarto era iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna, cuyos rayos se posaban en el hermoso y fino rostro de Syaoran, que intentaba tranquilizarse con la sola vista del cielo. -¿Porqué estás tan enojado conmigo?-

-No estoy enojado-

-Pues tu tono de voz denota lo contrario-

-¡Ya te dije, no estoy enojado!- y es que tal vez resultaba irritante su dulzura, su misterio, su silencio. Eriol se acostó a su lado, mirándolo, interponiéndose entre Lee y la luna llena, tan anaranjada como aquél sol, que a veces se lograba ver en el amanecer, en el ocaso. Syaoran viró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, mirando la puerta, pero segundos después, Eriol lo tomó por el mentón, volteándolo hacia él, tan sólo a unos centímetros.

-¿Porqué estás enojado?- soltó su rostro, pero Syaoran ya no se resistió, mirándolo fijamente y haciéndose un poco hacia su izquierda, para que Hiragizawa pudiera acostarse cómodamente, lo cual hizo gustoso, siguiendo igual de cerca, sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Los ojos de Lee brillaban, con el reflejo de la luna; por el sólo saberse a su lado, realmente ese tal Eriol resultaba encantador, miró sus dulces labios... su pecho, embriagándose con su voz; y aún así, parecía impasible.

-Porque yo te conté muchas cosas sobre mí, y tú sigues en silencio-

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-

-Lo que quieras- Ambos se colocaron de tal forma que quedaron frente a frente, acostados en aquella suave cama, la mano de Eriol se posó sobre la de Lee, lo que causó cierto escalofrío y sonrojo a nuestro chico. A la mente de Hiragizawa se vino el primer pensamiento, empezando así su confesión.

-Me encanta el vino, en especial el tinto... degustarlo entre mis labios, sentir como atonta mi conciencia y me permite recordar algunos momentos de mi vida; hoy fue así, hoy recordé tantas cosas; de mi familia, mis amigos, lo que yo tanto quería, y ahora, me está costando mucho trabajo recuperar lo que yo consideraba como mío, ya casi no tengo amigos, dejé mi familia en Inglaterra por venir a buscar algo diferente, mi destino. Ahora, me siento solo, intento ser lo mejor que puedo, y aún así; me cuesta tanto trabajo sentirme bien conmigo mismo... extraño lo que he perdido- una triste lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta aterrizar en la sábana, Syaoran se acercó aún más a él un poco arrepentido, abrazándolo con dulzura, con aquella mirada de ternura.

-No estás solo, Eriol, estás conmigo-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- alzó su rostro, del hombro de Syaoran, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Con los brazos rodeando a aquél chico, la mirada fija, a breves centímetros de él.

-Claro que sí- Lee entregó una de esas sonrisas seductoras, complacientes; con la que tantas veces había consolado a su hermosa Sakura, la que llegó a su mente, pero por Eriol, por él no dejó que su corazón fuera destruido nuevamente con el recuerdo. -Vamos a comer algo, verás que te sientes mejor-

___________________________________________

Eriol y Syaoran se hallaban sentados en aquél sillón tan cómodo; hacía quince minutos que habían bajado por aquellas lujosas escaleras, avivado aquella chimenea, en la que se escuchaba tronar cada partícula de la madera. La pizza estaba en la mesita de centro, ambos degustaban aquella comida, Eriol mientras tanto, escuchaba atentamente la interesante plática de Syaoran, que relataba sus mejores recuerdos.

-Supongo que te divertías mucho-

-Realmente así es... pero algún día, tendré nuevamente una navidad con mi familia- el silencio reinó en la sala por unos cuantos segundos, la luna llena, el reloj marcando la medianoche, el frío que comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más incontrolable. Eriol ahogó sus propios recuerdos en una copa llena de vino tinto, la cuál, tomó en un solo trago ante la mirada expectante de Syaoran -¡¿Qué haces?!- le arrebató la copa de las manos dejándola en la mesita, sobre la caja. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, con aquella mirada molesta fija en la suya. -No vuelvas a hacer eso, te va a hacer daño- Eriol lo miraba casi perdido, aquél trago le había pegado justo en la cabeza, mareándolo.

-Si a mí me pasa algo, a nadie le importa- Lee puso las manos sobre sus hombros, preocupadamente, pero furioso. Apretó los puños, prensando el suéter de su compañero, cerró los ojos lastimeramente con la cabeza agachada, segundos después lo aventó hacia atrás, acostándolo en el sillón mientras que él se ponía de pie.

-¡¡¿Porqué eres tan necio?!!-

-Porque esa es mi verdad-

-Te equivocas- Syaoran tomó la botella, de aquella cubetilla de plata, quitó el corcho y se la colocó entre los labios tomando la tercera parte de su contenido original. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, soltó la botella, rompiéndose en mil pedazos al contacto con aquél piso, con aquella alfombra, en la que casi cayó Lee.

-¡SYAORAN!- Eriol se levantó a pesar de su propio malestar abrazándolo, con los brazos rodeando su cintura, la cabeza de Syaoran cayó recargándose en su pecho, sus ojos cerrados. Sin fuerza, casi inconsciente. -Perdóname- la debilidad de Hiragizawa regresó a su conciencia, no pudiendo evitar que aquél fuego que miraba fijamente se convirtiera en sombras al caer hacia atrás, con aquél sentimiento de culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro.

-E...Eriol- ambos cayeron al sillón, Syaoran encima de él, abrazándolo con debilidad, pasaron casi veinte minutos para que el efecto se alejara de sus mentes. Sus respiraciones eran casi inaudibles, sus miradas perdidas mientras que el fuego de la hoguera disminuía.

-Perdóname- Eriol cayó en un letargo insoportable mientras que sin pensarlo, disfrutaba del excitante calor que emanaba su compañero.

___________________________________________

Syaoran intentaba despertar a Eriol, seguía afectado por el alcohol. Se había despertado primero, la hoguera se había esfumado, así como su antigua tranquilidad, era increíble como los ánimos habían cambiado de manera tan rotunda.

-Eriol, despierta- de pie, con todavía ese molesto mareo, esas náuseas tan insoportables.

-Syaoran- al parecer sólo estaba dormido, como si nada. Se levantó, sentándose mientras que despertaba bien, Lee lo regañaba desde su puesto.

-Me asustaste, creí que te había pasado algo-

-Perdona, pero tengo mucho sueño- Hiragizawa frotó sus ojos, a su borrosa memoria llegó el momento en que Syaoran había colocado aquella botella entre sus labios y vaciado su contenido cruelmente en su dulce boca, tras eso, había tirado la botella, ahora rota en el suelo, el poco contenido que quedaba, derramado en la alfombra. Sonrió melancólicamente con los ojos cerrados, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha y con la más cálida expresión de agradecimiento tomó la mano derecha de Syaoran y besó el dorso de ella en la oscuridad de la sala. -Lo que hiciste ésta noche es lo más cruel... y tierno que han hecho por mí, muchas gracias querido Syaoran- se puso de pie, ante la expectación del chico que escuchaba su tono seductor, maduro... digno de la reencarnación del Mago Clow.

-Por nada, pero si piensas que lo volveré a hacer, estás equivocado- las mejillas de Lee estaban al rojo vivo, intentaba fingir su típica frialdad y enfado, pero sus nervios estaban bastante alterados como para tener control sobre sí mismo, suerte para él que no había mucha luz en el cuarto, más que el de la luna, testigo de su vida, y que el dulce de Hiragizawa no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Lo sé, vamos dormir, ya es muy tarde- se puso en marcha, pero una mano sostuvo su manga izquierda, impidiéndole seguir su paso, era Syaoran, que con el corazón acelerado intentaba decirle algo muy importante.

-Espera-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No.... olvídalo- lo soltó, caminando también hacia la alcoba, Eriol apenas si lo veía, las sombras en el cuarto eran demasiado inquietas como para fijar su mirada en el dulce rostro de Lee, que con las mejillas sonrojadas pensaba en secreto y subía aquellas escaleras.

___________________________________________

Syaoran seguía con ese sentimiento palpitando en su corazón, la tristeza de haber perdido a su Sakura, pero más que nada, esas emociones tan confusas por Eriol Hiragizawa, hacía unos días lo odiaba, resentía todo lo que tenía que ver con su misterio y expectación, su amabilidad con Sakura, aquél calor que lo inquietaba, esos ojos brillantes, enormes; los brazos que tantas ves el día anterior lo habían rodeado; aquél hombro en que había llorado, su cuerpo... en plena madrugada, en aquél cuarto que tantos momentos había observado entre ellos, los había visto llorar, jugar, divertirse, ahora mismo veía a punto de dormir a Syaoran. Eriol estaba a punto de salir de la recámara cuando aquella voz le llamó nuevamente, con dulzura, intentando fingir serenidad.

-Buenas noches-

-Eriol, espera-

-¿Sí?- regresó a la cama, sentándose a su lado, con aquella mirada dulce, madura, amable, que tanto gustaba. Observándolo, esperando alguna respuesta de sus suaves y cálidos labios.

-Nada-

-Dime-

-Nada-

-Dime o no me voy-

-Como gustes-

-Como gustes tú- el silencio aguardó en aquella apacible alcoba para huéspedes, hasta que Syaoran se sintió incómodo por la fija, tranquila, dulce mirada de Eriol, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. 

-¿Te piensas quedar aquí toda la noche?- volteó hacia la ventana, mirando la luna llena, su silencio le contestó. -No quiero que me vuelvas a decir que estás solo- cerró los ojos -No quiero que vuelvas a decirlo, hay muchas personas que te quieren y que no desean que te vayas de su lado-

-¿Incluyéndote?-

-Incluyéndome; ahora hasta mañana-

-Buenas noches, querido Syaoran-

-Buenas noches... Eriol- Las manecillas del reloj marcaban la 1:04 a.m. cuando Syaoran quedó solo en el cuarto, en completo silencio, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, como queriendo decir un nombre. Un suspiro se escapó de sus hermosos y brillantes labios mientras que la luna iluminaba su sueño, su mirada castaña vio aquella fuente de luz por última vez, antes de caer en un largo y plácido letargo en el que apareció Eriol Hiragizawa, después de aquél día, que ninguno de los dos olvidaría y que aquella alcoba, guardaría en silencio.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

Éste episodio va dedicado a mi sobrina Aka-chan, la primera admiradora de éste fic o_o; que por cierto, cada vez se me hace muy extraño, en primero porque en cuatro capítulos relaté un día, pero también porque hay momentos realmente raros y las actitudes no son las de siempre, y hasta parece que me fumo algo raro al escribir xP

Ahora la pregunta es, ¿El extraño es éste fic o yo soy la extraña? Creo que eso quedará como un misterio de la dimensión descolorida turururu, turururu xD Pero por favor manden sus comentarios, díganme como voy y qué les gustaría que pasara, cosas así a nabichan@eresmas.com les prometo que me esforzaré más en los próximos capítulos ^^ =20 11 02=

Con amor: Nabichan Saotome


	5. Dulces

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

Clasificación: R

Género: Homosexualidad masculina, romance, angst.

Parejas: Eriol x Syaoran, Touya x Yukito

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 5. Dulces**

Sin embargo, el sueño que pareció largo, placentero, reparador y duradero; resultó existir sólo hasta las 3:24 de la mañana, justo en el momento en que Syaoran despertó muy a su gusto y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas en tanto que en la ventana se veía a la luna ligeramente cubierta por una franja de nubes grisáceas. Y aún así, se alcanzaban a ver las estrellas a plenitud. Se recargó en la cabecera de caoba, cuya aroma seguramente una pareja de amantes habían disfrutado entre besos, cuando aún era vida de un árbol majestuoso. Se llevó la mano hasta la boca con lentitud, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos entrecerrados, aún ese calor seguía latiendo en su ser aunque había sido sólo un sueño. Tocó sus labios suavemente.

-No puede ser...sólo somos amigos ¿verdad?- esperaba, como si hubiera una contestación en el aire de la habitación aguardando esa pregunta desde hacia tiempo -¿verdad?- pero obviamente, lo único que contestó fue el silencio.

Si eran sólo amigos, entonces ¿Por qué había tenido ese extraño sueño?, alejó la mano de sus labios; aún tenía esa sensación dentro de sí. Fijó su mirada en el cuarto de huéspedes, vacía, sombría. Pero con aquél olor a Eriol Hiragizawa en todo el ambiente, en el aire que acariciaba su cuerpo entero, en la energía, suave, fresca; en el oxígeno que recorría su mente hasta hacerla fuerte y vital.

Un ruido en el piso de abajo distrajo su atención. ¿Acaso Eriol estaba despierto al igual que él? Por supuesto que tenía que ir a averiguar qué era ese barullo. Se puso de pie con rapidez, con aquella pijama que le había prestado su compañero, amarilla, con unos conejitos blancos y sonrientes. Definitivamente eso tenía que ser una broma. Aun consciente de lo ridículo que parecía a sus ojos; Eriol había mencionado una palabra de aliento cuando lo vio con ella.

Se acercó a la puerta, giró la perilla y abrió intentando no hacer ruido. Si Eriol no estaba despierto no quería ser el causante de perturbar su sueño, dejó la puerta abierta al salir, al percatarse de que la madera crujía ligeramente; caminó por el pasillo, entre las tantas habitaciones preguntándose qué habría dentro de ellas, en cualquier otro momento hubiera ido a investigar; pero ahora, lo importante era ver si Eriol en realidad estaba despierto, o si sólo había sido su imaginación. Con cuidado y paso firme, llegó a las escaleras tras desfilar por esas habitaciones que deslumbraban ante sus ojos inquietantes y fijos con el reflejo de la luna, que entraba por los ventanales. Había algo en toda esa mansión que le encantaba; tal vez el estilo antiguo, elegante, simple... así era como él deseaba vivir, acompañado de su familia. Bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente, al séptimo escalón, alcanzó a ver la chimenea prendida,  una sombra acostada en el sillón frente a ella, con el dorso de la mano derecha sobre su frente, degustando el calor de la hoguera y de su propio silencio.

Syaoran lo miraba, desde la mitad de su recorrido, las escaleras; al parecer todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Bajó completamente, acercándose minuciosamente a él para darle una sorpresa. Al rodear el sofá para alcanzarlo, pudo ver que el único indicio de que horas antes habían tomado vino tinto, como parte de una crueldad hacía si mismos; era una ligera mancha oscura en la alfombra; ni un solo rastro de la botella rota. Miró sus hermosos ojos, que se encontraban cerrados, pero sin duda alguna estaba despierto. Había algo en su rostro que indicaba nostalgia y preocupación, se inclinó hacia él, se sentó a su lado. Y fue hasta ese momento en que Hiragizawa se dio cuenta de que lo observaban.

-Hola... Eriol- posó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Hiragizawa, notando con extrañeza que su cuerpo reaccionó con un ligero temblor a la caricia.

-Querido Syaoran, ¿Qué haces a tales horas despierto?- no abrió los ojos, simplemente, se limitaba a seguir inmerso en sus pensamientos, aquella sonrisa dulce volvió a su rostro.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte- el ambiente estaba algo tenso, definitivamente ambos escondían sus preocupaciones. Eriol tomó la mano de Syaoran, que se encontraba en su pecho, acariciándola con lentitud y dulzura, lo que le provocó a Lee un vuelco terrible. Sonreía nostálgicamente en el momento en que abrió los ojos... y Syaoran se dio cuenta de algo que no le agradó en lo más mínimo. -Estabas llorando, ¿verdad?- Ni siquiera había necesitado respuesta a su pregunta tan obvia, claro que estaba llorando, aún tenía un rastro de aquellas lágrimas en su hermoso rostro albino. -¿Por qué?-

-Por todo lo que ha pasado... ya te lo conté-

-Creí que habíamos resuelto esto...y no, no me has contado todo, simplemente lo que tú has querido decirme... y no me quejo, sé que no es fácil, bueno...eso no importa-

-Pues hace rato te importaba mucho- sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia inmensurable tras sus palabras. Mientras su voz sonaba cansada y desganada, llena de tristeza y soledad, Syaoran se expresaba con total firmeza y desesperación al ver a su amigo en ese estado tan deplorable. Habían deshecho la unión de sus manos.

-¡Y todavía me importa!- apretó sus puños en forma molesta y angustiante. No era justo que Eriol se comportara de esa forma, y mucho menos cuando él estaba dispuesto a continuar con su amistad a pesar de sus momentos de depresión, que, ahora que lo conocía mejor, se había dado cuenta que eran frecuentes.

-No es cierto-

-Eriol...no quiero pelear contigo de nuevo, no seas necio...- Intentó que lo mirara, pero tenía los ojos bien cerrados, por lo que cualquier esfuerzo resultó inútil.

-Necio, testarudo, sin sentido...qué más da. Será por eso que estoy tan solo-

-¿Qué te sucede?, nunca has sido así-

-¿Ves como soy en realidad?, si no te agrada puedes irte. Nadie te obliga a quedarte conmigo- Eriol se sentó en el sillón con su mano derecha en la mejilla (y los pies en tierra firme) y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Syaoran le había golpeado el rostro, justo en la boca. Como queriendo callarlo para siempre. Miró su mano, la sangre reflejaba las llamas incesantes de la hoguera, volteó la vista a su compañero, de pie, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no llorar. Por un momento, en su mente surgió la idea de atacarlo, pero entendió a la perfección que el que estaba mal era él, y no Syaoran. Aún así, era muy orgulloso, definitivamente el reencarnar no le había resultado del todo favorable, extrañaba todo lo que fue e hizo en su época de grandeza, ahora era un adolescente, que manejaba la magia a su gusto y antojo, pero un necio adolescente al fin y al cabo. Syaoran se compadeció de él, arrodillándose frente a frente con las manos en las piernas del otro apresurándose a disculparse.

-Perdóname, no debí....no quise...lo siento- aún así, recordó cada momento que habían pasado juntos el día anterior y en su rostro se reflejó un dejo de molestia -Aún así, te advertí que no mencionaras de nuevo que estás solo-

-Disculpa, no sé qué me sucede- definitivamente aquel golpe le había hecho entrar en sí. Había sido un niño. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Syaoran, que se encontraba justo a su altura... y lo abrazó de nueva cuenta, como tantas veces había ocurrido el día anterior; su sonrisa hermosamente volvió a su rostro mientras que Syaoran, satisfecho; respondía a su mueca y a su abrazo. Sin embargo, había algo mal dentro de él. Algo que definitivamente arruinaría todo si se dejara llevar.

-No hay problema, esa finalidad tienen los amigos- Se separaron con ese tono divertido y Syaoran, cansado de esa posición tan incómoda, se sentó a su lado en ese sofá azul, recargándose gentilmente.

-¿Cuál?-

-Golpearte cuando lo necesites- dijo de forma entretenida, esperando alguna respuesta igual.

-Qué tierno...- se limpió la sangre que aún tenía en los labios, con una servilleta que alcanzó en la mesita de centro, le dolía un poco.

-Es lo que siempre he dicho-

-Bien, pero...ahora me dirás, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?-

-¿Tarde?, sólo son las cuatro de la mañana...yo diría que es muy temprano- Eriol incrementó su risa divertida.

-¿Temprano para desayunar?-

-Sí-

-¡Entonces a cenar...!- ambos rieron amistosamente sintiendo que ya habían liberado gran parte de sus penas. Quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, contemplando con aquella sonrisa la hoguera, en la que ardía cada partícula de madera, haciéndola tronar antes de desaparecer en un humo grisáceo. Eriol interrumpió el silencio, con su cálida voz, mientras que fijaba su mirada tranquila en el rostro de su compañero, que volteó al darse cuenta. -Me alegra que estés conmigo-

-Y a mí, realmente hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto- se calló por contados segundos pensando en sus propias palabras, no sabía porqué, pero jamás había podido expresar sus sentimientos de forma libre. Tal vez por la falsa creencia de que debía ser fuerte, frío y enérgico en cualquier tiempo, con cualquier persona; aunque, con Sakura había sido diferente, a ella le había revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez lo que había pasado era lo que realmente temía. La soledad y el rechazo, aunque, pensándolo mejor, era lógico que tuviera miedo de estar solo, cualquier persona en sus cabales sentiría lo mismo al estar bajo el control del destino. Regresó a la realidad, Eriol estaba a su lado, con aquella sonrisa espectacular que tanto le agradaba, incitándolo a continuar, como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando. -¿Sabes?, perder a Sakura realmente valió la pena, si tú estás a mi lado. No sólo es porque nos divertimos juntos, o porque somos compañeros. Es algo diferente. Contigo siento... que ya no estoy solo. Es como si...- la voz de Eriol lo interrumpió, había tomado aquel tono maduro, inteligente, como si fuera de alguien más. Sus ojos centelleaban con firmeza... dispuesto a revelarle la verdad.

-Como si todo éste tiempo te hubiera esperado sólo a ti- Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos de silencio. Syaoran, con toda la confusión posible y existente. Eriol, tranquilo, pero con su seguridad y su firmeza poco fiables. Esos ojos grises retumbaban en la mente de Lee, así había sido su sueño; extraño, mirando sus ojos y después... ¡BUM!... no había podido evitarlo. 

No podía.

No debían.

.......pero querían.

Como si supieran que el otro estaba consciente de sus propios sentimientos, Syaoran puso un rostro lúgubre y asustado. Se había dado cuenta después de tanto tiempo, por fin podía reconocerlo. Después de todo, ¿Por qué había corrido tantas veces de aquella voz, como si estuviera en grave peligro? Ambos corazones palpitaban fuertemente.

Eriol realmente....le gustaba.

Hiragizawa se había tornado tranquilo, aún más tranquilo. Él ya había pasado todo ese proceso, había entrenado, ya antes había gustado de un hombre. Yue, había sido él, quien realmente había capturado su atención. Aunque había sido el destino el que los había separado, al reencarnar, ya no lo amaba. Ya no más.

Syaoran no sólo le gustaba. Le encantaba. Ambos sabían, que todo eso no había surgido por su amistad de un día, había ocurrido en el transcurso de haberse conocido; cuando Eriol llegó a la escuela desde Inglaterra, claro, Syaoran no sabía realmente porqué lo había hecho. Hiragizawa no pudo más.

Debía hacerlo.

Podía y quería. ¿Qué más daba?

Syaoran lo miró aproximarse, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba mal. O al menos, eso intentaba hacerle creer a su propia mente. Eriol lo acorraló contra el propio asiento donde ambos se encontraban, Lee no podía retroceder ni un poco más, estaba completamente pegado al sofá; así que tenía únicamente dos opciones: Salir huyendo, o esperar.

Salir huyendo significaría no sólo un rechazo de sus emociones, sino también, una destrucción a su amistad. 

Esperar, era aceptar una relación que no debía ser a los ojos de nadie, era aceptar sus sentimientos. Pero, si no funcionaba, era destruir una relación recién hecha y más fuerte que nunca. 

No hubiera osado siquiera pensar que su gusto hacia Eriol fuera posible.

Hacía horas que Syaoran le había insinuado que lo quería y que lo necesitaba a su lado, pero... no de esa forma, sino como verdaderos amigos, mucho menos, se esperaba un cambio tan brusco. Eriol tenía las manos en el respaldo del sofá, con su propio cuerpo acorralaba a Syaoran. Sus piernas, se hallaban alrededor, como si estuviera arrodillado en él, pero sin hacer contacto.

Debía.

Syaoran había puesto los manos a cada extremo de sí, como temiendo que eso sucediera en cualquier instante. Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, como después de haber hecho un tremendo esfuerzo. Cada instante resultaba interminable, era mejor continuar. Eriol tomó el siguiente paso, era lógico que Lee no reaccionaría hasta después de lo sucedido, las mejillas de ambos se encontraban al rojo vivo, como la hoguera que tras ellos se encontraba ardiendo, conforme su pasión iba en aumento.

No podía más.

Su rostro se acercó lentamente, como esperando una negativa de su parte. La cuál, no llegó, tal vez porque Syaoran estaba demasiado nervioso y terriblemente agitado como para hacerlo. Cerró los ojos.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Eriol terminó por sentarse en él, y por fin, después de mucho dudarlo; eliminó los pocos centímetros de distancia entre sí.

Syaoran lanzó un pequeño gemido de auxilio antes de que sucediera.

LO HIZO. Se estaban besando.

Eriol retiró las manos del respaldo del sofá, para posarlos con suavidad, tras la nuca de su compañero. Acarició sus labios con suavidad...degustando su sabor, su brillo, la inocencia del chico al que le robaba su primer beso. Syaoran no pudo más. Correspondió al beso con ternura, esperando. Era demasiado cambio para un solo día, pero aún así, lo abrazó por la espalda, incitándolo a acercarse un poco más. Lee no podía creer lo que sucedía: Estaba besando un hombre, y él mismo, quería pedirle que siguiera. Podía sentir su aliento dentro de su boca mientras que el beso se profundizaba un poco más. Se escuchaba la separación y la unión de sus labios, una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados en tanto que sus mejillas no dejaban de brillar con un tono rojo intenso y sus corazones palpitaban tan rápido que comenzaban a doler.

Syaoran intentaba controlarse un poco, no dejar que sus impulsos lo guiaran a un desastre. Eriol quitó las manos de su nuca, donde jugueteaba con su cabello castaño, deslizando sus caricias a sus hombros, su pecho; quería seguir, seguir hasta que Lee lo detuviera; cosa que no sucedió, a pesar de que Syaoran estaba consciente de a qué punto quería llegar, quería que él tomara el control de aquel momento de locura. En cambio, su cuerpo se conformaba con sentir las caricias de Eriol, que quemaban su piel a cada instante. 

Sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacía, dejó los labios ansiosos de Syaoran y comenzó a besar su cuello, lentamente, incitándolo a tomar parte en ello. Al notar que aquello funcionaba, pero que su orgullo y su temor no cederían, se conformo con regresar a su boca, donde halló guarida a sus besos que con el paso de los segundos se volvían más cálidos, más apasionados.

Sus jugueteos siguieron por varios minutos más, hasta que el cansancio y la confusión lograron calmar aquella pareja ansiosa. Los besos bajaron de ritmo, haciéndose más lentos y pausados, entonando una despedida. Un último beso unió sus labios antes de que fijaran su vista nuevamente en su pareja; acción que obviamente habían querido evitar. Aquel misterio era demasiado difícil de descifrar todavía.

-...Syaoran- por un momento, había llegado a pensar en un romance con ese chico de dieciséis años con el que se encontraba frente a frente, esperando una respuesta a tantas preguntas. Lee estaba al borde del colapso nervioso al igual que él. Los ojos de ambos se tornaron tristes, melancólicos, arrepentidos de aquel arranque de pasión en que una madrugada los unió de una forma única y deliciosa. Eriol se puso de pie silenciosamente, dándole la espalda, contemplando y a la vez ignorando la chimenea en la que ardía aun esa madera fresca; con una mano en el mentón, pensando, memorizando cada beso fundido en sus labios temblorosos.

Hablar sería una falta de respeto a su propio luto.

Pero el silencio era insoportable.

Aunque, las palabras que formaron los labios de Eriol, eran más inauditas, menos esperadas. Más agobiantes. Y aún así, ni él sabía si eran sinceras, ni siquiera supo porqué las pronunció; cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdas que resonaban en sus oídos ya era demasiado tarde. Hubiera sido mejor quedar en ese silencio tan incómodo.

-Será mejor que olvidemos todo esto- Syaoran entornó sus ojos enormes hacia él, abiertos de par en par. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirlo?, ¿Acaso no tenía una pizca de consideración y gentileza?

-¿Qué dices?- Se puso de pie furiosamente, esperando alguna respuesta a su pregunta, y ésta vez llegó como un balde de agua fría directo a su cabeza.

-Has escuchado, es mejor que olvidemos lo que pasó hace unos minutos, por tu bien- tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada, con la mano izquierda en la pared de la chimenea, su mirada fija en las llamas. 

-¡¿POR MI BIEN?! ¡¿QUÉ PUEDES SABER TÚ DE LO QUE ESTÁ BIEN PARA MÍ?!- furiosamente lo volteó hacia él y tomándolo por la ropa (ni siquiera se había cambiado para ir a dormir) lo obligó a mirarlo con firmeza...lo que hizo a continuación, fue tan sólo una venganza...o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse. Lo besó nuevamente, ya no con ternura o temor, sino con pasión y realmente mucha ventaja, quería que él supiera cómo se había sentido...aunque su plan falló a pesar de haberlo lastimado con aquél beso duro y candente a cada instante.

Sus besos fueron suavizándose, era incapaz de lastimarlo, lo abrazó por la cintura, estaban demasiado cerca de la hoguera; así que con pasos temblorosos lo guió hasta el sillón, destino que no alcanzaron al tropezar con la alfombra, terminaron en el suelo interrumpiendo aquella ronda de besos.

-¡Auch!- incluso le dio el tiempo para recuperarse de aquella caída, Eriol había recibido el impacto en su espalda; sonrió gentilmente.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí.......continúa- ambos estaban conscientes de lo que estaban realizando, Syaoran sonrío con timidez al darse cuenta de su orden, ahora él había tomado el control y se hallaba sentado sobre él, con las piernas de cada lado.

-Claro- comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, con tranquilidad, sin prisa. Deslizó sus suaves manos por el cuello de su compañero, su rostro, su pecho, sus manos que se entrelazaron por breves instantes antes de seguir con su recorrido. Sin saber porqué, retiró sus labios de su boca inquieta deleitándose con su cuello, ese aroma tan embriagante alguna vez lo mataría de placer. Acarició por última vez a Eriol antes de sellar con un beso aquél encuentro. Ambos estaban en completa armonía al momento de separarse. Syaoran sonrió divertido. -¿Aún crees que debemos olvidar lo que está sucediendo?-

-No, simplemente, no dejemos que esto se repita tan frecuentemente, hay que averiguar primero qué está sucediendo- aquella sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lee, realmente esperaba otra respuesta.

-Bien, vamos a dormir- ambos se pusieron de pie, avergonzados. Intentaron no mirarse... sería demasiado.

___________________________________________

Llegaron al cuarto de huéspedes, el cual, se encontraba a dos habitaciones de donde descansaría Eriol. Habían evitado sus miradas durante el trayecto, en completo silencio, tras haber extinguido la hoguera. Syaoran vio como la puerta estaba abierta, así como la había dejado al percatarse de cómo la madera tronaba.

-Quiero....- Lee volteó, las mejillas de Hiragizawa estaban sonrojadas, fuera lo que fuera, le estaba costando un trabajo enorme decirlo. -¿Puedo...?- suspiró -¿Puedo darte un beso... como... como despedida?-

-Está bien- algo le decía, que lo había deseado tanto como él. Eriol sonrió deliciosamente, acercándose y acorralándolo contra el muro, Syaoran era centímetros más bajo que él, lo cual, resultaba en cierto modo divertido. Dudaron un poco antes de volver a besarse. Sus labios permanecieron inmóviles por varios instantes, tan sólo conservando y compartiendo aquél calor sofocante. Aquél beso tomó una ternura e inocencia imperturbables. Duró varios segundos, antes de que Syaoran comprendiera que eso debía terminar de un momento a otro o no terminaría jamás. Por la comisura de sus labios, en una separación de aquél beso alcanzó a susurrar algo perfectamente claro. -Ya-

-Espera...- Eriol lo abrazó, impidiéndole que se marchara. Pero entendió, que sólo le había pedido un último beso antes de que su corta aventura terminara, así que tras varios segundos de desesperación y duda rompió el beso, intentando por todos los medios que aquél instante no llegara. Sus labios por fin se separaron, Hiragizawa se tomó otra libertad, robarle un beso corto y fugaz, que duró cerca de tres segundos antes de decir adiós a su romance. Se notaba la tristeza en sus rostros, era demasiado difícil, aún más que aceptarlo.

___________________________________________

Syaoran cayó en la cama, sonriente, por la satisfacción que le había causado aquella cercanía, sin siquiera querer pensar en otra cosa. Aunque aquella sonrisa, desapareció. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo eso?

Recordó el sabor de esos labios y ese cuerpo.

Era un sabor, aún más dulce que cualquier golosina existente, era embriagante, más que aquél vino tinto. Él, todo él, era...delicioso. Su forma de ser, su porte, su carisma, su sonrisa, tan sólo su forma de ver la vida.

Dulce.

Embriagante.

Delicioso.

___________________________________________

Eriol cerró la puerta de su habitación, una lágrima tristemente rodó por su mejilla antes de desaparecer en el aire. Lo necesitaba. Pero era absurdo seguir haciéndolo sin algún buen motivo, sin siquiera saber qué era todo lo que había sucedido aquella madrugada.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**

¡¡Lo siento!! No pude evitar la tentación de hacer éste capítulo así, ¡fue demasiado presión!, ellos dos juntos en una mansión solitaria, tenía que suceder algo diferente . mejor mándenme críticas (constructivas) a nabichan@eresmas.com  para saber su opinión.

¡Ah!, pero no crean que esto quedó así y mucho menos que esa pequeña aventura terminará así como así, esperen el próximo capítulo de éste emocionante fic, misma página, misma autora =P

Con amor: Nabichan Saotome


	6. Un día difícil

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

Clasificación: R

Género: Homosexualidad masculina, romance, angst.

Parejas: Eriol x Syaoran, Touya x Yukito

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 6. Un día difícil**

El viento corría en la ciudad de Tomoeda en aquella mañana somnolienta de otoño; entonando una ligera canción matutina entre los melancólicos árboles, cuyas hojas se perdían al contacto con el tiempo.

Syaoran había despertado minutos antes, con el sol acariciando su rostro trigueño de forma cálida, reconfortante; le había costado un gran trabajo separarse de aquella suave cama, realmente estaba muy cómodo. Pero era hora de levantarse. Se había vuelto a acostar tres veces, se había enterrado entre las sábanas, había jugado con las hermosas y brillantes plumas que salían de aquella almohada sobre la que reposaba su alborotado cabello color castaño; había atrapado unas cuantas, dejando que su vuelo terminara nuevamente en la cama. Y dejó que la mente vagara mientras que su mirada se perdía en aquél techo blanco, un pequeño suspiro inundó el cuarto y su eco creció hasta desaparecer en el abismo del silencio... el día anterior había sido simplemente difícil.

Lo de menos era haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Sakura, eso era hasta cierta medida soportable. Había ocurrido algo inusual, algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. No solamente formó una relación de amistad con Eriol, al grado de contarse secretos y anhelos... para nada. Su amistad había llegado demasiado lejos, habían descubierto demasiadas cosas del otro. Habían llegado al límite y lo habían destruido...se habían besado.

Despertó a altas horas de la madrugada, por un sueño extraño, bajó las largas escaleras al percatarse de un ruido proveniente de la sala, encontrándose a Eriol...ahí, en ese sofá había ocurrido gran parte de lo sucedido. Una y otra vez sus labios se unieron, las caricias no se hicieron esperar.

Hiragizawa había mencionado que debían olvidar todo, por el bien de ambos. Y nuevamente habían terminado en aquella alfombra, disfrutando del aroma de sus labios.

Syaoran se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, ahí mismo, antes de entrar esa misma madrugada, habían despedido con un último beso su pequeña aventura, jurándose que no debía volver a ocurrir. Aunque... no estaban muy seguros de ello.

Lee salió de la habitación, para prepararse e ir a la escuela, en ese momento preciso salió Eriol, encontrándose a mitad del camino.

-Ho...hola-

-Hola- sus miradas se fijaron entre sí después de varios segundos de evitar contacto visual. Lentamente pudieron ver la misma cara de preocupación en el otro. Tras mucho pensarlo, Eriol rompió el silencio. -Será mejor que nos apuremos, a menos que quieras que faltemos a clases nuevamente-

___________________________________________

El desayuno, el cual por cierto estuvo compuesto de cereal, jugo de naranja, huevos y demás; transcurrió entre el molesto silencio que hicieron que cada momento se volviera eterno. Syaoran lucía un uniforme de los tantos de Eriol, que le venía a la perfección por el gran parecido entre ambos. El suyo se había ensuciado terriblemente el día anterior.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Mal, realmente me sorprende el haber podido dormir-

-Oh- el silencio reinó nuevamente, Eriol no podía siquiera mirarlo; siquiera mencionarle de lo mal que se sentía después de sus palabras, con las que daba fin a su fugaz romance.

___________________________________________

Sakura despertó al momento que las manecillas de su reloj marcaban las 7:04 de la mañana, hubiera querido dormir un poco más, pero con aquellos pensamientos sobre su cabeza, simplemente no podía. El gran guardián Keroberos aún dormía en aquél cajón, esperando que su ama le anunciara la hora de levantarse.

-¡¡Monstruo, ya levántate!!- se oyó la voz de su hermano, que desde las escaleras que daban a la cocina, la llamaba, con tono desvelado; seguramente, por aquella noche de pasión con Yukito, de la que apenas había regresado, y había preparado el desayuno; tras besar por última vez a su amante.

-¡Ya voy!- se levantó de la cama perezosamente tras soltar la pluma de ganso que jugueteaba entre sus dedos, mientras pensaba en una sola persona: Lee Syaoran. Ayer tras la escuela él le había confesado sus sentimientos, realmente le había dicho que la amaba y no era una simple mala broma de su imaginación; sin saber porqué, lo había rechazado. A pesar de saber a plenitud que lo amaba, más que nada en ese mundo, más de lo que se podría expresar con palabras. Simplemente tenía miedo a perder a un amigo, y la verdad, es que todavía no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Lo amaba, era totalmente cierto, pero; también lo quería, como amigo, como amante; como fuera, no podía darse el lujo de perder a alguien como él. Aunque después de sus palabras, dudaba volverlo a ver. Sakura tomó una muda de aquél ropero, y en el momento en que se colocaba una blusa color blanco que formaba parte de su uniforme escolar, gritó. -¡Yo no soy un monstruo!- Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando su hermano Touya la había llamado de esa forma.

___________________________________________

La noche anterior, Touya había salido de su casa en compañía de Yukito con el pretexto de irlo a dejar hasta a su casa, por la hora tan avanzada en que se despidieron, Fujitaka ofreció llevarlos, recibiendo como respuesta un "No" potente y nervioso por parte de ambos. Definitivamente, querían estar solos. Sin embargo, Touya se percató sobre su extraña actitud hacia ellos, definitivamente sospechaba algo sobre su relación con Yukito, ¿Y si ya lo sabía?, ¿Y si en un descuido los vio besarse a mitad del pasillo cuando se despedían, o en la cocina? Eso sería aún peor. Entre más pronto lo supiera, mejor se sentiría, tendría más libertad para demostrar su amor por Yukito y al fin, y al cabo, dejarían de esconderse. Sakura bajó al comedor con gran ánimo, disimulando lo más posible su poca alegría. 

___________________________________________

Llegaron a la escuela, saludando a sus conocidos con una expresión de alegría sumamente falsa pero convincente. Syaoran se mordió el labio inferior cuando ambos se fijaron en una pareja que se besaba en el pasillo, se voltearon a ver asustados; por momentos pensaron que podían hablar de lo sucedido en aquella madrugada, pero no....todavía no podían enfrentarse a la realidad. Entraron a su salón cinco minutos antes de que la campana de inicio de clases sonara.

A Syaoran le dio un vuelco el corazón al fijar su mirada al lado del salón donde se sentaban, ahí estaba Sakura, platicando lúgubremente seguramente de él y de lo sucedido el día anterior; se detuvo secamente, halando a Eriol, que seguía caminando, por primera vez en más de media hora le dirigió la palabra.

-Por favor...- Eriol comprendió al instante lo que quería decir, así que sonrió con sinceridad feliz de que se atreviera a hablarle a pesar de lo sucedido. Se dirigió a Takashi y a Chiharu tras dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Syaoran. Dicho lo que había planeado ambos asintieron tomando sus mochilas y llevándolas a los lugares que anteriormente Lee y Hiragizawa ocupaban, dejando sus sitios a la voluntad de ambos. Cuando Eriol regresó a Syaoran con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aún ese color sonrosado se hallaba en sus mejillas. -Gracias- se sentaron tranquilamente, Hiragizawa tras Lee momentos después de que el profesor Terada entrara al salón junto con el sonido estridente del timbre de inicio de clases.

-Syaoran....- Sakura susurró su nombre desde el otro extremo del salón, mientras lo veía fijamente; Tomoyo la observaba preocupada, jamás había visto a su amiga tan deprimida.

___________________________________________

Sin embargo, Syaoran y Eriol no volvieron a hablarse.

Era la última clase, en los laboratorios de química. En una mesa, se encontraban Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu y Takashi que platicaban de ciertas banalidades. En otro escritorio, totalmente alejado; a la izquierda en el fondo se hallaban Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika y Naoko. Sakura tenía la mirada fija en Syaoran, la había evitado por todos los medios posibles. Eriol estaba sentado a la izquierda de Lee, volteó a la mesa contraria susurrándole muy cerca del oído en tono divertido.

-Te está mirando- Lee volteó a verla, inconscientemente. Regresó su mirada a su cuaderno vacío al percatarse de que era cierto.

-Ya lo sé, Eriol, es la tercera vez que me lo dices. ¿Te gusta atormentarme?-

-No, lo siento-

-Chicos... el profesor nos ha pedido que formemos equipo con el compañero más cercano- Chiharu y Takashi ya se hallaban realizando su experimento. Syaoran y Eriol se miraron, Lee con una mirada furiosa. Hiragizawa había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para recordarle su condición, por obvias razones, terminaron trabajando juntos.

-Gracias Chiharu- Realizaron las actividades de forma correcta, intentando no cruzar ni una palabra, principalmente de parte de Syaoran que seguía demasiado molesto.

___________________________________________

La clase terminó como siempre, con alguno que otro inconveniente, como que tendrían tarea para el fin de semana o que se avecinaban los exámenes parciales, además de cierto regaño que sufrieron por sus faltas. Sonó la estridente campana de fin de clases, lo que trajo un gran barullo y descanso por parte de todos los alumnos que guardaron su material en las mochilas y se pusieron de pie despidiéndose del profesor, que para sorpresa de todos fue uno de los primeros en salir. 

Lee no pensaba esperar a Hiragizawa para despedirse o ir a su casa, tomó su mochila furiosamente y siguió al grupo de alumnos que salían intentando librarse de aquella presión lo más pronto posible. Eriol formó una mueca extraña, soltó su mochila y de un solo esfuerzo tomó el brazo de Syaoran, virándolo hacia él y pronunciando muy levemente y en tono melancólico.

-Vamos al parque- 

-No- Lee desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos grises, con los nervios de punta y el corazón acelerado rechazando su proposición, intentando no mirarlo, pues con una sola mirada suya...cambiaría de opinión.

-Pero...- 

-Tenías razón, lo que hicimos no debió ser...olvídalo, es mejor para ambos. Adiós- En tanto, los corredores fueron vaciándose, el alumnado salió completamente del salón, y Syaoran lo miró por última vez antes de despedirse y salir apresuradamente del lugar...

-¡Pero....! ¡¡Syaoran!!- Ni siquiera fue detrás de él...seguramente sería peor. Se recargó en la pared tras gritar su nombre, dejando que una triste lágrima solitaria se escapara de su hermosa mirada y se deslizó hasta el suelo, completamente solo.

___________________________________________

Sakura lo esperaba a la salida de la escuela, con las manos entrelazadas, intentando tranquilizarse, tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Se lo confesaría, le diría que lo amaba y que lo del día anterior había sido una tontería, que no era lo que ella quería decir en realidad, simplemente estaba confundida. Lo vio salir corriendo y acercarse a la reja, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, estaba decidida, tenía que hacerlo. Pero sus piernas no le respondieron al corazón, sino a la cabeza, que insistía que estaba mal. Salió corriendo, alejándose de la escuela justo en el momento en que Lee pasó de largo intentando no pensar en nada.

___________________________________________

Los ojos de Sakura eran minutos antes de un brillo verde intenso, pero la noticia que recibía le acribillaba la mente como si fueran cuchillas las palabras que surgían de los labios de su padre, su hermano y Yukito. Definitivamente eso era algo que no se esperaba instantes después de servir la comida de forma cabizbaja, desganada por pasar un día más sin su amado Syaoran; inusitado, tal vez demasiado obvio.

-Sakura- su mente daba vueltas, pensando como pudo no haberse dado cuenta de su realidad, era tan lógico, tan notable. Touya y Yukito eran... eran una pareja. -Sakura- Touya la tomó de los hombros intentando hacerla entrar en razón, había roto un plato al enterarse, el cual se hallaba en el suelo hecho cientos de pedazos, su hermana vio los fuertes brazos que la asían y se alejó con lentitud, subiendo las escaleras después con rapidez, tras susurrar dos palabras con el rostro casi furioso.

-Qué asco-

___________________________________________

Definitivamente no sabía porqué había reaccionado de esa forma, no era su estilo y por supuesto que no era lo que ella sentía, al contrario.

_"Yukito y yo tenemos algo que decirles"_

Había sido absurdamente prejuiciosa. Sí, era cierto; Touya y Yukito eran una pareja ¿Y?

Diez minutos después, de haber subido las escaleras, bajó, inundada en lágrimas lanzándose al regazo de su hermano, sin palabras, él comprendió que estaba arrepentida de aquella reacción tan repentina.

-No te preocupes monstruo, si hubieras hecho lo contrario me habría asustado-

-Yo...no soy un monstruo- dijo mientras se separaba de él y le dedicaba una sonrisa aún con los ojos nublados, viró hacia su querido Yukito y lo abrazó también a él.

___________________________________________

Syaoran daba vueltas por todo el cuarto, intentando soportar la tentación de hacerlo. Sus pies se posaban innumerables veces sobre aquella alfombra color vino mientras que miraba como el día se iba a través del cielo, dentro de tres horas oscurecería por completo. Miró el teléfono sobre su buró, debía contenerse. Se tiró a la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con aquella almohada de plumas de ganso como si escuchara algo que nadie escuchaba, algo que acribillaba su mente, que lo atraía al punto máximo; tenía que hacerlo, no podía estar ni un segundo más así. 

Soportando el aire sin su aliento, el viento sin su voz, era como no respirar, como no escuchar. No ver sus ojos, era como si de pronto su luz se hubiera extinguido, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentirlo. Aunque eso significara pisotear su orgullo.

Con la mano temblando, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó aquél número, estaba hecho. Esperó que contestara, pero no fue así. Dos minutos más, definitivamente, no se encontraba en casa. Tomó una chaqueta índigo y se la colocó, asiendo después una mochila verde donde había colocado unas cuantas pertenencias y salió de su cuarto con el corazón latiendo intensamente a cada instante.

Bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con Wei que descansaba en el sillón tomando un té negro.

-Wei, regreso al rato, voy a ver a Eriol- se colocó la mochila en el hombro derecho, mientras que tomaba una manzana de una cesta sobre la mesa.

-Joven Syaoran, se me olvidó mencionarle que Sakura llamó anoche, parecía preocupada- viró a verlo, extrañado de la llamada de Sakura, pensando que ella le preguntaría si podían seguir siendo amigos, por momentos tuvo la esperanza, que su inconsciente desechó al instante, de que estaba arrepentida.

-¿Sakura?...qué raro, si vuelve a llamar le dices que...no, no le digas nada. No me tardo- se apresuró a salir, quizá Eriol no quería contestar el teléfono.

El viento corría con fuerza, arrasando las últimas hojas de los árboles, muy pronto sería invierno. Guardó la manzana en la bolsa exterior de aquella mochila mientras se encaminaba a la mansión Hiragizawa, no podía evitarlo, quería verlo.

___________________________________________

Alzó la mirada, recorriendo el parque con aquellos ojos color avellana intentando localizarlo, y lo encontró en uno de los columpios. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, después de haber ido a su casa, y al centro, por fin lo encontraba.

Su hermoso cabello azulado ondulaba con el viento de otoño mientras que aquella intensa mirada grisácea miraba hacia la nada, en el piso de cemento sobre el que se columpiaba lentamente, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Hola- Eriol no contestó, simplemente siguió balanceándose, sin siquiera mirarlo. Lo que tomó Lee como una iniciativa -Eres muy difícil de encontrar, ¿lo sabes?- Se paró justo delante de él, mirándolo extrañamente. -Llevo una hora buscándote por la ciudad... aunque debí suponer que estarías aquí- el silencio inundó el ambiente por breves minutos hasta que Syaoran detuvo el paso del columpio, halando de las cadenas a una distancia considerable. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tenía que estar precisamente aquí?-

-Aquí estuvimos ayer, precisamente me senté en éste columpio en el que te encuentras, en aquél árbol te enteraste de un secreto...a una cuadra de aquí, llegaste con una sombrilla después de abandonarme a mi suerte. Me cubriste de la lluvia, me llevaste a tu casa. Ayer éste parque nos vio creando y destruyendo...además, hace rato me invitaste a venir aquí. Era muy obvio, pero también fui a buscarte a tu casa- Syaoran se sentó en el columpio de al lado balanceándose con lentitud, mientras que no dejaba de verlo.

El sol empezaba a bajar con lentitud, todavía quedaba una hora de luz en el momento en que un teléfono fue colgado tras una breve conversación.

-Buenas noches- Sakura suspiró, había rechazado a Syaoran, no había puesto atención a sus clases por lo que tenía tarea extra; se había enterado que Touya y Yukito eran una pareja, había peleado con Kero y Wei finalmente no le había dicho con quién se encontraba su amado Lee, definitivamente....aquél no era su día.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

Éste capítulo en sí no es muy importante y admito que no es bueno, pero definitivamente no puedo poner en todos los capítulos un romance explosivo y erótico o_O pobres de los personajes. Aunque, quién sabe... el próximo capítulo ehhh. De todas formas, creo que era necesario aclarar unos cuantos puntos y presentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, por más inocentes o inconscientes que parezcan, siempre repercuten en nuestro futuro. Todo lo que hagan o dejen de hacer cuídense.

Esperen el próximo capítulo de éste shounen ai fanfiction, misma página, misma autora ^^ nabichan@eresmas.com

Y recuerden "No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"

Besos: Nabichan Saotome


	7. La disculpa

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

Clasificación: R

Género: Homosexualidad masculina, romance, angst.

Parejas: Eriol x Syaoran, Touya x Yukito

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 7. La disculpa**

Syaoran aún se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo justo ahí, frente a Eriol, manos en bolsas, corazón incansable, mejillas sonrosadas, mirada fija. Una combinación que lograba hacerlo ver aún más atractivo. Aquella mirada castaña y opresora que no se alejaba ni un instante del chico sentado en el columpio frente a él, que aparentaba no percibir su presencia, como si pudiera atravesar aquella suave, tersa, infinita piel bronceada del que en silencio y sin un movimiento más que el acostumbrado en ese juego "ni una palabra" daba vueltas en su cabeza: Del pecho al inspirar aquel aire limpio, fresco, del atardecer que pronto caería en la ciudad de Tomoeda; así como del viento que mecía y entrelazaba juguetonamente el cabello de ambos; azul, castaño. Ni una palabra, sólo su silencio y ellos mismos.

Syaoran aún trataba de entender lo que sucedía entre ellos, todavía ignorando sus propios sentimientos, o quizá [sólo quizá] los sabía a la perfección e intentaba negarlos. Cierto, Eriol siempre había logrado una alteración a sus nervios, emoción perturbadora, anhelante en Syaoran, que al inundarse en aquellos finos y soñadores ojos grises con biseles azules, no lograba articular palabra alguna, teniendo que salir lo más pronto posible de aquella cercanía, a pesar de desearla casi tanto como la comprensión misma de aquél sentimiento.

Por supuesto que amaba a Sakura, ella siempre se había esforzado en ser su amiga, en escuchar, comprender y ayudarlo en la más mínima preocupación. Era dulce y divertida, con aquella inocencia y pureza tan marcadas, con aquel miedo en sus ojos cada vez que luchaba. Todo aquello, ternura, inocencia, pureza y temor, lograba en Syaoran el más inocente sonrojo y el deseo de ayudar a su amiga.

No era lo mismo con Eriol.

Definitivamente era distinto.

Si bien, no era muy diferente de Sakura, las sensaciones por ambos eran constantemente encontradas.

Eriol en cierta parte, era dulce, divertido, tierno, pero su ternura, la inocencia, en sí, resultaban un disfraz que sólo develaba la verdadera definición de Hiragizawa: Sensualidad en su más pura expresión.

Oh sí, definitivamente Hiragizawa derramaba sensualidad con cada movimiento, aquel porte fuerte y seguro, mirada fija, tierna al principio, terminando con un hilo de telaraña que atrapaba al valiente que osaba sostenerle la mirada. Todos terminaban hechizados, por aquél ímpetu, energía, amabilidad, pasión.

Inocencia fingida, fortaleza disfrazada de un halo de ternura, que terminaba en la intimidad. Hacía no más de contados meses, había descubierto a aquél chico, que inspiraba los sentimientos más fuertes y apasionados, aún imposibles en una persona de tan poca experiencia, en alguien como lo era Syaoran. Aún así, era demasiado misterioso, abrumante, era demasiado hermoso y malévolo para ser cierto.

¿Cómo era lo que había sucedido?... Ja, como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Y ahora se encontraba justo ahí, frente a frente, en completo silencio. Aunque, no por mucho tiempo, pues al tiempo que las hojas caían por una ventisca aún más fuerte que las anteriores, murió el juego del silencio.

-Hola- Eriol no contestó, simplemente siguió balanceándose lentamente, sin siquiera mirarlo, intentando concentrarse lo más posible en el suelo, como si hubiera estado ahí sólo esperando su atención. Lee tomó aquello como una iniciativa -Eres muy difícil de encontrar, ¿lo sabes?...llevo una hora buscándote por la ciudad... aunque debí suponer que estarías aquí- el silencio inundó el ambiente por breves minutos hasta que Syaoran detuvo el paso del columpio, halando de las cadenas a una distancia considerable.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tenía que estar precisamente aquí?- la voz de Eriol, sonaba entrecortada, furiosa, llena de dolor y un orgullo lastimado, su mirada lanzaría llamas. El chico proveniente de Hong Kong soltó las cadenas, dando un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que la luz del atardecer iluminará pobre pero hermosamente el ya de por sí, perfecto rostro de Hiragizawa. Continuando su relato de manera gentil, con una ceja ligeramente levantada indicando sorpresa y deleite. 

-Aquí estuvimos ayer, precisamente me senté en éste columpio en el que te encuentras, en aquél árbol te enteraste de un secreto...a una cuadra de aquí, llegaste con una sombrilla después de abandonarme a mi suerte. Me cubriste de la lluvia, me llevaste a tu casa. Ayer éste parque nos vio creando y destruyendo...además, hace rato me invitaste a venir aquí. Era muy obvio, pero también fui a buscarte a tu casa- Syaoran se sentó en el columpio de al lado balanceándose con lentitud, mientras que no dejaba de verlo.

-Déjame en paz- Eriol no recordaba estar tan furioso alguna vez. Quizá sería su orgullo el que le impedía mirar a Syaoran como verdaderamente quería hacerlo. Con temor al principio, llenando de pasión el ambiente con el contacto de su mirada grisácea, para finalizar con... ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Se había prometido que lo olvidaría... a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, tenía que contenerse, no podría darse el austero lujo de caer en su propia trampa. Se puso de pie, intentando olvidar todas esas divagaciones.

Syaoran lo había rechazado, incluso como amigo, ya como pareja, estaba escrito que sería imposible, pero, estaba rechazando la amistad que tan hábilmente habían forjado. Y ahora, suplicaba por un instante de su atención. No se lo daría... por lo menos no hasta que su propio cuerpo y su conciencia no resistieran a su ausencia, aunque eso significara pedir de vuelta. Metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón gris de vestir, formando en su hermoso rostro albino una expresión que bien podría ser de rencor o dolor. No se atrevió a mirarlo, simplemente se puso en marcha, alejándose lo más posible de él. Syaoran se encontraba aún sentado tras cinco segundos de sus palabras, al momento que lo vio ponerse de pie, hizo lo mismo, intentando detenerlo. Siguió sus pasos a una distancia considerable, pisando la sombra de Hiragizawa.

-No lo haré- Eriol sacó las manos de los bolsillos; no resentía el frío del ambiente sino la terquedad de su compañero, empuño ambas manos acelerando el paso, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente por la molestia; surcando las piedras en el camino, pasaron frente a los juegos, salieron del parque, hacia ese mismo camino que la tarde anterior habían recorrido. -Eriol, detente- En algún momento de la historia, Hiragizawa dejó de escucharlo, entonando una ligera canción entre sus labios, para tranquilizarse, aunque en otro omento hubiera funcionado, en ese mismo, era imposible dejar de escuchar dentro de su cabeza y retumbando, la voz de Syaoran. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo por ese día. -Eriol...ya basta, no puedes evitarme por mucho tiempo- El viento seguía corriendo furiosamente, arrancando las hojas de los árboles, hasta tapizar el suelo con ellas, deleitándose con la vista. En aquello intentó concentrarse Hiragizawa, sin éxito probable; aceleró el paso, corriendo, alejándose lo más posible de Lee, que aún seguía sus pasos, si bien no a su ritmo, pues siempre había sido muy veloz, mas sí con la misma vitalidad y energía de conseguir su cometido. Minutos después llegaron a la mansión Hiragizawa, Syaoran apenas doblaba la manzana velozmente, logrando verlo abrir, pasar y azotar la reja, apresurando su paso aún más. No permitiría se le fuera tan fácilmente. Su cabello se encontraba alborotado casi por completo, abrió la reja, pasando, pero una piedra en su camino lo detuvo, haciendo que tropezara y cayera por unos segundos, lastimándose la rodilla y el tobillo simultáneamente. -Rayos- alcanzó a musitar, se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, y ahora caminando con un leve recorrido electrizando en su cuerpo, llegó a la puerta, tras cruzar los amplios jardines de distintos olores, tocó suavemente tres veces la madera y giró la perilla... al menos Eriol le había dejado la puerta abierta. Pero volvió sobre sus propios pasos, cerrando la puerta nuevamente, buscando con hermosa mirada castaña, el objeto de su sonrojo; aquellos ojos se posaron en la copa de un árbol en específico, que a pesar del otoño se encontraba con tal follaje que bien podría cubrir a Hiragizawa, que sentado en una frondosa rama, intentaba no ser encontrado, sino fuera porque Lee sabía a la perfección de su apego a los árboles y a la naturaleza en general. -Eriol- pronunció levemente, en su voz un dejo de ternura, sin alejar su mirada del chico albino ni un instante, pudiendo casi comunicarse de esa forma tan íntima. A pesar del dolor causado por su caída subió al árbol de un solo salto, colocándose a su lado, de pie. El atardecer ya era presente, los brillos rojos posados en el rostro de ambos, las hojas bañadas escarlata, en tanto que Syaoran se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba sutilmente, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de forma sorpresiva, ante la mirada sonrosada de Hiragizawa, que tras unos segundos de pensar en corresponder su abrazo o no, con aquella mirada perdida en el hermoso cabello castaño de su compañero, en lo bien que lucía y en lo atractivo que era tenerlo a su disposición; pronunció sus palabras de severa sentencia.

-Suéltame- Syaoran, que había posado la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, volteó a observarlo, primero confusamente, cambiando su expresión por una de necedad y capricho hiriente que fijó en aquellos ojos grises tan cautivadores y opresores a la vista. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, de manera extraña.

-No lo haré-

-He dicho que me sueltes- Eriol intentó poner resistencia, terminando aún más acorralado por sí mismo; poner una mueca de asco, que terminó siendo una seductora y poco convincente de su "verdadero" propósito.

-No-

-Vete-

-No- Syaoran no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, Eriol no se le iría así como así. Y menos sabiendo que aún tenían mucho qué resolver.

-Eras tú el que no deseaba siquiera verme o hablar, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-No-

-¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa que "no"?-

-No- Eriol comenzaba a divertirse poco a poco, esa actitud caprichosa y terca de Lee, por más que minutos antes hubiera jurado era irritable e insoportable por su profundidad y extensión, en ese mismo momento logró cambiar su actitud casi por completo. Aquella terquedad sabía tan deliciosa en cuerpo de Syaoran... por más que quisiera e intentara evitarlo, terminaba por ablandar la más dura capa de dolor que se forjaba gracias a su orgullo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de sus labios que apareció triunfante para sus verdaderos sentimientos, se esfumó de manera forzada, recordando la razón de su actitud... Syaoran lo había tratado con suma indiferencia. Como si su amistad fuese un juego. Algo que por supuesto no aceptaría.

-No estoy jugando- Suavemente tomó ambas manos de Syaoran, que reposaban en su cuello, alejándolas con lentitud y cuidado hasta dejarlas fuera de sí, rechazando por fin, y fríamente aquel abrazo que había logrado un rubor molesto en su piel. Una mueca de dolor puro se abrió paso en el ambiente, desvió la mirada y bajó del árbol ignorándolo totalmente.

-Eriol- Syaoran no había entendido su expresión ¿Acaso creía que jugaba? ¿Que lo despreciaba? Pues no era así. Aquella frase se posó en los oídos de Hiragizawa sin causar reacción alguna, no hasta que otra palabra fue pronunciada por aquellos labios finos y suaves... -Perdóname... por favor...- Detuvo su paso, a punto de girar la perilla, volteándolo a ver, ojos castaños en mirada gris. Cerró los ojos seductoramente, sin percatarse de aquella forma de guiñar, sintiendo el aire, regresó a su objetivo, abriendo la puerta y entrando a aquella mansión elegante, tal y como él. Volteó a verlo.

-Está bien- Ni bien había murmurado como en un suspiro aquellas palabras cuando Syaoran bajó del árbol abalanzándose contra él y besándolo furtivamente, con un abrazo a su cintura, asiéndolo cada vez más. Se quitó la chamarra y la mochila, aventándolas dentro de la casa, a dos metros de las escaleras. Lo cual notablemente tomó por sorpresa a Eriol, que se limitó a caminar hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos, llevándose consigo a Lee, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Por Dios, Eriol no podía creerlo.

El ambiente oscuro en el cuarto hacía de lo más excitante ese momento. Syaoran ahora tenía el control, sin siquiera una palabra, sin detener sus besos, lo arrinconó en el muro, con fuerza, firmeza, y a la vez una ternura infinita, tal vez lastimera. Con las manos a cada lado de aquel rostro albino, cada fibra de su cuerpo reaccionó a los besos, a las caricias que poco a poco empezaron, metió las manos en el suéter negro de Eriol, recorriendo dulcemente el cuerpo esbelto del joven frente a él; ambos tomaron esa acción con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas y los suspiros que corrían y desaparecían en las paredes de la sala.

Syaoran dejó aquellos labios deliciosos para concentrarse en su cuello; mordiendo, besando, respirando aquél aire embriagante por el perfume de Hiragizawa hasta sentir que aquel olor acabaría por matarlo. Olía tan fresco y dulce. Sonrió enormemente al percatarse de la confusión, sorpresa y placer que experimentaba a cada instante Hiragizawa. El sonrojo de sus mejillas, la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, en tanto que él se entretenía con su cuerpo entero, recorriéndolo con malicia. Tras unos instantes paró el jugueteo; al llevarlo de espaldas hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea, donde la madrugada anterior ambos habían disfrutado su primer encuentro. Con cuidado para no tropezar con la alfombra, con una firmeza tierna, tal vez obligada; por nada perdería el control. Lo sentó en el amplio sillón, sentándose frente a frente sobre él, se agachó a la altura de sus labios, con una mano jugueteaba el cabello azulado del chico albino, con la otra acariciaba su rostro, su cuello, lentamente; en tanto que besaba aquellos labios suaves y finos. Se levantó ligeramente, sólo para notar que no podía sentarse cómodamente otra vez, por una ligera molestia que ambos sufrían. Detuvo sus besos y caricias, mirándolo de cerca y fijamente.

-Eriol... tú estás...-

-...sí....tú también...- Syaoran volteó hacia abajo con suma discreción, ambos estaban demasiado excitados ya. Aclaró su garganta, sonrojado. Jamás había tenido una erección, y por lo menos, no esperaba que fuera con un chico... la reencarnación del mago Clow, a pesar de su propia vergüenza tomó la iniciativa ésta vez. Lo sostuvo por las caderas, logrando empujarlo y acostarlo en la alfombra. Lo que le provocó a Lee un golpe en la espalda y un susto terrible; que lo hizo alejarse y arrinconarse al momento en que Eriol lo acorralaba contra la pared, acostados en la alfombra, a veinte centímetros de golpearse contra el muro. Por los movimientos de Hiragizawa, podría ser bien un tigre, un puma, un jaguar acechando a una presa... Los ojos grises del muchacho brillaban de forma espectacular por su actitud, le parecía aún más divertido. Tomó el rostro de Syaoran, colocándose sobre él, con aquella molestia ligeramente disminuida. Como en un suspiro, le dijo al oído.

-Me siento como un tigre acechando su presa... una presa realmente deliciosa...- Besó repetidas veces sus labios en tanto se entretenía en averiguar suave y cuidadosamente cada centímetro de Lee. El sonrojo tal vez no podía aumentar más si no fuera por lo que sucedió instantes después. La luz del acercado atardecer entró a la habitación.

-Ejem... Disculpa... Eriol- Paró sus besos, alejándose un poco para hablar, con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa dedicada a Syaoran, esperando su respuesta.

-Dime-

-Yo no dije nada....- Syaoran volteó hacia la puerta, lo había logrado, se había puesto más rojo todavía. En el marco de la puerta, apretujando a un gatito, con una expresión sonrojada, se encontraba Ruby Moon.

-Disculpa, Eriol... ya... ya regresamos-

-Nakuru....- Hiragizawa la miró extrañamente, se puso de pie y ayudó a Lee a levantarse, tomándolo de la mano. Syaoran aún con ese sonrojo se alejó, prendiendo la luz y tomando la chamarra y la mochila que había lanzado hasta las escaleras. Se las colocó lo más rápido posible. Eriol, que estaba hablando secretamente con Ruby Moon, lo miró confundido. -Espera Syaoran...- Estaba a punto de despedirse con rapidez, cuando la chica lo detuvo.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡No te vayas! ¿Sí?- Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nakuru, en tanto que se divertía con las mejillas sonrojadas de Lee. -¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos al templo Tsukimine!- la chica rió "discretamente". Eriol lo miró suplicante y con aquella seducción en el rostro; le tomó la mano cortés y firmemente, acercándolo hacia sí para pasar suavemente las hábiles manos por su cabello, susurrándole al oído algo que sonó como a "Luego continuamos"; a lo que Syaoran, totalmente sonrojado no pudo más que sonreír.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

Uff, por fin acabé éste capítulo. Lo tuve que hacer nuevamente, pues lo que había escrito en un principio no me convenció ^^. Ahora sí, a hacer el próximo. Yo me pregunto quién lee mis fanfictions... creo que va a quedar ligeramente más largo de lo que yo quería; me proponía que fueran seis capítulos, ¡Pero a éste paso! O_O; Jejeje, mejor ya me callo y los dejo para que sigan leyendo. No dejen de leer éste fanfiction, que se va a poner más interesante; faltan muchas cosas por aclarar y esto se complicará antes hacerse imposible jajajaja, qué mala soy =P Ni se esperan lo que sucederá.... Escriban a nabichan@eresmas.com

Dedicatoria: A todos los amantes de lo "prohibido" y a los que leen éstas locuras ^^ 

_"No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"_

Un beso,

Nabichan Saotome


	8. Fiesta de medianoche

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

Clasificación: R

Género: Homosexualidad masculina, romance, angst.

Parejas: Eriol x Syaoran, Touya x Yukito

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 8. Fiesta de medianoche**

_"Por favor Tomoyo... ven a verme"_ una limusina recorría las calles, tres guardaespaldas enfrente, dos atrás, la chica que conducía, la copiloto; la adolescente que continuaba enredando un pañuelo entre sus afilados y finos dedos, el tono preocupante en su amiga Sakura la había sacado de la enorme mansión y del calor que ofrecía la compañía de su madre, la cual, pocas veces se encontraba con ella. Pero su madre estaría bien, no importaba que la hubiera dejado esa noche; a diferencia de abandonar a Sakura, que encerrada en su cuarto, no podía dejar de pensar en Syaoran. Faltaba poco, para que estuvieran juntas.

Y es que ella, lo que más quería; era su felicidad.

En tanto que el largo vehículo se acercaba a la casa Kinomoto, Tomoyo no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro. En cómo lo había conocido, en cómo la había conquistado.

Ni ella misma, podía comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Sólo sabía, que a la edad de trece años Sakura había llegado a su vida, y sin más ni más; aquella carisma, aquel miedo, su inocencia, su pureza y adjetivos en sí, que podían calificar sólo a un verdadero ángel; habían hecho que se enamorara de su mejor amiga. Era ella tan hermosa, tan blanca como la nieve, igual de pura. Tan divertida, sensible, hermosa, deseable.

Pero su amor por ella, ya era demasiado grande como para dañarla, como para... para confesarse.

Ahora lo único que importaba era reconciliarla con Lee, así hubiera que quitar a alguien del camino.

___________________________________________

Syaoran comenzaba a impacientarse. Eriol y Nakuru hablaban secretamente al lado de la chimenea, que alumbraba aún más el cuarto. Él esperaba sentado en las escaleras, mirando extrañamente a ambos chicos, que no se llevarían más de cuatro años. Hiragizawa, se sostenía con el brazo derecho recargado en la pared de la chimenea, evitando la mirada y casi ignorando a Nakuru, que intentaba hablar lo más bajo posible. Por su expresión, parecía que eran malas noticias, algo que estaba preocupando a Eriol.

Aunque en sí, eso era lo que menos interesaba, pues se encargaría de reanimarlo tan pronto terminara aquella conversación; lo que no le gustaba para nada era esa chica. Ya antes la había visto colgarse del odioso hermano de Sakura; y ahora, estaba con Hiragizawa; del que pronto, la expresión cambió por una llena de misterio, de aquellas que le provocaban escalofríos. Nakuru se acercó a Eriol, abrazándolo gentilmente, ante el mimo correspondido del chico. Pronto, la chica recuperó su estado habitual y se colgó de su cuello, casi tirándolo. Lo cual, lo alteró aún más. Syaoran los vio separarse, observándolos a través de los barrotes de las escaleras magníficas que adornaban la mansión.

-Ahora sí, vamos a arreglarnos, dentro de una hora los veré aquí abajo para ir al festival en el templo Tsukimine- Nakuru rió un poco y subió las escaleras; la faldita negra que llevaba puesta ondeaba con sus movimientos; el suéter marrón lucía perfectamente en su esbelto cuerpo. Sonrió a Syaoran desde el piso de arriba, ante la sonrisa realmente forzada que le dirigió el chico, aunque no se dio cuenta de ello. Eriol se acercó a él.

-Vamos, te prestaré algo de ropa- Ambos subieron las escaleras, Lee con una confusión terrible, pero más que nada, una furia incontenible que tarde o temprano explotaría. Eriol, pensando en lo que había dicho Ruby Moon, no puso atención en él y siguió su propio camino.

___________________________________________

Syaoran se hallaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, sus ojos fríos deslumbraban de desprecio. Hiragizawa vació su armario, poniendo frente a Lee, la ropa, para que escogiera una que fuera de acuerdo con la ocasión. Se lo imaginaba con la ropa puesta, pero poca lo convencía realmente.

Syaoran merecía verse digno de un príncipe, quería que todos, absolutamente todos lo vieran con sus ojos. Perfecto. Por fin lo miró, con aquella sonrisa; observándolo en el espejo.

-Syaoran, ¿te pasa algo?- pero no contestó, se limitó a observar a Eriol furiosamente en el reflejo. Lo cual, significó una iniciativa a su compañero. -Dime, qué te sucede- Aumentó su sonrisa, lo que logró exasperar aún más a Lee, tanta perfección, tanta hermosura le irritaba. Al no recibir su respuesta, siguió desfilando la ropa intentando alegrarlo. -Mira, ésta camisa se te vería perfecta- tomó un suéter negro, de perfecta forma y lo puso encima de la prenda anterior. -O quizá, no sea necesaria, con sólo éste suéter puesto no tendrás frío, y el calor de la ropa no te afectará. Te lo aseguro, se te verá grandioso-

-Qué importa- por primera vez desde que subieron, Syaoran le dirigió la palabra.

-Dime qué te sucede- Pero, al no recibir respuesta nuevamente, siguió escogiendo ropa. Ésta vez, tomó una camisa blanca y un chaleco color gris, poniéndolos frente el pecho del chico trigueño, para que pudiera ver bien. -O, así...no, muy serio- los quitó y colgó en el clóset, mirando la poca ropa que se hallaba ahí. -Mira, qué te parece...-

-¡¡Ya!!- Syaoran se hallaba a diez centímetros de su rostro al momento de virar, se le veía totalmente furioso. Viró, evitándolo, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para reprocharle la razón de su actitud, pero al no hallar lo que lo ayudaría, su carácter se arruinó. Volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos a punto de ser los de un maniático, esa sensación de inseguridad que no podía consigo mismo -¿¡¡QUIÉN RAYOS ES ESA TIPA!!?-

-¿Perdón?- Lee no podía más, sintiendo que lo hacía a propósito.

-¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!!- lo aventó, golpeándole la espalda en la pared del clóset.

-¿Qué te sucede?- la voz de Eriol se agravó, con una sensación de impaciencia.

-Te lo repetiré, pues veo que todavía no has comprendido... ¿¡¡QUIÉN RAYOS ES ESA TIPA!!? Es tu novia ¿verdad?, ¿¡¡verdad!!? ¡Deja de estarme engañando y dime la maldita verdad si no quieres que acabe contigo!- Mientras lo decía, con el tono más exasperado, furioso y celoso que podía ser posible; lo observaba fija y acusadoramente, apretando el brazo izquierdo de Eriol, con tal fuerza, que casi le cortaba la circulación.

-Me estás lastimando....- pronunció, casi fríamente, el chico que se hallaba en las penumbras de su propio clóset.

-¿Es tu novia? ¡Lo sabía! Durante éste tiempo estuviste jugando conmigo- los gritos de Lee, resonaban furiosos a cada extremo de la casa y desaparecían tan pronto como habían aparecido, acallados por otro grito más eufórico. Eriol no pudo más, soltándose. 

-¿Terminaste? Bien, porque es mi turno- Sin embargo, en lugar de gritar, habló lo más calmado que pudo. -No, Nakuru no es mi novia. Vine con ella, y es la persona que me protege. Es como Wei y tú. Es lo único de familia que está cerca de mí-

-Lo dices con tanta seguridad que podría creerte- Syaoran seguía necio. A lo que Eriol, con una sonrisa curvando su hermoso albino rostro de forma seductora, calló su silencio divertidamente.

-No sé porqué te pones tan celoso-

-¿¿Celoso yo??- Syaoran tenía una forzada, sorpresiva sonrisa en sí, preocupado. -¡Bah!- dijo, más que para sí que para Eriol. -Yo no estoy celoso, simplemente; no me gusta que jueguen conmigo. No estoy celoso-

-No sé a quién intentas engañar. Sabes a la perfección que lo estás- Lee, con el ceño fruncido; negó rotundamente aquella afirmación, el rubor situado en sus mejillas lo hacía ver más celoso todavía. -No importa que lo niegues- Un poco avergonzado, el chico de piel bronceada, habló lentamente y en voz baja; evitando la mirada tranquila de Hiragizawa.

-Entonces, ¿de qué estabas hablando con ella?- Eriol lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo hasta la cama, donde se hallaba un montón de ropa bien acomodada. Obligándolo a sentarse, para que se tranquilizara, mientras que, de pie; él hablaba lo más tranquilo que podía.

-Nakuru, es mi protectora, como ya te dije- soltó un suspiro -Fue a Inglaterra, le pedí de favor que fuera a mi casa; para ver cómo marchaban las cosas con mi padre y mi madre. Desde que me fui de casa, ellos han cambiado mucho. Nakuru vino a decirme, que todo parece ir bajo control, a pesar de que... ellos siguen extrañándome...- Eriol tenía una expresión dura en el rostro, de tristeza, pero nuevamente cambió a felicidad. -Eso es todo, mi padre está algo enfermo, pero; todo está bien. Eso me alegra- fingió su mejor sonrisa, que a pesar de haber podido engañar a casi cualquier persona; ese no era el caso de Syaoran.

-No me mientas, Eriol...- Lee lo haló, para que se sentara a su lado; acción que pronto realizó Hiragizawa, confundido. Por lo menos, hasta que Syaoran lo abrazó. -No te preocupes, un día podrás verlos nuevamente- Ahora fue el turno de Hiragizawa de sonrojarse.

-Gracias...- apenas susurró, se separó de él levemente entregándole un beso cálido. Lo empujó a la cama comenzando a acariciarlo en tanto que entretenía sus labios con el hermoso rostro de Syaoran, continuando el jugueteo que hacía rato Nakuru había interrumpido.

___________________________________________

-¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?- pronunció Nakuru, desde el sillón, donde miraba la escalera después de quince minutos de espera. Eriol y Syaoran todavía no bajaban. Hizo una mueca de reproche y ansiedad, ya quería ir al festival de Tsukimine. -Ushh... y se supone que son las mujeres las que se tardan tanto en arreglarse...- Se mordió el labio inferior, aunque ella, en sí; no era una mujer 100%, era una creación del Mago Clow; su protectora. De todas formas, no sabía porqué tardaban tanto en bajar; llevaban una hora veinte minutos ahí arriba sin pista de aparecerse. Se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a ir por ambos al cuarto de Eriol. Justo en ese instante, por la escalera, con paso firme pero veloz bajó primero Hiragizawa, que con una mueca divertida se paró de frente al pie de la escalera. Puso la mano izquierda tras su espalda y espero que bajara Syaoran, lo cuál sucedido, así al instante, con pasos pausados, mirando con firmeza al chico que lo esperaba ofreciéndole su mano derecha en los últimos escalones. La cual tomó sonrojado; le dedicó una sonrisa y se colocó frente a él cuando descendieron por completo.

No es que Syaoran estuviera muy arreglado o elegante; simplemente que esa visión de cuentos de hadas lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, incluso a la vista de Ruby Moon. Lucía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, así como un suéter negro de tela más o menos gruesa, el cuello de tortuga estaba debidamente doblado para lucir la perfección de Syaoran. Eriol, por su parte, lucía unos jeans y una camisa índigo, (cuyos primeros cuatro botones estaban desabrochados) que hacía juego involuntario con la vestimenta de su compañero.

-Ya estamos listos, Nakuru-

-¡Vaya!, dos chicos guapos- Ruby Moon guiñó coquetamente en tanto ambos, todavía sujetos de la mano se acercaron a ella. -Y tomados de la mano, qué lindos- Ambos se soltaron un poco nerviosos tras un intercambio de miradas de manera cariñosa. -¡Rayos!, olvidé algo en mi cuarto... no me tardo- Nakuru pasó a su lado, subió ágilmente los escalones. Syaoran tocó el cuello de tortuga del suéter que llevaba puesto y lo subió incómodamente; intentando ocultar algo, caminó varios pasos hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo en la sala ante la observación de Eriol, que fue hacia donde él hablando divertidamente.

-No te preocupes- Se paró a su lado, viendo a dos chicos reflejados en el espejo. Sonrió y bajó casi a la totalidad el cuello de tortuga del suéter de Lee, revelando la razón de su nerviosismo. Dos cardenales totalmente visibles eran los motivos. -No sé porqué te quejas, casi no se ven con ese suéter- Hiragizawa se acercó a su oído atrevidamente, casi tanto como su voz sonó. -Que por cierto... se te ve perfecto- Lee se ruborizó demasiado nervioso.

-Eriol, eres un atrevido- Lo cual, pareció satisfacer a su compañero, recargándose al lado del espejo sin perder de vista a Lee. -No entiendo porqué tenías que hacerlo...- dijo a regañadientes, sosteniendo el cuello de tortuga para seguir viendo las marcas moradas en su tersa piel.

-Lo dices como si tú no hubieras hecho nada- Hiragizawa se abrió la camisa ligeramente para dejar de ver las numerosas marcas (cuya intensidad era menor que su cantidad; que bordeaba la decena), lo que provocó que Lee intensificara el rubor sobre sus mejillas. El chico proveniente de Inglaterra curvó una sonrisa divertida, levantó un brazo con rapidez y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Syaoran; sin siquiera hablar o halarlo más de cinco centímetros él se halló muy pronto abrazándolo. Miró con detenimiento aquella piel blanca, cubierta solamente por la camisa índigo, los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados; soltó la mano de Eriol, colocando la suya en la nuca de Eriol, acercándose aún más a él, besó su cuello dulce repetidas veces, degustando su frescura. Los ojos de Hiragizawa se hallaban cerrados, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la cabeza; disfrutando de las caricias que no se hicieron esperar bajo su camisa. Lee lo haló ligeramente fuera de la pared, a lo que reaccionó abrazando la espalda de su compañero para sentir más aún los besos cálidos sobre su cuello albino. Abrió los ojos en tanto sentía unos dientes en su piel de forma suave, a la altura de su hombro. Tan fuera de sí estuvo en esos momentos que no se había dado cuenta que traía la camisa a medio poner; exponiendo la mitad de su piel hermosamente fina. -Syaoran... no sabes cuánto me gusta esto... pero Nakuru no tarda en....Mmmm....ejem, en bajar-

-Espera...- Lee levantó la vista dando un beso apasionado nuevamente a aquellos labios, presionando y abriéndose paso dentro de su boca, degustando aquél sabor dulce. En tanto, se entretenía en colocar nuevamente aquella camisa índigo, abotonándola, aunque varias veces mal; teniendo que rectificar su trabajo. Tras unos instantes de falta de aire se despidió de aquellos labios. Se acomodaron el cabello, la ropa y tras asegurarle dos veces más Eriol a Syaoran que ciertos moretones eran poco visibles por el suéter de cuello de tortuga, estuvieron listos nuevamente. Se sentaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea apagada, ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo bien que habían sido recibidos sus romances en ese sofá. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues minutos después, en los que compartieron una plática sobre sus planes de esa noche, Ruby Moon bajó, con aquél kimono seriamente arreglado con flores multicolores que lucía su perfecta figura. Traía un regalo pequeño en su mano derecha, cuyo contenido era conocido sólo por ella.

___________________________________________

Yukito salió de la casa, con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, jugueteando con las piedrecillas que se encontraba en su camino, recordando lo bien que se la había pasado con Touya la noche pasada. Y pensar que Sakura al parecer había rechazado su relación. Hasta que bajó nuevamente, pidiendo disculpas.

-Toya...- se detuvo por instantes, tocándose los labios con un rubor inmenso en el rostro blanco. Siguió su camino hacia la casa Kinomoto con una sonrisa un tanto pícara, que se tornaba demasiado inocente a veces y sensual en otras.

Touya por fin era suyo.

___________________________________________

Tomoyo bajó de la limusina, una mueca de dolor se hallaba en su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Tomoyo?- pronunció con seriedad y preocupación, la guardaespaldas de cabello largo y castaño sostenido por una coleta.

-Sí...vayan a casa, me quedaré con Sakura-

-Como usted quiera, señorita- Tomoyo pasó la reja, en tanto sus guardaespaldas y la limusina se alejaban detrás de ella, detuvo sus pasos, antes de tocar la puerta. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ahí? ¿Una docena el último mes? Y al fin y al cabo, sus sentimientos seguían intactos, quizá más fuertes que antes. Cada noche, soñaba estar con ella nuevamente, aunque fuese sólo como su mejor amiga, confidente y diseñadora.... sólo así, su vida tenía un poco de sentido.

Incluso estar con su madre resultaba tedioso y aburrido.

No es que no quisiera a Sonomi, es sólo que... era diferente el cariño que sentía por su madre al amor verdadero que había tenido por Sakura hacía cuatro largos años y que todavía vivía. Escondido, reservado, dispuesto a morir por el bien de su amiga; podría decirse que muerto; pues con sus confidencias le había hecho recordar que eran amigas... y que una relación amorosa resultaba imposible. Incorrecta. Además, pocas veces su madre se encontraba en la enorme mansión; cuando lo estaba, Sakura estaba en problemas, o la acompañaba. Todavía no decidía qué quería hacer: Tener más tiempo con Sonomi o torturarse con la hermosa visión de su amiga, que jamás sabría la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. 

Por su bien.

Por fin tocó la puerta, Touya abrió, saludándola aliviado.

-Hola Tomoyo- Hacía una semana salía con Yukito, y aún así, parecía tan impasible, tan frío.

-Hola Touya- la chica de cabello largo entró a la casa, iba a preguntar por el estado de su amiga cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió...

-No quiere salir de su cuarto- Tomoyo bajó la cabeza, totalmente entristecida. Tendría que enfrentar a su querida amiga nuevamente.

___________________________________________

Sakura no dejaba de llorar, cada lágrima significaba cada instante que había desperdiciado con Syaoran, cada ocasión obvia en la que se había negado a ver sus sentimientos. Cada ocasión que ella misma ignoraba los propios. Sabía que todavía tenía una solución entre sus manos, pero, parecía tan difícil de tomarla. Una melodiosa voz llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndole levantar la cabeza de la almohada y correr a abrir la puerta, intentó secar sus lágrimas, pero su dolor pudo más.

-Sakura, soy yo- abrió la puerta, intentando parecer lo más feliz posible pero al ver a su amiga, con un rostro de preocupación... no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando amargamente. -Ya, ya... vamos a hablar- Kero entró por la ventana, mirando como ambas se sentaban en la cama tras cerrar la puerta. En su pequeña boca sostenía un ramillete de flores de cerezo, Sakura seguía llorando en brazos de su amiga, en tanto ella la miraba con un gran cariño. El guardián depositó las flores en el vestido de su dueña, quien volteó a verlo, todavía con ese rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Kero....-

-Yo...lo siento...- el pequeño muñeco color amarillo la abrazó, a lo que Sakura no pudo más que seguir llorando, pero ésta vez por diferente motivo.

Tenía dos grandes amigos que no la dejarían sola pasara lo que pasara.

___________________________________________

Sakura reflexionó nuevamente lo sucedido. Syaoran, su gran amigo proveniente de Hong Kong, que al principio había sido su adversario más poderoso, le había confesado la tarde anterior, después de clases; que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Y lo había rechazado, a pesar de saber que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que una sola amistad. ¿Por qué? Esa era su pregunta fatídica, de la cual no tenía la menor idea; más que la excusa inútil de no querer perder a su amigo. Si no funcionaba, lo perdería para siempre. Pero jamás tuvo el valor de pensar qué pasaría si funcionara.

Si se hubiera arriesgado... todo sería diferente en ese momento. En el que, volteando a su izquierda pudo observar a Syaoran; más atractivo que nunca, que jugaba al tiro al blanco, junto a Eriol y esa chica de cabello largo que acostumbraba colgarse de su hermano.

-Tomoyo...ahí está- se encontraban en el templo Tsukimine, con Sakura de mejor humor Touya se había encargado de convencerla de ir todos al templo Tsukimine al festival anual. Ambas chicas lucían hermosos kimonos, rojo con flores anaranjadas, el de la chica de cabello corto; blanco con flores escarlata el de su compañera. Touya y Yukito lucían de misma forma, kimonos, verde y gris respectivamente. Daidouji volteó hacia el lugar indicado por Sakura, ciertamente, ambos estaban demasiado atractivos.

-Ve con él, Sakura-

-¿Tú crees?- sin perderlos de vista, hasta recibir su respuesta, Kinomoto habló, dudosa.

-Por supuesto que sí- fingió su mejor sonrisa, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, intentando que en su rostro ni una lágrima delatara el dolor que por amar a Sakura la estaba matando. Recibió como respuesta una mueca igual. Pero al voltear nuevamente, ya no estaban. Había demasiada gente como para localizarlos de un momento a otro. Tomoyo no sabía si Sakura suspiró de tristeza, por perder la oportunidad, o por alivio, por no tener que enfrentarlo... todavía.

___________________________________________

Un grito llamó su atención, a la lejanía. Ambos se acercaron, sin darse cuenta, que desde el juego de tiro al blanco Nakuru había desaparecido de su vista. Syaoran estaba demasiado feliz como para percatarse de ello. Y Eriol... qué decir, estaba igual.

-¡¡PASA MUCHACHO, DEMUESTRA TU FUERZA A TU AMIGO!!- Ese grito, iba para ellos, al haberse acercado demasiado. Un clásico juego era atendido por un agradable señor regordete, que lucía un uniforme a rayas rojas y blancas; pegar justo en el centro y con suficiente fuerza a un medidor, que subiría según tu habilidad. Eriol no pudo controlar el sonrojarse, o molestarse por el comentario. Es cierto... y se acababa de dar cuenta. Él y Syaoran seguían siendo, sólo amigos. Aceptó pues el reto, con la sangre hirviendo por olvidar ese detalle, a pesar de tantos besos y momentos, aún no se atrevía a hacerle esa propuesta a su compañero proveniente de Hong Kong.

Eriol tomó el martillo de madera, golpeando con tanta furia el centro del medidor que la campanilla sonó tan sólo un instante después, con un tono chirriante y doloroso; al percatarse de que el juego no podría funcionar nuevamente por haber roto la campanilla, Hiragizawa se sonrojó. El señor lo miró sorprendido, sin saber, que él era el antiguo Mago Clow.

-Eriol...- dejó el martillo, avergonzado por haber sufrido tanta furia y haberlo demostrado tan abiertamente.

-¡No te preocupes! Por ser tan buen chico y tener una fortaleza sorprendente, puedes escoger cualquiera de estos peluches- no se había dado cuenta de los premios, realmente no le había interesado, pero al no verse bajo un regaño, sonrió. Vio un oso blanco, de tamaño mediano, con un moño rojo y le dio una idea.

-Muchas gracias...pues...quiero ese oso- dijo, señalando el objeto mencionado.

-¡Por supuesto! Que tengan buena suerte- el señor se lo entregó, con una sonrisa, tomando el martillo del suelo y pensando cómo podría seguir su evento, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la campanilla estaba como antes. Viró hacia el juego, observando que no había pasado nada, lo que tomó [La campanilla rota], como una ilusión.

Syaoran y Eriol se fueron, el último, con un oso cargando. Miró a su derecha, observando a Tomoyo y a Sakura platicando animadamente. Frunció el ceño, nadie le quitaría a Syaoran. Tomó a Lee de la mano, suavizando su gesto y besando su mejilla.

___________________________________________

Syaoran estaba esperando a Eriol, a un lado de un juego mecánico. El hermoso chico albino había pretextado ir por comida, por supuesto Lee había aceptado lo dejara solo, con la condición de que le trajera provisiones. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer Eriol.

Porque si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera matado.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

*La escena de los "cardenales" está dedicada al Club ChiLátex © (Mis amigos de la prepa ^^) ellos saben porqué ^^*

Tal vez la frase final es una exageración total, ya que no sé la reacción que tendrá Syaoran cuando se entere de lo que va a hacer Eriol. Pero no se preocupen, el próximo episodio estará en línea próximamente y se enterarán. Manden sus comentarios a nabichan@eresmas.com 

_"Tu risa me hace llorar, tu llanto reír. Porque te amo, y por eso, te quiero destruir"_

Por siempre,

Nabichan Saotome.


	9. Conversaciones peligrosas

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

Clasificación: R

Género: Homosexualidad masculina, romance, angst.

Parejas: Eriol x Syaoran, Touya x Yukito

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 9. Conversaciones peligrosas**

Tomoyo estaba intranquila, buscando con la mirada la razón de su angustia; alguien la estaba mirando fijamente; buscando su atención. Pero nadie la estaba observando, ni siquiera Sakura, que intentaba resolver un acertijo para ganarse un peluche. Olvidó el asunto, hasta que ese hormigueo en su espalda estuvo de regreso. Del nerviosismo, tiró el pañuelo que seguía enredando en sus dedos. Se agachó para levantarlo, pero alguien más rápido le ayudó a hacerlo.

Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Hola Tomoyo- Algo en su voz había cambiado, comparándolo como cuando hablaba con Syaoran, ahora; se oía "normal" ya no natural, sino inocente en lugar de arrebatador; caballeroso, en lugar de elegante; ingenuo, en lugar de sensual. -Me alegra mucho verlas aquí...-

-Gracias, igualmente- Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, recibiendo el pañuelo; volteó a mirar a Sakura. -¿Viniste solo?-

-No. Pero no quiero hablar de eso...porque me dejó solo- Eriol sonrió para sus adentros y entristeció a la vista de los demás, Tomoyo había sacado el tema inmediatamente. No necesitaba dar vueltas al asunto. Fingió encontrarse abandonado, triste, deprimido; dudoso de contar a alguien sus desgracias.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieres que hablemos?-

-Pero...-

-Anda, platiquemos, verás que te sentirás mejor-

-Está bien- le sonrió "sinceramente" y tras que Tomoyo se excusara con Sakura para abandonarla momentáneamente, y mirar que la chica Kinomoto no le ponía atención por lo concentrada que se hallaba en esos momentos; ambos se fueron alejando; hasta llegar a los abundantes árboles del Templo Tsukimine cuyo misterio se mecía cual hojas en las ramas. Ahí seguro nadie oiría lo que sucedía.

Nadie se enteraría de que el plan de Eriol salió victorioso.

___________________________________________

Cada palabra que fluyera por sus labios quedaría atrapada en los oídos de la chica. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

-Entonces, ¿Me dirás porqué estás así?-

-Verás...quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada de lo que platiquemos. O si lo dices, por favor guardes lo más importante de mis secretos- Tomó su mano; ambos sentados en una banca.

-Claro- La chica sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Es que...tengo una pareja. Hace tiempo que estoy con ésta persona...y es que somos, diferentes, muy diferentes...y a la vez tan iguales...-soltó una risita melancólica y siguió su relato -Tal vez no lo comprendas...hace dos meses que somos novios...y hemos tenido muchos problemas. Porque lo nuestro está prohibido; no podemos exponernos en público; ni siquiera besarnos. No podemos tomarnos de la mano...pero quiero gritar que nos amamos...y no puedo...no sabes lo deprimente que es esto...- dejó que dos lágrimas recorrieran su rostro dulcemente; sabía que la mayor parte de su relato era realidad; que le estaba punzando por dentro.

-No entiendo... ¿Por qué no puedes?-

-Es que... esa persona es un chico- Tomoyo no pudo más que abrir los ojos sorprendida durante unos instantes; pero luego, volvió a la normalidad; ya que no tenía nada en contra de esos romances. Ella misma era presa de la homosexualidad así que le regresó aquella sonrisa inicial y consoladora. -Incluso, hace una semana terminamos... ambos estábamos hartos de escondernos y fingir tan sólo una amistad. Pero, no funcionó... ayer regresamos y lo más horrible de todo esto....- en el rostro de Eriol se dibujaba una tristeza infinita y una sinceridad igual. -Es que hoy... me reveló que intentó enamorar a otra persona durante nuestro rompimiento... ¡No sabes lo terrible que me hizo sentir! Salí corriendo de su lado....y me encontré contigo-

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No te ama?- Daidouji demostraba toda su preocupación por el problema, su mano todavía sosteniendo los problemas de Eriol.

-Según él...me ama más que nada en éste mundo. Dijo que había intentado olvidarme. Y que no había podido. ¡Pero no le creo! ¡No le creo!- Eriol se echó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga; una sonrisa de su parte no pudo ser vista; si todo seguía como hasta ese momento; ya no habría obstáculos entre él y Syaoran. Tomoyo acariciaba su cabello color índigo, intentando calmarlo.

-¿Y si fuera verdad?- Eriol levantó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente, esperanzado.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Pues puede ser verdad...míralo a los ojos, sin hablarle ni preguntarle nada, sin que se entere la razón de tu actitud...recuerda que los ojos son el reflejo del alma y no pueden mentir-

-¿En serio?- "_el alma_" de Eriol reflejaba sinceridad, pero más que nada un dolor infinito; algo que no podía evitar. Sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas delicadamente con el dorso de la mano. -Entonces iré a verlo...-

-Estás realmente enamorado ¿verdad?- Eriol saltó dentro de sí, pero seguía igual de apacible por fuera... no estaba preparado para responder esa pregunta. Lo mejor era seguir el juego.

-Sí...como no amar esos ojos chocolate...- le causó una ligera risita que demostró melancólica -Y todos los momentos en las que hemos estado juntos...es tan lindo...-

-¿Lo conozco?-

-Eh...sí- Eriol se sonrojó, lo que lo hizo ver mil veces más hermoso de lo que ya era.

-Y.... ¿Me vas a decir quién es?-

-Es que es uno de tus amigos- Tomoyo reflexionó sobre sus compañeros de salón; Yamazaki quería a Chiharu así que no podía ser él... así fue recorriendo todos los lugares, descartando a los chicos por tener novia...o novio, ella sabía. Hasta que llegó al final del salón, encontrándose con... pero no podía ser...aunque era el más probable.

-Dime quién es-

-Ahora te lo digo, será mejor que no hagamos esperar a Sakura-

-¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado...- ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron de regreso en total silencio. Llegaron hasta la chica, que aún no se daba por vencida. Hiragizawa se acercó a Tomoyo, que esperaba a su amiga, murmurándole al oído un nombre que sabía de sobra la haría no dormir.

-Syaoran- Daidouji sintió como el corazón se le detenía por saber lo que significaba. No pudo decir nada, simplemente miraba a su amiga tristemente...así que Lee sólo había jugado con ella... Kinomoto reflexionó por última vez el acertijo "Si dices mi nombre ya no existo"

-¡Claro! El silencio- el dependiente del negocio le entregó una rana de peluche tras felicitarla. -¡Tomoyo, lo logré!-

-Qué bien, Sakura- Forzó una sonrisa, como ya bien estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Volteó a su derecha para verificar en los ojos del chico albino que efectivamente eso estaba sucediendo, pero Eriol ya se había ido.

___________________________________________

Su puño golpeó furiosamente una blanca columna, dejando una huella y un hundimiento en su cilíndrica superficie así como un eco grave que abandonó el parque segundos después; un hormigueo desde su palma hasta el centro de su pecho lo atacó; pero no dijo nada, se quedó en el kiosco por momentos más, odiando lo que acababa de realizar; recargó la frente en una de las cinco columnas. No le gustaba mentir.

Intentó convencerse con la justificación que minutos antes había realizado.

Sakura merecía pagar por lo que le había hecho a Lee, por las lágrimas que por su culpa habían dejado una marca más allá de lo físico en el cuerpo de Syaoran; por lo que no había dormido. Y sabía que Tomoyo era una perfecta víctima para ello. Iría a decirle a Sakura la "verdad" y habría pagado lo que Lee no se atrevería a cobrar: Su dolor.

Necesitaba a Syaoran, necesitaba llorar en su hombro y declararle la verdad.

___________________________________________

Syaoran pudo sentir como lo llamaban, no supo cómo ni quien; pero tenía que ir corriendo. Luego le explicaría a Eriol. Dejó su sorpresa a un lado, tras esperar tres minutos a su amigo.

Lo que él no sabía era que Eriol había conjurado un hechizo, durante su espera, el tiempo transcurrió diez veces más lento para él y los demás; a contrariedad de Tomoyo y su amigo.

___________________________________________

Eriol dejó de irradiar aquella energía, cuando pudo divisar a Lee buscando entre la inmensidad de los árboles a la persona que lo llamaba; todavía no podría verlo, pero después de buscar un poco, seguro lo vería, en el kiosco, llorando.

Estaba siendo completamente sincero. Oyó un grito que acarició sus oídos, aliviado viró hacia Syaoran, que a cinco metros de distancia lo observaba angustiado.

-¡¡Eriol!!- Se hallaba entre la oscuridad y la luz que ofrecía la luna, mirándolo tristemente; varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Syaoran corrió hasta él sólo para sostenerlo antes de que cayera inconsciente.

___________________________________________

Como odiaba que le sucediera eso. Siempre, desde que tenía memoria; perdía el conocimiento cada vez que su depresión era más fuerte que la fuerza de voluntad que contenía para no dejarse vencer. Pero esa vez ya no lo odió tanto; porque despertó en brazos de Syaoran, que sentado en los escalones esperaba que aquello sucediera.

-¡Eriol!-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer...?-

-¿Uh?- Eriol intentó levantarse, su cuerpo en el regazo de su compañero. Pero falló y desistió de su intento. Siguió con el comentario; a pesar de que su palidez era aún mayor, resaltando casi fuera de lo real sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para merecer tan hermoso destino como es despertar en tus brazos?- explicó, tranquila y galantemente.

-Eriol...- suspiró sonrojado -Sabes que me encanta que digas esas cosas...pero no lo hagas ahora. Estás mal- Acarició su cabello azulado con algo de dificultad, llevaba un cuarto de hora en esa posición y ya empezaba a recorrerlo ese hormigueo. La respuesta a su réplica no era algo que esperaba. Eriol se levantó besándolo profundamente, acariciando sus labios y su lengua; así como su boca entera con el beso, al que felizmente correspondió. Tras unos segundos se separaron tranquilamente. -Ahora...dime, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-

-Nada...- completó, al ver la mirada inquisitoria del trigueño. -Nada que no se pueda explicar con la ayuda de una malteada- Se besaron nuevamente, antes de levantarse. Un oso blanco de peluche fue levantado del suelo, antes de irse.

___________________________________________

Un chico albino con el brazo sobre el hombro de su compañero trigueño, que abraza su cintura con la mano izquierda; caminando hacia una fuente de sodas. Ante sus ojos, helados, raspados, malteadas, refrescos, bebidas de todos los sabores posibles. Pensando que tal vez sólo para ellos existía en esa noche un calor insoportable; que no era cierto, ya que el establecimiento estaba casi lleno. Esa era el festival más grande que había hecho el templo Tsukimine.

Tanto, que habían colocado una sección completa sólo para la comida, de la fría a la caliente, pasando por todas las texturas, sabores y olores posibles. Una decena de establecimientos rodantes, bordeando cerca de tres decenas de mesas. Algunas de cuatro sillas, otras, como la que ocuparon ambos, de sólo dos; para la privacidad.

Eriol fue, tras muchos regañadientes, peticiones y reclamos de parte del otro, el que se levantó cordialmente y fue por las malteadas.

___________________________________________

Sí alguien le hubiera dicho que era verdad, no lo hubiera creído; pero lo que veía era aún más extraño, porque era verdad.

Touya y Yukito discutían a garganta plena. Una mancha de lápiz labial en los labios del primero era una de las causas, otra; el regalo en su mano, a nombre de "_Nakuru"_ que momentos antes de recibir un beso; había abierto fríamente. Una reluciente caja musical en forma de piano con una melodía que no pudo reconocer. Era por supuesto romántica, demasiado romántica para un regalo que proviene de una amiga; que instantes después se lanza a tus brazos y te besa enfrente de tu novio, al cual le prometiste jamás fallarle y que en ese momento, no pudiste ni alejarla de ti; al ver la mirada de odio y tristeza en los ojos avellana de tu amor. Pero había pasado, Nakuru había corrido, desesperanzada; cuando Touya por fin le reveló que no la amaba, ni siquiera le gustaba, no le caía bien y lo más importante, que él y Yukito por fin eran una pareja estable.

Bueno, tan estable como podía ser una pareja tan voluble.

Nakuru, en su verdadero estado de Ruby Moon se había alejado por esa noche de la mansión de Eriol, quien seguramente le preguntaría qué era lo que le pasaba, antes de ello; había llamado a Spinel Sun, para que la acompañara. Siempre había sido un paño de lágrimas cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero eso no rectificaba la única pelea que Touya y Yukito habían tenido desde que se conocían. Ambas chicas; Tomoyo y Sakura intentaban no escuchar, aunque era casi imposible.

-¡Creí que eras diferente, Touya!-

-¿No me estás escuchando? ¡Yo NO la besé! ¡Fue ella!-

-Como si fuera a creerte- Ambos, ocultos entre los árboles detrás de los establecimientos; gritando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera hasta el centro de la sección comedor.

-Yuki, yo no hice nada-

-¡Exacto! Por fin lo descubriste- Incluso Yukito, se oía totalmente molesto. Tras unos segundos, en que la mitad de los que podían oírlos no despegaron la vista de ese lugar; empezó nuevamente la discusión, aunque ésta vez más tranquila. No, cansada. -Ya... mejor olvidemos lo que ha pasado- Touya quiso sonreír, pero al percatarse de la mirada que le dirigía el otro lo comprendió y borró todo el rastro de felicidad. -Me refiero a todo. Olvida que anduvimos. Olvida que existo, porque no quiero volver a verte, Kinomoto- la pronunciación lenta y dolorosa de su apellido había cerrado con broche de oro la discusión y el rompimiento.

Yukito se fue a casa, por primera vez sin su amigo. Lo ladeó y ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas les sonrió y se despidió cortésmente disculpándose de ir a ver a sus abuelos. Claro, que ambas sabían que no era verdad; pero como todos los estaban mirando supieron la razón de su mentira, por lo cual asintieron.

Instantes después, Touya se acercó a la mesa que compartían Sakura y Tomoyo, apresurándose y dejando el regalo de Nakuru en la mesa, explicó:

-Tomoyo, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Claro, Touya-

-¿Puedes quedarte con Sakura ésta noche? Llama a tu casa y que vengan por ustedes ¿Está bien?-

-Me encantaría-

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo. Sakura...-la chica volteó a verlo, entristecida por una melancolía que pocas veces expresaba su hermano, una de ellas por ese momento. -Voy a arreglar un asunto con Yukito, regreso por la mañana- Daidouji asintió una vez, y le hizo una señal a Touya, que entendió el punto y se limpió los labios de ese lápiz labial color rosa. -Y no molestes a Tomoyo, monstruo- Iba a decir algo pero se detuvo, mirando como su hermano se alejaba. Comprendía que aún tenía que cuidar ese título de hermano sobre protector y más, en ese estado de tristeza que sólo se percibía en aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Miró el regalo, aún mal acomodado en la caja envuelta, tomó la caja musical y le dio un par de vueltas; escuchando una canción demasiado romántica.

El recuerdo de Syaoran regresó a su mente y una triste lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

___________________________________________

-¿Me lo dirás algún día?- Eriol sorbía de su malteada felizmente, a sabiendas que Sakura se hallaba del otro lado de la sección comedor. La fresa le empalagaba ligeramente, pero el frío calando su lengua tranquilizaba la dulzura y volviéndola adictiva no dejaba de tomar esa malteada.

-Si tienes suerte, querido Syaoran- sentenció, miró la mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco que llegaba justo al nivel del suelo.

-Eriol, ¿Me estás poniendo atención?-

-Claro que sí, pero para poder escuchar lo que tengo que proponerte, necesitas suerte, amigo. Mucha suerte-

-Creo que ya sé por dónde va la cosa....-

-¡Syaoran! No seas degenerado- rió Eriol, aún sabiendo que Lee no había pensado en ninguna posibilidad y que lo que había dicho había sido sólo para sentirse más seguro con el sarcasmo; cosa, que no logró. El joven de cabello castaño se sonrojó completamente; igual por la expresión a su frase mal empleada, como por la risa melodiosa que alcanzaba sus oídos coquetamente. De frente al albino comenzó a juguetear con sus pies nerviosamente. -Está bien, te lo diré- intentó parar de reír, pero sólo lograba seguir, con las manos entrelazadas elegantemente sobre la mesa. Tras unos segundos, paró. Tomó la mano de Syaoran y lo miró dulcemente; cosa que detestó Lee, por sentirlo tan correcto y seductor. -Pero no hoy, no es el momento. Anda, voy a dejarte a tu casa- El trigueño lo miró suplicante y besó su mano, de lo cual, nadie aparte de ellos se percató.

___________________________________________

Tomoyo vio su oportunidad. Iban rumbo a la casa Kinomoto, ella intentando consolar a Sakura; en tanto las guardaespaldas no podían escuchar su conversación. Vidrios polarizados evitaban que alguien las mirase u oyese.

-Sakura, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo- la chica volteó a mirarla, sorprendida por su seriedad.

-Claro, dime- observó la caja musical entre las manos de su amada Kinomoto, así como también, la rana de peluche; todavía dudando de si decirle la verdad o guardarla para sí; lastimar dos personas con la verdad, o a sí misma, para proteger a la chica.

Pero ya no podía contenerse, tenía que decirlo.

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa, necesito tomes un té para los nervios, antes de empezar a contarte lo que averigüe ésta noche- Sakura aún la miraba confundida, ¿Qué era tan importante? Sería mejor rogar porque la limosina llegara pronto a la casa.

___________________________________________

El olor a hierbas no la abandonó ni un segundo en que empezó la labor de hacer el té. De vez en cuando miraba a Sakura, melancólica; tendría que hacerlo pronto y brevemente. Lamentó cuando estuvo listo. Sirvió dos tazas, de manera delicada. Las endulzó y preparó correctamente, viró hacia Sakura, que sentada en la mesa, esperaba impaciente.

-Tomoyo, me estás asustando-

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que también me afecta a mí, amiga- y después de todo era cierto. -Todo empezó cuando...- lo dudó un poco. Tenía dos opciones, contarle lo que Eriol le había platicado o callar. La primera, tenía como beneficios o causas que: Sakura se enteraría de la verdad sobre Syaoran y no tendría que vivir engañada, y hablando egoístamente, tendría la oportunidad de consolar a su amiga; razón por la cual, era una decisión difícil. Esa opción, desmoronaría a su amiga hasta el grado suicida, pero por otra parte... si se callaba; pronto ella lo sabría por sus propios medios y le reclamaría no haberle dicho nada; la perdería. Las dos opciones, harían sufrir a su amiga y a ella misma, por verla llorar nuevamente. Recordó una frase que había escuchado por Rika: "_Prefiero una verdad dolorosa, a una mentira piadosa_" y siguiendo el consejo, continuó; con voz temblorosa. -Hoy, cuando nos detuvimos a resolver el acertijo...- tendría que mentir un poco; pero jamás ocultarle la verdad. -Me he enterado que... que Syaoran está...comprometido-

-Tomo...yo... no bromees...- intentó sonreír, pero al ver la seriedad de la chica, supo que no era una mentira, por más que lo quisiera.

-Tiene una pareja desde hace dos meses...y lo que pasó ayer...fue sólo un juego- continuó, mirando el temblor de Sakura, que seguía llorando desconsoladamente. -No es que él no te aprecie... es sólo que, está enamorado de alguien... prohibido. Intentó olvidar a ésta persona, seguramente sabiendo que tú estás enamorada de él pero...cuando lo rechazaste...decidió que no podía seguir engañándose por lo que...-

-Volvió.....con ella- "Ella" esa palabra retumbó como un gong en la cabeza de su amiga, pensó por un momento y retiró la posibilidad inmediatamente, de confesarle que la persona que volvía loco a Syaoran era un chico.

Y que ese chico era, para su desgracia: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sakura se desmayó instantes después, soñando a Syaoran, con otra chica. Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo con rapidez, antes de que cayera al suelo...se embriagó con su perfume...era ahora...o nunca.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

Está bien, es confuso; lo sé. Por lo que les dejo una pequeña sinopsis de la información contenida en éstas nueve páginas ^^: Eriol, cuenta a Tomoyo una verdad mezclada con algo de su propia cosecha (Invención) sobre su relación con Syaoran, sabiendo que ella, como buena amiga de Sakura, le iría a decir tan pronto como "ya" lo que había averiguado. Por supuesto que resulta así. Lamentablemente, Eriol se siente demasiado culpable por lo que seguramente provocará a sus conocidos, odia mentir; así que de tanto estrés se desmaya [Sí se puede, no me miren raro...] y hace que lo encuentre Syaoran para sentirse más seguro, lanzando un hechizo que sabe sólo detectará nuestro querido chico trigueño; es el segundo hechizo de esa noche, ya que antes había hecho que para él y Tomoyo, en su "Conversación peligrosa" transcurriera muy lento el tiempo para no hacer esperar a sus respectivas compañías.

En cuanto a Yukito y Touya: Nakuru le da una caja musical a Touya como regalo, lo besa. Ella no sabe que Yukito es novio del chico así que no le importa que la vea; Touya, al ver la mirada de odio-tristeza que le dirige Tsukishiro no puede ni moverse (¿Se imaginan a Yukito enojado? Uy o_o) lo que enfada aún más a su ahora-ex-novio. Tomoyo duda entre sus sentimientos y no lastimar a su amiga; por cierto.... prepárense para algo de shoujo ai (Slash femenino, yuri...ustedes saben) en el próximo capítulo ^^ Se pondrá más emocionante (O eso espero ^^;)

No les digo más. ¡Hasta pronto!

_"Prefiero una verdad dolorosa a una mentira piadosa"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	10. Acuestate conmigo

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

Clasificación: R

Género: Homosexualidad masculina, romance, angst.

Parejas: Eriol x Syaoran, Touya x Yukito

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 10. Acuéstate conmigo**

Tomoyo se tomó una libertad que no era ni su derecho ni obligación. Ni siquiera un privilegio del que podía disfrutar sabiendo el estado depresivo en el que se encontraba su amiga. Pero aún así lo hizo. Y vaya que se había divertido.

Por varios minutos no pudo más que pensar en lo erótico que sería ver a Eriol y a Syaoran besándose y disfrutando de la noche como seguramente bien tenían experiencia...y se durmió en los brazos de Sakura con ese pensamiento.

El alcohol es realmente alucinante.

___________________________________________

Pues tal vez Tomoyo no se equivocaba del todo. Sí, era realmente erótica la relación Syaoran-Eriol, si tan sólo hubieran tenido público, todos estarían en un estado orgásmico por ver la perfección, el complemento que hacían ambos.

La puerta se abrió, lentamente; dejando a la vista a un Lee sonriente por la compañía de Eriol, que lo tomaba de la mano. Wei yacía sentado en uno de los sillones, esperando en tanto disfrutaba de un té de limón con una cucharadita de azúcar. Las llaves fueron a dar al bolsillo del joven Syaoran, tras cerrar la puerta, aún sonrientes por la plática. Se soltaron y fueron a saludar a Wei.

-Joven Syaoran, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Wei- empujó un poco a Eriol, bromeándolo. -Te presento a un amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa-

-Joven Hiragizawa, mucho gusto en conocerlo- ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia al ser presentados.

-Por favor, puede decirme Eriol-

-Joven Eriol... ¿Quiere algo de tomar?-

-No se preocupe, iremos a asaltar la nevera, ¿Verdad que sí, Syaoran?- ambos se encontraban de pie, frente al amplio sillón que ocupaba aquél señor de mediana edad.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras hacer- Eriol sonrió pícaramente ante la frase. Sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba, Lee se sonrojó.

___________________________________________

Wei hacía minutos dormitaba en su habitación. En tanto, Syaoran y Eriol terminaban su cena.

-Mmmm....qué rico, vendré a visitarlo más seguido, joven Lee-

-Será todo un placer, joven Hiragizawa- ambos rieron por instantes, antes de que el albino se pusiera de pie, dejando a Syaoran aún sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Tiró el envase de helado de chocolate en el bote de la basura, se lo habían terminado en menos de media hora; a pesar de estar lleno en el momento en el que lo encontraron.

-No dura nada éste helado...-

-Eriol, si por ti fuera...tendríamos helado en lugar de extintores-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me guste tanto, además...no es mala idea. Imagínate, helado en tiendas departamentales, hospitales y escuelas. Por supuesto en nuestras casas, dentro de un contenedor con la inscripción "Cómase en caso de emergencia"- Syaoran sonrió ante semejante idea. -Pero bueno...ya tengo que irme a casa-

-¿Realmente crees que te dejaré ir?-

-Por supuesto, Syaoran...-

-Te equivocas, mi querido Eriol- Syaoran se puso de pie, acorralando a Eriol contra la mesa, que hasta ese momento se hallaba recargado en ella, mirándolo fijamente. -No te vayas...-

-Tengo que irme-

-No tienes que irte-

-Puedo convencerte de dejarme ir- Syaoran por fin se había percatado de algo, cuando estaban solos, Eriol usaba su tono "natural" más grave, intenso y seductor, la sola presencia de una persona más, afectaba su voz de tal modo que parecía infantil e inocente, claro, no había mejor persona para desmentir esa inocencia, que su amante.

-Inténtalo- Eriol intentó tomar el control de la situación, sosteniendo a Syaoran por la cintura con suavidad, bajó el cuello de tortuga y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, a lo que el otro tembló entre sus brazos.

___________________________________________

-Espera Eriol...no aquí- Hiragizawa tomó la botella de vino tinto que había hallado en el minibar en la casa Lee. Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Syaoran, sentados en la cama. Eriol le alcanzó una copa de aquella bebida a su compañero, tomando la suya por igual.

-No tiene nada de malo- ambos hicieron un ligero choque y tomaron lentamente tan sólo un poco del vino. Permanecieron varios segundos en total silencio, con sus propios pensamientos.

Eriol no podía consigo mismo, tendría que proponérselo de una vez por todas o explotaría. Después de todo, su relación con Syaoran seguía siendo de "amistad"...aunque parecía una relación de sólo sexo; lo cual...no era para nada cercano a verdadero. En lo poco que llevaban en aquella situación, jamás habían pasado de las caricias y besos. Dos días....y parecían eternos; por las muchas emociones y experiencias que habían tenido; fugaces, por lo bien que se la pasaban juntos. Y la pregunta que le había hecho Tomoyo lo había dejado aún más aturdido.

¿Enamorado?

Dios, esa pregunta la dejaría para después. Tomó la mitad del contenido de la copa, dejó la bebida en el pequeño buró al lado de la cama, hizo lo mismo con la de su compañero y viró hacia él, lo tomó por los hombros con seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede, Eriol?-

-Syaoran...- Sin embargo no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza y recargó la frente en el pecho de Lee, respirando profundamente.

-Comienzas a preocuparme-

-Quisiera estar contigo todo el día y la noche, para que al despertar mi vida tuviera sentido...- Sabiendo que eso callaría de vergüenza a su compañero sonrió coquetamente.

-Eriol, qué cosas dices...-

___________________________________________

Lee quedó totalmente anonadado ante su pregunta. La repasó una y otra vez, no por no estar seguro de la respuesta, sino por no controlar su nerviosismo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas contestó a su pregunta, sentado al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda para calmarse por sí solo y no inundarse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-Claro que sí....me gustas mucho, Eriol...-

-¿Cuánto?-

-¿Cuánto?...- Syaoran lo pensó seriamente. -Tanto como para...como para pedirte que seas mi novio...- Hiragizawa palideció de la sorpresa. Al no escuchar respuesta, Lee viró hacia él con tono severo, escondiendo la mirada avergonzada. -Eriol...si no quieres...-

-Claro que quiero ser tu novio...- Eriol lo abrazó gentilmente y selló el acuerdo con un beso apasionado que le supo a gloria a ambos.

___________________________________________

Colocó el borde de la taza entre sus labios, tomando su contenido en pequeñas dosis. La puerta retumbó.

-Kinomoto- susurró, sentado en los cojines de la sala. Si alguien hubiera entrado, no sería capaz de reconocerlo...se veía tan frío y seco, esa gran parte de Yue dentro de sí podía palparse, parecía tan estoico, totalmente no-Yukito. Pero el comportamiento de Touya había dejado mucho que desear, al final todo había sido solucionado, pero el beso...aquél beso de su querido ahora ex-novio había dejado una herida difícil de tratar. No quería verlo en mucho tiempo.

Pero claro...tal vez si hubiera cerrado la puerta con seguro, el atractivo moreno no hubiera podido pasar...

-¿Te amas?- Yuki volteó a verlo un poco más tranquilo, divertido por la frase habitual, la misma que había dicho el día anterior en la cama. Al no saber qué contestar, con tono dulce pronunció una cuestión.

-¿Y tú?-

-No, yo te amo a ti- Touya se agachó y besó su frente, sin embargo...algo llamó su atención. Los ojos avellana de Yukito habían cambiado a un gris pálido, frío y penetrante. Yue fue su primer pensamiento. Pero Yukito aún seguía siendo él, entonces ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No le dio importancia y lo abrazó, era mejor reconciliarse, antes de hacer más preguntas. Aunque no sería fácil...nada fácil.

___________________________________________

Syaoran se puso de pie cómicamente, llenó las copas de nuevo y entregándole una a su amante, afinó la garganta, levantó su bebida y con aire soñador aparentando de mala forma seriedad empezó el discurso.

-Atención, todos...- Eriol siguió su juego y miró a "Toda la concurrencia" en el cuarto de Syaoran pidiéndoles silencio. -Quiero hacer un brindis por el chico más dulce, amable, inteligente, sensual y atractivo de éste mundo que tengo el honor de que sea mi novio. Deberíamos estar agradecidos todos nosotros, amigos, parientes, colados...- Hiragizawa se rió por segundos antes de que el discurso de su "Amigo" siguiera. -Por tenerlo entre nosotros, pero claro...ninguno de ustedes podrá ser su novio y prometerle como yo en estos momentos que lo haré el hombre más feliz de éste mundo...- Lee se había arrodillado para mirarlo fijamente y besar sus labios, se puso de pie en un segundo y prosiguió. -Como todos lo sabrán éste chico es Eriol...pero es mi novio así que dejen de hablar de él...y si los sorprendo coqueteándole lo pagarán caro. ¿Estamos?...Perfecto. Ahora sí, brindemos porque éste chico jamás nos deje...- Lee colocó una rodilla en el suelo y siguió hablando más para Eriol que para la fantasmal "Reunión" que era partícipe en su juego. -Y porque nos sigamos divirtiendo como hasta ahora...- Hiragizawa sonrió sólo para Syaoran. Por dentro, se hallaba destruido.

-Que así sea... Salud...-

-Salud- cruzaron los brazos tomando de la copa del otro. Eriol aprovechó para besarlo repetidas veces. Un pequeño lamento salió de sus labios cuando el vino restante había caído sobre él al intentar desliarse para ponerse más..."románticos". Sin embargo, Syaoran vio en ello un erotismo perfecto. La camisa índigo de su compañero ahora estaba mojada, así como la cremosa y tersa piel bajo ella. Dejó las copas en el suelo y comenzó una travesía a través del cuerpo de Eriol deleitándose con el vino derramado. -Acuéstate- Eriol estaba muy sorprendido como para no obedecerlo, la sensualidad que irradiaba Syaoran era demasiada como para no prestarle atención pero más que nada el deleite que le provocaban sus caricias era infinito. Se acostó en el centro de la cama, esperando lo siguiente. Su camisa fue desabrochada lentamente por un Syaoran cariñoso y paciente que cubrió de besos su pecho y su cuello donde varias marcas se hallaban delatando su romance. La prenda cayó al suelo, empapada del centro.

-Sya...mmm.....Syaoran... ¿Qué crees que...?- pero no pudo continuar, los besos y caricias que Lee le proporcionaba eran respuesta suficiente.

___________________________________________

Y a pesar de haber disfrutado tanto de ese pequeño juego, de las diversiones que pasaban, de los besos y caricias...de las declaraciones, los arrumacos, el romance que empezaba a fortalecerse con el paso de los segundos...sentía que no estaba bien.

Porque en el corazón de Syaoran aún se encontraba el nombre de Sakura escrito con tinta de sangre y papel de promesa eterna.

¿Quién era él para poder arrancarle algo tan preciado?

Sólo era Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación más poderosa del Mago Clow, dueño de magia y poderes más allá de la imaginación...pero reducido a un adolescente de dieciséis años nuevamente que está en la cuerda floja de la depresión. Su familia, sus amigos, sus guardianes.

Sólo a Syaoran le había confiado algunos secretos, como que había provenido de Inglaterra, para buscar algo más que estudios; simplemente un destino que comenzaba a verse borroso. Se había escapado de casa al enterarse de que había sido alguna vez en vidas pasadas, el grandioso Clow. Pero sonaba mejor de lo que en realidad era, el puesto conllevaba soledad, sufrimiento, cambios. Primero, su familia, a la que había abandonado. Sus amigos. Apenas ese año había conseguido compañeros, pero... ¿Amigos? Podía contarlos con una mano y le sobraban dedos. Nakuru, Spinel, Syaoran.... con el que a decir verdad, comenzaba a convencerse de que lo suyo era sólo físico, que jamás llegarían a dar el siguiente paso que te conduce al enamoramiento o al cariño.

¿Acaso era ese su destino?

Entonces habría que aceptarlo...o cambiarlo.

De pie, recargado en el balcón comenzó a llorar...había caído de la cuerda floja. Depresión. Subió la mirada y elevó la súplica silenciosa al cielo oscuro de aquella madrugada de otoño para que lo acompañase. Y no hubo que esperar mucho, porque compadecido y obediente, aquél manto color tinta, cubierto de nubes también lloró, sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda, por todo lo que Eriol jamás lograría tener.

Aunque alguna vez amó y fue amado; todo había quedado siglos atrás, cuando la prosperidad y la serenidad eran reinas de su mundo, el cual seguía siendo suyo, pero con incertidumbre y confusión. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado consigo mismo. Y mucho menos, lo que pasaba y pasaría con él.

¿Todo quedaría en un "Acuéstate conmigo"?

¿Todo sería así, siempre?

Un grito de dolor dentro de sí fue reflejado por la lluvia, que soltó su furia, relámpagos, violetas, lilas, iluminaban el cielo, a veces dando a objetivos, jugueteando con el mundo. Posteriormente cayó granizo, pero jamás sobre él, eran desviados antes de tocar su aura y se desplomaban en el suelo como respeto a su señor. Relámpagos, truenos, incertidumbre, lágrimas que eran confundidas con la lluvia que se incrementaba y golpeaba su cuerpo sin piedad por haber sido pedido así. Agujas acuosas caían, se deslizaban desde su cabeza y deleitándose con cuerpo y caballero tan maravilloso y hermosamente deprimido, caían al suelo rendidas por su travesía, dejando empapado a aquel que lloraba todavía, mirando la nada dentro de sí... El viento incrementándose al igual que el dolor.

¿Tendría que ser siempre así?

Sakura era una mala herida, indeseable, que debía madurar para desaparecer en lugar de pudrirse y volverse imborrable. Una luz al final del túnel. Todo alrededor de Eriol se detuvo, la lluvia dejó de caer, deteniéndose a mitad de su transcurso, relámpagos sostenidos en el cielo como si de escenografía se tratase. Hojas, todo lo que el viento movía momentos antes, se encontraba en pausa total. Eriol alzó la cabeza, una lágrima de esperanza corrió por su mejilla.

Él podía cambiar todo eso, si podía cambiar la naturaleza del hombre, borrar sentimientos, destruir el mundo con un chasquido de sus finos dedos y pasar desapercibido, entonces... podía cambiar su destino. Pero... ¿Syaoran aceptaría quererlo? ¿Aceptaría ser el que lo ayudase en su obra? ¿Aceptaría estar a su lado como amigos, compañeros, amantes, familia?

Tendría que averiguarlo a través de los días.

Cerró los ojos y dio su permiso. El mal tiempo siguió gentil a su paso, sin lastimar, sólo asustando y aullando de dolor. De un momento a otro hubo más luz detrás de él que los solos relámpagos.

Syaoran se despertó gracias al ruido intenso y furioso fuera de la habitación. Estiró el brazo a su derecha buscando aquel hermoso ser que horas antes se había dormido a su lado y al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos enormemente, se levantó deseando no haber sido abandonado. Un relámpago iluminó el balcón, a través de las cortinas suaves y el cristal que daba al palco, podía verse la silueta de alguien bajo la lluvia. Otra luz, causada por un relámpago más se lo confirmó. Prendió la lámpara que estaba arriba del buró y buscando su calzado, no dejó de ver al dueño de aquella silueta. Se colocó el calzado y se puso de pie. Abrió la gran puerta de vidrio [Ventanales] y con tono suave le habló a su pareja.

-Eriol... ¿Qué sucede?- el primer paso afuera fue inestable, pero una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a que la lluvia le golpease con sutileza en el cuerpo, se acerco al albino.

-Se le llama lluvia, cariño- viró hacia él con la ropa totalmente húmeda y una sonrisa seductora.

-Bueno..."Cariño" pero la cuestión es ¿Qué haces tú entre una tormenta?- colocó las manos en los bolsillos, resintiendo el frío y la lluvia, que evitaba que su refugio tuviera efecto alguno.

-Más de lo que te imaginas- susurró, sin que el otro percibiese su mención.

-¿Qué?-

-Pensando...- rectificó, con aire despreocupado, mirando las gotas que reposaban en su mano derecha, descansada en la pared del balcón.

-¿No podías pensar sin que te mojaras? Te puedes enfermar...-

-//Así por lo menos podríamos sentir algo ¿No lo crees?// Sí, pero...me encanta éste clima-

-Creí que te gustaría más estar conmigo...- Nuevamente ese deseo carcomiéndole a los dos por dentro, pero ahora, con la lluvia cayéndoles encima, parecía más lógico, más erótico, más inevitable. 

Syaoran dio el primer paso.

Se acercó, lentamente; levantó temblorosa la mano derecha y delineó perfectamente el rostro húmedo de su novio, acarició su cabello, pasó las cejas, las pestañas, la fina nariz, las mejillas sonrosadas...los labios; donde halló un beso para su mano. La lluvia se tornó más gentil, suave...infinitas gotas muy juntas caían...pero con dulzura sobre ellos. El juego se volteó de un momento a otro, hallándose acorralado contra la pared del balcón, que llegaba un palmo más arriba del inicio de su espalda [De abajo para arriba] suaves besos depositados en su boca con gran maestría, unas manos que mientras acariciaban lo hacían suspirar más fuerte cada vez, y mucho más cuando llegaron a su cadera.

Por un momento pensó en el pudor, la vergüenza y la rapidez. Pero, con Eriol ahí ¿A quién diablos le interesaría esas tonterías absurdas?

Ah, cierto... a él.

-Eriol...basta...vas muy rápido...- el albino comenzó a juguetear con la ropa.

-¿Eso crees?- lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que no supo cómo interpretarlo. En minutos estaba contra la pared, con un contacto bastante incómodo en la cadera y unas manos que lo recorrían por completo; un par de instantes de súplicas silenciosas después y estaba de pie, en el cuarto, sin caricias, sin besos...sin Eriol, que se hallaba en la cama, acostado bocabajo, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, con los lentes en la mano derecha, en tanto seguía llorando. La verdad, es que su relación con Syaoran lo estaba metiendo en lo hondo de una depresión casi maniaca. La luz se fue y el trigueño tuvo que iluminarse con los solos relámpagos, para guiarse hasta donde se encontraba Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿Jugarías conmigo?- alzó ligeramente la cabeza, al sentir un peso nuevo en el sitio en que se desahogaba.

-¿Qué... a qué te refieres?- el de ojos color chocolate, no comprendía en lo más mínimo la tristeza de su novio, mucho menos su intranquilidad con una relación recién hecha.

-¿Me dejarás?-

-¡Claro que no!- intentó sonreír, pero al ver la depresión en la que se encontraba, le fue imposible. Tomó aire, como si dentro de él pudiese hallar el valor para decir lo que hacía mucho pensaba. -Eriol...tal vez no te lo haya dicho... mira...desde que te conocí me gustaste... ¿Cuánto ha sido? Casi un año ¿No es así? Dentro de un mes se cumplirá ese plazo...el 17 para ser exacto... ¿No lo comprendes?- estaba sorprendido, recordaba el día en que se conocieron, levantó un poco la cabeza... -Eriol...sé que no me estás mirando a pesar de que está oscuro...anda, voltea...- obedientemente viró a él. -Hace rato me preguntaste si me gustabas y te dije que sí ¿No quieres saber porqué?- acarició el cabello azulado ahora empapado, sin importarle el frío que comenzaba a calarle por dentro. -No sólo es porque eres muy...atractivo, lindo y demás...es más que nada por tu carácter, porque eres tan...hermoso...tan...- de pronto le fallaron sus palabras, sintiéndose flotar...pero recordando la melancolía, continuó... -...comprensivo, tan dulce y tierno... Eriol... no te lo he dicho pero...no sólo me gustas...también...también te quiero...- fue lo último que pudo decir, las palabras se le estaban ahogando en el pecho, de lo difícil que era expresar todo aquello que sentía.

-Mentiroso- aunque sintió que se le rompió el corazón al recibir la respuesta. La luz regresó y la iluminación no fue sólo para el cuarto, sino también para él, al percibir una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su novio. -Yo también...también te quiero...- Un hermoso albino, acostado bocabajo, mirándolo con gran cariño, el rastro de lágrimas había desaparecido casi por completo, pero el brillo excesivo de la mirada azul denotaba que la melancolía seguía latente dentro de tan hermoso ser. -Vamos a dormir-

-Cámbiate esa ropa, te vas a enfermar...- se colocó de pie, yendo hacia el clóset y sacando dos pijamas, una de ellas, que planeaba ponerse, era blanca a rayas verticales azules; la otra, era azul completamente, con una textura sumamente suave.

-Sí, papá...-

-No soy tu padre...soy tu novio...- se agachó ligeramente y besó sus labios, entregándole la prenda. Juguetearon un poco más y se cambiaron la ropa por la de dormir. Se metieron a la cama, apagaron la luz. -Hasta mañana, Eriol...-

-Que duermas bien- Sin una sola palabra más, ni otro contacto más que de los brazos asiendo el cuerpo de su pareja, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, sintiendo que aquel día habían dado un gran paso. 

Pero no todo sería bueno para ellos, pues había chicas de por medio, que harían cualquier cosa por conseguir un poco de su atención. Y personas que sacrificarían todo por no verlos juntos...jamás.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10**

Planeaba poner una escena muy fuerte en éste capítulo, pero lo cancelé en el momento definitivo.

Esperen el próximo capítulo, muchas emociones y sorpresas. Syaoran y Eriol por fin han formalizado su relación, pero ¿Aceptarán sus amigos su homosexualidad? ¿Qué pasó con Sakura, Eriol logrará quitarla del camino? ¿Qué planea Tomoyo?

Todo esto y mucho más en "Amarte duele" que se sigue extendiendo sin control alguno ^^;

_"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	11. Solo pero contigo

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

**_¡Nuevo fanfic!_**

_"Madness" Harry x Remus (Harry Potter)_

_"Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme, porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz. Aunque sea por unos instantes"_

**Nabichan Saotome.**

**Capítulo 11. Solo pero contigo**

Eriol se encontraba totalmente solo en la mansión, en el comedor, haciendo la tarea extra que les habían dejado, a él y a Syaoran por no poner atención en clase y mandarse recados por debajo de la vista del profesor, hasta que la escritura no fue suficiente y se pusieron a platicar sin reservas, aunque en voz baja. Lamentablemente para ellos, no era lo único extra que tenían que pasar desde que su relación se formalizó. Principalmente, por su enemiga: Sakura.

Los viejos tratos, el clásico beso en la mano, el tradicional saludo que hacía sonrojar a la chica; habían desaparecido de un día a otro, lo cual no entendió la pequeña Kinomoto. Eriol seguía siendo el mismo chico amable, cálido y cariñoso de siempre; pero no con ella. Era como si de pronto hubiera dejado de existir, como si en lugar de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y corto, hubiese una pared invisible a la cual jamás se le saludará, por ser precisamente lo que se ve: nada. Claro ejemplo de ello, y del resentimiento que Hiragizawa tenía por ella, fue el lunes.

Syaoran y Eriol llegaron a la escuela, platicando animadamente, el trigueño había ido a recoger a su novio a la gran mansión, temprano, para poder disfrutar un poco de su soledad y llegar a la escuela minutos después. E hizo bien, pues las primeras personas con las que se encontraron al atravesar esa reja, fueron Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Hola Tomoyo-

-Hola, Eriol ¿Cómo están hoy?-

-Yo, como nunca...perfectamente...-

-Bien, muy bien- Lee estaba sonrojado por el nerviosismo que le causaba la chica, cosa que ella percató, pero como él no la veía, supuso que aquella mirada era para otra persona. -¿Y tú, Tomoyo?-

-Supongo que bien, aunque un poco nerviosa por el examen de física de hoy...no estudié mucho...- Eriol le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad al trigueño, que se sonrojó aún más.

-Nosotros tampoco, pero lo intentaremos- desvió la mirada hacia la chica nuevamente, sin aquella sensualidad desbordante. -¿Verdad que sí, Syaoran?-

-Claro...- en ningún instante de la conversación alguien había saludado a Sakura, no le habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera la habían visto. Es como si no existiera.

Esa fue, una de las fases más fáciles de una ley de hielo para Sakura, porque a cada instante, sentía ganas de acercársele sólo para gritarle que Syaoran era suyo, que ella era una maldita arpía que había abandonado a alguien tan hermoso a la intemperie donde él lo conoció... Pero se conformaba con no verla, traspasarla con la mirada y fingir que jamás se había percatado de su existencia.

Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan celoso?

Sacó punta al lápiz y siguió resolviendo las ecuaciones, intentando concentrarse. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Sakura llegó nuevamente a sacarlo del trance matemático. Había sido una semana difícil. Definitivamente, aquella chica no se daría por vencida así como así, sin una pelea justa. Ya no le hablaba a Syaoran, al parecer no lo podía ni mirar, pues algo en su interior parecía quebrarse en millones de partículas, que hubieran sido expulsadas en forma de lágrimas de no haber perdido contacto con Lee; pero aún así, aquella mirada fija alteraba el buen ánimo del chico, recordándole que Sakura seguía existiendo. Hasta ese momento, aquel era el arma más poderosa de la chica, una exhaustiva lucha silenciosa, como esperando que Syaoran se lanzara a sus brazos para decirle que todo era mentira, que no estaba con ninguna chica y que sólo le había dicho eso a Tomoyo para darle celos; aunque en parte, aquello era verdad.

No, definitivamente él no andaba con una chica. Y no le había dicho a Tomoyo nada, ese había sido el hermoso albino. Pero no se lanzaría a sus brazos. Claro que no.

Syaoran se hallaba igualmente sentado en el comedor de la cocina, con Wei haciendo la comida mientras él realizaba su tarea. De vez en cuando intercambiaban pláticas, como para no aburrirse ni perder la concentración en sus respectivos trabajos.

-¿Y el Joven Eriol? ¿Por qué no lo invitó a comer?...-

-Es que cuando viene se acaba la comida- se rió de su propio comentario, no con burla, sino de manera grácil, como lo haría Eriol en esa situación. Un cuchillo cayó al suelo provocando un golpe seco y agudo, después, todo quedó en silencio, Syaoran de pronto se sintió observado a través de un microscopio...incluso con cierto temor. -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Hacía mucho...que no se reía...Joven Syaoran....- se sorprendió ante el comentario y bajó la mirada, intentando recordar alguna otra ocasión en que se hubiera reído, pero por más que se esforzó en traer a su memoria un momento de risa y diversión verdadera...no hubo nada. Se asustó sobremanera, jamás se había reído, por lo menos no desde una niñez ya olvidada. El temor se volvió dolor. El dolor en recuerdos. Los recuerdos lo llevaron hasta Eriol y sonrió. -Cuénteme más acerca de ese chico tan amable- dijo, mientras recogía el objeto tirado, lo lavaba cuidadosamente y seguía en la perfecta preparación de la comida. El trigueño se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta, pero como alguien que se confiesa de una felicidad que pudiese llamarse pecado, decidió hablar.

-Él no sólo es amable...es la persona más especial que he conocido...-

-¿Más que la señorita Sakura?-

-Mucho más...- dijo sin titubear, cambiando su mirada a una de ensueño. Su cerebro le quiso hacer reaccionar casi gritando "¡Sakura!" mientras que pancartas multicolores solamente imaginadas tenían escrito ese nombre. Pero nada sucedió. Nada.

-Sólo espero que el Joven Eriol venga más seguido, es muy agradable y simpático...desde que lo conoce, usted ha cambiado mucho; recuerdo que hace tiempo me platicó acerca de su llegada a la escuela, que era demasiado amable y cordial como para que fuera sincero y que no confiaba en una persona así...pero ahora, veo que si lo pone de tan buen humor, definitivamente son los mejores amigos...- Syaoran quiso reírse ante la ingenuidad de sus palabras, pero decidió comportarse y hacer caso a su tarea.

-Tienes razón- Se limitó a decir. Intentó concentrarse nuevamente, pero el recuerdo de Eriol lo perturbaba de tal modo que no pudo hacerlo. No dejó de pensar ni un momento en él, en tanto miraba las ecuaciones sin atención alguna, con el lápiz en la mano y la mente fija en un solo chico, al cual extrañaba como si no lo hubiera visto en años. El teléfono sonó de un momento a otro, retumbando en la sala y llamando a alguien para que fuera contestado; Lee despertó de su estupor, se puso de pie con rapidez, esperanzado de que fuera Eriol extrañándolo tanto como él lo hacía. Tal fue su emoción, que contestó incorrectamente, demasiado ansioso como para contener la pregunta -¿Eriol?- pero nadie contestó, en cambio se oyó un sollozo muy leve, como queriendo ser evitado y la señal de que habían colgado. Tomó aquello como si la persona que marcó se hubiese equivocado y volvió a la mesa, sin saber que Sakura había tenido el suficiente valor de marcar cada uno de los números indicados en su agenda como pertenecientes al teléfono de Syaoran, con el cuidado de no equivocarse, en tanto el corazón destrozado le impedía dejar de llorar un instante al escuchar la voz de Syaoran, aclamando otro nombre, la chica estuvo a punto de pensar en una realidad que desconocía, aunque fuese sólo una sospecha, pero lo que le había dicho Tomoyo era acerca de "ella" sin denominar algún nombre, además de que Syaoran y Eriol eran sólo amigos.

Claro que nunca supo en aquellos momentos de angustia, cuan equivocada estaba.

El timbre sonó, despertándolo de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y fue a abrir, consciente de que aquel que tocaba no era Syaoran; con paso elegante tomó el pomo y abrió, encontrándose con una visita inesperada, pero no por eso poco agradable o inoportuna. La invitó a pasar.

-Hola Tomoyo-

-Hola Eriol- abrió la puerta perfectamente y se quitó del paso con total amabilidad, cerró la puerta trayendo una ventisca perdida del otoño consigo, cuando la chica entró y lo esperó.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Necesitamos hablar...es sobre Sakura y Syaoran- Como esperando aquello, la invitó a sentarse, hizo una pequeña reverencia, salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina, intentando calmarse.

Minutos después regresó, cargando una charola con una jarra de té y dos tazas bocabajo en sus respectivos platos; la dejó en la mesita de centro, sirviendo en completo silencio.

-¿Qué quieres saber? preguntó, mientras le entregaba la taza, con la cantidad exacta de té verde y un poco de miel que se encargó de disolver antes de avisar que estaba listo.

-Bueno... Muchas gracias... Supongo que ya regresaste con Syaoran-

-El mismo día que te enteraste de ello, cuando te fui a dejar me encontró y nos reconciliamos...-

-Él no debió hacer eso- un poco distraído, el chico volteó nuevamente su atención interrumpida por pensamientos románticos hacia Lee.

-¿Perdón?- sorbió un poco de té, se hubiera atragantado con la respuesta de no haber sido por la elegancia que se lo impedía.

-Lastimar a Sakura, sabiendo que ella lo ama...-

-¿Qué? Ninguno de los dos sabíamos eso...- aunque en parte, era una mentira, ya que él sabía a la perfección aquellos sentimientos no confesados y egoístas de la chica Kinomoto; no obstante se había intentado convencer de que sólo era parte de un ego que no desea ser lastimado o de una amistad que desapareció con unas cuantas palabras.

-Entonces él no sabe que...- Eriol asintió, tranquilizándose. -Mira, vengo a hacerte una propuesta- de su bolsa de mano color crema sacó lo que al parecer era una chequera de cuero blanco y siguió hablando. -Yo no puedo soportar ver a Sakura sufrir; no duerme bien, no come, ya no ríe... no, no puedo verla así...por lo que te pido que dejes a Syaoran...- Hiragizawa abrió los ojos, a punto de reír por semejante insinuación. -...alguna vez quiso a Sakura, así que podrá hacerlo nuevamente...sólo es cuestión de que le inventes cualquier cosa...sólo, mira esto...- le enseñó el centro de su plan, en el papel que debía ser cambiado se marcaba una suma con la que se podría comprar el mejor auto importado último modelo y vivir sin preocupaciones el resto de su vida. Eriol lo tomó con una sonrisa, que correspondió Tomoyo antes de ver como aquel cheque era roto en pedazos por el albino, que mostró una mueca indignada mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez.

-¿Qué te piensas? ¿Que puedes comprarme a mí o a Syaoran? Ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrías hacerlo...escúchame bien, que tu amiguita esté lastimada no implica que Syaoran esté en venta para consolarla, él está conmigo por propia convicción...así que no puedes venir a mi casa a pedir que lo deje sólo porque tienes dinero y crees poder manejar a las personas... No tienes que entenderme, pero si él se quiere ir se irá...no así...-

-¿Qué quieres entonces? Puedo darte todo lo que quieras...todas las personas tienen un precio...-

-Ni Syaoran ni yo lo tenemos...así que te pido que te retires...- Tomoyo guardó la chequera en su bolso y se puso de pie, totalmente afligida.

-Lamento lo que sucedió- Pronto no hubo más recuerdo de aquella visita que el cheque roto en más pedazos de los que pueden ser contados, la taza vacía y aquel amargo sabor a desdicha en la garganta de Eriol, que se recargó en la puerta, sin energías ni ganas de regresar a hacer su tarea. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, sentándose con la cabeza levantada al techo.

Cualquier otra persona en su posición hubiera aceptado semejante suma de dinero, pero le había parecido tan repugnante vender a Syaoran, porque al fin y al cabo así se le llamaría a semejante acción; que no titubeó, ni siquiera lo pensó. Era cierto, su novio estaba enamorado de una chica, lamentablemente, pero aquella dueña de sus sueños no se merecía ni un poco de consideración después de hacerlo sufrir tanto, además en la guerra y en el amor todo vale ¿No?

¿Amor? ¿Había pensado en amor?

En aquel cuarto, totalmente solo, con la mirada perdida comenzó a reflexionar qué era el amor, además de uno de los misterios más grandes que seguían sin descubrirse.

Después de todo, aquel chico de hermosa mirada chocolate era su tesoro más preciado y al que más quería. Por eso no deseaba entregarlo, ni siquiera pensar en abandonarlo cuando le había costado tanto tenerlo cerca, para respirar su aliento sediento de placer y besar aquellos labios suaves que le recordaban a las nubes, a pesar de jamás haber tocado una. Era precioso, divertido, interesante, tierno y amable más que eso, perfecto... con aquella timidez y seducción por poseerla. Lo quería tanto... La imaginación le ganó a la conciencia y comenzó a soñar despierto, usando aquella ilusión como metáfora hacia sí mismo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Una pista de hielo era el paisaje donde Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y él se encontraban, con ropa invernal y jugueteando cada uno por su lado. A pesar de la advertencia de hielo quebradizo, Lee fue hacia el otro extremo de la pista al aire libre; patinando con un poco de dificultad. Un sonido, como de algo que se rompe poco a poco anunciando lo inevitable, alertó al chico, que inmediatamente se paró en seco, observando el piso que se volvía agua helada bajo de sí, antes de que formara parte alrededor de él. Sakura escuchó que alguien pedía ayuda, por lo que corrió hasta allá, dándose un aire de autosuficiencia. Al observar quién era, una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro, si intentaba ayudarlo, ella también caería...se detuvo antes del límite y regresó sobre sus propios pasos, observando a Syaoran como un pequeño cachorro al que no se le puede salvar. Lee comenzó a llorar en completo silencio, dispuesto a morir de hipotermia al ver a la chica alejándose...hasta que Eriol corrió hasta él, mientras el hielo comenzaba a quebrarse, lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hacia sí. Se lo llevó lejos de ahí, justo en el momento en que el soporte en el que ambos estaban se quebró por completo, como un cristal. Apenas a salvo, ambos se abrazaron. Aquellos ojos chocolate, totalmente agradecidos se cerraron, esperando más que una salvación física. El albino se mordió los labios y lo besó, encontrándose él mismo con su salvación. Sakura regresó, arrepentida de haberlo abandonado. Pero Syaoran ya estaba a salvo y Eriol no lo dejaría ir por nada de ese mundo._

Sonrió ante su cursi pensamiento y se puso de pie, un poco más reestablecido. Levantó las cosas de la mesa de centro, incluyendo el cheque roto en varios pedazos, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina.

-Así que no sólo tú...Sakura. Si quieren guerra...la van a tener...- llevó los trastes sucios al fregadero, los dejó y fue hasta el bote de la basura. Observó por última vez el cheque hecho pedazos y lo rompió aún más, tirándolo. -Tú también...Tomoyo...- lavó los trastes y salió del cuarto. Caminando lentamente subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la ducha; con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Syaoran.

Un trigueño de ojos color chocolate veía al mundo con una mirada que sólo Eriol sabía ofrecer y compartir, una en la que todos los problemas parecían sin importancia alguna.

-¿Joven Syaoran? ¿Qué le sucede?- el trigueño jugueteaba con los cubiertos sin realmente poner atención en el mundo a su alrededor, delineó los dientecillos del cuchillo con el índice, sin poder pensar más que en Eriol. -Joven Syaoran-

-¿Uh? ¿Me hablabas?-

-¿Qué le sucede? Se ve terriblemente preocupado...- Exactamente ese era el problema, que estaba preocupado por su relación con Hiragizawa, que no sabía qué pensar acerca de él, no sabía qué sentía y no tenía idea del porqué al ver a Sakura sentía rencor en lugar de la adoración anterior...no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Aunque en sí, con su novio al lado, no tenía la menor importancia.

-No, no... Estoy bien...- Pensar que era su primer noviazgo y que su primer beso lo había tenido justo con él, un chico que admiraba, que le gustaba y deseaba. Sonrió con cierta melancolía, pensando en Eriol. Tal vez sería bueno llamarle, ir a visitarlo, conversar durante largo rato y jugar a aventarse cosas, para terminar la velada con simplemente disfrutar de su romance y su amistad.

-¿Está seguro?-

-Sí...muy seguro...- Wei no estaba de acuerdo con la afirmación, por lo que tomó la servilleta, limpiando con total delicadeza la humedad en las comisuras de sus labios y siguió hablando.

-¿Sabe qué debería hacer? Vaya a ver al Joven Eriol...-

-¿Tú...tú crees?-

-Claro que sí- como si esa frase hubiese sido una verdadera orden, se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a su cuarto con paso acelerado. Abrió la puerta, se dirigió al clóset y sacó una chamarra de mezclilla oscura. Se miró al espejo, arreglándose el cabello y colocando su mejor sonrisa. Un reflejo llamó su atención, haciéndolo darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la cama, sentándose por breves instantes mirando la razón de su cambio. El oso de felpa que había ganado Eriol se hallaba ahí, su novio se lo había regalado la mañana de su compromiso, en el cuello, llevaba atada una pequeña nota que acarició entre sus dedos mientras leía una vez más la letra elegante. _"Quédate esta noche conmigo mi querido Syaoran. Te quiero. Eriol" _suspiró, poniéndose de pie completamente sonrojado.

-Eriol...- sintiendo el corazón acelerado decidió no perder más tiempo; se puso la chamarra con rapidez y dejó el cuarto nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no fue directamente a la casa de su novio. Antes de ello, tomó una pequeña desviación hacia el centro de Tomoeda, donde adquiriría los dulces que de sobra sabía eran los preferidos de Eriol. Con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón de mezclilla iba tarareando una melodía que lo hizo sonrojar de manera exuberante cuando se metió a la tienda. Pasó al mostrador, donde una hermosa chica de su edad lo atendió con enorme gusto.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Dame...unos bombones, esos chocolates con forma de corazón y cien gramos de esos... ¡ah! Y también de esos otros... ¿Tienen helado aquí?-

-En los congeladores tenemos de varios sabores...puedes tomar el que te guste mientras yo preparo tu orden- con una hermosa sonrisa Syaoran le agradeció la indicación, yendo hacia la última parte de la pequeña tienda de dulces y helados. Aún con esa melodía surgiendo con dulzura de sus labios revisó los congeladores.

-Veamos...Vainilla, chocolate, fresa...ron con pasas...napolitano- un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. En el suelo se hallaban varios paquetes de dulces que habían sido tirados distraídamente por una chica a la cual no esperaba ver justo en ese lugar.

-Syaoran...- La observó por varios segundos, antes de volver a su inspección. Tomó uno de vainilla, uno de chocolate y uno combinado. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo detenerse tras cerrar la puerta del congelador.

-Ah, hola Sakura- Por supuesto no le daría la razón a la chica de perseguirlo o continuar aquel pequeño encuentro, por más que una parte de sí lo desease todavía; por lo que con voz calmada y desinteresada dio media vuelta, mordiéndose el labio interior por hacerlo. Fue a la caja a pagar, sacando varios billetes del pantalón. Tan pronto tuvo todo listo salió con calma de la tienda, hasta donde Sakura ya no pudo verlo; corrió como aquella tarde funesta en la que al parecer había perdido todo. Tenía que admitirlo: Aún la amaba.

Al llegar a la casa de Eriol, se encontró con una no tan grata sorpresa. Tocó varias veces sin que nadie atendiese a la puerta, tocó el timbre casi en tantas ocasiones como en las que golpeó la madera y se dio por vencido, perdiendo toda esperanza de ver a Eriol.

-No puede ser...no...- decidió hacer un último esfuerzo que resultó fructífero, giró la perilla. -Ah- fue lo único que dijo, avergonzado por no haberlo intentado antes. Entró y cerró, colocando el seguro en la puerta. -¿Eriol?- gritó con ternura, sin que nadie contestase. A lo lejos, un leve sonido llamó su atención. La curiosidad pudo más que sí mismo, pues subió las escaleras hasta donde provenía aquella distracción; en el piso de arriba pudo percatarse de algo que lo maravilló por completo, su querido estaba cantando a todo volumen con aún más melodiosa voz que la de un ángel. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando abrió y cerró la puerta del cuarto donde surgía aquella voz, hasta que sus oídos le indicaron el drástico cambio de volumen y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Las bolsas con golosinas fueron a dar al suelo al mismo tiempo en que su aliento se detuvo por completo.

-¡Syaoran!- la canción se detuvo, a comparación del corazón de Lee que comenzó a acelerarse sin compasión alguna, la respiración regresó con gran intensidad, casi tanta como la que demostraban sus mejillas sonrojadas. A unos dos metros de él se hallaba Eriol, completamente desnudo; observándolo fijamente, de frente a la ducha, volteando a su derecha con una mirada misteriosa. El cabello azul brillaba con gran intensidad así como el resto de aquella hermosa piel suave y tersa que denotaba pasión. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero la mirada gritaba atrevimiento y un cierto toque de tentación.

-Yo...perdona...es que...te oí y...no pude... Lo siento...- Sin embargo, no se movió del lugar, se quedó contemplando aquel cuerpo albino, hermoso, atlético y suave, memorizó cada detalle de él sin perderse ni un centímetro de aquel deleite. El agua recorriendo a Eriol le daba un aspecto excitante y magnífico. Cada gota de agua que se perdía entre la piel blanca y suspiraba de placer era preciada y envidiada por Syaoran que deseaba ocupar ese lugar.

-Sé caballeroso y pásame la toalla-

-Yo...claro- hizo caso a aquella voz suave y delicada, tomando la toalla blanca entre sus manos con un nerviosismo notable. Con pasos breves caminó hasta él, observándolo aún, analizándolo y admirando la belleza que no podía ser humana. Eriol cerró la llave del agua y aceptó con una sonrisa avergonzada la tela suave; se cubrió de la cintura para abajo y salió de la ducha, con una mirada completamente fija en él. Syaoran sólo perdió contacto para recoger las bolsas del suelo.

Lee no podía creer lo que había sucedido, le parecía tan inexplicable y excitante que no tenía sentido. Ambos llegaron al cuarto, en completo silencio y sin poder observarse. Syaoran estaba avergonzado, por no haber retirado la mirada, por incluso fijarla en él apasionadamente. Eriol parecía inmutable, pero en realidad sólo se mantenía en silencio por no saber qué decir. Sacó ropa del clóset y la colocó en la cama, donde Syaoran estaba sentado. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro. Los minutos pasaron en completo silencio, sin ningún movimiento hasta que Eriol caminó a los cajones, tomó ropa interior y observó el paisaje aún diurno. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

No sabía porqué lo había hecho, porqué se había atrevido a semejante acción, pero el hecho de realizarla le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Caminó hasta Eriol con pasos lentos y lo abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo la piel mojada sobre la ropa húmeda. Con infinita pasión besó aquel cuello a su alcance, deslizando las manos a través del cuerpo ansioso que aceptó las caricias al dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento lento con los ojos cerrados. Lee supo que aquella oportunidad no se repetiría con tal casualidad y delicia por lo que aprovechó cada momento. Como si cada beso tranquilizara a ambos, dejaron que sus manos llegaran poco más de lo permitido días anteriores. El trigueño tuvo su turno primero.

Deslizó ambas manos hasta la toalla, desatando el nudo que se hallaba en ella. Con absoluta delicadeza secó la piel blanca e infinita que le ofrecía escalofríos de vez en vez. La tela blanca absorbió cada gota del torso, los hombros y el rostro que fue repetidamente besado. Eriol se sorprendió al percatarse en la cama, mientras Lee seguía en su labor, como una vez él lo hizo, pero con una gran diferencia: El compromiso entre ellos y la ropa que nunca llegó a su cuerpo albino. Las manos bordearon la cintura en tanto sus labios se entretenían mutuamente. Eriol vio como la toalla volaba hasta el otro extremo de la habitación justo cuando el trigueño se detenía en su cadera, acariciando con lentitud cada centímetro.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, en un acto de entrega y placer, mientras un largo suspiro se escapaba de sus labios sin querer detenerlo; tomó a Syaoran por la nuca, sosteniendo su cabello en forma firme antes de que este tomase la iniciativa y comenzara a besarlo sin reserva alguna.

Caricias suaves y tímidas fueron colocadas sobre la piel albina, mientras Lee sentía enloquecer con cada suspiro que escuchaba de aquella voz, alentándolo con su exploración. Se alejó muy a su pesar de aquellos labios, con la grata y excitante misión de seguir adelante. Recorrió con lentitud el abdomen bien formado y las piernas de porcelana perfecta, antes de atreverse a temblorosamente acariciar aquel miembro ya erecto por los movimientos provocativos de un inicio. La piel era suave, pero extremadamente firme y deliciosa a la vista del trigueño, que acomodado sobre su amante, pronto tuvo un vuelco total de los papeles.

Eriol lo encerró entre sus piernas, acercándolo aún más a pesar de que eso parecía imposible. Abrió los ojos, extremadamente llamativos con aquel rubor en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo en que con un movimiento al parecer de pelea quedaba encima de él, con una mano sobre ambos brazos de Syaoran. Guiñó el ojo derecho a su amante deshaciendo aquella prisión de piel, sangre y deseo latiente; al momento en que se inclinó hacia él, desabrochándole la camisa índigo, con los labios temblorosos por la ansiedad de tener a aquel ángel bajó sí, preso de la tentación y dudoso de hacer lo correcto, para comenzar a pecar de aquella manera deliciosamente incorrecta. Besó aquel cuello trigueño varias veces, al igual que aquellos labios y empezó a bajar cada vez más por el camino libre que había dejado la camisa; prenda que pronto dejó de ser un obstáculo. Le quitó los pantalones con menos ritual que el inicial después de aventar los tenis hasta el otro lado de la habitación, tal y como la demás ropa. Pronto, aquel cuarto antes arreglado sirvió como mural de tela alrededor de una pareja de amantes que comenzaba a descontrolarse. Cambiaban de posición cada cierta cantidad de segundos, en las que Syaoran se vio arriba en la última oportunidad de tener el control.

Ambos terminaron en una hoguera de besos, que se tranquilizó con las caricias y el sonido de los suspiros exhalados.

Se habían detenido justo a tiempo.

Horas después, los dos se encontraban sentados en uno de los balcones, comiendo helado y golosinas. Fue en ese momento, en el que Syaoran se deleitaba con la vista del atardecer casi tan hermosa como Eriol mismo, en que recordó aquel incidente en la tienda. Abrió los labios, dubitativo, pensando cómo reaccionaría Eriol si supiera que aún amaba a Sakura. Lo miró, en total silencio con la vista en el cielo y una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro; antes de que su amante volteara, percatándose de aquella atención. Hiragizawa no preguntó nada, dejó la copa de helado a medio llenar con la cucharita en el fondo, en el barandal, y tomando en cambio el rostro de aquel trigueño besó sus labios con gran ternura, separándose momentos después con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero-

-Y yo a ti- el proveniente de Inglaterra aún acariciaba aquel rostro cuando dejó ver su siguiente propuesta.

-Dímelo...me gusta que me lo digas...- volteó hacia la habitación, pensándolo nuevamente. -Pero sólo si es cierto... si no es así, no lo digas- Syaoran justo iba a contestar, pero se vio interrumpido de un momento a otro, cuando Eriol lo abrazó. -No, mejor no digas nada... No quiero saberlo...sé que aún la amas...puedo verlo en tus ojos... De la misma forma, no puedes amarla y quererme a mí, por más que quiera engañarme... No importa, yo te quiero a ti...y si esto dura sólo hoy...sólo hoy seré feliz...y valoraré estos momentos como si fuesen los últimos de mi existencia...- Se agachó ligeramente, tomando nuevamente esos labios, los cuales degustó hasta el cansancio, mismos que le correspondieron con gran ternura y sinceridad. Separó el beso con gran melancolía. -Es hora. Está oscureciendo y mañana tenemos clases...te voy a dejar a tu casa- lo tomó de la mano derecha, halándolo un poco en son de llevarlo a alguna parte, sin embargo, Syaoran puso resistencia y evitó que eso sucediese, hablando con voz molesta y caprichosa.

-No quiero ir a mi casa- Eriol al parecer no comprendió, pues su respuesta era todo menos la esperada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste problemas?-

-¡Quiero estar contigo!- rechazó la mano que lo asió con ternura, y pasó al lado de su amante, golpeándolo en el pecho con el hombro. -¿No puedes entenderlo? ¡Bien! ¡Pues gracias, me voy!- abrió los ventanales hacia la izquierda y entró a la habitación, donde tomando su chamarra se encaminó a la salida. Fue una gran imprudencia del albino lo siguiente que sucedió. Syaoran se detuvo en seco, percatando a Eriol justo en la puerta, donde un segundo antes no había nada que interpusiese su ida. Volteo hacia atrás, confundido. -¿Cómo...cómo hiciste eso...?- sin embargo, intentó remediarlo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Aún estabas en el balcón, no es posible que hallas llegado tan rápido aquí!- El trigueño retrocedió un poco, alejándose del albino, quien inmediatamente expuso su punto.

-Sabes que puedo moverme más rápido de lo que tú lo haces...siempre te he ganado en deportes ¿O ya no lo recuerdas?-

-Aún así...yo...- Eriol le tomó ambas manos, acercándolo...no lo besó, no lo abrazó siquiera...simplemente lo acercó, aspirando su aroma. -Tengo que irme- titubeó de pronto Lee, aún con su novio delante tentándolo a rendirse.

-No, te vas a quedar aquí...conmigo- cerró los ojos, saboreando el aura de su compañero con gran cuidado.

-¡Hace un minuto querías estar solo!- Eriol sonrió, comenzando a besar aquel cuello trigueño bajo la camisa, que comenzó a temblar inmediatamente. Deslizó las manos a la cintura y se dejó llevar, empezando el romance nuevamente.

-Solo contigo... - Syaoran simplemente sonrió con gran satisfacción, respondiendo a la pregunta que hacía minutos le había sido formulada.

-Yo también...yo también te quiero... - con las mejillas sonrojadas de un momento a otro soltó un suspiro de felicidad. Por fin lo había podido hacer, renunciar a Sakura...para siempre.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11**

Esperen el próximo capítulo, comienzan los problemas. Sakura va a querer recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo, Tomoyo quiere hacer sentir bien a su amiga por lo que hará hasta lo imposible. Regresa un personaje que interviene en esta pareja. Syaoran y Eriol dejan de esconderse... ¿Qué pasará? =10 Sep 2003=

"Pase lo que pase...todo estará bien."

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	12. El plan

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

**Capítulo 12. El plan**

El viento suave levantaba la cortina cubriendo el espacio vacío de la ventana abierta, e invadía el cuarto de frescura otoñal, despertando en ese preciso momento a Eriol. Ambos se encontraban en la casa del trigueño, después de haber platicado durante largo rato en la madrugada hasta que el sueño les venció las ansias de seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, al proveniente de Inglaterra aquella plática le había traído amargos recuerdos. El tema había sido el pasado, lo que había transcurrido durante su niñez, sus sueños, aspiraciones y momentos vitales. Principalmente Eriol se percató de algo demasiado importante. Cuando la pregunta _"¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?", _le interrogó, no pudo contestar y se quedó mirando el suelo como si en él se encontraran los secretos del universo; tan sólo respondió con lo primero que le llegó a la mente _"Irme a dormir...ese es mi mayor sueño en este momento" _pero aún después de acostarse y dar las buenas noches no pudo dormir.

-¿Cuál es mi mayor sueño? No sé quién soy ahora... ¿Voy a saber cuál es mi mayor sueño?- Se levantó y dejó a Syaoran solo, aún dormido abrazando la almohada con los brazos desnudos por la falta de camisa y una sonrisa en el rostro, sin imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Eriol.

-¿Quién soy?- Y es que jamás lo había pensado. Durante su infancia, fue demasiado fácil soñar que podía llegar a cualquier parte con el fin de buscar aventuras que cualquiera ilusiona. Ser un buscador de lo desconocido fue su mayor anhelo cuando contaba menos de una década. Aunque también quiso ser actor, para hacer ver a la gente cosas que realmente no estaban ahí; posteriormente escritor, para crear las obras para el actor y ser el responsable de todo aquel arte. Quiso enfrentarse a fuerzas desconocidas.

Incluso quiso ser mago.

Eriol sonrió con despecho.

-¿Por qué tenía que soñar con la magia? ¿Por qué?- Golpeó el pilar haciendo un hueco en el cemento blanco con la forma de su puño. Todo hubiera sido notablemente más fácil de no ser la reencarnación del Mago Clow. -Tengo los recuerdos de mi vida pasada...pero no soy el que fui... Jamás lo seré... ¿Por qué tener que recordar algo que no he vivido ahora, justo en esta vida? ¿Para qué? No siento lo mismo que entonces... ¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo? Recuerdo que amé a Yue, recuerdo sus besos y su forma de...- se ruborizó. -E incluso me siento bien a su lado, pero...no, no es que lo siento... ¡Lo recuerdo y mi cuerpo quiere recordarlo!- cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose del barandal con la mano derecha en tanto cerraba los ojos fuertemente. -Yo quiero a Syaoran en esta vida...no a Yue... Pero no puedo quererlo si no existo antes...-

Aventuras, historias; todos aquellos sueños desaparecieron al momento de darse cuenta de que era realmente un mago, la reencarnación del más poderoso de ellos. Fue en ese momento en que huyó de su casa con el fin de conseguir sus recuerdos por completo y seguir con la misión de las cartas Clow. Pero todo había terminado. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

En tanto, Syaoran despertaba de su sueño. Soltó la almohada ligeramente sonrojado por haber soñado que estaba con Eriol. Se estiró ligeramente dando la vuelta en la cama e intentando encontrar con las manos a su novio. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos por completo y se sentó, observando el lugar donde debía estar.

-Eriol- recorrió su habitación por completo sin encontrar indicios de él, la cortina ondeaba y dejaba entrar las pesadas gotas de lluvia que caían frenéticas sobre la alfombra en tanto comenzaba a enfurecerse con su novio por haberlo abandonado. -No, no se pudo ir...prometió que se quedaría conmigo...-

Una semana y media era el tiempo que habían pasado como pareja, y cada día que pasaba era mayormente apreciado por ambos. Incluso Syaoran había cambiado, era notablemente más cariñoso de lo que se hubiera pensado en un antes no muy lejano. Eriol no sólo demostraba la gran ternura que lo caracterizaba, sino un ansia por complacer y hacer feliz a su pareja, además de una pasión y cierto toque de lujuria que nadie había conocido, ni siquiera Yue. Claro que Syaoran no sabía que él y el ángel guardián habían tenido una relación más allá de una simple aventura.

El último, volteó hacia la ventana, escuchando ciertos murmullos indescifrables que llamaron su atención. Sabiendo cómo era el albino, o estaría en un árbol, o en la nevera, o en el balcón. O en algunos casos totalmente deliciosos, con él. Se puso de pie, con sólo el pantalón de mezclilla puesto. Caminó con lentitud, escuchando aún aquella voz que pronto supo era de su novio, palabras que no pudo descifrar, ni japonés ni chino era el idioma. Parecía una lengua antigua, de aquellas que regían el mundo antes de que fuese mundo. Estaba lloviendo con gran furia y el sol no era presente. Alejó la cortina ya algo empapada, y salió al balcón con cierto escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura y las gruesas gotas de agua que lo golpeaban desconsideradamente. Eriol estaba encima del barandal, de pie, con la cabeza agachada y las manos empuñadas a ambos manos del cuerpo sin ninguna fuerza. El pantalón negro de mezclilla que llevaba puesto resaltaba muy bien aquella piel albina.

Syaoran reaccionó de su estupor y deslumbramiento, recordando que aquella posición era demasiado peligrosa. La lluvia recorría por completo aquel cuerpo que sollozaba en silencio.

-Eriol- el aludido volvió a la realidad, levantando la cabeza con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Dio media vuelta y lo que sucedió a continuación dejó a su pareja totalmente perpleja.

El cielo, totalmente nublado y en tormenta absoluta se convirtió por completo, en una mañana que empezaba a amanecer. Las nubes desaparecieron en un solo instante, la lluvia dejó de caer como si jamás hubiera estado en ese lugar. Eriol dio media vuelta y una cadena en su cuello llamó la atención de Syaoran: colgando de aquel oro puro se hallaba una llave con la insignia que el Mago Clow había creado. Aquella llave ondeó en el viento mientras los movimientos de Eriol aparecían en cámara lenta.

-Syaoran- susurró.

-¿Qué...qué sucedió?- Mirando aún la insignia, su voz se percibía nerviosa y entrecortada. -¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo?- observó aquellos ojos castaños, cuestionándolo con cierta sospecha. Eriol se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y en un movimiento tan fugaz que lograba ser inexistente se arrancó la cadena del cuello y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Había olvidado quitársela.

-Nada, nada...pensando...- bajó del barandal con un salto, aproximándose a Lee lentamente.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Dime qué sucedió! Estaba lloviendo...y de pronto...todo desapareció. Tú...tenías en el cuello una llave del M...- Syaoran se tapó la boca con la mano, sabiendo que había dicho palabras de más.

-¿Yo traía una llave de qué?- lo retó Eriol, aunque con cierto cariño y consideración.

-Nada, nada...olvídalo- suspiró, pensando que todo había sido una jugarreta de su mente. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso en los labios con los ojos cerrados, en son de buenos días.

Hiragizawa, que no hubiera tenido las respuestas, logró escapar esa ocasión por el silencio que debía guardar su pareja; y todo permaneció olvidado.

Syaoran miró la sala con sumo cuidado, encontrándose a Wei sentado leyendo el periódico en tanto bebía un poco de té.

-Wei, ya nos vamos a la escuela-

-Que les vaya muy bien ¿Vendrán a comer?-

-Yo creo que nos vamos a ir por ahí... ¿Está bien?-

-Claro, claro. Que se diviertan- aquel adulto, de afable expresión y sinceridad animosa, sonrió, mirando a Eriol a un lado de Syaoran.

-Hasta pronto, señor Wei-

-Hasta entonces, joven Eriol- al parecer no sospechaba nada. Sin embargo, había algo de misterio en su mirada cuando ambos se despidieron y fueron a la puerta. -Hoy llega. Espero que el jovencito Syaoran no se enoje al no avisarle...- Era una sorpresa, por lo que sin pensarlo una vez más, volvió a su lectura.

Unos brazos ágiles se asieron a su cuello, colgándose de su cuerpo con aire infantil, soñador y posesivo.

Se habían quedado un poco de tiempo en el parque contiguo a la escuela, antes de aparentar nuevamente ser solamente amigos; tomando con desgana el tiempo justo para llegar un par de minutos antes del inicio de clases. Acababan de entrar al salón, Syaoran a la cabecera, en tanto platicaban animadamente; recién la mitad del aula se hallaba cuando una chica se lanzó a los brazos del primero, gritando su nombre y deteniendo el paso de ambos.

-¡Syaoran!- Eriol abrió los ojos incrédulo por la efusividad, interrogando con la mirada al chico a su lado con tal profundidad que no tardó en llamar la atención de los protagonistas de tal encuentro; la chica viró hacia él, observándolo con desconfianza. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué miras así a mi Syaoran?- Hiragizawa no hizo más que entrecerrar los ojos y apretar aún más la mochila sostenida sobre uno de sus hombros con la mano derecha. Distrajo la atención hacia su novio, quien lo observaba con cierta aprensión.

-Ehhh...Eriol...ella es mi prima, Mei Ling...ella... ¿Por qué estás aquí?- la chica volteó hacia él, soltándolo de inmediato.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás muy cambiado...- No obtuvo más respuesta que la intensa mirada de comunicación muda de ambos chicos, ignorándola por completo. -¡Syaoran! ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!- exigió con prontitud, sin apartarse ni un centímetro, observando los ojos chocolate sumergidos en un brillo inexplicable de secreto, de delicia, de felicidad y amabilidad; sonreír sin intervención de los labios suaves y tersos que tantas veces había probado Hiragizawa. El primero en romper contacto, después de interminables segundos, fue Eriol; quien sin mayor esfuerzo, expresó la respuesta.

-Disculpe, señorita; por un momento su gran e increíble belleza me ha hecho olvidar mis modales. Mi nombre es Eriol, Hiragizawa Eriol- realizó una muy elegante reverencia, brazo diestro delante del pecho; presentando sus mayores respetos, con aquella voz infantil, tranquila y fina, que tanta humildad, distinción e inocencia demostraba. Se levantó tras unos instantes, observando directo a los ojos de la chica; que asombrada ante tal presentación, no pudo ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. -Su primo ha sido muy amable en concederme su amistad, señorita Lee, y aunque ha hablado mucho de usted durante nuestros encuentros, siempre resaltando lo bonita que era, jamás pude imaginar, hasta estos momentos, el extremo a la que la belleza podía llegar- Eriol, quien obviamente intentaba quedar bien con la familia de Syaoran, no reprimió una amable sonrisa. La chica, por decir algo, se encontraba no menos que fascinada ante el breve, aunque no por eso malogrado, elogio. Principalmente por un hecho que no pasó inadvertido a sus coloradas mejillas y el brillo enloquecedor de su mirada.

-¿En...en realidad...dijiste eso...Syaoran?- no esperó respuesta alguna, pues al segundo, recobró la posición inicial; con los brazos alrededor de Lee, que no hacía más que observar de mala forma a su novio, con la esperanza de que le pagaría. En tanto, Eriol alzó suspicaz la ceja izquierda, en un acto de diversión. Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su lugar; muerto de celos, por supuesto, pero no por ello mostrando debilidad a la vista.

Unos ojos increíblemente verdes, fijaron su atención en él. Divino trigueño, no parecía muy diferente de hacía días, pero a sus ojos lo era. Ya no lucía tan inocente, ni tan distraído, o tan serio y calculador; sus sentidos agudizaron y la carga sobre sus hombros disminuyo, incluso sonreía más...si es que acaso algún día, entre momento y momento, había entregado una ligera sonrisa con dulce sabor, cosa que no pudo recordar; gracias a Hiragizawa. Ambos estaban en el área de juego, enfrentándose en equipos contrarios de basketball.

Chicas y chicos diversos apoyaban a sus compañeros favoritos, ovacionando cada vez que la pelota pasaba con gran habilidad por el aro, pero ella no hacía movimiento alguno, no otro que no fuera seguir perturbadoramente exacta cada flexión, levantamiento, tiro, golpe, vuelta, carrera, jugada, pase, finta, robo, que hiciera Lee.

La clase de deportes llevaba veinte de los cincuenta minutos predispuestos, diez de partido, en que el equipo de Eriol llevaba la delantera desde el primer tanto. Pero eso no era importante por el momento.

Toda la mañana de visualizar a Syaoran le mostraba aspectos que a pesar del tiempo compartido, jamás había racionalizado de forma correcta, y era a esa hora que podía sincerarse; uno de ellos, era no percatarse antes del intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas cada par de minutos, tanto así, que había perdido la capacidad de llamar su atención; otro, la forma, tonta (por no hallar otra palabra), en que de pronto paraba en seco de vez en vez, siguiendo a alguien con la sola mirada, en tanto sus ojos chocolate, totalmente hambrientos, sonreían sin necesidad de los labios. Pero Sakura no podía ver a la persona que seguía, por la rapidez del partido, y porque Lee inmediatamente tras un par de milésimas de segundo, volvía a la normalidad; recuperando el sentido de concentración que había perdido sin darse cuenta. También...racionalizó lo atractivo que era; ya no su amigo, el rival que había llegado a quitarle las cartas Clow, sino el chico que pudo entrar a su vida, al que ella no permitió la entrada... Pero...no era muy tarde ¿Verdad?

Sonrió y por primera vez en más de veinte minutos, desvió la mirada hacia Mei Ling, escuchando cada una de sus palabras con claridad, esperando el momento en que Tomoyo pudiera oír su nueva idea.

Tan pronto obtuvo el balón, vio su oportunidad de arreglar el marcador; estaba del otro lado de la cancha, pero eso no era mayor problema que hacerse camino entre la multitud de chicos que le bloquearían el paso; dio media vuelta rechazando uno de ellos en un grácil movimiento, comenzando una carrera hacia el extremo opuesto; pasó a Yamazaki, antes de que este último le devolviera el balón al ser acorralado por dos de sus contrincantes; muy cerca estaba, aún botando la pelota en continuos movimientos calculados y perfectos, a velocidad suficiente para no tener dificultades.

El último bote ya estaba decidido con la distancia medida para realizar el tiro de tres puntos que los dejarían aún a desventaja de cuatro tantos, pero por lo menos, podrían recuperarse. El tiempo se detuvo, aunque no literalmente, ante su oportunidad, sus compañeros entretenían a los demás. Bajó la mano para tomar el control y lanzar, pero vio el objeto de su búsqueda, desaparecido por un sagaz movimiento ajeno.

Viró hacia atrás, donde un atractivo inglés le guiñó un ojo, desapareciendo junto con la oportunidad de empatar siquiera el partido.

Una mano fina, blanca y aún así ligeramente bronceada, se posó con delicada lentitud sobre su hombro izquierdo, incitándolo a detenerse. Eriol se había adelantado a los vestidores, por su expresa petición; y cuando dio media vuelta, lamentó haberlo hecho, haber querido estar solo por unos instantes. Sakura estaba frente a él, sonriéndole nerviosa; en medio de un lugar cuyo nombre había olvidado por completo. Ambos demasiado cerca, presentes y dolorosos.

Tomoyo, al otro lado del campo, filmaba la escena, con una sonrisa fingida en la comisura de sus labios delgados.

La información recién dada a Sakura no sabía daría semejantes resultados. El no estar plenamente segura, no más allá de las afirmaciones de Hiragizawa, acerca de una relación formal de Lee; había sido el principal error. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Eriol siempre decía algo acerca de ellos dos, pero podía ser no más allá de un anhelado deseo de hacer a Sakura renunciar.

-Ehhh...yo, esto...Syaoran...- se detuvo a mitad de la frase, sin la comprensión necesaria de sus propias palabras, agachando la cabeza en son de un movimiento pensativo, con la mirada perdida en cualquier otra cosa menos en él. -Quería saber...- alzó el rostro, soltando frases que no había cavilado, con una prontitud y efusividad tal, que pronto descubrió, no era lo que realmente quería decir. -...Tomoyo, Mei Ling y yo.... vamos a ir al centro después de clase y... ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?- los ojos verdes brillantes le recordaron porqué se había enamorado, en primer lugar. Sin pensarlo, sin realmente hacerlo, asintió lentamente, hipnotizado por dos esmeraldas que escandalizados por la afirmativa respuesta, sonrieron con ayuda de unos labios curvados en felicidad. -¡Qué bien! Les diré a las chicas... bueno...nos vemos en el salón, Syaoran- dio una dramática media vuelta, alejándose con pequeños saltos colegiales, en tanto el joven Lee reflexionaba, se lamentaba, porqué había dicho que sí.

Su puño fino y blanco dio contra la pared del salón de música.

Entrecerró los ojos grises, viró hacia Syaoran por breves instantes, dedicándole una maliciosa mirada con sabor a venganza pronta. Sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda; yendo hacia el piano con un caminar fluido.

Se sentó en el banquillo, se tronó las manos con un movimiento abrupto de abrir y cerrar; y con contradictoria ligereza, de sus suaves dedos comenzó a brotar una leve melodía, apenas rozando la tranquilidad del ambiente, sin hacerle demasiado daño; llenándolo de dolor ajeno.

Eriol estaba celoso, eso lo podía asegurar. Y no lo negaría, tenía buenas y fundamentadas razones.

Separó los labios, comenzando a hablar, antes de que la música le callara con su hermosura. Hipnotizado, se acercó lentamente al piano; los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mostrando deleite. Colocó ambas manos sobre la tapa, recostando la cabeza hasta exponer varias huellas de romances deliciosos en manos del mismo chico.

-No fue mi intención...te lo juro- susurró lentamente; mejillas sonrosadas, un molesto aumento de temperatura en su rostro, y desnivel en el cuerpo entero. No había querido decir nada, pero las palabras brotando de sus labios estaban más allá de su control. -Sin embargo, tampoco pude detenerme-

-Ven...acércate...Syaoran- Lee abrió los ojos, mostrando el nulo brillo en ellos. Se levantó en un movimiento abrupto, virando hacia él en un trance incontenible. En un par de pasos, se halló a pocos centímetros de su pareja. La melodía cesó, el ataque a su conciencia también. Eriol, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo sucedido, lo haló lenta y sensualmente desde la cintura; haciendo paso entre su sitio y el instrumento, para Syaoran. Un breve recuento constató que dos personas no cabían en tan corto espacio.

-Eriol...- lo soltó; dejando que sus manos vagaran por las teclas del piano, mismas que sonaron como susurros dentro del aula de música con sus roces, antes de concentrarse nuevamente en el chico delante de él. Alzó la mirada, con aquella característica sonrisa entre maldad e inocencia que a Syaoran tanto le gustaba. Colocó ambas manos en la cintura del otro, en un contacto afable y gentil que pronto cambió su temperamento; recorrió con lentitud dentro de la camisa del uniforme; torturando la piel trigueña que le recibió con percibidos escalofríos; aquella que conocía tan bien. Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, Lee desviando el rostro hacia el lado izquierdo; sonrojado. Eriol alzó poco a poco la camisa, caminando con besos por la extensión firme y tentadora; hasta que un suspiro de exasperación le hizo saber que iba demasiado lento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con una sonrisa cómplice y libre de arrepentimientos, le quitó la prenda, arrojándola a unos cuantos pasos.

-...No me gusta el uniforme...no me deja besarte- pretextó, antes de ponerse de pie con lentitud. -No te preocupes...nadie nos verá- Syaoran asintió, no prestando demasiada atención a sus palabras. Le gustaba lo que hacía y eso era más que suficiente. Pronto él mismo se dejó llevar, tomando parte en la pasión presentada en un aula, a inicio de un recreo que sabían disfrutar al máximo. Cayó hacia atrás, por un movimiento demasiado fuerte, causando el abrupto y momentáneo lamento de las notas. Eriol detuvo su contacto, sólo para bajar la tapa de las teclas y evitar más incidentes que llamaran la atención. Fue obligado a subir los brazos y presentar sin reservas el cuerpo albino, mientras su novio se encargaba de retirarle la ropa de una forma poco ortodoxa. -Creo que no soy el único aquí que está ansioso- añadió, mientras su cinturón lograba un chasquido al ser arrojado.

-Cállate- los zapatos volaron en otra dirección, en tanto ellos seguían entre besos y caricias que arrancaban suspiros de consentimiento. Eriol inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo pequeños besos deliciosos que impregnaban en su piel el dulce aroma de Syaoran; demasiado metido en su propio mundo para percatarse de una chica observándolos.

Tomoyo salió corriendo, mientras la escena subía de tono. Debía decírselo a Sakura.

Eriol miró hacia la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente. Era una venganza deliciosa.

Ambos chicos salieron del aula de música, entre salvajes bestias y tiernas mascotas.

Eriol lucía una sonrisa pagada de sí misma; que inexplicablemente contagió a Syaoran. Tomó a su pareja por la cintura, después de asegurarse el pasillo estaba vacío a poco de la clase a la que habían faltado; y le llevó hasta los casilleros, donde cuidadosamente le acorraló, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Le acechó contra su cuerpo y las pequeñas paredes de metal; susurrando en su oído una sola palabra que hizo sonrojar a Lee.

-Delicioso- de nueva cuenta, en una revisión quizá paranoica; viró hacia ambos lados del corredor. Así pues, complacido; deslizó las manos dentro de la camisa del uniforme; recorriendo con lentitud y experiencia la piel suave y firme.__

-¿Viste la cara de los de primero cuando nos encontraron a punto de..._tú sabes_?-

-No creo poder olvidarlas en toda mi vida. Ni la tuya. Buen momento para interrumpir- Hiragizawa soltó su cintura, acomodando los brazos a cada lado del rostro de Syaoran. -¿Un último beso?- Lee accedió, adelantándose para tomarlo él mismo; antes de que algo más les arruinara el instante.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- era Mei Ling saliendo del salón a la izquierda. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, a escasos tres centímetros de encontrarse. Viraron hacia ella. Todo quedó en un tétrico silencio hasta que un amortiguado grito desvaneció a la sorpresa. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacían?- Eriol reaccionó milagrosamente, dando un paso hacia atrás como si no pudiera comprender lo que decía. -¡Contesten!-

-Nada en absoluto, señorita- respondió al instante, extrañado, fingiendo demencia. -¿O estábamos haciendo algo, Syaoran?- dijo sugerente, guiñándole de forma que la chica no pudo verle.

-No- sin embargo, no contuvo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. -Lo mejor será que entremos a clase- el inglés asintió, siguiéndolo.

-La veremos en el salón, señorita Lee- sonrió con total dulzura e inocencia; provocando en su pareja una muy mala disimulada carcajada de incredulidad, que pronto reprochó con una mirada cargada de escepticismo. Entraron al aula de clase de química, en tanto una nada convencida Mei Ling seguía su camino hacia la oficina del director, volteando hacia los casilleros de vez en vez.

Ese tal Eriol no le daba buena espina.

_Te esperaremos afuera de la escuela; cuando termines tu servicio._

_Está bien. _

Kinomoto vio a Syaoran salir por la puerta principal con la mochila en hombros; las tres suspiraron aliviadas de su puntualidad; Sakura fue la primera en ir a su encuentro, agitando la mano derecha nerviosamente; con una mueca de satisfacción en su hermoso e infantil rostro.

-¡Syaoran!- el chico dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrojándose de un momento a otro.

-Ho...Hola- Mei Ling le observó suspicaz, cubriendo el plan de su amiga con la mayor discreción posible. Lee desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la escuela, buscando. -¿Dónde está?-

-Eh...- la sonrisa de Kinomoto se perdió entre un mar de confusión, bajó la mano y preguntó con dolor disfrazado de curiosidad. -¿Dónde está quién?-

-Eriol...lo invité a venir con nosotros-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12**

=23 Mayo 04=

_"I wanna hurt you just for hear you screaming my name"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	13. La cita

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

**Capítulo 13. La cita **

Syaoran divagó por algunos instantes, concentrándose en la entrada principal, ignorando la mirada persistente de Sakura dolida y extrañada. Había invitado a Eriol en medio de su clase de Literatura, mediante un trozo de papel doblado temblorosamente, cuyo contenido inseguro demostraba a la perfección la duda por su respuesta.

_"Eriol...eh...tú..." _a continuación un tache enorme que había agujereado el frágil papel _"¿Podrías...?" _ Su letra se volvió irregular, pesada e ilegible. _"¿...venir conmigo en la tarde? Sé que..." _ Eriol tuvo que acercarse el pequeño papel al rostro para descifrar la ínfima letra. _"No debí aceptar...pero...si vienes..." _ la frase recobró su confianza de un momento a otro. _"Te recompensaré más tarde...con lo que quieras"_  viró hacia atrás un momento, sólo para corroborar su escrito.

Arrancó la esquina de una de sus hojas del cuaderno de Literatura, escribiendo rápido su respuesta antes de que la profesora dejara de anotar el ejercicio. La dobló y la aventó por encima de su hombro, Lee la atrapó en su viaje, ansioso de despejar sus dudas.

_"Quería ir a ver a alguien..." _ el chico pudo imaginarse un suspiro justo a mitad de la frase, lo que le provocó una chispa de celos antes de seguir leyendo _"...pero lo cancelaré tan pronto se acaben las clases ¿Está bien?"_  Dio la vuelta al escrito, esperando ver algo más que la nueva noticia de que Eriol ya había planeado su tarde solo. Nada.

No escribió, tocó dos veces su hombro; acercándose a su oído sin aguardar el momento preciso.

-¿Ver a alguien? ¿A quién diablos tienes que ver?- la profesora dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, haciendo a todos los alumnos voltear, intentando averiguar quién había osado a enfurecer a la maestra más estricta de la escuela.

-¡Lee! ¡Hiragizawa! ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?- sin respuesta, señaló la puerta. Eriol se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta en medio del silencio. Syaoran le imitó, completamente rojo; observando de reojo a la profesora, que no les separó la histérica mirada hasta que ambos estuvieron fuera del salón.

Lee cerró la entrada que su amante abrió sin decir nada. El inglés dio la vuelta, encarándolo con cierto reproche mezclado con diversión tan pronto llegaron al pasillo, recargándose en la pared opuesta.

-Tú tuviste la culpa- respondió Syaoran viendo el regaño que se acercaba. -Ver a alguien...- sonrojado, el chico le dio la espalda, empuñando las manos.

-Iba a seguirte si no me invitabas- Lee dio la vuelta, dispuesto a reclamarle la falta de confianza; pero nuevamente Eriol se le adelantó, cubriendo sus labios con la palma abierta, sosteniendo sus mejillas con suavidad. -La amas, no engañas a nadie. Sólo iba a recordarte cómo ser un caballero, por si se te olvidaba mientras besabas a Sakura- bajó la mano, liberando a Syaoran en un sentido muy literal.

-¿¡Cómo diablos...!?- fue interrumpido en medio de su alharaca.

-Shhh, la profesora- bajó la voz, continuando.

-¿Besarla? ¿Estás loco? Pero si...- nuevamente Eriol le hizo callar, presionando su mano derecha contra su boca por unos segundos.

-Repito...por si se te olvidaba cómo ser un caballero- ambos quedaron en silencio por un largo minuto, antes de que Eriol se atreviera a preguntar. -¿Seguro quieres que vaya?- el chino sonrió agradecido como única respuesta afirmativa. -Está bien...iré...pero eso no me obliga a nada más- aceptó, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho; mientras suspiraba con celos y esperaba la pregunta siguiente.

-¿Como...?-

-Como a ser agradable- Lee lo miró escéptico. -...y pienso cobrar mi recompensa- su poca fe se esfumó por completo al oír sus palabras.

-¡Pero si recién admitiste que ibas a seguirme!-

-Pero ya no- sonrió satisfecho, virando hacia cualquier lado para sondear la mirada chocolate, antes de reír abiertamente por la mueca de enojo que presentaba su novio. Pronto, le contagió la alegría y los celos quedaron olvidados.

Eriol cruzó la calle tras el paso de un convertible rojo a alta velocidad, con el donaire de un ostentoso caballero del siglo XXI, esparciendo sensualidad en cada uno de los calculados movimientos. Su enigmática, curiosa y teatral llegada; fue todo menos una humilde exhibición de sí mismo. Los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus jeans mientras caminaba le dieron un toque casual de modelo que nadie, ni siquiera Syaoran, había visto en él; quizá sólo quería impresionar a su pareja, o marcarlo como suyo ante los demás; el caso era que lo estaba logrando. Al llegar ante ellos, tras una contradictoria sonrisa que sólo un niño inocente podía formar; alzó la mano en un fortuito gesto, acomodándose el cabello tras el oído derecho.

Llevaba puesta una camisa de seda negra, cuya abotonadura se hallaba abierta, mostrando así la camiseta blanca, elegante y deportiva aún así, que portaba debajo, sutilmente pegada a su cuerpo esbelto.

-Hola chicas- la saludó a las tres por igual, pareciendo hipócrita al dedicarle una especial amplia sonrisa a Sakura que, pensando ingenua, creyó a Eriol se le había pasado el inexplicable enojo. -Syaoran- asintió en un saludo cordial, sin despegar los ojos de aquella mirada incrédula. -Lo siento, no acostumbro a llegar tarde- Lee alzó la ceja derecha, escuchando la disculpa de su pareja siendo entonada por aquella dulce voz infantil.

-No te preocupes por eso, Eriol. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Así que... ¡Vamos!- el hechicero sonrió sinceramente, comprendiendo los diversos gustos de Syaoran, así como su antigua simpatía por la chica. Realmente era muy enérgica.

Syaoran había esperado, incluso en alguna parte recóndita de su subconsciente había planeado, pasar la tarde con Eriol en exactamente los mismos lugares que ahora visitaban. Una cita "como amigos" si se le podía atribuir el nombre teniendo en cuenta que en cada corredor oscuro se tomaban de la mano; y utilizaban las multitudes para estar más cerca sin parecer un ápice sospechosos... pero como no todo podía ser tan maravilloso, no fue así.

-¿Quieren un helado? Yo invito- dijo de un momento a otro, deteniéndose, mientras pasaban de largo una heladería de prestigio. Los demás le imitaron, observando con curiosidad su propuesta.

-¿Estás seguro Eriol?- añadió Sakura, observando la tienda con recelo. -Estos helados son demasiado caros-

-No importa, hacía mucho que no salíamos juntos y he estado ahorrando. Vamos...entremos- haló la puerta, haciendo sonar una campanilla de aviso. Se hizo a un lado, sosteniendo la entrada.

-Siendo así, ¡Yo sí quiero!- la primera en entrar fue Mei Ling, seguida de una muy sonriente Sakura y de Tomoyo, que no dejaba de filmar a su mejor amiga por un solo instante. Lee lo observó curioso, tratando de adivinar qué se traía entre manos su novio al ser tan amable.

-¿No quieres un helado, Syaoran?- dispuesto a hablar, separó los labios; empezando a maquilar una respuesta cuyo inicio fue sorpresivamente interrumpido por la voz cálida de su amante. -...a mí en particular también me gustaría probar otros sabores ¿sabes? Pero eso no lo podemos hallar aquí...- hizo un gesto de invitación con la mano izquierda que Lee aceptó, entrando en el establecimiento seguido de Eriol, cuyos ojos mostraban total control de sí mismo.

Hasta ese momento no había tenido idea de la cantidad de sabores que existían, el repertorio conocido de varias decenas pronto se hizo de combinaciones extravagantes, modernas y deliciosas, que pronto calcularon el exagerado número de más de un ciento.

El cómo guardaban todos esos sabores en tan pequeño, arreglado y elegante local era todo un misterio para Lee.

Con el menú en la mano, de pie frente al mostrador, donde un par de chicos esperaba su orden con total animosa paciencia, acostumbrados a ese tipo de indecisión; intentaba escoger entre _"Arrullo de luna", "Canto de Sirenas" _o_ "Beso de Cenicienta", _pasando por varios sabores igual de complicados y aparentemente exquisitos, así como de configuraciones simples y tradiciones que con un rico guiño también le tentaban.

Porqué Hiragizawa, (así lo llamo mentalmente en esos instantes), no le había llevado a ese lugar antes también fue una interrogante que acopló la mayor parte de su concentración hasta que una voz agitada se oyó a su lado.

-¡Todo se ve tan rico! ¿No Syaoran?- asintió, apenas alzando la mirada hacia la chica de ojos verdes, sonrojado y perdiendo cierto equilibro del tiempo-espacio.

-¡Ay Sakura, te ves divina!- Tomoyo, aún grabando, aprovechó que Lee volteara a ver "discretamente" a Sakura para grabarlo sin que éste se diese cuenta. En la pequeña pantalla de plasma apareció el rostro del chico, observando mitad embelesado mitad agonizante, a la pequeña Kinomoto que ruborizada por el comentario intentaba escoger un sabor digno de dioses sin poner demasiado atención a la cámara. Sin embargo la invaluable grabación de lo que sería la ruina de varios planes no duró demasiado. Entre mirada y mirada disfrazada, Syaoran pudo ver más allá del hermoso rostro de la joven, hacia una de las paredes principales, al lado de una máquina _refill_ de nieve de limón y grosella, la escena que más desagrado le causó.

Daidouji bajó el zoom, concentrando la imagen en las reacciones de Lee. No viró hacia donde aquella mirada terca color chocolate vertió su furia pero en cambio pudo vislumbrar celos, melancolía y resentimiento; supuso lo que estaba pasando al otro extremo de la heladería y fue más que suficiente.

El joven proveniente de Hong Kong permaneció inmóvil, observando.

Al principio le había parecido una escena normal, nada fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta que aquellas fuentes de sodas son asiduamente frecuentadas por parejas de enamorados; pero en cuanto de su visión desapareció todo rastro de Sakura y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar coherentemente; sus cejas formaron una expresión de odio absoluto.

Mei Ling estaba apoyada en la pared con las manos tras la espalda, sonrojada y hechizada por completo, escuchando la apacible plática del joven inglés; sus ojos brillaron al momento de elevar nuevamente la mirada hacia el chico que tenía en frente: Eriol. Con toda caballerosidad guardaba respetable distancia de intimidad, pero aún así la acorralaba contra el muro; parecía amable, pero dispuesto a atacar de ser necesario. Alzó la mano derecha hasta el cabello de la chica, el cual acarició delicadamente como si se tratase de una obra de arte única en el mundo conocido. Como si con el menor sobresalto fuese a desaparecer.

Apretó los puños, yendo hacia ellos con pasos rápidos. Pero aunque él no lo supiera, Eriol tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba por hacer. Dijo unas últimas palabras antes de bajar los brazos y retroceder, a lo que ella escapó sin muchas ansias, sonriéndole, caminando hacia el mostrador con el sabor de helado elegido. El chico dio media vuelta en el momento justo, Lee había llegado hasta él, haría una alharaca y sin pensarlo los delataría; por supuesto eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Caminó sin ponerle atención con la mirada muy en alto; lo ladeó ignorando su presencia humana, como si no existiera en realidad; y fue hacia las chicas, en cuyas manos se hallaba el dulce pecado.

Del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans sacó una juvenil cartera negra, tomó la cantidad para cinco helados dobles. Él mismo pidió. Recibió el cambio, guardándolo mientras esperaba.

-Siéntense, disfruten de su helado, no se preocupen...todavía falta para el anochecer- Tomoyo, Sakura y Mei Ling asintieron, yendo hacia una de las cinco mesas redondas. Eriol recibió dos órdenes de helado de parte de uno de los jóvenes dependientes que sonrió ante tan desprendido muchacho. Sin embargo, en medio de un caos de sentimientos y emociones, a Syaoran también le molestó esa mueca. -En un momento regresamos- Hiragizawa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, incitándolo a salir; algo que su novio no ignoró ni despreció.

 Largas zancadas molestas le sirvieron a Lee para llegar hasta la entrada; a pesar de hallarse furioso abrió la puerta y la sostuvo el tiempo suficiente para que su amante pudiera salir.

Calculador como siempre, Eriol le entregó el delicioso helado, ignorando toda protesta hasta no alejarse. Movió la cabeza en una negativa, mostrándole que no le haría caso si comenzaba a hablar en medio de la calle como si lo suyo fuese algo de todos los días.

Se dirigió a la estrechez de un oscuro callejón sin salida que entre tanta luz era ignorado. Los rayos del sol eran impedidos por varias lonas colgantes de los techos altos de edificios simples.

Tan pronto ambos se aseguraron que nadie los veía o en peor caso, escuchaba; comenzó la discusión.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- por toda respuesta Eriol le ignoró, asomando la cabeza hacia la común calle, mientras tomaba un poco de helado con la punta de su lengua. Sabiendo que Lee no callaría hasta no exponer entero su punto, esperó lo siguiente. -¿Crees que no te vi? ¡Estabas así...!- manifestó con la mano izquierda el que el creyó había sido la distancia entre ellos, algo muy reducido. -¡...de besarla!- Syaoran acortó el metro que les separaba, tomándolo por la camisa. Teniendo en cuenta que Eriol era varios centímetros más alto y en esos instantes, dominante, su gesto resultó irónico. Mucho más cuando Eriol capturó el delicioso sabor de su helado en una saludable bocanada. O cuando sin darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la mano libre de Hiragizawa se hizo paso hacia su cintura, empujándolo hacia sí y probó de sus labios, como hacía media hora entre juegos de palabras había dicho le apetecía; dejando a su vez el ligero licor del mantecado.

Acarició lentamente la silueta de su sonrisa disimulada, solicitando un permiso que sin más Syaoran le entregó, entreabriendo los labios en la espera del tan anhelado beso.

Tras algunos instantes impacientes y afortunadamente deliciosamente largos, llenos de furia y celos, Eriol se separó no sin antes borrar el rastro de helado ajeno de aquella boca deliciosa con un beso tierno y silencioso.

-¿Verdad que no es agradable que tu novio mire a alguien más?- venganza cometida Eriol salió del callejón oscuro, redirigiéndose hacia la fuente de sodas mientras comía de su cono, luciendo una mueca de satisfacción.

Aturdido, Syaoran se recargó en la pared de blancos ladrillos; degustando el embriagador sabor que aquel chico inglés había dejado en sus labios. Se acercó el helado a la lengua, probándolo. Era el mismo que su boca había experimentado momentos antes. Sonrió, aquel gusto a suave licor y frutas exóticas le recordaría siempre los labios de Eriol.

-... ¿No gustas acompañarnos, Eriol?- Tomoyo sonrió, observando a Mei Ling que intentaba convencerlo de ir con ellas a buscar información al centro de turismo lejano sólo por seis calles. Syaoran se hallaba sentado en una banca del parque Pingüino, en medio de Eriol y Sakura; intercambiando ambiguos comentarios con los dos de vez en vez.

Una rápida sonrisa que nadie pudo ver se dibujó maliciosa en el perfectamente esculpido rostro de Hiragizawa. Se puso de pie.

-Si no les molesta...- ambas chicas negaron. -En ese caso, iré con ustedes- hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, siguiendo su paso. Lee, estupefacto, le vio virar la mirada y sonrió, esperando alguna explicación o una sonrisa de apoyo que no llegó a su auxilio. En cambio, Eriol sonrió a Sakura, simple y llanamente, expresando su punto. -No nos tardaremos demasiado- lo primero que hizo en cuanto alcanzó a las chicas que le esperaban fue tomar la mano de Mei Ling en un contacto casi imperceptible, suave y sin contemplaciones. Sin embargo, ella, como única respuesta fortaleció el enlace, acercándose un poco más a él.

Lee estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, fue retenido por Sakura, que tomándolo de la muñeca izquierda; lo haló ligeramente, pronunciando exactamente las palabras que el joven había temido.

-Tenemos que hablar- Por un momento había dudado entre decir o no la identidad de la persona que había revelado tal información pero tras una ligera revisión entre líneas decidió no hacerlo. Se limitó a seguir adelante con lo que aquella "cita" pretendía. El incómodo silencio se postró ante ellos, cubriendo sus labios; impidiéndoles decir lo que querían, callándolos con su presencia estoica. Syaoran intentó adivinar el propósito de su pareja al abandonarlo después de la promesa que había hecho, de los impasibles celos que había demostrado; y más que ello aunque aparentemente imposible, preguntaba el motivo por el cual Eriol cambiaba tanto de personalidad al grado de parecer dos personas diferentes; pensamiento que le perturbaría por mucho tiempo. La única capaz de levantar el velo negro de la incomodidad, fue Sakura, abandonando a su suerte las frágiles palabras que sus labios inocentes pronunciaron-...Alguien me dijo que tienes novia desde hace mucho tiempo... ¿Es eso cierto, Syaoran? ¿Jugaste conmigo?- aquellos ojos chocolate viraron hacia ella, sorprendidos y suspicaces; apaciguados instantes después por las tristes lágrimas que brillaron intensamente en la mirada de la pequeña niña a su lado, las cuales comenzaron a caer por el tierno rostro, sin remedio, incontenibles y preciadas perlas de agonía.

Maldijo a Eriol por dejarlo solo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- la jovencita se llevó una mano al rostro, comenzando a sollozar más fuerte. Sabiendo que no contestaría, él mismo formuló su respuesta. -No es completamente verdad...-

-¿En serio? ¿Me mintieron?- aquello, más que una acusación fue la pronunciación de una frase de alivio.

Una suave voz ubicada en la base de su cabeza comenzó a susurrar palabras tranquilas que extrañamente contenían la sabiduría de alguien que él sabía conocido. Un tono que aunque él no se detuvo en ello, era semejante a Eriol...

_Aquí tienes, mi pequeño lobo, tierno pariente...te la presento, es la oportunidad que estabas esperando. Puedes decirle la verdad, o mentirle. La amas, no te engañes...la amas...es inevitable. Y ¿sabes?, te diré un secreto...ella también te ama. Así es, mira sus ojos grandes verdes y bonitos de cuya extrema bondad y empatía surgen pequeñas gotas saladas que no hacen sino acrecentar la prueba de su amor por ti, y de una forma que no comprenderías, prueba que tú le amas...y ella comienza a sospechar que le han mentido. Bien hecho, toma su delicado rostro de suave porcelana entre tus manos, hunde tus labios en él y comete pecado con ella._

_...Es tu decisión, mi pequeño lobo. Te extrañaré._

-No- expresó con total contundencia a sí mismo, a esa voz que calló. Se había permanecido inmóvil, observando a Sakura profunda y apasionadamente antes de despertar de aquel ensueño. -...Estoy con alguien...pero no jugué contigo. Mis sentimientos eran verdaderos...-

-¡¿Entonces porqué sigues con ella, porqué no vienes conmigo?!- Syaoran sonrió melancólico y renuente a aceptar su ingenuidad. El pronombre "Ella" era más que inaceptado.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- confundido observó sus ojos y en ellos encontró mezclada con dolor la respuesta que hacía semanas le habría convencido. -¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?-

-Yo iré a preguntar, no me tardo- con una sencilla sonrisa caminó hacia el pequeño local de información. Se paró frente al mostrador donde una amable señora de brillante cabello rojizo-anaranjado le saludó con una cortés sonrisa de bienvenida.

Mei Ling no se contuvo más, alzó los brazos contra su pecho y exclamó apenas sin mover los labios.

-¡Es tan lindo!- Tomoyo, a su lado, permaneció abrumada por unos segundos antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro y hablar.

-No te ilusiones, Mei Ling-

-Pero...- Daidouji movió la cabeza en una negativa, explicándole que era un asunto muy serio y pidiéndole que callara y le escuchara en retribución.

-El joven Hiragizawa puede parecer muy noble, amable y dulce contigo...pero la realidad es diferente...no te fíes de él- la pequeña Lee estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero nuevamente Tomoyo fue lo bastante hábil, inteligente y oportuna para impedirlo. -¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace rato? Me dijiste que no te daba buena espina, y cree en mí, tienes razón en desconfiar. No caigas en sus trampas... más que nada, tenemos que evitar que siga en amistad con tu primo...por el propio bien del joven Lee y de Sakura...- Mei Ling volteó hacia el chico, posteriormente a su amiga, a punto de hablar. -Luego te lo explicaré. Por lo pronto, hay que separarlos antes de que nos lastime a todos- en ese momento, Eriol hacía una reverencia hacia la dulce dama agradeciéndole y volvía hacia ellas.

Le tomó por los hombros, intentando hacerle entender los resultados de una decisión que aún menos él comprendía.

-No, Sakura...es demasiado tarde- no entendía exactamente porqué lo hacía, una parte de él, la mayor parte, quería saltar de alegría y gritar un "Sí" pero una pequeña, minúscula partícula en la mitad de su pecho insistía que ahora estaba con Eriol y como hacía instantes había recalcado insistente, le gustaba, le quería.

-Pero... ¡Tú no la amas! ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien a quien obviamente no amas?- la querida Card Captor, fuerte y enérgica, revitalizada por saber que realmente era correspondida; tomó valor de entre su ternura, se alzó en pie hacia Syaoran, colocándose en puntillas para alcanzarle; rodeó su cuello y le besó tierna, dejando sus lágrimas deslizaran por las mejillas de Lee, que estupefacto por la acción no supo qué hacer.

-Sé un caballero, Syaoran- el chico le agradeció el beso para después separarla lentamente. Había escuchado aquella voz muy clara, sin duda ni resentimiento; en un tono tranquilo de enseñanza.

Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling habían regresado. Ésta última regresó la mirada a Daidouji quien había grabado todo con su videocámara; al percatarse observada viró hacia ella, negándole con la cabeza. _No, ese chico parece dulce...pero puede ser peligroso. En estos momentos no puedo decirte porqué..._

-Lo siento, Sakura- dio media vuelta hacia ellos percatando la escena. Tomoyo bajó la cámara, en tanto Mei Ling observaba absorta a Eriol, dudosa. El joven inglés correspondía su mirada, con una gran sonrisa de por medio, mientras sostenía su mano en un delicado gesto burgués. -Tú también, sé un caballero, Eriol- respondió molesto por sus palabras y el contacto que mantenía.

-Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, amigo mío- en el ambiente se dedujo un aura tensa manipulada por dos miradas encontradas; sustituida por una impecable expresión de Eriol que tras sonreír, se volvió a Sakura.  -A unas cuantas calles de aquí se halla una pequeña feria local en conmemoración del aniversario de la iglesia. Podemos ir si apeteces...te sentirás mejor- le ofreció la mano izquierda libre, a lo que la chica sonrió y le aceptó. Las chicas dieron la vuelta, Eriol dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa que por un momento paralizó a su amante, y soltó a sus compañeras, acercándose. -Syaoran...- colocó la mano izquierda sobre su hombro, con cierta rudeza premeditada. Sus rasgos se fortalecieron, pareciendo normal nuevamente. Sin embargo su voz era tan suave como la del corderito que pretendía ser. -Apresurémonos, falta apenas una hora para el atardecer, y debemos dejar a las chicas en sus casas. Recuerda que tú y yo, mi querido...- bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro profundo, presagio de su voz natural. -y amado...- recobró la compostura y sin embargo estimuló a Lee con una fuerte caricia en el hombro. -...amigo Syaoran, somos ante todo caballeros- dio media vuelta y le soltó antes de virar de forma dramática la vista hacia él y añadir. -¿Verdad?-

_Te advertí que la besarías...y que yo no sería agradable._

Viró a su derecha, buscando al joven inglés entre la multitud, hallándolo sin mucho celo en el área de tiro al blanco, tras y muy cerca de Mei Ling, entre sus manos se hallaba el mismo arco que portaba su prima, al igual que su brazo derecho que de vez en cuando acomodaba, enseñándole a apuntar.

La flecha con punta de corcho fue a dar contra lo que Syaoran supuso un peluche.

La niña saltó de emoción al recibir un gatito blanco, lanzándose a los brazos de Eriol ante la reprobación total de Tomoyo, pero ¿Qué figuraba la heredera Daidouji y su negativa en todo ello? Se acercó a ellos, dejando a Sakura sola en un juego de memoria.

Vio como el chico se acercaba a ella, susurrándole unas palabras que la alegraron aún más. Posteriormente se soltó, corriendo hacia Sakura. Cuando pasó a su lado sonrió enormemente, pareciendo por unos momentos sonrojada, algo que no pudo verificar su primo.

Siguió caminando, Eriol lo sabía y esperaba mientras tomaba el arco nuevamente, una flecha, y la disparaba a su objetivo. El dependiente aplaudió su firme habilidad y le entregó un lindo lobo, tierno en toda la extensión de la palabra, color negro. Sin realmente admitirlo Syaoran rogó que ese peluche terminara al lado del enorme oso que hacía noches le había regalado.

Sakura portaba entre sus brazos el gato que Mei Ling en un ajeno ataque de felicidad le había regalado en honor de la amistad; feliz, acarició el pelaje de peluche, pasó sus dedos entre sus orejas varias veces y fue ahí cuando todo sucedió.

-Ésta presencia es de...- instintivamente los cuatro voltearon a todas partes antes de que Eriol les interrumpiera con un susurro cortés.

-Disculpen que me entrometa, ¿De qué presencia hablan?- en lenguaje mudo que sólo ellos comprendían, Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Syaoran acordaron que éste último llevara a Eriol a un lugar seguro.

-Acompáñame- le tomó de la mano obligándolo a correr lejos, a varias calles de ahí. Lo ocultó bajo la siniestra sombra de unos árboles a la única luz nocturna de la luna y sus estrellas guardianas. -Necesito que te quedes aquí, no preguntes porqué. Espérame ¿Lo oyes?- antes de irse, tentado, depositó un suave beso en sus labios, regresando a la calle de la casa Kinomoto.

Sin embargo Eriol no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. ¿Dónde estaría lo entretenido? Del bolsillo derecho de sus jeans sacó su llave mágica y susurró con voz grave el mismo conjuro que Sakura hacía a unas calles de ahí. Con rapidez trepó de un invisible salto al árbol más cercano, posteriormente subiéndose al alto tejado de una casa sin hacer el menor ruido. Impasible se dirigió a su objetivo. Dio unos cuantos pasos para el común ojo humano, pero en realidad ya había recorrido varias manzanas. Se detuvo, observando el gatito de Sakura volar con toda la paciencia del mundo a una alarmante distancia del suelo. Dejó su peluche a un lado.

-Ésta es la presencia del mago Clow- Kinomoto tenía en su espalda unas hermosas alas elevándola hacia su perdido peluche. A pesar de hallarse a tan sólo unos tejados Eriol se hallaba envuelto en su propia aura oscura, invisible para ella. Al momento de alcanzar el gato con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía firmemente el báculo de estrella, Sakura percibió en el fondo de su corazón frágil un mal augurio que pronto se hizo presente con la forma de un ángel de luz.

Empezó a caer, las alas en su espalda habían desaparecido. Gritó de terror antes de tomar otra carta de su bolsillo.

Eriol elevó su báculo, al mismo tiempo su aura de magia aumentó. La carta Sakura se acercó a él, ansiosa e incrédula, pudo verlo en su magnificente rostro.

-¡AMO CLOW!- el viento ligero producido por la que era su creación movió lentamente su camisa de seda negra. Sin palabras ambos se entendieron.

-Mi querido Vuelo, yo ya no soy tu amo Clow. Ya no soy él. De ninguna forma tu amo. Tu ama ahora es Sakura...- descendió, inclinándose respetuoso. -No hagas eso. Te lo he dicho...tú no eres de Clow. Y no me perteneciste nunca...entiende que yo sólo te invocaba, mi amada carta Vuelo...yo sólo te pedía me prestaras tus poderes por algunos instantes. Bien amadas cartas de magia...yo jamás fui su amo- en una forma de sincera humildad, postró una rodilla en el suelo mientras hacía una reverencia. -Sin embargo, es de mi agrado volverte a ver-

-¡Amo! ¡No haga eso!- el ángel hecho de luz se inclinó aún más. -Nuestra ama Sakura es buena pero usted...usted es nuestro creador... quiero volver a su lado, señor. Permítame hacerlo...- sin alzar la cabeza, en el rostro de Eriol se vislumbró una sonrisa de adoración y triunfo que no duró más allá de unos instantes.

-¿Estás seguro?- éste asintió. -Entonces levántate. El único que tiene que mostrar respeto aquí soy yo...mi querida carta del Vuelo- Eriol alzó su báculo mientras hablaba con perfecta voz neutral y tranquila. -Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, tras los siglos reinada bajo el dulce influjo de Sakura; abandona tu forma actual y transfórmate, sé parte de esta nueva alianza. Hazlo por el nombre de Eriol. Vuelo- esa sería su venganza...

Una carta de color índigo apareció frente al ángel. Sin embargo, él no se disolvió en su luz.

-¡Amo! ¿Qué sucede?- Eriol se acercó, acariciando con su cálida energía el largo y blanco cabello del ángel frente a él.

-Es parte de ésta nueva alianza. Sólo entrarás en la carta cuando tú lo desees. Puedes andar por el mundo con tu invisible forma pero sabes que siempre hay reglas que seguir...nada de intervenir con la vida de los mortales. Puedes averiguar en su mundo y contemplar la belleza de su naturaleza...-

-¿Confiará en mí de tal forma?- asintió sincero. -¡No lo decepcionaré!-

-Ah, sólo otra cosa...yo sé que eres de los más curiosos...en éste mundo nadie excepto mis guardianes y tú conocen que fui Clow. Ahora soy Eriol...pero si alguna vez te refieres a mí a alguno de los espíritus de la Tierra o de tus numerosos conocidos, no menciones mi nombre actual, podría causarme serios inconvenientes- el ángel de "Vuelo" asintió vigoroso, con una amplia sonrisa que su creador compartió. -Mi querida carta...no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé- toda magia comenzó a desvanecerse y la esperanza de Sakura de saber lo que había sucedido, porqué Vuelo le había abandonado de forma tan abrupta, cayó en un abismo interminable de lamentos.

Yue se detuvo en el tejado que Eriol hacía instantes había abandonado.

-Clow-

Los tres intentaban consolarla, Mei Ling con menos ahínco que el acostumbrado. Estaba cansada, confundida. Su primer día de regreso a Tomoeda había sido muy difícil, para él y para todos.

Viró a su izquierda, encontrando su mirada con una lejana de color grisácea que le sonrió por instantes oculta entre la copa de un árbol y en un respiro desapareció. Syaoran le preguntó qué sucedía, respondió que Eriol se había ido. Murmuró aquel nombre, comprendiendo la mueca maliciosa en aquel rostro y las sospechas de Tomoyo. Asintió a nadie en especial, tenía que separarlos.

Lee fue a su encuentro, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él se había ido.__

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13**

Tal vez a su criterio nuestro joven Hiragizawa sufra un lapso maquiavélico...no le pongan mucha atención. Lo hago sólo para ver sufrir a Sakura...no es que yo sea mala o la odie, claro,...pero a veces me cae mal. Quizá porque realmente me hubiera gustado que en la serie Eriol y Syaoran quedaran juntos. Bien, supongo que no se puede tener todo en este mundo y que para eso existen los fanfictions.

Manden sus comentarios =13 Junio 04=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	14. Acercamiento

Amarte duele

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

**Capítulo 14. Acercamiento**

Ambos seguían a la carta, su esencia mágica les rehuía, cada vez con más ventaja. Por sobre los tejados no tuvieron la habilidad de surcar los cielos, ni Syaoran con sus artes marciales chinas o sirviéndose de los sellos sagrados, ni Sakura valiéndose de _Salto_, ambos cayeron agotados, media hora de búsqueda irrefrenable dando sus consecuencias.

Volvieron a sus hogares, lentos y apacibles, el chico tratando de consolarla, tomándola de la mano, susurrándole excusas o motivos, ninguno de ellos pesimistas, todos con la esperanza de que _Vuelo _regresaría. Con el tiempo.

Eriol abrió la ventana de par en par, sonriéndole al sol que en recíproco le dedicó un cálido abrazo de luz celestial.

Estaba satisfecho, su rostro albino, hermoso y pacífico, aquella mañana irradiaba felicidad, que aunque no por buenos actos había obtenido.

Fue a la ducha, se bañó, vistió, bajó a desayunar en completa soledad y tras ello, tras preguntarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo dónde estarían Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, se fue hacia el colegio, tomando el camino largo que siempre recorría con Lee cuando ambos se encontraban en aquel lugar. Con la mochila al hombro entró a la escuela, portando aquel aire de inocencia tan conocido y amado, saludando a todos y cada uno de sus amigos con una sonrisa sincera que no demostraba su brillo vengativo, la justicia de un dios parcial.

En uno de los corredores principales del segundo piso, tras subir las escaleras, se encontró con cierta imagen que le incomodó, pero de ninguna forma borró su sonrisa eterna infantil. Sabía que sucedería.

Syaoran abrazaba a Sakura con todo cariño, recibiendo entre sus brazos la tristeza que emanaba su frágil cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de rebasarlos cuando oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, y la pareja de amigos se separó.

-¡Hiragizawa!- el aludido dio media vuelta, observando al chico que de manera traviesa colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. -La naturaleza es una fuerza poderosa...- Eriol sonrió, sabiendo que uno de sus cuentos iba en camino. -Y Rika no lo sabe ¿No crees que debemos instruirla?-

-Definitivamente, Yamazaki. ¿Qué mejor momento que el presente?- ambos dieron vuelta hacia el interior del salón, justo entonces una mano le asió fuerte por la muñeca, deteniendo su paso. Era Lee, a quien miró de reojo. -Querida Sakura, Syaoran. Perdonen mi distracción, no los había visto- llamó la atención hacia su rostro con una pequeña reverencia, sólo para deshacerse del contacto de su novio con un pequeño golpe. -Buenos días tengan ambos...- sin embargo, al observar las lágrimas de la chica, viró hacia ella y tomando entre sus manos aquel fino rostro hermoso, posó los labios sobre sus mejillas, limpiando las gotas tristes de mar. -Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes ¿No coincides conmigo, Syaoran?- le dirigió una mirada que no significaba nada, y despidiéndose de ambos se dejó llevar por Takashi.

-_Despierten, háganlo todas. Les tengo una noticia. Vamos, no hay nadie en la casa, el gran guardián Keroberos se ha ido también. Despierten todas. Él ha vuelto. El que un día fue nuestro creador, amo, y dios. Nuestro señor ha regresado...ha renacido en cuerpo y alma el que nosotras amamos. Por el que fuimos liberadas, por el que vagamos en este mundo buscando su presencia...-_ el libro que alguna vez perteneció a Clow se abrió, liberando sus cartas en una fuerte tormenta que no pudo abrumar a Vuelo, impasible en su forma de ángel. Él sabía que no podían destrozarlo.

-_Vuelo... ¿Cómo has osado desobedecer a nuestra ama?-_ cada una de sus hermanas tomó su forma original, él quedó en el centro del todo.

_-He venido a revelarles la verdad-_ Fuego se adelantó a él, queriendo hacerle daño, pero no pudo. _-Escúchenme. Les vine a explicar. Él ha venido por mí. Mi amo Clow ha regresado...­- _los rumores de incredulidad entre las cartas llenando toda la habitación, furiosas por el rozar de una vieja herida que aún dolía, no se hicieron esperar.Él, en medio de la habitación, rodeado de sus hermanas, comenzó a hablar, aplacando de sorpresa. -_La noche pasada se me presentó...ha reencarnado. ¡Ha vuelto!-_

-_¿Cómo ha sido, qué te ha dicho?-_

-_¡Nuestro amo no puede obligarnos a volver a su lado...él no puede!-_

_-No ha sido así, fui con él por mi propia voluntad...-_ lentamente fue relatando con exactas palabras lo que había sucedido, conforme la mañana transcurría y las cartas a su alrededor se mantuvieron en silencio, observándole como si el solo perderle de vista pudiera ocasionar su desaparición, y entonces, no podrían ver a Clow, su sueño.

_-Dinos cómo ir a su lado ¡Llévanos con él!-_ Bosque le tomó por los hombros, pareciendo desesperada, mas la carta Eriol no se inmutó.

-_Le he preguntado...pero...- _bajó el rostro. -_No es posible-_

_-¿POR QUÉ S"LO TÚ PUEDES?-_

_-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO TÚ DE MAGNIFÍCO PARA SER EL ÚNICO? ¡NOSOTRAS LE AMAMOS TANTO COMO TÚ, SUFRIMOS LO MISMO, NOSOTRAS SOMOS IGUAL! ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS EN VENIR AQUÍ?! ¡TUS PALABRAS NO HAN PROVOCADO SINO DOLOR! ¡MALDITO, PRESUMIDO, EGOCÉNTRICO...TÚ...VUELO...LÁRGATE!-_

-_¡NO LO ENTIENDES, AGUA, NUESTRO SEÑOR VENDRÁ POR USTEDES CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO! ¡YO S"LO VINE A DECIRLES QUE ESTÉN PREPARADAS!-_ calló, y sin decir nada más se desvaneció, abrió la ventana y salió, dejando a sus hermanas.

-_NO...ESTOY HARTA DE ESPERAR...-_ Lluvia salió, arrasando con furia el cielo de la mañana, llenando con sus lágrimas el paisaje. Comenzó la tormenta, un símbolo con una estrella apareció entre las nubes grisáceas, para segundos después bajo aquellas gotas romperse en mil fragmentos...

Syaoran lo buscaba en cada salón, interrumpía clases, entraba sin permiso a secciones restringidas, harto de que él fuese el ofendido y sin embargo Eriol lo ignorara. Al final de su jornada, ya dándose por vencido, terminó con una nota de la directora donde le llamaba le atención, requería de la firma de Wei para no ser expulsado. Un detalle sin importancia, él sólo quería verlo.

Había faltado a la clase de Historia, la misma que Hiragizawa, ahora tomaba la hora del recreo.

Pudo ver a varios chicos ansiosos, corriendo lejos de los pasillos. Seguramente habían hecho algo, pero no le interesaba.

Estaba en la planta baja, caminando con firmeza hacia la salida, ya no buscándolo, sino esperando que lo encontrara. A Eriol le gustaba así. Metros atrás, después de bajar el último peldaño de la escalera blanca y dar vuelta al corredor pudo ver la salida a los jardines, recargado en la extrema izquierda estaba él observando fijamente el lluvioso exterior, murmurando para sí mismo lo que parecía un conjuro, en una extraña lengua que no reconoció conforme se iba acercando. Entre sus brazos cargaba un peluche, el lobo negro, lo asía con fuerza como un niño asustado contra su regazo, pero sus rasgos eran fuertes, confiados, y él no encontraba temor en los ojos perdidos.

¿Sabría que estaba ahí, a cuatro metros de él, observando fijamente la ternura que irradiaba? ¿Escuchaba sus pasos secos, amortiguados por la caída de la lluvia en el paisaje exterior?

-Pequeño lobo- eso respondió a su pregunta. Eriol viró hacia él, observándolo por segundos antes de sonreír melancólico y regresar la vista hacia la rebelde tormenta que caía a cada segundo más fuerte.

Lluvia estaba llorando, descontrolada. Pero ante la advertencia de Clow, al que ella sólo veía como sombras, comenzó a llorar en silencio, esperando el momento propicio. Lluvia sabía que su ama, su antigua ama, estudiaba en aquella secundaria.

Syaoran quiso alejarse, sin embargo supo de antemano que no lo haría. Avanzó hacia él, molesto, decidido a echarle en cara el haberle abandonado la noche anterior. Le tomó del hombro derecho, haciéndolo girar hasta que se supo observado. Pero Eriol no se inmutó, permaneció inmóvil con los ojos muy fijos en él, esperando su reclamo con una mueca que nuevamente no significaba nada. Al ver que no hablaría, giró su vista hacia la tormenta iluminada por relámpagos y truenos que caían aparentemente cerca. -La lluvia es muy hermosa. Agresiva, romántica, instintiva, atrayente, empática. Para muchos es un castigo, le odian, para otros no es más allá de un fenómeno de la caprichosa naturaleza, pero para mí...es mi momento favorito...me hace feliz y sin embargo llora cuando a mí ya no me quedan lágrimas- lo observó por instantes, Lee se hallaba hipnotizado no por su magia, sino por la atracción que existía entre ambos y que a veces los dos rechazaban. Siguió hablando, mirando el vacío, abrazando el animalito de peluche contra sí. -Hace tiempo conocí a una persona que es como esa lluvia que cae allá afuera. Me atraía su fuerza, su momentánea y deliciosa agresividad, pero también la sonrisa de tierna comprensión que desafortunadamente jamás me fue dedicada. Me rechazó, pero para mí seguía siendo tan especial como en un principio, y debo admitir que sus rabietas en mi contra me fascinaron...incluso su forma de odiarme. Porque esa persona me odiaba...y creo que aún lo hace. Pero aunque no me quiera como yo lo hago, a pesar de que sus ojos no me miran...sigue siendo mi favorito, su enojo, la furia, el despecho, me hace feliz pues piensa en mí...y lo extraño es que, cuando no me quedan más lágrimas, pienso en él y todo cambia: ya no quiero llorar. Sólo quiero verlo...porque soy feliz- Syaoran respiraba con dificultad, había un nudo en su garganta. Miraba el suelo con enojo, resentía lo que acababa de escuchar. Tras unos instantes eternos, Eriol continuó. -Y sin embargo...su hermosura es mayor a la que puedo ver allá afuera...no tanto su cuerpo, que debo confesarte, es muy atractivo, dulce y perfecto...sino todo lo que representa, y lo que es en realidad- Lee colocó una mano sobre su pecho, empujándole con fuerza demandante.

-Cállate...- le dolían las palabras que Eriol había pronunciado, celoso, tenía la energía suficiente para golpearlo contra la pared y demostrarle a besos que él, su sabor y su esencia, eran mejores que la persona que tan entusiasmado pronunciaba. Hiragizawa debía saberlo. Observó al lobo entre las manos de su amante, y pronunció una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta. -¿Ese peluche es para él?- Eriol le observó fijamente antes de pronunciar un estoico asentimiento que hizo temblar de furia a Lee.

Hiragizawa alzó el brazo izquierdo, acariciando la mejilla trigueña caliente bajo el rubor dulce, demostrándole todo el amor que le tenía.

-¿Puedes verlo ahora? Cuando te enojas también eres hermoso...mi pequeño lobo. Cuando me odias...- Syaoran comenzó a caer bajo su contacto amable, por mucho que lo resistiera. -Dios...mírame...me tienes loco...- lo recargó contra su regazo, colocando los brazos alrededor de la cintura, haciendo que su cabeza se refugiara en su cuello.

-¿Quién es esa persona, Eriol? Dímelo...- creía saberlo, estaba casi seguro de haber caído en su pequeño juego de celos, pero no daría nada por hecho a menos que él lo dijera.

-Tú por supuesto- Lee suspiró con alivio, pero una nueva pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiese controlarla.

-¿Y qué sientes por esa persona?- Eriol se tensó, era demasiado pronto. -¿Eriol?- un rayo cayó en el patio. El césped comenzó a arder, todo se estaba saliendo de control. Una voz a considerable distancia llamó a Syaoran. Era Sakura, y él estaba en brazos de alguien más, en una posición muy comprometedora, pegado a su cuerpo, recargado contra la pared a muy pocos pasos de la lluvia. Sin embargo, no se separó ni por un momento, ni siquiera cuando Kinomoto llegó hasta él estupefacta.

La voz de una cuarta persona en escena hizo parar las deducciones de la Card Captor.

-¡Sakura, mira!- a excepción de Eriol miraron al exterior, él lo único que hizo fue soltar a Syaoran, dando vuelta y retirándose.

-¡Eriol!-

-¡Joven Lee, no tenemos tiempo para eso, el patio se incendia!- hizo caso, sorprendido por la comprensión de Tomoyo, saliendo al lluvioso exterior envuelto en llamas, sin embargo se encontró con la sonrisa de Eriol que le dedicó un hasta luego y le deseó buena suerte.

Mei Ling les alcanzó tras unos instantes. Las cartas Lluvia, Trueno, y Fuego habían roto sus sellos.

Una esfera de energía oscura le rodeó, haciéndole desaparecer de la vista ajena. Oculto en el tejado por sobre todas las cosas, tomó la llave mágica atada a su cuello, la alzó y conjuró en voz baja el hechizo, haciendo aparecer el báculo con punta de sol, se abalanzó a la orilla, poniéndose de pie en la esquina noroeste del edificio. Sonrió ante la altura de cuatro pisos, ¿Qué se sentiría lanzarse al vacío?

Abajo, Sakura intentaba domar a sus propias cartas, había aparecido el báculo de estrella, conjurado un hechizo tras otro, trataba inútilmente de calmar a Lluvia dificultando sus movimientos, y a Trueno que coqueteaba con Fuego y le ayudaba a incendiar el amplio patio poblado de césped y árboles mientras asustaba con fuertes estruendos, cayendo muy cerca de su antigua ama y sus amigos.

-¿No trajiste las cartas? ¡Cómo se te ocurre!- Syaoran se hizo a un lado, impidiendo que un rayo le cayese encima. Estaban muy cerca de los árboles que Fuego iba incinerando poco a poco, demasiado cerca del peligro.

Fuego, enloquecido, fue rodeándoles en un muro cilíndrico de cuatro metros de altura y uno de ancho que pronto vieron no podrían surcar sin graves consecuencias irreparables. El patio ya perdido aún albergaba las llamas que al principio respetuosas fueron cerrándose a su alrededor, haciéndolos blancos fáciles de Trueno, que mandaba sus rayos cada vez más certeros, cansado de jugar.

-Vuelo- Eriol murmuró, entendiendo el porqué de la presencia de las cartas.

Estaban yendo demasiado lejos. Fuego los tenía sin salida, ya a un escaso metro de rozarlos. Lluvia se negaba a calmarse.

Eriol alzó el báculo y estuvo a punto de conjurar a las cartas hasta que un grito, aún más feroz que el instantáneo trueno que se oyó, golpeó sus sentidos con aquella voz tan familiar.

Era Syaoran.

Furioso, dejó que sus eternamente rasgos tranquilos formaran una mueca de odio casi atormentado. Hizo una brecha en las nubes que cubrían el cielo con un fuerte rayo de energía, un quejido como de un león mortalmente lastimado se oyó antes de que Trueno cayera al suelo encerrado, azotando la tierra herida con su propio cuerpo. Lluvia igualmente gritó, cayó al suelo, por sobre Fuego que había detenido el paso de su pared, entrando a aquella pequeña circunferencia, evaporándose. Pero las llamas no pudieron contener la humedad, finalmente destruyó la cerca y en su forma humana se derrumbó a un lado.

Las nubes fueron desapareciendo. Y Sakura tras unos instantes de llanto incontrolable se abalanzó hacia Syaoran en el suelo, a un lado de las cartas, recibiendo ella misma una descarga eléctrica que le inutilizó, dejándola de rodillas ante los cuerpos, abrazándose.

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo tenía parte de su uniforme quemado, al igual que los demás, y lloraba como las otras chicas, aunque visiblemente más tranquila, quiso acercarse a la pequeña Kinomoto, pero recibió un ligero manotazo de su parte. -Sakura...-

-Syaoran- es lo único que dijo, en cambio Tomoyo entendió y se quedó callada, observando al chico con cierta parte de envidia oculta en sus ojos.

Las cartas se levantaron, cansadas al borde de la extinción, pero una suave voz les estaba llamando con aquel tono que conocían. Se fueron elevando al tejado, donde nuevamente sus gritos de auxilio sin palabras se oyeron y una columna de luz les envolvió antes de llevárselas lejos, sin rastro de su presencia.

-_La conducta que tuvieron allá abajo es inaceptable. Sakura era su ama, destino y fortaleza, es la causa de que vosotras sigan con vida. No toleraré esta clase de comportamiento, no es propio de su designio. En vista de su desobediencia e inmadurez les he arrebatado sus poderes, no podrán usar ni siquiera su propia naturaleza, ni volar, ni desaparecer. Serán como humanos, fríos entes erráticos; fantasmas pues no serán vistos por ellos...inexistentes hasta que se arrepientan de haber roto su sello aunque haya sido para encontrarme. Yo también les amo, pero vean allá abajo, al chico que lanzaste tu furia, Trueno, él es todo para mí y hacerle daño es igualmente intolerable...- _alzó el báculo y desapareció entre las sombras de sí mismo.

Ambulancias, bomberos, guardias de seguridad y personal docente, llegaron al lugar del acontecimiento, no había sido un crimen la naturaleza artificial que contados conocían, no había sido más allá de una fuerte tormenta, muchos rayos y fuego, gritos y desesperación; pero la secundaria lo creyó así conveniente, todos alarmistas, cuatro chicos estaban siendo atendidos en las ambulancias estacionadas con perfección milimétrica en el área quemada del pequeño desastre.

Ambos se abrieron paso hasta los pacientes alegando su relación familiar con las victimas; pero para él no fue tan difícil, simplemente dedicó la mirada preocupada y a punto de desbordar lágrimas de actor hacia donde la presencia de Syaoran y la cinta amarilla de seguridad había sido cortada para él, el policía no hizo preguntas pero le pidió se diera prisa.

Observó a su novio sentado en el borde de la camioneta junto a una muy temerosa Kinomoto por su hermano, quien en esos instantes le regañaba por salir en medio de una tormenta y provocar que él tuviera un susto de muerte al enterarse en el trabajo.

-Touya, deja de regañarla...- le interrumpió Yukito, colocando un aura de tranquilidad sobre el muchacho, como sólo él sabía hacer.

Hiragizawa cortó el largo espacio entre ellos con largos pasos tranquilos mientras la multitud de gente pasaba a su alrededor sin prestarle demasiada atención. Lo primero que hizo tan pronto se percataron de su presencia fue colocar su más amable sonrisa y realizar una pequeña reverencia a los seis presentes, dio los buenos días con gentileza y giró rápidamente hacia su novio demostrando su grave preocupación obviada en un fuerte abrazo que tras la sorpresa inicial Lee correspondió, jurándole que se encontraba bien.

-...me asusté- sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla derecha del trigueño, alertando los sentidos de los espectadores. Disfrutó de la forma en que se estremeció al hacerlo, y justo antes de acariciar su espalda, asegurándose que él estaba ahí. Sin embargo a su lado, alguien dio un paso hacia delante y les interrumpió.

Yukito se veía diferente, incluso más pálido de lo habitual, resaltando que sus ojos ahora eran grises y tenía clavada la vista justo en Eriol, en la perfecta forma de elevar su contacto hasta la piel que amaba y acariciar con lentitud los rasgos que le sonrieron con cariño. Confundido, alarmado por la forma en que se habían acariciado ambos así como el hormigueo de incomodidad en la boca del estómago, tragó en seco, se aclaró la garganta con obvia molestia y los interrumpió, sin dejar de observar un segundo a Hiragizawa.

-¿Yuki?- no respondió, desvió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, pero su mirada era insistente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el joven de ojos azules que tampoco dejaba su análisis, soltando a su novio casi con dolor, dándose cuenta de lo obvio. Touya tuvo que guardarse el enfado para otra ocasión, cruzó los brazos y regresó la mirada a su hermanita, decidido a seguir la discusión con su pareja tan pronto llegaran a casa, si es que no lo hacía antes.

-...- Eriol casi se golpeó mentalmente, estaba tan preocupado por Syaoran que había olvidado su careta de cordialidad hacia el mundo en general. Miró gentilmente a las chicas en la ambulancia, cambió su rostro por uno de dolor y bajó la cabeza colocando la mano derecha en sus labios, cubriendo por un segundo los murmullos, haciéndolos audibles después. -...ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto...- tomó la mano de Sakura entre las suyas, depositando un suave beso hipócrita que sin embargo fue convincente para todos los demás. Sabía que ella no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, que de hallarse en cualquier otra situación hacía mucho la habría eliminado, pero eso no le agradaría a su Syaoran y no sería una venganza justa.

Habían discutido todo el camino, mientras conducía intentaba explicarle a Touya mentiras que su novio no creía, al tiempo que trataba de convencerse con ellas aunque con cada alto y cada grito amortiguado que se oía dentro de la camioneta plateada de lujo, no hacía sino pensar en Eriol, porque era su nombre el que sonaba dentro de su cabeza aunque fuera la voz de la persona que amaba la que oía.

Seguramente él no le armaría un alboroto así, en medio de un crucero peligroso en que cualquier pensamiento en falso, un mirada perdida, y chocarían con el primero que se pasara un alto durante su distracción.

-¡Él no me gusta! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo diga?- estaba harto, pisó el acelerador con fuerza cuando el semáforo quedó en verde, ansioso por dejar a Touya en su trabajo por primera vez en años de amistosa relación. Sin embargo su excusa no valió de nada y el ataque siguió. No escuchaba lo que de los labios surgieron, la voz retumbaba en su jaqueca, estaba demasiado concentrado en Eriol, en su forma de moverse y hablar, así como de la constante pregunta del porqué, precisamente aquel día, se había sentido atraído por el joven, que le ignoró olímpicamente hasta que llegaron al despacho de arquitectos e ingenieros del que Touya era vicepresidente. Fue entonces, al momento de estacionarse en el preestablecido lugar, sosteniendo la tarjetita color azul que le había entregado el guardia de seguridad, que viró hacia él, observándolo con pesadumbre. -Toya- aquel apodo, que sólo él usaba, hizo a su pareja sonreír contra su propia molestia. -Te amo- atrapó su rostro entre las manos, callando las palabras con los ansiosos besos que le entregó sonriente. -Y no me gusta...sólo me pareció extraño verlo _con_ el joven Lee- el otro supo a lo que se refería y asintió. -Voy a la casa, no me siento con energías de ir a trabajar- Kinomoto le miró un poco arrepentido, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más su novio le silenció. -Te perdono. Ahora ve, sabes cómo se pone la oficina cuando te desapareces, eres el único que puede ponerlos en su lugar-

-¿Vienes por mí?- recibió una sonriente afirmación y bajó de la camioneta no sin antes inclinarse sobre él y entregarle un beso de despedida. -Yo también te amo-

No vio cuando la sonrisa del albino desapareció por completo al alejarse lo suficiente y darle la espalda. Tsukishiro inclinó la cabeza hacia el volante que sostenía con la mano izquierda y antes de que por su mente pasaran mayores conflictos, se acomodó, giró la llave, puso la palanca en reversa y dando media vuelta salió del estacionamiento, con rumbo a su casa, devolviendo la tarjetita azul al guardia.

Sin embargo le tomó mayor tiempo de lo indicado recorrer siquiera la mitad del camino. Después de media hora, tuvo que detenerse en una avenida principal, con el rojo parando el pesado tránsito, ya a pocas calles de su hogar.

Tamborileando los blancos dedos en el volante detenido, con la camioneta en neutral, se observó en el cristal retrovisor, fijamente se perdió en sus propios ojos grises y sus labios pronunciaron la cuestión que él no había podido realizar.

-¿Nos gusta?- se sobresaltó, el tono frío esculpido en la voz de Yue reflejaba confundida curiosidad. Forzó una sonrisa, observando la parpadeante luz roja del semáforo que en un movimiento mecánico le hizo cambiar la velocidad. Antes de arrancar, poco después de que el amarillo le indicara cuidado, vio sus propios ojos centelleantes en el espejo y con su propia voz afirmó. -¿Realmente quieres averiguarlo?- pisó el acelerador a toda su potencia, girando el volante en la firma decisión de desenmascarar sus propias palabras, a la derecha se hallaban tres filas de automovilistas a punto de cruzar aquella línea blanca, pero dio la vuelta prohibida y los detuvo con la camioneta, sin importarle los diversos insultos dirigidos a su persona.

_Ahora lo único que importaba era Eriol Hiragizawa._

Eriol alzó la mirada hacia la mansión, observando lo solitaria que lucía, a pesar de hermosa y mágica. Había acompañado a Syaoran a su casa, dejándolo en la cama a un lado del lobo negro y el oso de peluche que le acompañarían en su lugar, y quizá le brindarían el reposo del que él no era capaz. Aún así pensaba visitarlo al día siguiente, tan pronto las clases terminaran.

Sin embargo un no esperado visitante llamó su atención, de pie a pocos pasos de la reja, completamente absorto e inmóvil ante la antigua casa. A sus espaldas se hallaba una camioneta plateada estacionada de mala forma, como si hubiera tenido mucha prisa en descender. Hiragizawa sonrió ¿Cómo no reconocer a su propia creación?

Se adelantó a él, observando los rasgos dubitativos, blancos, hermosos y ajenos de Yukito, que en ningún momento se percató de su presencia hasta que rompió el silencio y se colocó a su lado, observándolo fijamente, sinceramente tierno.

-Buenas tardes, joven Tsukishiro- el aludido se sobresaltó, dando un paso hacia atrás, casi tropezando. Y Eriol, casanova por naturaleza, se adelantó a él con verdadero rostro de preocupación, lleno de rasgos seductores en los rápidos movimientos al tomarlo de la mano evitando la caída. -¡Disculpe! No quise asustarlo- sorprendentemente, sus palabras no fueron resueltas por igual protocolo, y temió que algo realmente grave sucediera. Aunque no supiera dar un ejemplo del alarmista pensamiento. -¿Gusta pasar?- el joven asintió, con la sorpresa impresa en los contrastes bonitos del cuerpo fino.

Cuando Eriol lo soltó suavemente, guiándolo dentro de la casa, pudo sentir la tristeza de su piel, resintiendo el alejar del adolescente.

Se hallaba incómodo, con unas terribles ansias de salir corriendo de la suntuosa mansión, evitar el contacto que había anhelado y callar sus dudas con un beso de Touya al regresar a casa. Pero sus piernas no respondieron las súplicas por dejarse cobarde, y tan pronto Eriol regresó con el té y unos bocadillos aún más numerosos que cuando Lee asistía, alejó todos los nerviosos pensamientos con el movimiento de una mano, recordando porqué estaba ahí.

Le pareció tonta la reflexión compartida con su pareja. Lee y Hiragizawa no podían estar juntos. Simplemente _no era posible._ Quizá fuera porque él no lo quería así.

Dejó de observar las largas ventanas sin dosel, así como la amplia sala de estar junto al recibidor, sólo para fijar la vista en el chico que llamaba su atención colocando las tazas en la mesita de centro, sirviendo el té, las galletitas en dos pequeños platos, con tal cuidado que pareció irreal. Mantuvo la respiración hasta que los ojos azules-grisáceos como respuesta al silencioso ruego por atención, voltearon hacia él, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de curiosidad escondida.

_¿Qué haces aquí, mi querido Yue?_ Sin embargo no era aquella ocasión el grácil ángel sino Tsukishiro, quien parecía interesado en su persona. Le alcanzó la bebida y comida, sabiendo de sobra el gran gusto que poseía el joven, y se sentó a un lado. Alejado a pesar de anhelar lo contrario.

Numerosos minutos después se hallaban platicando como si se conocieran hacia años atrás. Quizá su carácter afectuoso había ayudado en ello, en sentirse cómodos a pesar de la historia que comenzaba a formarse entre ambos.

Eriol se mantuvo firme, aplacando el deseo por mortificar el pasado y acariciar la cremosa piel que a cada movimiento era el delicioso manjar conocido en otra vida, prohibido pecado tomado de los labios de un ángel hermoso. -...somos muy buenos amigos- Yukito había osado en preguntar acerca de su peculiar relación con Lee, haciéndolo reafirmar las sospechas de sus motivos para encontrarse allí, en un lugar que sólo había pisado una vez hacia ya meses atrás, sin ninguna relación entre ellos y más allá de una razón para que fuera así. -...ambos sabemos demasiado bien cambiar nuestras prioridades- ¿Qué pasaría si mencionara que Syaoran era su prioridad? ¿Yuki finalizaría el deseo menguado en el frío gris de su mirada, aquel que avistaba entre la calma y los celos disfrazados de curiosidad? Quizá Yue fuera la clave de todo ello...

-¿La escuela?- Eriol sonrió, invitándole más té.

-Las notas bajaron de manera alarmante- le observó acercarse disimuladamente, recordando el sabor de los labios de porcelana que hacía tanto no probaba...así como la textura del cabello claro al tiempo de acariciarlo entre los dedos, mientras ahogaban sus súplicas con un mar de necesidad. Ambos...tan solos.

-...Puedo ayudarlos a estudiar- el corazón le saltó de emoción al proponerlo, pero no supo con exactitud la razón. Quizá estaba enloqueciendo, o los frecuentes problemas con Touya le habían afectado. Sabía que Lee se hallaba entre el 'los', pero confiaba en que las palabras del otro fueran sinceras y no existiera nada entre ellos. Aunque de haberle preguntado sobre su relación con el joven Kinomoto, un desconocido como Hiragizawa, con dolor, lo habría negado igualmente.

-No quiero molestarte- tomó un poco de té, escondiendo la pizca de ansiedad en la mística mirada.

-...No lo harías- podría deshacerse de Syaoran después de un tiempo, quedarse solo con él...

-Entonces...- y aceptó. -...muchas gracias...realmente lo necesitamos- quizá sería porque solos en definitiva no estudiaban. Tsukishiro sería el mediador que impediría su contacto, si acaso Lee aceptaba la oferta.

Un teléfono sonó, Yuki sacó el celular de su pantalón de mezclilla y contestó, teniendo que interrumpir la plática.

La voz del otro lado del auricular sonaba triste, preocupada y asustada. Era Tomoyo dándole un mensaje de la pequeña Sakura, que parecía aún más deprimida que de costumbre debido a la inesperada desaparición de tres cartas más. No habían podido hablar mucho debido a terceros, y aquel había sido el instante adecuado para actuar. Tsukishiro entristeció los rasgos, para su sorpresa no fue por la señorita Kinomoto sino por tener que dejar a Eriol, y tras percatarlo se recriminó por ello.

-...voy para allá- Eriol no necesitó más detalles que su silencio, la sonrisa forzada de preocupación que optó por mostrar, y supo porqué se hallaba así. Colgó, guardó el móvil y viró la mirada hacia Hiragizawa, que le invitaba a despedirse y asistir a su cita lo más pronto posible. -Tengo que irme. Te veo el lunes...- asintió en una despedida, sonriéndole a pesar de todo. -Me gustó mucho hablar contigo, Eriol- se puso en pie, evitando la verdadera despedida que quería lograr, dio media vuelta y se dejó acompañar a la salida, donde un muy sonriente Hiragizawa le despedía al verle arrancar la camioneta.

Yukito se fue, con un amargo_ s_ para su razón. Sorpresivo asentimiento: Le gustaba.

Eriol se quedó unos segundos más en la entrada después de que le vio partir, sonriéndole a la naturaleza lo que nadie más podía ver, y susurró.

-Lo siento, Yue. No puedo permitir que te interpongas en esta lucha, es algo entre Sakura y yo...y quizá ya es hora de que me vaya presentando- el viento murmuró una afirmativa meciendo la copa de los árboles, entre susurros de un pasado romance compartido.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14**

Nada relevante, lo mejor vendrá en posteriores capítulos. ¿Les ha gustado la nueva pareja que introduje? Espero que comprendan, también es parte de lo que sucederá. Estoy pensando en algo de shoujo ai, pero no estoy muy segura. Quizá un poco más adelante... Más sufrimiento para Sakura...mmmm...tal vez sí estoy siendo un poco cruel.

Mil besos.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	15. En ti

****

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

Shounen ai, lemon, drama romance.

Syaoran x Eriol

* * *

**Chubi**: Muchísimas gracias. Ne, me alegra mucho que encuentres fascinante mi historia, y por supuesto que Syaoran tiene más derecho a estar con Eriol… es más que obvio, ahora que ¿Quién quiere que mate a Sakura? Debería poner una votación oficial porque me lo están pidiendo demasiado ooU en fin, ya veremos. Y en cuanto a las cartas ya sé más o menos en manos de quién se van a quedar. Pero eso es hasta el final del fic, lo cual se ve un poco lejano todavía ;; Gracias y espero tus comentarios pronto, cuídate.

**Melissa**** Yueirishu**: Arigatô, aquí está el próximo capítulo, para que no te desesperes, y ¿cómo va eso de la propaganda? Yo diría muy bien porque me han escrito bastante últimamente. ¿Leerás el libro si lo escribo? Kawaii nee… pues sí, está en mis planes volverme novelista, y empezaré tan pronto termine estos fics. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por tus preciosos comentarios, por pensar que escribo bien, por escribirme, por sentir empatía por esta historia, por ello y todo lo demás mil besos PD: ¿Te gusta Gravitation? Lo digo por tu nick

**Malena**: ¿Excelente? ¡¡¡Arigatô!!! Cada vez que dicen que escribo bien me siento como Syaoran cuando ve a Eriol (En las nubes!! xD) No me la creo, pero bueno, espero no cambiar tus expectativas ni defraudarlos. Gracias y un saludo. ¡Ah, y tengo a "Gravity"! Un fic que publiqué hace poco, es de Gravitation, Angs, Shuichi x Ryuichi, Shuichi x Yuki.

**Katrinna**** Le Fay**: ¡Ohayou! Muchas gracias… aunque ne, chica, siempre me esmero…que luego no me salga es otra cosa. Bueno, te veo al rato si es que te conectas. Besos!!!!

**Palimpsesto**: Gracias…Ne, me pareces conocida… ¿No eres escritora también de fics? De verdad que me suena, en fin, tendré que consultarlo

**Onii****-Chan**: La li hooooooooo!!!! Para ti Arigatô, na no da. En cuando al sufrimiento, je, es lo más leve que puedo hacerlo (A mi parecer este fic no es digno de llamarse Angst, pero bueno…) Muchas gracias y te veo luego No, no lo dejaré a medias :D (PD: Viva Gravitation!!!)

**Ishida**** Rio**: Ohayou, ya no he sabido nada de ti…mmmm…en fin te tenía una pregunta ¿Es ese último capítulo publicado en UGS, el final? Alguien me dijo que lo era, y me quedé muy triste. Bueno, como compensación a la trágica muerte que ha separado a los amantes, te dejo este capítulo, espero que te guste Ne, ¿No pareció muy rebuscado lo del trueno? En fin, no importa. Je, espera, que faltan más complicaciones, así como problemas con las cartas y al final el dueño definitivo. Les tengo una sorpresa

**Kitsune**: Muchísimas gracias, aunque bueno…no es que halla muchos Syaoran x Eriol UUU Me esforcé bastante, a ver que te parece.

**Maika**** Yugi**: Ohayou! Visita esta página (neee...claro que antes arregla los puntos y los espacios entre cada / ) www . blue-cicada . net / suki / main.html ahí encontrarás algunas imágenes y uno que otro doujinshi sobre Syaoran & Eriol. Mira que me estoy pensando en tu idea, eso de que Tomoyo se le lance jajajajajaaj xD ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sakura? En fin, espero que sufra… ¡Pero qué digo, si yo soy la que escribe! Ups…en ese caso lo pensaré es una muy buena idea ¿Ven porqué me gustan tanto los reviews? xP Besos.

**Nakokun**: Verdad que sí? De hecho ya tengo la idea definida, así como el verdadero dueño de las cartas. Je, bonita venganza… creo que Eriol es algo rencoroso U En fin xP Gracias.

**Perla almogabar**: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio. En cuanto al sadismo que de vez en cuando me da…mmmm, ne, no creo que se queden sin sufrir durante un muy buen tiempo (Léase hasta el final del fic xP) pero en fin, que me gusta hacerles la vida de cuadritos a los personajes, para luego sacarlos de la estancada. Mil besos… Ne…te he visto en Amor-Yaoi ¿No es así? Sino, pues…el apellido es igual, sorry!

**_Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Nakuru._**

_Sin embargo, les agradezco a todos sus comentarios No los menosprecio de ninguna forma, por el contrario me dan ideas (Sí, porque entre sus palabras a veces encuentro pequeños mensajes que sólo puedo leer yo), regresa la inspiración y puedo escribir con mayor facilidad. Muchas gracias :D_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. En ti**

Su cuerpo estaba un ápice reclinado hacia delante, escribiendo la redacción pendiente de la clase de Literatura, pensando con seriedad cada palabra escrita como si la vida le fuera en ello, analizando sus propias frases, corrigiendo aquí y allá, rompiendo las innecesarias rimas que en ocasiones surgían; basándose en lo que más apreciara de la naturaleza, el ritual de agradecimiento hacia tal. Era ciertamente difícil, un reto que aquel fuera el mejor escrito de toda la clase, y así, con tal reconocimiento, mostrarles la verdad. Que había descubierto el paraíso, que el concepto de belleza iba más allá del entendimiento de simples mortales, que con tan admirables palabras les mostraría la única realidad que ellos no podrían alcanzar. La que le pertenecía.

Un suave cosquilleo en la base de la nuca causó su distracción, virando entre el silencio del aula hacia aquel que le interrumpía deliberadamente, observando curioso que su tierno descendiente le observaba con ligero reproche después de él mismo finalizar su escrito, demandando un poco de atención al acariciar lentamente su cabello, jugueteando con los mechones de rebeldes tonos azulados, entreteniendo la punta de sus dedos, enredando, hundiéndose un poco más, en el afán de ignorar todo, hacerle virar, robarle un beso que tras minutos de ansiedad sabría a poco, probar su cuerpo entero, hacerlo sólo suyo, manteniendo el placer entre los labios que dejarían escapar su nombre, tan fuerte como si se estuvieran despidiendo por última vez.

-_Syaoran, basta_- dejó caer la pluma a un lado, tomando su muñeca por sobre su hombro, rompiendo el contacto. Lo alejó aún sosteniendo su mano derecha, acomodándose el cabello revuelto. -No tienes porqué hacer eso- y es que entre sus fantasías haló demasiado fuerte, llamando la atención de varios a su alrededor cuyo aburrimiento no pudo ser mejor compensado que con la extraña escena. Sin embargo Lee reaccionó de manera impulsiva, inconsciente, ajena de toda realidad, como si fuera un niño al que le hubieran quitado un dulce poco antes de meterlo en su boca, encaprichado por no sentir el delicioso sabor que anhelaba; volvió a tomarlo, enredando unos mechones entre sus dedos libres.

-Ejem- ambos dedicaron su visión, aún peleando, al escritorio, observando a la profesora que revisaba el examen sorpresa antes llevado a cabo, llamando la atención hacia nadie en particular, sólo prevenida por el pequeño murmullo que se escuchaba, sumida en sus propios asuntos. No pudieron evitar suspirar aliviados, soltándose poco antes de que Eriol reafirmara el agarre de su mano derecha, no dejándolo ir; dándose cuenta de que nadie les observaba ya gracias a la pequeña llamada de atención de la maestra de Literatura. Lo acercó a sus labios, abandonando un beso furtivo en la punta de sus dedos, tomando el índice en su boca entreabierta, ocultando el ligero roce con ambas manos sobre su boca, ladeando un poco la cabeza, intentando ser disimulado a pesar de estar tan cerca de todo. Mordió ligeramente, entregando pequeños besos en su extensión, acariciando con la punta de su lengua aterciopelada, succionando un poco, recibiendo un resultado esperado, Lee tomando el control de la situación, invitando a seguir adelante con su exploración, pidiéndole con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca siguiera excitándolo de tal forma, como si... Pero Eriol no obedeció, lanzándole una señal de convencimiento dentro del brillo de sus ojos grises, haciéndole ver que no era ni el lugar ni el momento apropiado. Asintió, deslizando sus dedos fuera de la húmeda cavidad, permitiéndose una caricia sobre su mejilla, siendo liberado, llevando la caricia hasta sus propios labios tras separarse, dando igualmente pequeños mordiscos en la punta, permitiéndose probar un poco de la embriagante boca que ansiaba.

Sonrió, observándolo nuevamente concentrado en su escrito.

* * *

Había sido una mañana lluviosa, fría, decantó en la preciosa tarde melancólica que abriéndose paso en su tercer hora permitió el timbre sonara, liberándolos con el estrepitoso sonido de anuncio que avivó muchos ánimos caídos entre la sobriedad monótona de la escuela, dejando que aquellos precavidos con sombrilla en mano pudieran revivir, y los incautos se resguardaran bajo los amplios techos de la entrada, platicando entre sí, observando a aquellas almas libres que podían divertirse a voluntad, envidiando la precaución, odiando la preciosa lluvia que caía sin importar lo que pensaran de ella, divirtiéndose con no dejarlos ir aún cuando podían...por tenerle miedo a un poco de agua. 

-Tengo que irme- musitó Syaoran entre sus labios, saboreando el dulce en un atrevido recorrido con la punta de la lengua, haciéndose paso, chocando con otra que le incitó a no irse nunca, tal y como lo indicaba el resto de sus sentidos, añoranzas y deseos, menos el ápice de responsabilidad que molestaba su conciencia. Pero sus palabras no fueron más allá de sí.

-Sí, yo también- ambos se encontraban en una de las aulas de la planta baja, una de las más cercanas a la entrada, poco después de recepción y la Sala de Juntas número 2, antes de dar vuelta a la izquierda con rumbo a las escaleras, sólo ellos nuevamente. -Tengo...- Lee se encontraba sentado en el escritorio sosteniendo los mechones azulados y su cintura, apresándolo un poco entre sus piernas, demandando mayor contacto interrumpido por palabras que no coincidían con sus actos. -...tantas cosas que hacer- con la respiración desacompasada, olvidando el tono de burla que acababa de imprimir en su frase; regresó a sus labios, acariciando lo más posible de la piel a la que no podría aproximarse en toda la tarde, queriendo grabar el recorrido de sus dedos, la huella de sus labios sobre el cuerpo delicioso, para así, con todas esas sensaciones, estar satisfecho por un día. -Tantos asuntos pendientes- recorrió la espalda por debajo del uniforme, marcándola con las puntas de sus dedos, con fuerza, arañándola poco después, desviando las caricias hacia su abdomen, divirtiéndose con el estremecimiento de su compañero. Tenía cosquillas. Pero no siendo el asunto a tratar, siguió su recorrido, dejando que el contacto cayera a sus muslos descubiertos gracias al precioso short (bendito uniforme) que le permitía intensificar el momento, acarició la piel trigueña, capturando el leve gemido entre sus labios, antes de que fuese liberado del poderoso agarre.

Syaoran memorizaba la sensación de la piel lechosa bajo sus dedos, estremeciéndose al tiempo de acariciarla, llevándolo más allá de la realidad, alejándose con él, donde nadie pudiese interrumpirlos; guiado por un oscuro deseo descendió a través de su espalda, soltando su cabello, con la respiración acelerada, besándolo nuevamente, habituándose a sus labios calientes, a la atmósfera de pecado mientras respiraban el mismo aire, a su perfecta presencia. Le tomó de la cadera, sentándose correctamente, empujándolo contra su cuerpo, logrando la fricción de ambos miembros, lo que estaba buscando, así como el musitar ahogado de su nombre, en la evidente petición por detenerse. -Syaoran...- en un acuerdo silencioso se separaron lentamente, sabiendo que las palabras eran sinceras. Tenían que irse. Y que no, tampoco era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

Colocándose adecuadamente la ropa, intercambiando descarados roces entre ellos, terminaron por salir del aula con las mochilas, antes abandonadas en el suelo apenas habían entrado en el aula, sobre los hombros, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Mei Ling buscó entre todas aquellas personas a su querido primo, con el que había quedado de verse hacía veinticinco minutos en ese preciso lugar. Al dar media vuelta para ir a buscarlo al salón, se lo encontró caminando a un lado de Hiragizawa, hacia ella, donde un muy sonriente Eriol lo entregó, casi como si se tratara de un cachorrito que no se quería separar de él...aunque el sentimiento fuese mutuo.

-¡Syaoran! ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?- los dos compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de que, y sin proponérselo, respondieran al mismo tiempo a la chica de coletas.

-¡Nada!- con un tono jovial y divertido, sabiendo de lo mucho que se perdía. Se rieron un poco, en medio de todos esos murmullos apagados, preparándose para la despedida.

-Será mejor que se den prisa antes de que la tormenta empeore- continuó Eriol, con aquel tono cortés e infantil que distaba de su comportamiento hacía algunos minutos. Bajó la mochila de su hombro derecho, sacando de su interior un paraguas compacto, mismo que les ofreció al instante. -Tomen. Sé que no trajeron el suyo...-

-¡Pero, Hiragizawa...!- observó el paisaje, gota con gota combinadas, tan cerca que formaba una cortina de lluvia que a simple vista no se percibía, e insistió.

-¿Pero...y tú?- Lee fue el que se rehusó esa ocasión.

-Mi casa está muy cerca, además, este paisaje es realmente hermoso y no podría negarme a él- le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa, acompañada con el brillo gentil de su mirada, y le entregó la sombrilla; dando a entender el doble sentido de sus palabras en referencia con lo sucedido el viernes pasado. Su pasión por la lluvia...y por Syaoran. -Les aconsejo que se marchen, este clima está por arreciar- ambos asintieron obedientes, como si de una misión se tratase y se dispusieron a salir de la escuela; poco antes de que Syaoran girara el rostro, siendo arrastrado por su prima, y le preguntara a voz en grito, demostrándole así que lo iba a extrañar aunque fuese menos de un día su separación.

-¿Me llamarás?- recibió un asentimiento firme como respuesta, con la típica voz que le gustaba; despidiéndose ambos en silencio; poniendo más atención se hizo paso (con empujones y amenazas) entre los que esperaban se detuviera la tormenta, y abriendo el paraguas salió junto con Mei Ling, hacia su casa, donde ella le había pedido total privacidad pues tenía algo muy importante que hablar con él. Bien, en consecuencia ese día no iba a estar con _su_ querido Eriol, así que más valiera fuese de naturaleza urgente.

El joven inglés no tuvo que hacer más allá que elevar un poco su voz.

-Disculpen- el tono serio, maduro, sorprendió a todos, abriendo un camino justo en el medio de la algarabía ahora silenciada para el precioso chico que caminó entre ellos, saliendo de la escuela sin ninguna preocupación. Sonrió en agradecimiento, la lluvia cedió un poco ante él que a pesar de ser capaz de evitarlo, dejó las gotas cayeran sobre su abrigo largo y negro que delineaba su delgada figura, descubiertas sus piernas gracias al short del que comprendía el uniforme en conjunto con la playera de mangas cortas; pero el clima no parecía inmutarlo siquiera, no cuando él ya había descubierto otra clase de invierno... Cruzó la reja que separaba por completo los terrenos absolutos de la secundaria, y justo en el momento en que se detenía, observando entretenido la aparición de una exquisita presencia conocida, una camioneta se detuvo bruscamente enfrente de él, casi subiéndose a la banqueta, salpicándolo un poco al derrapar las llantas en el camino de agua estancada (se limitó a girar la cabeza y a elevar un brazo para proteger su visión) en el proceso, y la puerta del copiloto se abrió.

-Sube- le pidió en un tono de obvia preocupación por su salud, acomodándose en el asiento de correcta forma tras inclinarse a halar la manija y dejarlo entrar. Obedeciendo, con una pequeña inclinación en agradecimiento, subió a la camioneta plateada, cerrando la portezuela. Se retiró la mochila de la espalda, colocándola sobre sus piernas con tal delicadeza que pareció imposible el movimiento fuese humano, bajo la perfecta observación del joven a su lado. -¿Qué hacías afuera con este clima? Podrías enfermar...- Eriol viró hacia él, con la eterna sonrisa amable, tintada de diversión, antes de contestar y girar su mirada nuevamente.

-Es probable- dijo restándole importancia, como si el estar ardiendo en cama le tuviese sin cuidado. -¿Y tú, qué hacías por aquí, Yukito? Creí que a estas horas estarías trabajando...- Sonrió, acariciando ligeramente la mochila en sus piernas, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos las costuras, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a su propia cuestión.

-Sí, pero, dejé todo arreglado, con tal suerte que no tengo asuntos pendientes hoy, a menos que salga algo a última hora y me necesiten en la oficina...pero no lo creo, planeé y resolví por adelantado todos los imprevistos...- apretó el volante entre sus manos, sintiéndose vulnerable ante el joven chico, que no hacía más allá de mirar al vacío, escuchándole, haciéndole suplicar por un poco de su atención. -Iba a tu casa...- le vio desabrocharse el abrigo (aquel mismo proceso que Syaoran había hecho media hora atrás, pero esta vez con total paciencia), recordando que estaba húmedo y la fina tela del asiento resentiría el maltrato. Lo deslizó fuera de sus hombros, recordando la sensación de los labios al descubrirse mutuamente, en la desesperada ansia de pertenecer.

_Syaoran...incluso ahora no dejaba de pensar en él._

¿Dónde estaba su amabilidad, su ternura y cordialidad? ¿En qué momento había perdido la capacidad de sonreír, pensar claramente, mantener la calma; cualquier cosa que no fuera observarlo, queriendo memorizar la silueta, su aroma, su forma de no necesitarlo? -¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?- sostuvo el volante con aún más fuerza, logrando con sus palabras que el joven inglés virara interesado, dedicándole una sonrisa que fue todo para él.

-Me encantaría- ojos grises cerrados, cabeza ladeada, la sonrisa infantil en los rasgos tranquilos.

Era como si...lo hubiera esperado toda su vida.

* * *

Sobre sus piernas descansaba un pequeño lobo negro de peluche, mismo que Eriol se había encargado de llevar a su casa personalmente el día anterior, lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, acariciando de vez en vez el suave pelaje de sus orejas, disfrutando de la sensación de paz que el recuerdo de su novio ocasionaba. Sin embargo, no era tiempo de entretenerse con él, escuchaba muy lejanas las palabras de Mei Ling, que en esa última hora (después de una cálida lucha y de la comida) había divagado al parecer en la cantidad de sinónimos en que podía expresar su nerviosismo, observando el panorama exterior a través de las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, dándole la espalda mientras hablaba. 

Y fue, finalmente después de 5 minutos más, que habló.

-Syaoran...- bajó la cabeza, insegura de lo que iba a declarar, desconcertada acerca del porqué. -...Hiragizawa...- y la atención que no había obtenido llegó al tiempo de mencionar aquel nombre, viró hacia ella. -...él...no es bueno para ti- recordó las palabras, susurradas una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, retumbando contra la irrealidad.

Por un momento...Syaoran tuvo ganas de reír, de su ingenuidad, su poco sentido común, la _venda_ sobre sus ojos, aquella que no le permitía ver la realidad. Pero en cambio mantuvo la calma, sonriendo irónicamente.

-No me vengas con lo que es bueno para mí...no tienes idea- se puso en pie, dejando el peluche nuevamente sobre su almohada, a un lado del oso blanco, caminando hacia ella.

-¡Claro que sí, Syaoran! Y él no lo es...no debes seguir viéndolo. Te lastimará...lo sé...- dio media vuelta hacia él, observándolo a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo, con las manos en los bolsillos, analizando sus palabras. Siendo de su conocimiento que sería escuchada, continuó hablando, demostrando su nerviosismo con el brillo oscuro de sus ojos, teniendo la esperanza. -¿Es que no lo has visto?- se refería a los cambios repentinos, las sonrisas traviesas, los contactos que a veces sostenían. -...sólo está jugando contigo-

La calma que por un momento había tenido hacia su prima, el respeto que le debía por ser menor que él, una Lee, una de sus parientes más queridas, su amiga; la paciencia, su corazón, el cariño, la racionalidad, todo desapareció con esas palabras.

En un acto de absoluta rudeza le tomó por ambos brazos, empujándola contra los ventanales, acorralándola, ante la inminente queja de sorpresa por parte de Mei Ling, que intentando soltarse entre protestas no hizo sino enfurecerlo más. -¡Cállate!- tomó aquel rostro aniñado entre sus manos, elevándolo hasta asegurarse de obtener toda su atención. -Lo quieres para ti ¿No es eso?- vio sorpresa en su mirada llorosa, misma que interpretó como el haberla descubierto. -¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras?! ¡¿Cómo sonríes cuando él lo hace?!- Mei bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable, aunque visiblemente extrañada por el comportamiento de su querido primo; y ante lo inminente, comenzó a llorar. Sólo quería lo mejor para él... ¿Por qué reaccionaba de forma tan violenta? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso?

-Suéltame...me lastimas- sin embargo fue ignorada, y el agarre en su mandíbula se fortaleció, obligándola a alzar la mirada. -¡Syaoran!- dolía.

Estaba loco de celos por la blasfemia que se había atrevido a lanzar en contra de su romance, inseguro con la cantidad de pensamientos que hasta el momento había optado por ignorar, sus comportamientos extraños, las huidas, el que estuviera siempre en el momento correcto, en el lugar indicado; sus coqueteos, la indiscreción, la venganza, su forma de mirar...aquella que dolía. Y el misterio que siempre había resultado tan encantador, atractivo, casi como un reto a descubrir (mismo que estaba seguro llegaría a ganar), por primera vez le hizo sentir temor, la más pura aprensión a ser abandonado. Porque después de todo ¿Qué era lo que podía ofrecer él? No sabía cómo comportarse, constantemente llegaba con problemas, llenaba de palabras el cuarto donde se encontraban, desquitaba con él todas sus frustraciones...

Y lo principal...no se sentía necesitado.

Bien Eriol podría aburrirse de él a la primera oportunidad, encontrarse a alguien que le escuchara.

_¿Qué sabía él de Eriol Hiragizawa?_

....el silencio se hizo, y nadie contestó.

Se apoyo en Mei Ling, cubriendo el frágil cuerpo con el suyo, acorralándola en un abrazo necesitado de comprensión que sin embargo no permaneció más allá de dos segundos. Y acercándose a su oído, sosteniéndola de los brazos, aún sumido en sus pensamientos, en la irrealidad de no saber, le dedicó una sentencia, en espera de que la comprendiera.

-Eriol es mío...- su tono se dulcificó, separándose un poco de ella antes de musitar con cierta melancolía la continuación. -...no te acerques a él...no te atrevas a quitármelo...- acarició su cabello, de manera dulce, como lo haría con una pequeña niña que no comprende sus palabras crueles, aún así expresándose con ternura, arrullando con el tono tranquilo, de perfecta serenidad. -...o te mataré- colocó un beso ligero en su frente, soltándola, dejándola que cayera al suelo lentamente, de rodillas, incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar. Dio media vuelta, yendo hacia el clóset, como si al pasar, tomando un abrigo negro que Eriol le había regalado recientemente, de gran calidad, que mientras hablaba comenzó a vestir. -Cuando regrese Wei, si pregunta...- se arregló un poco la ropa (desvaneciendo arrugas inexistentes), los jeans azules, el suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga, y abotonó el abrigo. -...dile que regresaré mañana- se observó en el espejo, acomodándose un poco los mechones color chocolate. -Hasta mañana, Mei Ling...- abrió la puerta, divisando a su prima aún arrodillada, llorando, y antes de arrepentirse, cerró la puerta, con total tranquilidad. Caminó a la sala, fuera del pasillo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que prodigaba la ligera lluvia que se alcanzaba a ver desde las ventanas, y tomando el paraguas y la mochila antes de salir, bajó las escaleras, echando a correr tan pronto se halló en el exterior, abriendo la sombrilla, sin poder evitar arrepentirse...deseando que Mei Ling estuviese equivocada.

* * *

Cada puerta abierta, forzada a punta de patadas si esta se hallaba con llave, cada una de las habitaciones que por primera vez analizó exhaustivamente, significaba un trozo de cordura que caía bajo sus pies, la inseguridad acrecentada lastimando sus costillas, negándole el libre respirar, llevándolo a intentar nuevamente y engañarse. El silencio fue lo único que le recibió al tocar la puerta de la Mansión Hiragizawa, y él se entretenía desgarrándolo, buscando un objeto sin nombre, algo que delatara su ausencia. 

Pero su paciencia no fue recompensada hasta entradas las 7 de la noche, cuando Eriol llegó acompañado del ocaso cayendo a través del cielo infinito observado desde la ventana del cuarto principal. Le vio bajar de una camioneta plateada de lujo recién estacionada frente a las rejas que daban a la entrada, a la deliciosa mezcla de árboles que cubrían gran parte del terreno, descendiendo del lugar del copiloto, hablando todavía con el conductor, mismo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. No importaba ya, Eriol venía acompañado.

El solo pensarlo reavivó su antigua furia -aquella que había utilizado para saltarse la reja, forzar la entrada, y revisar hasta el único rincón de su cuarto-, apretando los dedos contra su propia piel, haciéndose daño al contenerse, le observó cerrar la portezuela, con el abrigo en un brazo y la mochila sobre los hombros, haciendo una reverencia, despidiéndose y dando media vuelta hacia su hogar.

Pero la camioneta no arrancó.

* * *

-Gracias por la invitación, Yuki- el chico había insistido hasta el cansancio ser llamado por aquel apelativo, cuya autorización de uso estaba estrictamente limitada a su amante, sólo por el único motivo de estremecerse con su tono amable, imaginando que le quería. -Nos vemos mañana, entonces- dio media vuelta, sacando del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo un llavero que contenía todas las contraseñas de su hogar, cerca de dos docenas; pero él ni siquiera titubeó. Tomó la que pertenecía a la reja, abriéndola sigilosamente, al tiempo que una puerta de la camioneta fuera abierta, unos segundos y nuevamente cerrada. 

Viró hacia Tsukishiro, extrañado por la actitud que había mostrado con él durante toda la tarde; pero tan pronto lo hubo hecho, un sutil beso capturó las palabras, y su cuerpo rápidamente fue rodeado por los brazos de Yukito, tomándolo por la cintura.

El contacto fue breve, casi respetuoso de sus motivos, y antes de poder reclamar, el rostro precioso y albino frente a él se volvió sonrojado, soltándolo, volviendo sobre sus propios pasos; para abrir la puerta, subir a la camioneta, cerrar, y prender el motor, alejándose de ahí, llevando en los labios calientes y agitados un beso robado que brillaba de satisfacción.

Eriol se sintió culpable, pasando la reja, caminado lentamente sumido en sus propios pensamientos, compadeciéndose del hermoso guardián que ignoraba la realidad:

_Para él sólo existía Syaoran._

* * *

El delicioso aroma que le hacía bordear la locura, nubló cada uno de sus sentidos, percibiendo la presencia de Syaoran tan pronto se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto, guiado por el incesante escalofrío que a oscuras, con los ojos cerrados, le llevó hasta él, sintiendo que su estómago quedaba de alguna forma vacío, para segundos después ser volcado, retorcido, optando por desaparecer debido a la ansiedad. Los sentimientos acaecidos se vieron reflejados en un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas, sintiéndose un poco absurdo, dándose la razón al recordar el hermoso motivo de su estado. 

Abrió la puerta, entrando al cuarto bañado de la luz naranja del ocaso, y ahí, de espaldas al exterior que las ventanas orgullosas mostraban, se hallaba Lee, brazos cruzados, mirada fría, esperando alguna explicación coherente de su parte que negara lo que hacía pocos minutos había sucedido con Tsukishiro. Pero las palabras suplicando disculpas no llegaron, de hecho, Eriol no estaba en absoluto sorprendido por su repentina presencia, le observaba como si ese fuera su lugar habitual...y esa insensible idea paranoica, no hizo sino enfurecerlo.

Se puso en pie correctamente mientras Eriol cerraba la puerta, disminuyendo el espacio entre ambos, hasta hacerlo prudente, cercano, y aún así tan lejos que de adelantar sus labios no lograrían probarse, acción que muy a su pesar, quería realizar lo antes posible, ambos encontrados a mitad de la habitación, cerca de la cama.

Deshizo la expresión de molestia, dedicándose dulce y apacible, sonriendo con cierta hipocresía a su novio, para quien tal sentimiento no resultó desconocido. Alcanzó su mentón, levantándolo con el borde de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, incitándolo a imitar sus movimientos, eliminando lo que existía entre ambos cuerpos, halando su cintura, los labios apenas rozándose, entregándose mutuamente. Bastó poco para que ambos perdieran el control de sí mismos, entreabriendo, penetrando la boca contraria con la punta de su lengua, que en un movimiento descarado se volvió una caricia completa.

Y tal fue destruida por un movimiento de ambos. Eriol ocultó la mirada confundida tras los mechones azules, sin quejarse, llevándose las manos al abdomen y cayendo de rodillas, rompiendo el beso, permitiendo que su amante le observara dentro de su dolor después de haberlo golpeado duramente, aprovechándose de la obvia distracción.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- no esperaba respuesta, Hiragizawa aún intentaba respirar, por lo que prosiguió. -¿Es mejor que yo?- observó sorprendido que el otro comenzaba a recuperarse, llevando oxígeno a su cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo, ahora afianzándose de sus pantalones, elevando el rostro de tal forma que sus ojos chocaron, la frialdad y dureza compitiendo con la decisión y experiencia dentro de los tonos grisáceos, azulados, en la mirada ribeteada de un brillo dedicado a su entera existencia.

Eriol sonrió.

De una forma dulzona, entretenida, como si ningún problema hubiera acaecido nunca. Un juego de niños. -¡¿Estabas fingiendo?!- calló, consciente de las sutiles caricias que Eriol, aún observándolo, reclamaba sobre su cuerpo, el interior de sus muslos levemente separados, logrando su calma al tiempo de recorrer sobre la mezclilla, en pequeños caminos de los dedos entreabiertos, sin separar un momento sus miradas, retándolo a golpearle, a detenerlo. Cuando esto no sucedió, ascendió su contacto, a punto de tocar su vientre, logrando escalofríos en su cuerpo que suplicaban lo hiciera; en cambio retiró las manos de aquella zona tan peligrosa, haciendo rondar la yema de sus dedos en descenso, lentamente, tomándose el tiempo de adorar con paciencia a su pequeño lobo, llegando a sus pies descalzados, entreteniéndose, volviendo a subir y a bajar en contadas ocasiones, a través de sus enteras caricias, recorriendo por completo sus piernas, logrando más allá de un suspiro de ansia por la lentitud de sus movimientos. Hacía rato que Syaoran no le observaba.

Impaciente por igual, se puso en pie, sin despegar por un instante sus manos del encantador cuerpo, recorriéndolo al tiempo de llegar un poco más allá de su altura, introduciendo las manos bajo el delgado suéter blanco, disfrutando de la piel caliente que le recibió con pequeños estremecimientos. Besó su cálida mejilla, bajo aquel rubor tan inocente y encantador, tomando el borde de la prenda superior entre sus dedos, elevándola a través de su torso, acariciándolo cada milímetro más arriba, notando un poco más de la piel trigueña, y sin mencionar nada, Lee alzó los brazos por unos segundos, permitiendo el jersey le fuera quitado, arrojado al suelo tras ellos, revolviendo su cabello color chocolate.

Los labios de su pareja besaron los rebeldes mechones, descendiendo hasta llegar a su oído, acariciando con su aliento la susceptible piel, recorriendo con labios humedecidos, dejando que de la boca de Syaoran escapara un pequeño gemido al tiempo de morder su lóbulo, descendiendo a través de la mandíbula, su garganta, devorando con pasión, mordiendo con cierta crueldad puntos estratégicos, conocidos para ambos. Interrumpió por instantes su respiración al morder su garganta, presionando con la lengua el punto exacto de su traquea tras unos instantes, descendiendo, marcando el recorrido en la sonrosada piel trigueña donde su maltrato fue contrarrestado con ligeros besos de ángel sobre sus hombros y pecho, recorriéndolos al tiempo con los dedos entreabiertos, maravillándose de tanta belleza y sensualidad encerradas bajo aquella fingida frialdad. Su abdomen y brazos ligeramente marcados por los músculos debido al entrenamiento le daban aquel toque de fuerza necesario, para jamás disentir de su cordialidad e ímpetu entremezclados en suaves segundos, la preciosa combinación de tan sólo un niño de quince años...tan delicioso a tan joven edad, siendo quizá esto causa del primero, o el anterior a su enamoramiento, porque después de aquella tarde en compañía de alguien más, Eriol podía afirmarlo con certeza: Estaba enamorado.

Entreabriendo la boca, cerrando los ojos, con la punta de su lengua esperando, tomó el pezón derecho en un delicado mordisco, que después de la sorpresa, Syaoran disfrutó, dejándolo escuchar el deleite convertido en pequeños suspiros, decantando su ya de por sí, ansiosa respiración. Realizó pequeños círculos con su lengua, rodeando el erecto botón, sin tocarlo, para, tras unos instantes, repetir el proceso de encerrarlo entre sus dientes, imitando sus movimientos con la mano diestra, incitando el otro de igual forma.

Soltó los pequeños trozos de piel, agachándose más, situando besos a lo largo de su lento recorrido, de tal forma que nuevamente se vio de rodillas, en una posición tan sugerente, que Syaoran, un poco impresionado, tuvo que virar la vista, intentando contener el desfile de imágenes que durante aquellos últimos días le asaltaban entre sueños, sonrojándose aún más al reflexionar cada una de ellas. Todo el cuerpo estaba caliente, y su rostro irradiaba vergüenza, demostrada abiertamente por el rojizo bajo la mirada chocolate, en esos momentos perdida en un punto infinito de la habitación.

¿Se sentiría tan bien como lo imaginaba?

Antes de siquiera poder cuestionar sus intenciones, en un lento movimiento que fue casi imperceptible, Eriol bajó a la mitad la cremallera de su pantalón, desabrochándolo, abriéndolo, haciéndose paso a través de caricias, logrando que su compañero diera un respingo de sorpresa, duda y excitación, jadeando en silencio una protesta que permaneció ahogada. Le sintió halar los jeans, hasta el punto en que la dolorosa erección se vio libre, en todo su esplendor, aún debajo del bóxer negro; y la evidencia de su placer logró en él aún mayor vergüenza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. La tibieza de sus dedos se filtro a través de la ropa, quebrantando toda barrera entre ellos, tomando el palpitante miembro con sutil firmeza, dejándolo salir a través de la abertura, al tiempo que suspiraba una réplica debido a su contacto, unos leves murmullos de placer que no supo interpretar correctamente, en cambio se relamió los labios en espera de lo que anhelaba sucedería. -Mmmphhh- Ante ello colocó la mano derecha sobre los mechones azules, acariciando la suave textura hasta que Eriol, con el miembro caliente encerrado entre los dedos, se dedicó a acariciarlo lentamente, de arriba a abajo; deleitado, callando el placer tras sus dientes fuertemente apretados, haló con suavidad su cabello, vencido por la curiosidad que le obligó a abrir los ojos, virando la cabeza hasta encontrar el paisaje taciturno, descendiendo la mirada tras unos instantes. -¡Ahhhhh!- al saberse observado, el inglés había acelerado el ritmo, haciéndole imposible contener sus súplicas. El rubor en sus mejillas ardía, casi tanto como su cuerpo siendo recorrido por una tenue capa de sudor, brillando bajo la luz del ocaso, tiritando por la excitación. Sostuvo con más fuerza su cabello, adelantándolo. -¡Haz...lo!- cerró los ojos, ignorando aquel golpe de valentía. Debía tenerlo... sería aún más exquisito.

-¿Hacer qué?- Eriol se detuvo, tomándose el tiempo, virando por unos segundos como si no supiera a lo que se refería, se retiró las gafas, dejándolas a un lado sin mucho cuidado, observando la mueca de disgusto de su compañero: Ceño bajo, la mirada fija, entrecerrada, la respiración entrecortada, sumada a la pena. Sonrió satisfecho. -Sólo bromeaba- una pequeña súplica en forma de caricia fue abandonada entre las hebras de cabello. -¿Tanto te ha gustado?- observó el pene erguido, muy cerca de sus labios dibujando una sonrisa traviesa, y no tuvo que precisar de respuesta alguna. Entreabrió los labios, cerrando un poco los ojos, con la punta de la lengua ansiosa, de pronto sintiendo un extraño vacío, que fue sustituido al tomar el miembro con la mano izquierda, desde su base, deslizando lentamente la cabeza en el interior de su boca, presionando un poco a su alrededor.

El gesto fue tomado con un pequeño grito ahogado que contuvo su nombre, gemido con tal deleite que no pudo sino estremecerse de igual forma.

La lengua hasta ese momento pasiva, se levantó un poco, acariciando dentro de su boca, rodeándolo con un poco de dificultad, presionándolo. Dentro de su experimento, Syaoran se hallaba tan impaciente, tan condenadamente excitado, que no resultaba de gran ayuda. Succionó un poco, logrando que un trozo más se introdujera en su boca, haciendo parar las caricias dentro de ella.

-Mmmhhh..._Más...-_ divertido por el rápido respirar, así como las ligeras súplicas en forma de fuertes jadeos, retrocedió. _-¡No!-_ la exclamación apenas pudo ser dicha, pero no le dio importancia, soltándolo por completo, alejándose. -...Por favor...Eriol...- le tomó de la cadera con fuerza, evitando se moviera, empujando su lengua fuera de su boca, cerrando los ojos, recorrió la extensión caliente, tan firme y suave, rozando la piel con sus labios, haciendo que la respiración de su compañero nuevamente se viera desacompasada ante la lenta tortura, tan deliciosa; en conjunto con su cabello fino haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre, incitándolo a enloquecer.

Syaoran dejó que sus labios finalmente se abrieran, sin importarle ya el ser escuchado. La mandíbula comenzaba a dolerle de tanto apretar los dientes, con decenas de ansiosos jadeos encerrados ya. -_¡Ahh! ¡Ah!... ¡Más...más rápido!-_ pero no fue obedecido, dejando bien claro quién llevaba el control de la situación. Nuevamente de una bocanada fue tomado, sólo la punta para amenazar lo que le quedaba de razón. -_¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- _un poco más adentro, Eriol lo empujaba con lentitud dentro de su boca, rodeándolo, dejándolo temblar. -_¡Todo...!-_ adelante, atrás, fuera, dentro, poco a poco, sin que las prisas existieran. Inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia delante, abriendo los ojos, sintiéndose soltado por tercera vez.

Al tiempo de Eriol levantar el rostro, pudo vislumbrar estaba sonrojado, y tenía un poco acelerada la respiración, sin mencionar el brillo de deseo que todo él irradiaba, y la ternura y cariño que parecía profesar en la preciosa mirada azul-grisácea.

Le ofreció la mano derecha, ayudándolo a levantarse; y tan pronto se halló cercano, le abrazó, entregándole un beso dulce, cargado de agradecimiento y amor, mientras Hiragizawa le tumbaba en la cama, suavemente, acompañándolo.

* * *

Haló los jeans fuera de las piernas largas, ligeramente torneadas por los músculos, que se tensaron tan pronto se halló liberado de la estorbosa ropa, seguida de la ropa interior, y toda ella a un lado, sin importar en qué lugar del suelo, bajo la descarada observación de Eriol, que no paraba de sentir aquel vacío, como si nada de él se hallara presente, y no fuera más que un bendito sueño...tan delicioso y afortunadamente real. Sentía la lengua seca, y sin embargo ambas bocas se unieron, humedeciéndose con el sabor de la contraria, en un beso tan lleno de entrega que creyeron hallarse ausentes. 

Le ayudó a deshacerse del uniforme del colegio que aún portaba con cierta pecaminosa inocencia, deleitándose con cada trozo de piel albina que quedaba expuesta, atrapándola entre sus labios, besándolo con adoración, mientras el sudor corría entre ambos, dejando todo en un plano de irrealidad, al igual que al deshacerse del short blanco y el bóxer índigo bajo él; y recordando lo que aún palpitaba como recuerdo, le obligó a acostarse a su lado y de cara al techo, viajando a través del color blanco mezclado con el suave rubor, de tal forma que le sintió estremecer mientras acariciaba el cuerpo perfecto, masturbándolo con cuidado...y las memorias llegaron.

Eriol había cerrado los ojos, suspirando frecuentemente aunque en tan bajo volumen que recién se le escuchaba, gimiendo su nombre contra los labios que le encontraron en una suave caricia, con las manos perdidas entre las sábanas un tanto revueltas. Lee se hallaba a su lado izquierdo, ligeramente levantado, con el peso sobre el brazo diestro, mientras no desocupaba su labor en el miembro de Eriol, y acercándose a su oído, con un tono sofocado por la excitación provocada por los jadeos deliciosos, le mencionó sin temor alguno.

-Ayer hice esto pensando en ti- aceleró un poco el ritmo, tal y como le hubiera gustado a él ser obedecido, pero muy por el contrario de sus pensamientos, Hiragizawa no lo deseaba.

-Espera- lo detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca, haciéndose soltar. Mostró una sonrisa satisfecha, sentándose en la cama ante la mirada estupefacta de su amante. -¿En serio te masturbas pensando en mí?- por la directa pregunta, Lee no halló respuesta más lógica que la afirmación causa de la duda. Asintió, ocultando su rostro en las almohadas. El inglés rió divertido, le había gustado aquella confesión, tanto así que le pareció adorable, y le permitía esperanzarse, sintiéndose desbordar de felicidad. -Anda, sal de ahí...que no voy a comerte... ¿O sí?-

Syaoran giró abruptamente, sorprendido. Eriol era muy dado a hablar en doble sentido, y aquella ocasión no fue la excepción. Y gracias a ello el momento fue aprovechado al máximo. Le observó colocarse entre sus piernas (y al gatear hasta el sitio le permitió una preciosa vista de su muy bien redondeado y firme trasero), tomándolo desde los muslos, levantándolo un poco, haciéndolo flexionar y abrir, también dando un espectáculo, acariciándolo lentamente, pasando un par de dedos a través de su erección, con cierta firmeza exuberante que aceleró los latidos. El color rojo en su rostro (aquel que hacía minutos había cedido un poco) volvió con más fuerza al verlo desplazarse hacia atrás, agachando su cuerpo hasta la altura de la cama, sonriéndole antes cerrar los ojos y tomar entre sus labios la deliciosa erección que endureció lo más posible, hasta el grado de ser dolorosa, y encontró en la humedad de su boca su oculto placer.

Al levantarse un poco, conteniendo su cuerpo en los brazos un poco tras su espalda, interrumpió la concentración de su amante. Rápidamente se justificó, entre gemido y jadeo, dejándolo continuar.

-...Quiero ver- el otro hubiera sonreído, pero prefirió que el brillo de sus ojos lo explicara todo antes de nuevamente cerrarse. Estaba feliz. Recomenzó, permitiendo que el trigueño abriera un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa, sin querer abandonar aquella escena, bajo los mechones de rebeldes azules, cubierto por tonos acaramelados del final del ocaso, impreso en su cuerpo desnudo la perfección, se hallaba el deleite, no aquel que encontraba entre sus piernas, sino el tierno chico que tanto quería. -_¡Ah! ¡Mmmmhhhh...ahhhhhh! ¡Eriol...!-_ un poco más lento, dejándolo saborear, más rápido para escuchar los fuertes gemidos excitando cada uno de sus sentidos. Tras unos minutos más, en que su preciosa cabeza se vio subir y bajar una y otra vez entre sus piernas, en constantes ritmos deliciosos, diversos, le soltó, abandonando una estela de saliva al separarse, observando el cuerpo sudoroso, caliente, que temblaba, y le dejaba saber cuánto disfrutaba lo que hacía, que aunque todo era parte de un experimento pues también era su primera vez, había ya aprendido de sus continuos roces, era tan fácil instruirse....y tan delicioso. Deslizándose hacia delante, apoyándose en sus manos, que durante todo aquel tiempo no habían abandonado su cadera ansiosa, logró llegar hasta sus labios, donde nuevamente arrebató el poco aire que Syaoran lograba sostener.

Lo dejó descansar un poco, durante un par de minutos en que no hicieron más allá de besarse y acariciarse mutuamente...ahora venía lo mejor.

Al notarlo más relajado, mordió un poco su cuello, dejando esas agradables marcas que pronto desaparecerían, mencionando con tal voz sensual que le hizo estremecer...

-¿Recuerdas lo que hice en la clase de Literatura?- acarició con la yema de los dedos aquellos labios tornándose a rojizos, rozándolos recién, aclarando sus dudas al tiempo. La boca fue entreabierta, capturando tres de ellos, al tiempo de sujetarlos con la mano izquierda, dirigiéndolos, entendiendo a ciegas lo que deseaba hacer, le dedicó varios mordiscos, llenándolos con el néctar delicioso, antes de que Eriol le ordenara detenerse (después de obviamente disfrutar de la erótica escena), y le besara, descendiendo el brazo hasta lograr su objetivo, mientras Lee lo encerraba casi de forma posesiva.

Syaoran no pudo evitar dar un respingo de comprensión, pues el momento había llegado, y no podía estar más nervioso. Lo hubiera dicho, pero se hallaba demasiado entretenido jugando con la boca de Hiragizawa, intentando obtener el control del tierno beso apasionado.

¿Era su imaginación o lo había sentido tensarse entre sus brazos?

No importó, simplemente se dejó llevar, esperando el momento en que aquellos dedos cubiertos de su propia saliva se introdujeran lentamente en su interior, frotando las paredes de su entrada inexperta, acariciando, profundizando a cada momento más, intentando llegar al punto exacto sin hacerle daño, haciéndolo más rápido hasta que le pidiera. Abrió más las piernas en un movimiento inconsciente.

Un nuevo escalofrío, un pequeño jadeo al pedir aire, separándose, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No... No había sido su imaginación. Al parecer Hiragizawa estaba tan nervioso como él. Y el pensamiento le alegró.

Suspiró profundamente al verle retroceder nuevamente, sobre su regazo. Debía estar preparado. Cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor, arrugó un poco su fina nariz, girando un poco el rostro, y Eriol tomó su miembro, masajeándolo un poco.

_-Para hacerme olvidar- _entre sus piernas el cuerpo perfecto se removió, éste último sintiéndose erizar al tiempo de elevar su propio cuerpo, deteniendo las caricias que hasta hacía unos instantes le dedicaba, dirigiendo el suave, firme pene, con la otra mano buscando dentro de sí, abriendo las piernas, inclinándose, metiéndolo poco a poco, sin poder evitar la mueca de dolor a pesar de haberse preparado. -Dios... Eriol... ¿¿Qué...?? Oh....-

Syaoran arqueó la espalda, sin comprender lo que había salido mal en sus planes, sin evitar el jadeo de placer al sentirse dentro, rodeado por la magnífica estrechez de Eriol.

-¡Ahh...!- un sollozo escapó de sus labios, deslizándolo un poco más, dando como punto final una embestida, la mitad restante de un solo golpe, contrayendo los músculos, el vacío había desaparecido. Pero al mismo tiempo permitió que varias lágrimas descendieran a través de su piel sonrosada, crujiendo el dolor tras sus dientes apretados cruelmente alrededor de su labio.

Tras un par de minutos, al abrir los ojos chocolate, se encontró con aquella escena en la semi-oscuridad, el precioso cuerpo de un ángel ultrajado por su propia decisión, inmóvil en el intento de acostumbrarse, con la mirada oculta, bañada en lágrimas. Con todo el cuidado posible, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier instante, le hizo reclinarse contra él, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

-Tonto... ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- acarició lentamente su mejilla, limpiando el rastro de las gotitas saladas que cesaban ante su tierno contacto. Y sin permitir que contestara, interrumpió. -Creí que tú lo ibas a hacer- besó su frente, con ternura, olvidando que al igual que él comenzaba a doler. -Tú eres más fuerte que yo...- el inglés se removió, incitándolo a soltarlo, sentándose nuevamente, preparado.

-...Por eso puedo soportar con mayor facilidad el dolor que me entregues- colocando las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de su amante, elevó su cuerpo un poco, dejándose invadir con lentitud en un muy bien pensado movimiento que no le causó malestar. -Además...- sumó, repitiendo la exquisita acción. -...no dejaría que algo te lastimara nuevamente. Ni siquiera yo...- dejó de hablar, relamiéndose el labio lastimado, sintiéndolo entrar y salir, dejando a su paso placer entremezclado con un ligero dolor comenzando a desaparecer.

-...Eriol...- adoraba tanto pronunciar su nombre, acariciaba su lengua con tal delicadeza que no pudo evitar volver a hacerlo. -Eriol...- pero fue más un jadeo, una súplica que pronto se vio recompensada. Recordó la noche anterior, sobre su cama, masturbándose, pensando en el chico sobre él con el que hacía el amor. Esto era mucho mejor. Abrió los ojos.

-Hazlo...- dejó de moverse, respirando agitado, afianzando las manos que sin pensarlo habían ido a dar a su trasero, indicándole debía guiar la situación. Para su sorpresa, Syaoran le levantó desde la cadera, procediendo a dejarlo caer en el colchón, acostándolo, arrastrando ambos cuerpos un poco más atrás, pues ya se encontraban en el borde de la cama.

-Así es más fácil- Lee se abalanzó sobre él, entre sus piernas listo para la intrusión, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño, y tan pronto estuvieron cerca, le entregó un beso que logró robar su energía por unos instantes, saboreada por la reencarnación del Mago Clow, al tiempo de colocar ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, levantándose, rompiendo el contacto, respirando con cierta dificultad. ¿Qué había sido aquella sensación que por poco le enloquece? Restándole interés salió de él con lentitud, quedando a la mitad, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de ambos al invertir el movimiento, jadeando por un poco más. -¿Estás bien?- tomó el ligero asentimiento como una respuesta. Probó nuevamente, haciéndolo un poco más rápido, saliendo casi por completo, experimentando al dar un fuerte empujón nuevamente adentro, hallándose rodeado del placentero calor que se contrajo.

-_¡Mmmhhh!-_

Elevó las caderas, levantándose un poco más, reclinado contra él, incluso permitiendo que pequeñas gotitas de sudor cayeran sobre el otro cuerpo, lentamente acariciando su piel al descender. Haló, dejando la cabeza dentro, dando una fuerte embestida, tan rápida como la anterior y la siguiente, repitiendo el movimiento en demasiadas ocasiones, que causó nuevamente la demostración del placer, por parte de ambos, encontrándose con su ansioso compañero a la mitad del recorrido, que había alzado la cadera, buscando lo más pronto sentirlo profundo, tocando aquel punto sensible. -_Más fuerte...-_ obedeciendo a sus súplicas, él mismo halló aquel ritmo que pedía, entrando lo más posible, saliendo tanto como se lo permitiera. -_¡Ahhh! ¡Así!-_ la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios hasta esos momentos la conocía, una de completo placer y tranquilidad, juntas en esa linda boca que se entreabrió en un gesto quejumbroso, exclamando al tiempo de buscar más oxígeno una nueva orden. -_Rápido...- _suspiró, haciéndole caso, disfrutando de la imagen que se desvanecía entre la oscuridad de la noche que había caído, irradiando en el manto azul con luz propia, tan hermoso como siempre.

-_Ahhhhh__...- _sonrió, acariciando durante su vaivén el miembro erecto de Eriol, optando tras unos instantes de duda, hacerle pasar lo que le pedía, tomándolo y arrancando de sus labios una exclamación aún más fuerte al empezar a mover los dedos a través de él. Antes de que hablara, supo lo que diría, anunciándolo con un toque de coqueteo que no pasó desapercibido a pesar de lo entrecortado de su respiración. _-¿Más....fuerte? ¿Dónde?_- se encontró con la mirada azul, que por primera vez en minutos se abrió, mostrándole nuevamente el tono divertido, ligeramente perverso, que tanto le gustaba, aquella que se concentró en su cuerpo, observando sus movimientos, excitándose más al observarlo, esforzándose en tomar placer de ambos cuerpos, lográndolo con éxito. Sonrió, no durarían mucho a ese ritmo tan cadencioso, profundo, largo y rápido, pero quizá se merecieran un descanso antes de recomenzar.

La noche era tan joven...

Y la mueca desapareció, no pudiendo contener por demasiados segundos los gemidos, contrayendo los músculos un ápice más...se acercaba. -_Eriol__...yo...-_ no hacía falta siquiera decirlo, se lo mostró con los elevados jadeos conteniendo su nombre, encerrándolo entre sus piernas, permitiendo que entrara aún más profundo. Apartó los mechones chocolate de su frente, mojados, permitiendo le viera completo, disfrutando de sus movimientos tanto como él, sintiendo su cadera chocar, en un movimiento confiado y perfecto, queriendo más aún. Dejó el rápido ritmo, dedicando sus últimos minutos a uno lento, profundo, tan delicioso como el anterior, saliendo por completo varias veces, penetrándolo todo, con tal maestría como si conociera aquel cuerpo desde siempre, y hubiera esperado hasta esa noche para hacerlo suyo.

Había olvidado aquel beso afuera de la casa, restándole importancia. Ese chico sólo podía quererlo a él.

-_S.y.a.o.r.a.n__-_ el cuerpo bajo él empezaba con pequeños espasmos interrumpiendo la forzada respiración, apretándolo en su interior, haciendo más difícil y exquisito el moverse dentro y fuera de él. Lo incitó a descargarse, acariciando la cabeza de su miembro, apretándolo todo tras unos segundos, sosteniendo con firmeza... -_Más rápido...por favor....más...-_ supo de sus intenciones, obligarlo a venirse juntos. Asintió entre la bruma de irrealidad que teñía su alrededor: haría lo que quisiera.

-_Ahhh__... ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahh!- _ardiendo, no podía continuar por demasiados segundos más. Soltándolo, se inclinó hasta él, besándolo con cierta dificultad, sosteniendo su cabello como tanto le gustaba hacer, gimiendo contra sus labios, acariciándolo entre sus cuerpos al tiempo de rozar el cielo, con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente separados sin decir nada, conteniendo la respiración, desapareciendo todo a su alrededor, tiempo, espacio, materia, lo que no importaba ya además de su Eriol. Moviéndose un poco, saboreando de sus últimas penetraciones. -Eriol- descendiendo poco a poco, halló a Hiragizawa en igualdad de condiciones, llenando ambos cuerpos con la esencia.

El aire tan caliente...tanto como las mejillas que besó, manteniendo una caricia de sus labios, que se encontraron al tiempo de sus respiraciones chocando una con otra, suspirado su nombre con agradecimiento y placer.

_¿Por qué de pronto se sabía enamorado?_

Salió de él con lentitud, antes de que la voz de Hiragizawa le regresara a la realidad.

-Vamos a bañarnos. Te invito a cenar...- sí, aquel era el chico que tanto le gustaba, tan lleno de energía. -...y luego volvemos a hacerlo hasta desfallecer-

Syaoran sonrió, levantándose al tiempo de ayudarle, le gustaba la idea.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15**

¿Qué les pareció, eh? Más vale que me manden sus comentarios, porque este capítulo me fue más difícil que los anteriores uu me atrasé dos semanas y pospuse la actualización de "Madness", pero supongo que valió la pena ¿No?

Sé que les dejé con muchas incógnitas, incluyendo el extraño comportamiento de Yuki, pero para el próximo capítulo les explico. Mmmmm, 15 capítulos ¿Sabían que recién llevan 2 semanas de relación? ooU Dios mío, creo que me estoy tardando demasiado. Pero por lo menos ya hubo lemon (Y primera vez que no me arrepiento y lo borro...quizá sí estaban preparados para hacerlo), que tanto me pedían U sorry. Ahora, no fue tan explícito como hubiera querido, pero creo que no es el fic ni la pareja para ello...tal vez en otro... Mmmmnnnn...No, mejor no, no soy buena imaginando esas cosas, menos traduciéndolas en palabras. Ne ¿Se sorprendieron del seme & uke? Espero que sí Un beso. 28 Oct 04

_Este episodio está especialmente dedicado a Nakuru._

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	16. Revelacion

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

PG-13

Syaoran x Eriol

Drama yaoi

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

_Notas: (……) Indica el inicio y final de los flashbacks._

**Capítulo 16. Revelación**

Ambas chicas viraron a una tercera, cuyas lágrimas no cesaban en tanto trataba de explicarse. Se encontraban en su casa, en el cuarto de Mei Ling, donde ella, reclinada sobre sus piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho, lloraba el nombre de Syaoran, quedando en completo shock tras unos instantes, comprendiendo y tomando el mismo camino de nueva cuenta. Hacía no demasiado habían llegado, lo suficiente como para haberse encontrado a Wei cuando éste volvió, Tomoyo interrumpiendo su labor de hacer té mientras Sakura intentaba reanimar a la menor Lee, trabajo que le robaba energía y calma sin llegar a ningún resultado.

La cálida bebida fue ignorada, sentándose a su lado, cuestionando la razón de su actual abatimiento. Un poco más tranquila, a pesar de las gotitas de agua salada que continuamente descendían a través de sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, tras unos minutos consiguió hablar. Los murmullos que definieron sus palabras evocaron el silencio que hasta hacía unos instantes existía.

-Syaoran me odia- sentada en la cama, abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas encogidas, ocultando el rostro avergonzado contra ellas, ahogando las siguientes frases que continuaron. -...no debí decirle nada, pero...realmente creí que...- alzó el rostro, virando hacia la chica a su izquierda, que no pudo sino ruborizarse ante la alusión. -...Nunca debí escucharte, Daidouji. Hiragizawa es una buena persona...siempre lo ha sido, no sólo conmigo- elevó su tono, casi queriendo arrancar las palabras que ya habían sido dichas, como si tal pudiera remediar los sentimientos arraigados en el cuerpo ajeno. -De no ser así Syaoran no se hubiera enamorado de él...- la habitación se hundió en el silencio, Kinomoto demasiado asustada con la realidad como para siquiera realizar movimiento alguno. -Syaoran sólo se enamoraría de alguien especial, que sea diferente de las demás personas...que le haga feliz- lo había descubierto quizá demasiado tarde, cuando ya la inseguridad había sido provocada y Syaoran había enloquecido de celos, tomando los sentimientos escondidos en frases que manifestaban lo obvio.

-...Mei Ling...quizá no sea el momento para...- le lanzó una significativa mirada a Sakura que a Lee no le importó, exponiendo su punto.

-Eriol-kun y mi primo están _saliendo_ ¿No es así?- comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, comprendiendo la furia de la cual había sido víctima, ocultándose nuevamente, malentendida. Señaló el oso de peluche blanco que había tomado de la habitación contigua, frente a la ventana, y Tomoyo se puso en pie, leyendo la pequeña inscripción en la tarjeta al llegar a él.

_"Quédate esta noche conmigo, mi querido Syaoran. Te quiero. Eriol"_

El curvar de su sonrisa fue triste, el sentimiento más cercano a la realidad.

-Quería que Sakura tuviera una oportunidad. Realmente lo intenté. Pero Hiragizawa...está enamorado de Lee-kun...- acariciando la suave textura del osito, viró hacia su mejor amiga, que comenzó a llorar en silencio sin apartar la mirada de ella, incrédula por lo que calificaba como traición. Para romper la muda recriminación cerró los ojos, sintiéndose romper en mil pedazos.

Los ojos grises, cerrados, sobre un ligero rojizo en las mejillas cubiertas de un halo de humedad, se abrieron entregándole una mirada sonriente poco antes de que dos lágrimas corrieran a través de su rostro albino, musitando con el silencio la ola de emociones desbordadas. Sonriendo, supo que aquella expresión en su rostro, mezcla de dolor, placer y diversión, era, aunque peculiar, una de sus favoritas.

En movimientos ondulantes le observaba bañado en oscuridad, al tiempo de permitir ultrajarse, descendiendo, contrariando suavemente. El cabello azul era recorrido por una ligera estela de sudor, al igual que su cuerpo entero, y el observarlo lograba enamorarlo aún más, si acaso era posible. Le abrazó, consciente de un extraño sentimiento de desconcierto, al tiempo que era correspondido, callando todas sus dudas en una breve frase disfrazada de un beso dulce sobre sus labios.

_Yo siempre estaré aquí…hasta que dejes de necesitarme._

Eriol se despertó aquella mañana de un extraño humor que no podría definirse con palabras. Entre culpas injustificadas se hallaba el placer de cumplir sus sueños, y en ellos la bella sonrisa que sentía capturada en mentiras. Quizá sólo podía observarse en la mirada triste sobre su amante profundamente dormido. Jugueteó con la pequeña llave dorada en la punta de sus dedos, enredando la cadena entre ellos, mientras sentado en la cama, con el uniforme ya puesto, y el cabello aún húmedo después de una larga ducha, permanecía inamovible, inconsciente del correr de los minutos, en tanto recordaba.

_(……)_

_"Desde un principio supiste que estaba enamorada de ti"_

_Bajó del avión, de la escalinata de éste, tomado de la mano de Kaho, en un cruel compromiso que realmente no quería aceptar. Virando el rostro en una sonrisa eterna, pudo vislumbrar la felicidad de ella, sincera, preciada a pesar de las mentiras, la que le entregó una mirada cálida…tan diferente a Syaoran._

_Syaoran. La inquietud volvía con el color chocolate de una mirada perdida en otro país, quizá sobre la chica que amaba, la que era un obstáculo para su felicidad. Y él ya lo había aceptado, o por lo menos eso había querido pensar al tiempo de regresar a Inglaterra. Ahora sabía que no era así, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, ni siquiera para la reencarnación del Mago Clow._

_-¿Iremos a ver a tus padres?- Titubeó al tiempo de contestar una leve afirmación. -¿Les diremos de nuestro compromiso?- en el silencio halló la respuesta. No dijo más, lo cual Eriol apreció aún más que sus palabras queriendo ser reconfortantes, lo cual por obvias razones no lograban, y de igual forma quedó observando la banda de equipaje, esperando las maletas que pronto llegarían. Del otro lado observó a Ruby Moon, con el pequeño gato entre sus brazos cruzados durmiendo profundamente. _

_Ambos habían cambiado tanto. Ambos volvían heridos. Viéndola así, tan tierna, tan triste e igual, quiso abrazarla, queriendo consolar con las mismas palabras dos corazones desesperanzados. Kaho no lograba entender que las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez. Desde hacía casi un año…él había hallado en otra persona lo que ella jamás había provocado: La inquietud, el desasosiego, el deseo, el amor. Vaya…la tristeza. Se le hacía cruel confesarlo. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado de dueño…si es que alguna vez lo habían tenido. Quizá sólo había sido una ilusión, o las alas de fe en un amor que se veía sincero. El saber que ella era una persona estable, que en sus brazos encontraría amor, y podía estar seguro._

_Pero ella no inspiraba sus noches eternas de insomnio, ni al final en su sonrisa podía hallar el sueño; cayendo en la monotonía de la hipocresía. Cómo ansiaba ser él mismo, aventurarse, ir aún más allá, perderse entre sus deseos y regresar satisfecho._

_Compromiso había dicho ella. Habían planeado casarse. O quizá ella lo había decidido tomando sus murmullos escondidos tras las hojas de un libro abierto como una respuesta, planeando fecha, vestido, invitados y luna de miel, sonriendo como una colegiala, conformándose con la única mirada que le dirigió antes de virar hacia la lectura. Le había sonreído por algunos instantes, sólo porque en ellos había encontrado un poco de tierna ingenuidad que no tardó en desaparecer, pero Mizuki halló en su mueca lo que quiso encontrar: El sí absoluto. –No pareces muy contento de regresar- no continuó la plática, quedándose callado de camino al hotel._

_"Pero si tú me correspondes todo saldrá bien"_

_¿Y si no? Eriol se subió al asiento delantero del taxi, esa vez con Spinel en su regazo, acariciando el tierno pelaje con tal dulzura que no pertenecía a sí mismo, sino a una ensoñación rezagada de identidad._

_(……)_

Al observar al precioso joven que yacía a su lado, supo que había sido la decisión correcta. Sonrió.

_(……)_

_Quizá en su momento había sido difícil, pues la costumbre siempre lleva a una dependencia mutua, y Eriol dependía de la seguridad y el saberse esperado aún al final del viaje. Así había sido desde hacía unos años, al conocer a Mizuki, quien sin más ni más se había enamorado de él, apenas reconociendo poderes mutuos y la conexión de ambos, que quizá era una parte del "plan perfecto" que Clow había ideado. Tendría que admitir su error al tiempo de salir de la habitación que ambos compartían en el hotel, tras nuevamente negarse a tener relaciones con ella, o siquiera el más mínimo roce más allá de un beso, pues el plan no había sido tan perfecto. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada, la respiración forzada, recargado en la puerta que le separaba de la preciosa mujer que había rechazado con vehemencia agregando solamente "Cuando estemos casados"._

_-¿Le pasa algo, amo Eriol?- viró hacia su guardián, que sobre uno de los candelabros velaba la habitación de su creador. Su sonrisa por primera vez en días fue sincera._

_-Regresaremos a Tomoeda- quizá encontrase la despedida que de parte de Syaoran no había llegado, quizá no tuviera que existir el adiós. –Es tiempo de hacer un último conjuro…- del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón tomó la llave mágica, elevándola hasta la mirada escrutadora de Spinel, que sin más correspondió a su mueca feliz. –Iremos a borrar que yo soy el Mago Clow- suspendió la llave un momento sobre su mano, antes de atraparla y guardarla en su bolsillo izquierdo. –Y seré sólo yo -_

_-Sabía que iría a decir eso. Ruby Moon ya está preparado, nos espera en el lobby con el equipaje- descendió de un ágil brinco, colocándose sobre su hombro derecho. -¿Vamos a ver a ese tierno descendiente suyo?- ante la sonrisa supo que su suposición era acertada. –Me alegra que por fin pueda ser feliz, amo Eriol-_

_(……)_

Entre sueños fue despertado por un gentil beso, al tiempo que su amante le abrazaba, ocultando las palabras en los mechones chocolate que caían desordenados sobre su frente.

-Despierta, pequeño lobo…-

Tan sólo llegar a la escuela, diez minutos después de la hora debida, supo que la señorita Kinomoto no se presentaría a clases. La fuerte aura dulce no se encontraba cerca, siquiera en camino, permaneciendo en su casa inmóvil, a un lado de Keroberos. Entraron ambos a través de la puerta corrediza tras el permiso concedido posterior al pequeño regaño por su retraso, pero sólo él lo supo, sin necesidad de virar la mirada hacia las últimas bancas que Sakura, Mei Ling y Tomoyo ocupaban normalmente. Tras una segunda revisión, supo que la prima de su amante tampoco se hallaba en el aula. El hecho no le preocupó más allá de lo necesario, teniendo en cuenta que no tardaría en enterarse de los motivos.

Se sentó frente a Syaoran, quien durante todo el trayecto de ida se había comportado peculiarmente silencioso, y colocando la atención en la clase de matemáticas, comenzó a transcurrir el día.

A mitad de la mañana, aún sin averiguar el porqué de su conducta, sin siquiera tener como respuesta breves conversaciones escritas, se vio atajado por la entrega de un trozo de papel (Perfectamente cortado, doblado y con ortografía y gramática envidiables) que había recorrido el salón entero a través de sus compañeros hasta llegar a él en particular.

Al desdoblarlo encontró las letras finas dibujando la siguiente cita:

_"Nos vemos en diez minutos frente al último árbol de cerezo._

_Daidouji"_

Asimismo dejó caer sobre el regazo de su pareja un mensaje de su próxima ausencia (sin mencionar porqué o con quién), disculpándose por adelantado y deseándole un buen provecho. Tal no tuvo tiempo de ser contestado, pues a los pocos instantes el timbre sonó, y Eriol, colocándose de pie, fue uno de los primeros en salir con la mochila en hombros, dirigiéndose al patio de actividades.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que su cita se reuniera a él, de frente y sin titubeos, con una pequeña inclinación de protocolo antes de exponer el punto a tratar. La mueca amable había desaparecido casi por completo, limitándose al compromiso que la había llevado hasta allí.

-Sakura ya sabe de tu relación con Lee-kun- la sonrisa no desapareció del rostro albino, a quien la noticia le resultó irrelevante, mas no así que no hubiese sucedido antes. No mencionó el hecho de que había sido un "secreto", ni reprochó la perfección de su plan. –Sabe que eres tú-

-No sé de qué forma podría ser de mi interés, señorita Daidouji- bajó la mochila de sus hombros, invitando a una conversación cómoda a pesar de sus mentiras. No fue imitado sin embargo, por la chica que sostuvo con aún más fuerza el abrigo en sus brazos, arrepintiéndose por instantes de haber cedido a aquella plática al parecer innecesaria. –A menos que usted intente algo en contra nuestra. O en su defecto que Sakura-san lo haga. Cualquiera de las dos formas, valiéndose de dinero o persuasión, esta relación sólo depende de nosotros- los gestos amables no desaparecieron, en cambio su voz agravó ante la situación. –Sin embargo…de ser necesario me veré forzado a responder. De eso puede estar segura, señorita-

-¿No lo harías (No lo dejarías)…por Sakura?- Eriol dio un cuarto de vuelta, recargándose en el frondoso tronco del cerezo, antes de responder, no sin cierta compasión en su tono de voz.

-Sólo lo haría si él me lo pidiera- la chica se dio por vencida, observando con derrota el convencimiento que no había existido, en tanto él se despedía con un pequeño asentimiento. –Hasta luego, señorita Daidouji- Syaoran le había platicado acerca del altercado con su prima, suprimiendo los celos y las palabras inadecuadas, centrándose en una traición. No tenía mucha idea del porqué, pero suponía bien era la razón de su inasistencia.

-Eriol…- un tanto sorprendido durante su pequeña diatriba por aquella voz dulce que le llamó, dio media vuelta, hacia la malla de seguridad a sus espaldas, encontrándose directamente con un chico alto de mirada alegre, que le sonreía abiertamente, con tal esperanza en los ojos grises que logró su ternura. –Buenos días- realizó una ligera inclinación antes de dar un último paso, contestando a su saludo con una típica mueca de alegría.

-Buenos días, Yuki- de inmediato Tsukishiro afianzó sus dedos en la barrera de metal que les separaba, observándolo a través de los rombos abiertos que le mostraban aquel precioso chico del otro lado, el que le sonreía y se adelantó hasta casi desaparecer por completo el espacio entre ambos. De manera apreciable no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el beso robado de los labios que pronunciaron aquel apelativo, observando el rojizo en ellos que le invitaban nuevamente a destrozarse. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- después de todo había violado la seguridad de la escuela, filtrándose hasta llegar a los patios de descanso y actividades, sólo para observarlo. Eso es lo que sabía Eriol.

-Ver cómo estás- los ojos azules-grisáceos le sonrieron, con aparente burla por la mala excusa, ladeando su rostro al tiempo de recargarse contra la malla, en un gesto tan seductor a pesar de su simpleza, que Yuki tragó en seco.

-En ese caso, gracias por tu preocupación. Bien, bien…intentando ponerme al corriente en el promedio semestral. ¿Y tú? ¿No se supone que tienes trabajo?-

-…Me reporté enfermo- ante la despreocupación de su respuesta no contestó con alarma, negando con la cabeza en un gesto divertido. –Quería verte- forzó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de bajar un poco el volumen, acercándose aún más al chico del otro lado, que impasible a su acercamiento permaneció de pie, con los dedos enredados en la barrera, observándolo. –Necesitaba verte- de manera similar unió sus manos, tocando la piel albina que por un instante titubeó…antes de romper su corta caricia y alejarse un tanto.

-Acerca de eso…tenías razón- Eriol interrumpió su próximo comentario, asegurándose de que toda su atención estaba por supuesto colocada en él. –Estoy con Syaoran. Estoy enamorado de él- el rubor bajo su piel albina fue notable, al darse cuenta de lo que había sin querer confesado. –Así como tú amas al hermano de Sakura-san- Yuki dio un abrupto paso hacia atrás, vislumbrándose descubierto, con los ojos grises fuertemente abiertos. –No deberías seguir buscándome…- aún más allá, aquel beso no podía ser ignorado, era la prueba perfecta. –Sé que una parte de ti está confundida…pero yo realmente no soy para ti y debes entenderlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…antes de que Kinomoto-san se dé cuenta de tus dudas y…- fue interrumpido de manera abrupta por la molestia notable de un tercero que no tardó en aparecer.

-¡Buenos días!- la sarcástica voz les hizo virar hacia el chico que con pasos firmes y apresurados se acercó nulificando el espacio entre él y Eriol. Syaoran le tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de observar por un instante a Tsukishiro en tanto acorralaba a su novio, besándolo en un posesivo gesto que al principio (y debido a la sorpresa) no fue respondido, hasta que el inglés cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, siendo imitado casi de inmediato.

Vencido por la ira ante la escena, Yukito no resistió sus palabras.

-Te veo en la tarde en tu casa, Eriol- y dando media vuelta, sin saber qué se había posesionado de él al hablar con tal frialdad, siguió su camino, en tanto la pareja se separaba.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta plateada mal estacionada, descendiendo, con grave dificultad, del interior. Tuvo la sensatez de tomar las llaves entre sus manos temblorosas, arrepintiéndose de no haber llamado un taxi, al tiempo que sus primeros pasos afuera del vehículo eran inseguros. Cerró la camioneta, un pequeño empujón que no logró mucho, recargándose en ella al trastabillar. La piel blanca carecía de vida, apreciándose las pequeñas venas y los ojos hundidos, grises y opacados, que abiertos de par en par no lo dejaban descansar.

Respirando profundamente se obligó a caminar, alejándose de su soporte, tirando el maletín que sostenía apenas. Las llaves resbalaron de sus dedos, al tiempo que la mirada nublada formaba una imagen desequilibrada dentro de su claridad; el mundo cayó, y Yuki no dio cuenta de haber caído pues el dolor no llegó aquella ocasión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- alcanzó a formar las palabras con la frialdad de sus labios, antes de caer en el indeseable sopor que le cerró los ojos, de cara al suelo, observando sin estar consciente. Se sintió levantar del pesado cuerpo que permanecía, mas se ahogó en la mente callada.

_(……)_

_La mirada rasgada, fría y expectante, carente de toda cálida emoción, le observaba sólo a él, en tanto Yue por primera vez abría los ojos._

_-Amo- el ángel adulto desnudo, sintiéndose intimidado por la figura preciosa que era Clow, su creador, amo y maestro, doblegó sus alas orgullosas, arrodillándose frente a él, agachando la cabeza y huyendo de la mirada fija que le dedicaba, sintiéndose indigno de encontrarse en su magnificente presencia. Mas entre los largos mechones plateados su mirada capturada fue por los ojos grises-azules que le llamaron en silencio, en la curiosidad encontrando el pecado de querer verle nuevamente._

_-Buenas noches, Yue- el mago se encontraba a su altura, una rodilla recargada en el suelo, ensuciando un poco su fino traje al contacto con las cenizas del ritual. –Ponte de pie- así lo hizo, firme y obediente a pesar de la lenta frialdad, desviando la mirada nuevamente, hasta que por primera vez otra piel hizo contacto con su piel, haciéndole virar. Acababa de tomarle de la mano, antes de entregarle (bajo la atónita inspección) un suave beso (en el revés de su mano) con los ojos cerrados. –Mi buen juez, Yue. Saluda a la luna que hoy observa tu nacimiento, pues al tiempo que se oculte bajo luz tu hermano sol nacerá. Y luz y oscuridad estarán reunidas. Pues una es complemento de otra, y aquella será existente sólo por que su mitad se encuentre. Ambos, tan diferentes….estarán reunidos hoy, antes de que la próxima luna llegue, cuando el alba despunte tras los amplios campos de la tierra- se puso en pie, soltándolo, dando media vuelta en medio de la habitación sumida en oscuridad, desde donde la luna llena podía observarse. Dando varios pasos tomó un traje, sonriéndole al ángel antes de volver. –Vamos a prepararte, mi querido guardián…- observando la nada, pudo sentir la frialdad existente en su cuerpo, contrastante con el mar cálido que habitaba en su pecho, la marea que la luna agitaba en honor del Mago Clow._

_…_

_-Keroberos…no provoques la ira de tu hermano- curaba sus heridas, con pequeños rezagos de magia abandonada en trozos de luz líquida en cada una de ellas, las marcas hechas por plumas de un ángel que del otro lado de la puerta observaba la escena. El león acostumbraba quejarse en voz alta, desahogándose con su amo de las continuas peleas con el guardián de la luna, y aquella vez no era la excepción. –Sé que a veces Yue puede parecer un poco difícil… ¿O es que te sientes solo? Quizá nuestra compañía no sea suficiente y necesites de un hermano…alguien como tú. Tan dulce y travieso. No un par de amargados como nosotros…- la risa de ambos fue estridente, no por la alusión hacia el ángel, sino la abierta personalidad del Mago, infantil, tan deseoso de satisfacción. –Estás listo- Kero dio un par de lengüetazos sobre la mano sanadora, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación a través de la puerta que daba a la izquierda. –Yue. Si deseas escuchar no tienes sino que dar varios pasos- él no se movió, descubierto como se encontraba tras la puerta entreabierta. –Ven, Yue- sin embargo, no podía desobedecer una petición suya, mucho menos cuando era hecha por aquel tono cariñoso que le había escuchado desde su nacimiento. Abrió la puerta, empujándola con un halo de viento tan suave que fue una caricia, entrando en la habitación, donde él se encontraba sentado en el cómodo sillón rojo en el que yacía su cálida energía embriagante. -¿Por qué tu hermano y tú pelearon esta ocasión? Él no quiso decirme, así que, te suplico seas considerado. De otra forma no podré ayudarles- la voz sonaba ya cansada al tiempo de pronunciar cada palabra, pues en cada una veía el futuro que avecinaba._

_-Keroberos dijo que usted lo quiere más de lo que me quiere a mí. ¿Es eso cierto, amo Clow?- la mirada como era costumbre no se fijaba en su creador, concentrándose en el suelo alfombrado que a pasos lo acercaba. Sin embargo pudo escuchar el curvar de su sonrisa, dedicada únicamente a él, y aquel gesto le hizo feliz aún cuando sus rasgos fríos no lo demostraban más allá de la inquietud de su cuestión._

_-¿Es eso? ¿Crees que es así? Mi juez Yue, evalúa y saca por ti mismo la conclusión. Estás preparado pues no en vano han transcurrido los años. Sopesa los testimonios y nuestras acciones, realiza tu primer juicio- así cayeron los minutos sobre la terminada tarde a la que llegaba el nublado día, antes de que un beso fuera colocado sobre los labios cálidos de Clow, en una única respuesta que no era mas allá del sueño queriendo ser realidad._

_-¿Me amas, Clow?- sonrió ante el primer atrevimiento de su querido ángel, y sabiendo que no quedaban muchos años que vivir, le tomó con dulzura, devolviendo el tierno beso. Quizá había errado sus predicciones…y había esperado en vano._

_-Sí-_

_…_

_Sin embargo los años no fueron suficientes, y entre el amor a escondidas, gritado en besos en noches de una luna sin guardián que velase, llegó el final del Mago Clow, mismo que no tardó en comunicar a sus dos solitarios acompañantes. Le quedaban pocas hora de vidas. El día compartía la noche, mezclado en el frío llanto por el alma que se perdía en la oscuridad, sentado frente ambos guardianes que se negaban a aceptar la muerte de su señor y la próxima aceptación por un nuevo dueño, cuando el tiempo llegase, y el juicio existiera. El regido por el Sol, no se vio con la suficiente fortaleza de tolerar aquella necedad que eliminaba la vida del creador, misma que había decaído en los últimos meses con alarmante velocidad, dejando en él apenas la energía de permanecer despierto, menguado por la lenta muerte que se acercaba susurrante, acariciando el alma rota por la magia, sacrificio del poder que le llevó a ser el más poderoso; por lo que salió de la recámara, alegando iría a comer algo (lo cual no hacía desde hacía dos semanas), observándolo sentado en la amplia cama, recargado en la cabecera de roble, con el cabello oscuro recogido en una baja coleta sobre su hombro izquierdo, observando el exterior que no podía tocar; cerró la puerta con un avistamiento de magia, corriendo fuera de la mansión, donde le esperaba la fina lluvia comenzando a caer._

_-¿Recuerdas hace algunos años haberme preguntado el porqué de mi reticencia a nuestra relación? ¿Y porqué hasta hacía unos meses lo ocultamos a tu hermano?- no espero la respuesta que sería afirmativa, tomando el libro de las cartas Clow del cajón del buró izquierdo. –He tenido un sueño. A veces me parece que desde hace demasiados años (Cuando yo era apenas un niño). En él me veía en compañía de una persona cuya sonrisa lograba hacerme olvidar el precioso paisaje a nuestro alrededor, mismo que no era nada a comparación de sus ojos tan fijos y a veces tan furiosos y tristes… en los que mi reflejo era nublado por el brillo después entrecerrado. Esta persona no eres tú, Yue. Sus ojos castaños son diferentes a la calidez que escondes tras el metal de tu mirada, y tu sonrisa no logra sino evocar el más grande placer. Años después de crearte yo aún lo visitaba entre sueños, aunque él nunca dijo nada y sólo le observaba mover los labios en medio de un brillo de paz en que el trigueño de su piel lo era todo para mí; pero poco tiempo después dejé de verlo. Tú me habías hecho dejar de verlo. Simplemente olvidé mi búsqueda, mis ansias por ver a aquel niño, y al poco tiempo me convencí de que todo había sido una ilusión, pues te amaba a ti así que no había oportunidad de amar a alguien más de lo que te amaba a ti, y no había belleza ni dulzura comparable. No acepté nuestra relación hasta estar plenamente seguro de mis sentimientos (El día en que te permití preguntarme si te amaba), y si pues fue un secreto, asimismo, es por lo mucho que quiero a tu hermano, y no hubiera sido justo para él sentirse en segundo lugar. Pues a ambos los quiero por igual, aunque por ti el amor sea diferente- sonrió, observando al ángel que le evaluaba con dolor. -…No te sientas triste, mi querido Yue. Será mejor silenciarme…antes de que les haga más daño- reinterpretando las palabras, el guardián le besó, queriendo olvidar que el día de Clow llegaba a su fin, y la nueva era nacería._

_-¿Podrías decirlo?-_

_-Te amo, Yue- hundiéndose en su cuerpo dejó que sus lágrimas recorrieran la piel ajena, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, donde sin vacilar comenzó a sollozar su nombre, en tanto se hacían el amor una última vez, antes de que la despedida fuera inevitable._

_"Yo también te amo"_

_…_

_La voz que decía su nombre no importaba, los dientes de un león alrededor de su traje blanco lleno de lágrimas, lluvia y tristeza, no eran más que una simple circunstancia, la mera casualidad de haber perdido quien en su vida había sido todo, de querer olvidar la vida que entregada no podía ser arrebatada. Sentado en el sofá que él siempre prefería, acurrucado contra la tela roja que antes ocupaba un cuerpo en el que él se había colocado, permaneció inamovible varias semanas tan sólo recordando, antes de atreverse a dirigir unas palabras al viento, recibidas por su hermano, que aún se escapaba de noche a gritar su dolor._

_-Me quiero morir, Keroberos…- el cálido corazón que un día se dejó ver, tras los ojos cerrados se ocultó. El frío plateado de la primera vez._

_Ambos guardianes desaparecieron, y en su lugar, en el cómodo sofá quedó sólo abierto el libro Clow, con los dos esperando a que el día llegara y el juicio existiera. En la primera página se pudo leer la inscripción hecha por Clow Reed, mientras las cartas lloraban su pérdida y regresaban…_

_"He esperado toda una vida a que el sueño se haga realidad"_

_Pero tú nunca llegaste…_

_(……)_

Habían peleado. No una guerra digna de recordarse, y las heridas no habían sido abiertas con breves frases de sus lindos labios, quizá no había sido más allá del intercambio de miradas convencidas con su propia versión de la verdad, lo que las llevó a separarse en completo silencio. Tomoyo la tarde anterior había salido de la casa Lee, en tanto Mei Ling y ella volvían sollozos las palabras, en el mutuo consuelo por el amor que habían perdido. Ninguna de las dos le reclamó a la segunda el llorar por el mismo chico, mas se comprendieron sin siquiera mirarse. Y así había transcurrido la noche entre lágrimas, hasta que el alba despuntó y Touya fue por ella. Su hermano mayor no preguntó acerca de su triste estado, limitándose a manejar la camioneta blanca, y al llegar a la casa, la subió en brazos ante la callada sorpresa de la niña que se quedó quieta mientras la arropaba y salía de la habitación.

Tomoyo no le hablaba, Lee jugaba con ella, Mei Ling se encontraba en iguales circunstancias y ni siquiera Eriol podía consolarla en esos instantes.

Sin embargo comprendía que realmente no era culpa de nadie, pues cada quien seguía sus deseos y aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Así pues, no le quedó más allá que ponerse de pie y del cajón de su escritorio tomar el libro de las Cartas Clow, de las pocas cosas que no había perdido, abriéndolo.

-¡¡¡KERO!!!- cayó en la cuenta al tomarlas entre sus manos, moviéndose con tal cuidado que parecía desmoronarse en pequeños fragmentos salados. De un día a otro sólo quedaban quince cartas.

El guardián desplegó las alas de ángel, levantando el cuerpo inerte cubierto del halo de luz y magia que le rodeó, tomando su verdadera forma. Apoderado nuevamente de su propio libre albedrío, emprendió el vuelo, descuidando la puerta principal abierta, la camioneta, las llaves, y todo a su alrededor. El presentimiento que le había despertado le condujo a la casa Kinomoto, desde donde su ama le llamaba.

Era más difícil últimamente bajar las defensas de Yukito (Quizá fuera la intranquilidad, sumada al insomnio), pero, fuera de todo comprensible concepto, podía comunicarse con él. A veces no respondía a sus cuestiones (En la camioneta, hacía un par de horas, sólo le había dirigido una mirada fría), u otras su amabilidad llegaba a ser exasperante, pero por otra parte (aún compartiendo su inquietud) su soledad había disminuido notablemente, lo cual no sucedía desde…hacía tanto tiempo.

Al llegar, el ángel escondió sus alas, entrando por la ventana a la habitación de Sakura.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- ella estaba sentada a la cama, encogida, sosteniendo sus piernas. Simplemente señaló a Kero, que inspeccionaba las cartas a pocos milímetros del suelo. Las quince cartas brillaban un momento, al otro permanecían en su opacidad, intranquilas, pero al final terminaban calmadas, tal vez sólo porque ella estaba presente.

-Es momento, Sakura- alzó el báculo, que hasta hacía unos minutos yacía a su lado en la cama, levantando la mirada y el rostro llorosos, apuntando a una de las cartas.

-¡Espejo!- uno de las cartas más fieles tomó su verdadera forma, levitando a varios centímetros del suelo y un tanto lejana cuando dio varios pasos hacia atrás. En lugar de la particular sonrisa tranquila se hallaba una mueca culpable, reflejada al momento de agachar la cabeza y esquivar la mirada curiosa que le dirigía. -¿Dónde están las cartas restantes?- colocándose de rodillas, evitando al pequeño guardián que también cuestionaba, comenzó a hablar.

-Con el Mago Clow- el silencio (provocado por la sorpresa) fue interrumpido por las palabras continuando su confesión. –Él ha reencarnado, ama- viró por breves instantes hacia ella, concentrándose en los ojos muy abiertos y los labios sellados. –Vuelo lo encontró y vino a vernos después de escapar…Fuego, trueno y lluvia le siguieron aunque él nos advirtió que no lo hiciéramos, que no era lo que nuestro Mago Clow deseaba. En la noche, mientras usted no estaba, las cartas aprovecharon para fugarse, siguiendo su rastro. Aún no sé si lo han logrado o no…ninguna de nosotras puede sentir la presencia de nuestras hermanas…tal vez porque han roto su sello- arrepentida, elevó un poco más su voz, asegurando lo siguiente. –Yo…yo también quiero irme, ama. Por favor…concédanos la gracia de…- sin embargo, sus palabras erraron al momento de virar a la salida. -¡Mago Clow!- no fue necesaria su aclaración pues los tres lo sabían, aquella preciosa energía recién atravesaba la puerta principal en compañía de otras tres, aunque sólo una de ellas con poder mágico, fuerte, delicioso y seguro.

-Clow…- Yue se abalanzó hacia la puerta, casi derrumbando a Espejo y a Kero en el transcurso, abriéndola de golpe, al tiempo que los nuevos visitantes irrumpían con rapidez en la habitación, tras ser bienvenidos (de fría manera) por Touya Kinomoto.

Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Syaoran, observaron a ángel, un tanto abrumados por su ansioso comportamiento, cambiado por desilusión y rencor cuando únicamente los vio a ellos. No pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada, antes de volver a la habitación, enfurruñado por el sueño roto. El león, que le había seguido de cerca (aunque con visible menos entusiasmo), le imitó, dejando que los tres avanzaran.

-Vinimos tan pronto pudimos, Sakura. ¿Qué sucedió?- la que había hablado era Mei Ling, en cambio los otros dos parecían incómodos ante la menor Kinomoto. Sin embargo, tan pronto caminaron, la energía de Clow aumentó considerablemente, como un delicioso perfume que no puede ser ignorado.

-Lee… ¿Con quién has estado últimamente?- Syaoran viró hacia la chica, que regresaba al hábito de su apellido, y a punto de contestar, una nueva voz le interrumpió.

-Tienes impregnada la presencia del Mago Clow- el ángel, en un trance cercano al hipnotismo, le tomó de los hombros, apartando a las chicas para conseguir acercarse a él. El joven, extrañado por su actitud, alcanzó a virar el rostro, dudoso de sus intenciones. -¿Lo has visto?- negó, abrumado por la noticia. –Si ha reencarnado…no vendrá a este mundo con su pasada apariencia… ¿Con quién has estado la mayor parte del tiempo?- nuevamente adelantándose a sus palabras, Sakura contestó, ignorándolo casi por completo, dirigiéndose a su guardián, que había soltado al chico.

-Con Hiragizawa Eriol- ella no le observaba ya. -¿Puede ser él?- obviando la información declarada, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Eriol la reencarnación de…?- ni siquiera se atrevió a continuar, considerando una tontería absoluta la revelación que dentro de su contenido abstracto contenía la verdad. –Están locos- sin decir nada más dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación con pasos apresurados. Pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la posibilidad había logrado alterarlo.

Le encontró recargado en la barandilla, en el balcón de su habitación. Syaoran no había precisado de llaves para entrar a la Mansión abierta a la intrusión, y ahí, a tan pocos metros de su novio, se preguntó si el riesgo sería por él. Lo primero que hizo su amante fue dar media vuelta, abriendo los ojos grisáceos amables, al tiempo que la preciosa sonrisa en sus labios se convertía en la dulce pronunciación de su nombre. Sonrió, olvidando todo, excepto Eriol, por un momento.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16**

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos (Me aventuraría a decir que el preferido), tanto por la estructura como por los flashbacks, así como el contenido que decidí colocar aquí. Si no me equivoco, si los personajes me lo permiten, a esta historia le hacen falta dos episodios más antes de finalizar (Después de tres años…como tanto insiste en recordarme Nakuru-san), lo cual, aunque triste, supongo que es merecido después de toda esta espera por las (inconstantes) actualizaciones. Por lo menos estará completo ¿ne? Si gustan algo en especial (para esta historia), escríbanme . Muchas gracias por todo. 16 Diciembre 2004

Un beso,

Nabichan Saotome.


	17. Dos vidas

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

**Por: Nabichan Saotome**

**Capítulo 17. Dos vidas **

_Hoy me doy cuenta de que no sé quién eres. _

El futuro fue silenciado con un dulce beso que destrozó el pasado y detuvo el presente, en medio de la febril caricia de las manos suaves quemando, sangrando, rompiendo a su paso, enloqueciendo lo que al mundo quedaba de cuerdo, mientras los labios húmedos, calientes, saboreaban su piel trigueña, desvaneciéndose en el clímax de un leve contacto experto. Le robaba vida, le incitaba a morir entre sus brazos...haciéndole el amor.

Mas era sólo un beso incitante que subyugada toda voluntad.

_Si fueras alguien más... ¿Lo sabría?_

-Eriol...- dejó le recargara con delicadeza en la cama, tal si fuera un sueño atrapado entre las manos, conteniéndose de devorarlo con llamas eternas. Los ojos grises, brillantes, conjugaron la perfección con sus labios hermosos, mismos que le tomaron nuevamente, con suavidad.

_(……)_

_Ambos observaban una película de acción, envueltos entre las colchas en la sala reorganizada, con la mesita de centro repleta de vacíos envoltorios de dulces, palomitas con salsa, dos vasos de jugo, envases a la mitad. Eriol se hallaba semi-acostado, el peso de su pareja sobre de sí, abrazándolo medianamente mientras acariciaba de forma inconsciente el cabello castaño._

_Las decenas de vueltas de un coche futurista, la manera en que era brutalmente carcomido el material que lo componía al entrar en la gigantesca explosión, la forma en que el héroe se salvaba y valientemente disparaba a sus perseguidores, deteniéndose por unos instantes para hallar resguardo..._

_-Eriol... ¿Quién es esa persona...de la que a veces te acuerdas- ...ninguno de esos movimientos espectaculares tenían que ver con la plática que de un instante a otro su amante optó por iniciar._

_¿Para qué quieres saberlo- desatendió la película que habían rentado, todo el equipo que Syaoran le había convencido en adquirir, observando entre la mediana oscuridad de las oscilantes imágenes de la televisión prendida, el hermoso rostro trigueño que un poco triste se fijó en él exigiéndola explicaciones cuya oscura naturaleza no estaría dispuesto a admitir, y en cuyos instantes se disolvían los secretos._

_¿La amabas- la renuencia a contestar, la evasiva de una pregunta, hizo a Eriol averiguar el motivo._

_...el héroe herido, las balas agotadas, fue lo que el albino capturó en su mirada perdida._

_-Sí- quedaron en silencio por graves segundos de tensa actitud, cada uno volviendo a la pantalla brillante que fue cubierta por irreales imágenes de destrucción. -'Lo amaba'- sujeto Eriol de él, ojos oscuros que le pidieron mayor detalle, aún reticente siguió hablando, procurando mantener un tono bajo de sensualidad calmada que se dejaba oír únicamente entre la violencia procurada en el plasma del televisor. Su vista no se alejó de la pantalla. -...Era...¿Cuál era la palabra correcta-...extraño. Una relación casi de alumno-maestro: nos acompañábamos, mas no éramos iguales, nos entendíamos, platicábamos, pero nunca fuimos totalmente sinceros, mayormente permaneciendo en silencio, con la tonta ansiedad de no desgarrar al otro con una palabra cruda por sincera- se interrumpió por unos segundos, observando de reojo más allá del marco de los lentes, en la base de su cabeza encontrando los recuerdos que Syaoran le obligaba a rememorar, aún en contra de su voluntad. Evitaba de cualquier forma observar a su amante, quien entre sus brazos aún dependía de sus palabras silenciadas por secretos inconfesables. -...Nos corrompimos en amabilidad y ternura, viviendo en un mundo de hadas en que nosotros éramos sólo bufones y espectadores de los sueños; al final fuimos demasiado lejos, tanto que quizá nuestro amor fue entintado por épocas inciertas de palabras y nombres que no nos pertenecían... El amor que todos quieren vivir: Ideal, perfecto, color de rosa. Pero la vida no es así...terminó cobrando más de lo debido- una larga pausa, detuvo la mirada en la pantalla, viendo ejércitos de robots y humanos que combatían entre sí, entre la sangre caída pronunciados eran los gritos informes de auxilio, terror y valentía desinteresada, irrealidad que aplastaba los cuerpos destrozados, creación y creador en furiosa lucha... Mas entre la nostalgia la película careció de toda textura. -...y aunque no me arrepiento de haber estado con él...me hubiera gustado decirle la verdad, la que oculté por el bien de nuestro teatro montado. Ir más lejos, crecer... A veces uno necesita caer en pedazos...dejar de hacer lo correcto, desvivirse por lo que ama hasta las últimas consecuencias...dejarse llevar por los impulsos...- hizo la mesita a un lado de una fuerte patada, casi tirando todo su contenido, derramando un poco los vasos en la fina madera que por unos centímetros no golpeó el centro de entretenimiento. No se detuvo a observar la expresión de Syaoran, siquiera a escuchar su exclamación, le tumbó al suelo con cierta rudeza, consigo encima, procurando colocar una mano tras su nuca, de forma que evitó el golpe que iba a dar su cabeza._

_¿Qué haces- la pregunta obligada, casi reflejo de sus acciones, misma que no fue coreada por la correspondiente respuesta llena de calma, se rompió al tiempo de él mismo atrapar los labios de su amante, adelantándose, arrastrándolo desde los mechones azules, con cuidadosa violencia._

_"Dejándome llevar"_

_La vida no es color de rosa...la vida no se divide en bondad y maldad, buenos o malos momentos...la vida es forjada por uno mismo, se puede construir y disfrutar. Esperar, buscar...amar acaso. Explotar si se tiene el deseo, besar los labios prohibidos del ser ajeno que yace bajo uno, tomar la decisión de arrojarse a la locura de buscar la felicidad... Otrora vida no contestará si no lo desea, quedará inerte y silenciosa, casi muerta, mas es cuestión de uno mismo._

_El trigueño le arrebató la playera antes de tomar el beso entregado al sonreír, el pacto en el que habían caído, y en reposición Eriol tomó los extremos de la camisa negra que portaba, halándolos en contrarias direcciones hasta reventar la mayoría de los botones. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, concentrándose en quebrantar al otro de placer en entera devoción y hambre de instantes..._

_"...no quiero cometer los mismos errores"_

_(……)_

El acceso principal se abrió de golpe, los visitantes entraron sin invitación ni anticipada llamada, demostrando el ansia por el encuentro inevitable. Syaoran se levantó, observando la puerta de la recámara, seguido de su amante que no tardó en levantarse, arreglando su ropa con tal ecuanimidad como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos; recorriendo dulcemente los mechones oscuros de su cabello, manteniendo la forma desenfadada.

Los plateados ojos decididos le condujeron a la adoración, elevándose, sabiéndose observado; en ellos parecía en penumbra una tormenta, muy diferente a la soleada tarde que yacía fuera, vista a través de las ventanas de la mansión, contraria al rabioso deseo, nostálgica plata ribeteada de azul, sólido, líquido, brillante cual obra maestra...

_Plata y tristeza de una despedida..._

Los labios dibujaron la sonrisa personal que le pertenecía, consolándolo con ella en medio del silencio, sabiendo de los motivos que le habían arrastrado de regreso a casa con tal prisa y desesperación; musitaron con grave placer "Syaoran", acercándose en lentos movimientos, abrazándolo, y por último le entregaron un beso doloroso, suave y profundo, que recorrió su boca entera deleitando los cálidos labios llenos de su sabor y nombre retenido.

_"...la venda cae de tus ojos"_

_"...es mejor atender a nuestros visitantes como es debido... ¿Podrías llevarlos a la biblioteca?"_

-Adelante- rompió el silencio con amabilidad al abrir la puerta de la habitación señalada, con tal permitiendo que el pasillo fuera bañado de la luz del sol, de la deliciosa energía de Eriol que inspiraba calosfríos suaves de excitación a través de cada milímetro de piel abierta con caricias tiernas y dejos de violenta actitud; y que ellos se condujeran con prisa al interior. Lo encontraron en tal aire de contemplación que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a reclamar la vista azul que observaba el cielo a través de la ventana, la silueta desdibujada en la contrastante luz de media tarde, inmóvil tal sueño expectante, todo ello permaneció mientras ellos tomaban lugar en los varios sofás en medio del ala repleta de antiguos libros. Siendo el estilo, el techo era alto, muy diferente de las viviendas acostumbradas en el país, desviviéndose en recibir luz y admiración.

El joven Lee tras entrar cerró la puerta, despertando con ello la suave fantasía. Eriol giró hacia él, dedicándole una mirada de pérdida y melancolía, pronto desaparecida tras una firmeza indudable, viéndole tomar asiento.

Dos sofás de triple plaza, dos dobles, formaban un rectángulo beige alrededor de la mesa de centro donde varios libros yacían cerrados unos sobre otros. Mei Ling y Tomoyo, Sakura (con Kero en sus piernas, el libro Clow escondido en la mochila blanca a su lado) y Yukito; Syaoran esperándole...

Sin mucho pensarlo, se sentó en el sofá vacío, rechazando la muda invitación de su amante.

-Esperaba poder aplazar este encuentro- el maduro tono de hablar acarició sus sentidos, al igual que la mueca imperturbable que optó por utilizar. El guardián del sol se removió un poco sobre el vestido de Sakura, adelantando la mirada hacia el joven de cabellos azules, afable y misteriosa faz...y en su camino encontró un par de ojos grises que le sonrieron, acelerando el latido de su corazón...

Yukito se hallaba perdido en Eriol, dibujando en un lento recorrido la silueta perfecta, el movimiento de sus labios al tiempo de volver a hablar, la forma en que acariciaba la punta de sus dedos con el pulgar y entre el cinismo le observaba con afecto...la luz coqueteaba con la piel blanca, invitándolo a acercarse a él en lentos movimientos, arrebatarle la camisa índigo, los jeans oscuros tras los casuales zapatos negros... -...pero las cosas no han salido de acuerdo a mis planes, he tomado contrarias decisiones... éstas a su vez han lanzado resultados inverosímiles y en parte he perjudicado a cada uno de ustedes. Y...siendo sincero, nosotros ya habíamos tenido esta conversación con anterioridad...- ante el alboroto que de un momento a otro se arrojaría en su contra, alzó una mano, pidiendo calma y silencio. Tras ello, metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, cogiendo la llave mágica que les mostró, colgada de la fina cadena. -...En mi vida pasada mi nombre era Clow-

La verdad mostró el silencio frío, caliente ácido que destrozó la imagen de Eriol Hiragizawa...mostrando cuán humana era la perfección aparente... cuán volubles eran las estrellas...tal caprichosas olas del mar descendiendo a través del cuerpo desnudo de piel trigueña.

Ninguno de ellos parecía con voluntad suficiente para dejarse caer sobre él, todos manteniéndose al margen, observando sin interés algún punto inexacto de la maravillosa biblioteca, de tal forma que las miradas atravesaban la materia, confundiéndose a través del día, los rayos del sol...del azul pendiente del cielo en que las confundidas nubes se embarcaban. Lejanos de la mentira en que los habían ahogado, de decisiones incorrectas... las cosas arregladas al antojo habían disuelto más allá del plan perfecto...

Dejando la memoria borrada, los recuerdos que habían abandonado un espacio en blanco jamás cuestionado, el porqué de su regreso de Inglaterra.

_"...no quiero ser la reencarnación del Mago Clow..."_

Viró hacia el guardián de la luna, que había permanecido en su falsa apariencia; sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, podía leerlo a través de los ojos plateados cuya frialdad calentó su sangre, recordando entre sus labios había reposado su romance...le vio ponerse en pie con furia, sin siquiera decir algo yendo fuera de la amplia habitación, el resto pareció despertar ante el abrupto comportamiento, exigiéndole a Eriol reparase el daño hecho.

El joven inglés se levantó, ladeando sin palabras a los visitantes, incluyendo a su novio, que intentó detenerle justo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.

Permanecieron largos segundos en silencio...hasta que varios gritos aclamaron atención, el tiempo en que una nueva puerta fue abierta, violentamente cerrada...

-Yuki, por favor- tras la puerta cerrada escuchó su nombre ser musitado por Syaoran, mas lo ignoró y siguió adelante, caminando hacia el chico que permaneció recargado en la pared contraria del pasillo, sosteniendo sus brazos en la discreta desesperación. -Yue- un ligero estremecimiento, seguido del ocultar de la mirada triste. Estaba temblando, a través de la cuerda floja en llamas, destrozándose con la verdad que había ocultado...

¿Estuviste con él- la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, de forma caballerosa acercándose a Tsukishiro, atravesando el pasillo hasta tomarlo de los hombros, levantando su cuerpo inclinado, incitándolo a quitar la mueca de decepción y tristeza, dedicarle una nueva sonrisa... a pesar de todo. Mas al obtener la silenciosa respuesta, la antigua melancolía de Yuki se tiñó de sadismo, los ojos plateados entrecerrados bajo el ceño corrompido, los labios ocultando los dientes fuertemente apretados, rabia que le tomó del cabello oscuro, empujándolo contra el cuerpo que clamaba por él, arrebatándole un violento beso. La suave punta de la lengua ajena se hizo forzado espacio entre los labios, introduciéndose de un fuerte empellón que incomodó a ambos; probando el sabor a embriagante juventud arrebatada.

Eriol intentó liberarse, forcejeando, colocando las manos en su pecho, empujándolo en ocasiones fuera de su boca, haciéndose daño al recibir fuertes mordiscos en los labios. El saber que la cálida boca había albergado a alguien más, le incitó a tomarlo de las manos, cambiar lugares y estrecharlo contra la pared, dando tiempo a que Eriol deshiciera la violenta caricia y reclamara la naturaleza incoherente que le había esclavizado.

¡Yuki¡Basta- los labios húmedos recorrieron la perfecta curvatura de su mandíbula, abandonando ligeros besos, descendiendo a través del cuerpo preciado que se estremeció. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto- la respuesta fue susurrada poco antes de que Yuki observaba la habitación aledaña, en tono bajo contra la piel delicada de su cuello.

_"...Me prometiste no estar con nadie más..." _

Abrió la puerta aledaña, que daba a una de las tantas recámaras para invitados. Le haló al claro interior, empujándolo contra la cama que se removió al recibir su cuerpo, tan perfecto, precioso, atractivo, tan inocente y prohibido, que dolió hubiera pertenecido a alguien más...

_Syaoran...había ultrajado...le había quitado..._

Aventó la puerta contra los goznes, colocando el seguro y yendo hasta él para evitar pudiera escapar. Le vio colocarse de pie al predecir su cercanía, más le tomó de los rebeldes mechones, colocándolo nuevamente contra las sábanas y edredón blanco. ¡Mmmhhh- empujó contra la cama, callando sus súplicas.

_¡Eriol-_ Syaoran le aclamaba del otro lado de la puerta, al parecer acompañado de los demás. Golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, casi derribándola.

...quizá si no lo hubiera hecho así, Eriol le habría dicho la verdad...que una parte de él aún amaba a Yue...una ínfima parte del alma de Clow...y el reconocimiento del deseo que aún existía le habría permitido besar gentilmente sus labios...volver a empezar, hacerle el amor con arrebato, decepción y furia. Sin embargo, al instante de darle la vuelta con la motivación de arrebatarle la ropa, los ojos grises le observaron...y el tiempo se volvió sueño y oscuridad. A Hiragizawa le tomó varios segundos regularizar su agitada respiración; al hacerlo, se libró de él, haciéndose a un lado. Durante un corto tiempo dudó, reiniciando sus propósitos. -Despierta, Yue-

La luz envolvió el cuerpo inconsciente, elevándolo entre las majestuosas alas que le convirtieron de vuelta al ángel guardián.

...las lágrimas del ángel no se cristalizaron al momento de caer, fueron absorbidas por lánguidos besos que borraron de él aquella cercana esperanza. Se arrodilló ante Eriol.

El joven inglés colocó una fina caricia en las largas hebras de cabello plateado, tranquilizando el silencioso llanto que comenzaba a desgarrar su molestia. -No es justo para Yukito. Deja de luchar...- levantó la mirada sorprendido. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ...has sido tú el que le hacía volver conmigo...le confundías...le hiciste dudar de sus sentimientos por Kinomoto-san... ¿Sólo porque creías que yo era Clow- no había servido de nada, se contestó mentalmente el ángel. ¿Y para qué?...le hiciste obsesionarse tanto con algo que no amaba...que no te dejó despertar...- hundió la cabeza contra su pecho, demandando nuevamente sus manos...la caricia no le fue negada.

Salió de la habitación. Fuera la esperada comprensión acerca de su naturaleza la que hizo a todos retroceder, o el respeto propio de su identidad, Eriol no lo cuestionó. Había cerrado las cortinas de la habitación, permitiendo que el ángel durmiera en la media-luz, así mismo no dejó por muchos instantes la puerta abierta, en el intento de no hacer barullo. Un pequeño 'clic' cerró la recámara, dejando a Yue entre las sábanas, el edredón y el sueño profundo en que había caído bajo las suaves caricias de Hiragizawa.

_"...te pareces tanto a él..."_

¿Les importa si continuamos- se hizo paso entre ellos hasta volver a la biblioteca, de cerca siendo seguido por los visitantes. El último de ellos cerró la puerta nuevamente, encerrándolos en la majestuosa habitación llena de luz de media tarde.

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo con las cartas- volvieron a sus asientos. Kero fue el que realizó la cuestión, levitando a pocos centímetros de su ama, que en tranquilidad observó al aludido esperando la justificación.

-Es sólo una prueba. La lealtad a su nueva ama...lealtad que no han sabido respetar. La mayoría de ellas han venido a mí aún sin habérselos pedido, las restantes: las más fieles, simplemente esperan tu aprobación, Sakura. Si les das el no, se quedarán a tu lado...mas al no hallarse satisfechas romperán sus sellos y con el tiempo morirán- Hiragizawa se había quedado de pie, a un lado del sofá que había ocupado, observando la ventana con gran interés, más allá de ella a su verdadero propósito. -Debes estar consciente de que ellas están vivas; al igual que nosotros tienen deseos, sueños y necesidades...no puedes esperar que queden eternamente dormidas sin lograr su cometido. ¿O es que realmente crees fueron creadas para el vano entretenimiento del Mago Clow- sonrió, inclinando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y rememorando escenas que no le pertenecían. -...algunas de ellas lo fueron quizá; pero él amó a cada una de ellas...al igual que a sus guardianes...- no procuró observar al pequeño león, de inmediato virando con los brazos cruzados hacia Sakura, la mirada gris dirigida a ella con firmeza. -Cuando la Tierra no halle equilibrio quedará la opción de reciclarla o darle más tiempo con ayuda de las cartas. Es por ello que han permanecido...Sakura...no las subestimes. En esos momentos se necesitará la lealtad de cada una de ellas, verdadera fidelidad hasta el límite de la extinción- le vio tomar la mochila blanca aún a su lado, abriendo y sacando de su interior el libro Sakura. -Luz, Oscuridad, Nieve y Canción quieren permanecer a tu lado...puedo convencer a Espejo, Sueño y Tiempo...pero las demás...no lo garantizo- fue hasta la mesita, tomando el segundo volumen y entregándoselo a la jovencita. -Hacía tiempo quería regalarte esto. Es un libro de Magia...debes tener cuidado con las hojas, pues pueden desprenderse- era bastante pesado, así lo supo al tomarlo, observando la infinidad de hojas que ocultaba el grueso libro. -Perteneció al Mago Clow- las pastas negras, en perfecta limpieza no dejaban ver inscripción alguna. En cambio, la menor Kinomoto le extendió el libro.

¿Qué pasará con Kero y con Yue...te los llevarás- ante su sorpresa, Eriol rechazó el libro, dejándolo nuevamente a su lado. Se inclinó hacia ella, observando las densas lágrimas abundantes, sonriéndole por primera vez en mucho tiempo de manera sincera.

-No. Los guardianes Keroberos y Yue serán deslindados de su responsabilidad...aún quedando a tu cuidado- viró hacia la falsa apariencia del guardián del Sol, sonriéndole enigmático por largos segundos. -Keroberos te tiene en gran estima y no sería justo separarlo de ti en contra de su voluntad. Por otra parte...- y aquí, se colocó en pie y regresó a su sitio, esa vez sentándose, entrelazando las piernas de manera despreocupada. -...Yue "No te odia", lo que quiere decir a su modo que te aprecia... sin descartar que Yukito ha elegido a tu hermano como la persona a la que más quiere. Admito que no será fácil al principio, pero Yue debe olvidar a Clow...y Kinomoto-san puede ayudarle en ello- Syaoran se adelantó en su lejanía, observando los ojos grises que por instantes le correspondieron.

_"...Tengo todos los recuerdos de Clow"_

Las chicas salieron de la Mansión Hiragizawa, despidiéndose de ambos con una gran sonrisa amable que ocultaba todo los afanes en su contra, Kero observaba por última vez a Eriol desde su escondite en la mochila de Kinomoto; así mismo eran correspondidas por la perfecta máscara de tierna calma, serenidad por parte de Syaoran al cerrar la puerta cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Y cuando esto sucedió, ambos dejaron de aparentar.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho- el tono enfadado con el que habló hizo a Eriol rodar los ojos, dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la sala. No estaba de humor para lidiar con tercas actitudes.

-Creo que quedó implícito- siguió sus pasos, posteriormente sentándose en el sof�, Eriol quedó de pie, recargado en la pared de la chimenea apagada; cruzó los brazos frente al pecho, mostrando su reticencia a tratar nuevamente el tema. Aún así elevó su voz, dejándolo escuchar las razones. -...el que hubiera sido antes de tu conocimiento habría cambiado la imagen que tienes de mí...- los ojos chocolate afirmaron sus sospechas. Furioso continuó. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer¿Volver con Sakura- Syaoran se puso en pie, enfrentando con firmeza el despotismo con el que acababa de hablar.

-Sí- la mirada en sorprendida tormenta viró hacia él, Hiragizawa descruzó los brazos y se adelantó. La amabilidad, el cinismo en los rasgos, inclusive la incredulidad ante el propósito, desaparecieron. -Después de todo puede que no valga la pena seguir aquí- existió en él sólo cierto atisbo de molestia, menguado por el autocontrol que aún poseía. Los ojos grises se cerraron antes de abrirse con decisión, caminando hacia él en cortos pasos dolorosos, mas ladeándolo al estar lo suficientemente cerca. ¿Y tú- no era gentileza su cuestión, era el deseo por lastimar, la callada venganza. ¿Tan pronto regresas con Yue- su voz fue dura, sarcástica y lastimera... Oh, quizá aquel dato no había quedado del todo implícito: Estaba celoso.

-Eso te encantaría ¿no- tomó varias cosas de detrás del sof�, las cuales le entregó carente de la elegancia, simplemente exigiendo la pronta ida al golpear un poco su estómago con ellas, aventándolas, estas cayeron al suelo. -Lo pensaré. Quizá decida darte el gusto- eran dos mochilas ya listas, llenas de cosas que había dejado en la Mansión. -Si corres tal vez la alcances- había estado preparado para aquel momento. Le mostró por última vez el brillante color de sus ojos grises observándolo con dolorosa ternura antes de virar la mirada y dirigirse a las escaleras. Syaoran cogió las mochilas, irguiéndose orgulloso y replicando pronto en su contra, dando media vuelta hacia él.

¿Y por qué no habría de correr tras ella¡La amo- mas no era amor el que reflejaban sus palabras...no amor a ella. Sólo lágrimas explayadas en palabras de rencorosa procedencia mientras caminaba tras él, hacia él, viéndolo alejarse sin siquiera prestar atención. No subió las escaleras con él, se dedicó a observarlo desde el pie de éstas gritando con locura las últimas palabras. ¿Me escuchaste¡La amo- Eriol ni siquiera se inmutó, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones en firme caminar. Syaoran dio media vuelta, corriendo a la salida con ambas mochilas en el brazo derecho, aumentando el espacio entre ambos...hasta que no pudo ya dar marcha atrás.

La puerta corrediza se deslizó suavemente, permitiendo que aquella persona entrara en la recámara. El aroma suave al acercarse embriagó sus sentidos, haciéndolo removerse entre la somnolencia del descanso, virar hacia él aún acostado en la cama matrimonial bajo los rayos del violeta atardecer.

-...deberías estar trabajando- se sentó a su lado, apartando varios mechones del rostro albino, permitiendo observar los ojos dulces, dorados cual miel derramada... todo regresaba a la normalidad. -Acuéstate conmigo- dio varias palmaditas a la cama, invitándolo. Touya sonrió antes de levantarse, alzar las cobijas y meterse entre la cálida textura; tomando su cintura en un febril abrazo.

-Me preocupaste- musitó contra los mechones claros que le hacían cosquillas en la delicada piel del cuello, entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo en que le dejaba invadir su sueño.

-No hay razón. Eriol vino a cuidarme un rato...- por el tono entrecortado de la voz tenue, Kinomoto supo el cansancio acabaría por vencerlo, así pues no preguntó nada más, permitiendo que el atisbo de celos fuera abandonado en un recóndito lugar de su cabeza, gritando, pataleando, mas aún sin ser escuchado. Los ojos que creyó cerrados se elevaron hacia él, al igual que el rostro completo, los labios tibios que le invitaron un delicioso beso lleno de pureza, las palabras musitadas susurradas contra su boca entreabierta, finalmente el sueño que tomó a Yuki...y éste que le abrazó, sin la voluntad de dejarlo ir. -Te amo...To-ya-

Tal cuento de hadas se permitió besarlo entre sueños, a lo que Tsukishiro sonrió de manera inconsciente, amoldándose contra su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti- cerró los ojos. -Hasta mañana-

La mirada gris tomó reflejo de las llamas crepitantes en la chimenea tronando las finas partículas de madera, convirtiéndolas en cenizas, humo y calor. Nuevamente en la biblioteca, sentado en el sillón rojo delante de la hoguera observaba la oscuridad pasar delante de sus ojos, abandonando los agradables tonos naranjas en la habitación. A su lado yacía el teléfono descolgado, así como varias cartas en blancos sobres cerrados y pacientes. Giró la ociosa mirada hacia el reloj de pie, entre las minuciosas agujas se leía la temprana hora: Dos cuarenta y siete de la mañana.

-A estas horas...debes estar dormido...- largos instantes de duda sucedieron antes de un final suspiro anhelante. Se levantó del asiento y asimismo cogió el abrigo colocado en el respaldo, vistiéndolo con elegancia sobre los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca y un chaleco azabache cerrado. Lo cerró antes de apagar la chimenea, tomar las cartas, una mochila, y en lentos pasos salir de la habitación. En el apacible rostro no se hallaba sonrisa alguna, siquiera resignación o bondad...en contradicción se hallaban los pálidos rasgos vacíos de expresión, los que siquiera observaron el camino al tiempo de dirigirse fuera de la casa.

_"Syaoran._

_Quizá esta no sea la forma apropiada para decírtelo, (Las cartas, los escritos, aquellas pláticas indirectas dado su carácter ambiguo pueden ser tergiversadas, por otra parte pueden ser una sucesión de mentiras, convirtiendo su contexto romántico, anhelante o incluso formal, en los últimos atisbos secretos de rudo comportamiento, lo ficticio del mundo real.) mas las circunstancias ameritan esta comunicación tan falta de delicadeza y plena sinceridad._

_Manejé vuestra memoria pues era la única forma en poder acercarme a vosotros sin la posibilidad de ser malinterpretado, sin ser tomado como Clow. Volví de Inglaterra con el único deseo de verte, sin anhelo de ser correspondido, siquiera que me tuvieras en estima o me dejaras estar a tu lado. Intenté ayudarte, animándote a estar con Sakura aunque esto significara tu lejanía, en esos momentos aún me conformaba. _

_Las cosas no salieron bien, y, lo admito, mi principal deseo (el verte feliz) se entremezcló con el egoísmo, mi necedad, así como el repentino odio hacia ella, quien te había hecho daño. Miserablemente fallé, permitiendo que mi anhelo nos trastornara, nos hundiera en complicidad, finalmente nos aunara siempre bajo mentiras, trucos y silencio. Tenías razón: no sabías nada de mí, te estaba engañando al tenerte a mi lado aunque quisieras estar en otro lugar, con otra persona; ingenuo pensé que podría hacerte feliz, lo cual es claro no he conseguido._

_Al final, mereces saberlo._

_Es cierto que mi familia se encuentra en Inglaterra. Me fui de casa hace unos años, para descubrir quién había sido, el origen de la magia, visiones, talentos y sueños que desde la infancia se presentaban. Conforme pasó el tiempo y mi conocimiento fue mayor, supe las quimeras no eran sino los espectros de mi antigua vida como Clow, éstas fueron poco a poco tomando forma hasta hacerse presentes, añorantes e incluso dolorosas; y la magia así como los conjuros, no fueron más un oculto sentido de mi naturaleza. En mi camino encontré a otra persona, que igual que yo tenía destinado intervenir en vuestra vida: Mizuki Kaho. Con ella pude atar cabos, encontrar el camino correcto para llegar a vosotros, incluso tener un poco de cordura en medio del inevitable enloquecimiento que existió durante largas temporadas."_

Descendió de entre las sombras del tejado, de un ágil salto hacia el balcón. Abrió en silencio la puerta de cristal, entrando furtivamente a la habitación a oscuras. El joven, objeto de su búsqueda, desvelo y melancolía, yacía tranquilo, dormido bajo las cobijas gruesas, de espaldas a él. Eriol alzó el brazo, haciendo a un lado la cortina que les dividía, posteriormente cerrando la entrada, evitando que el aire frío golpeara el precioso cuerpo. Caminó hasta él, sentándose a su lado izquierdo, de tal forma que observaba el trigueño rostro en calma. Se quitó la mochila de los hombros, sacando varias cosas del oscuro interior.

Un libro, una caja de madera, dos cartas.

_"Mas en mi desesperada obsesión creé dos guardianes más: Ruby Moon, quien en su forma falsa conoces como Nakuru Akizuki, y Spinel Sun, quien es calmo, fiero, bajo la oscura forma tierna de una pantera. Ambos en estos momentos se encontrarán en Inglaterra vigilando a mi padre, con la obligación de avisarme cualquier cambio negativo en su delicada salud; de la que soy parte de la culpa, pues he agravado su preocupación, y muere de cáncer. Pero a pesar de todo siempre he podido contar con ellos, incluso ahora._

_Sé que apoyarán mi decisión de no intervenir más en tu vida, de seguir la mía y dejar de luchar._

_Y que tú no hallarás oposición al reencontrarte con Sakura._

_Finalmente, esto es una despedida...mi querido Syaoran._

_Eriol."_

Las colocó en el buró sin hacer ruido. La carta de mayor importancia encima del todo, _"Syaoran"_ inscrito en el frente con letra muy clara y elegante. La mirada gris acostumbrada a la oscuridad observó una igual, que tierna le observaba al fondo de la habitación. Era el lobo negro de peluche que le había regalado, tirado en el suelo junto a un montón de cosas que reconoció como suyas. Levantándose, lo tomó, poco después regresando a la cama. En los límites se hallaba su autocontrol, despedazado aguardando el momento adecuado para tomar a Lee.

Se inclinó hacia él despidiéndose, besando los impíos labios que, pensó Eriol, pronto pronunciarían el nombre de alguien más, en una caricia suave, deliciosa que capturó el instante, volviéndolo eterno.

_"Dos vidas te he esperado ya..."_

Contra su cuello la despedida susurrada.

-_Te odio_-

Pasaron varios minutos, la mochila nuevamente en hombros, el lobo negro de peluche entre los brazos, antes de que Eriol diera media vuelta y saliera de la habitación de Syaoran, permitiendo que la fría nocturna oscuridad le engullera, desaparecido entre las sombras.

_"Puedo esperar otra vida más"_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17**

Me ha gustado, no ha pasado mucho, en lo cursi me he excedido y no ha sido largo; pero aún así. El próximo capítulo es el final, por lo que si les gustaría algo en especial, no duden en pedirlo D Un beso y muchas gracias por leer. 14 Febrero 05

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	18. Melancolia

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber como te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto._

_Respuesta a los reviews_:

**Onni-chan**: Muchas gracias por mandarme tus comentarios. Mi favorito, ya sabes, también es Eriol, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado su participación en esta historia. Mil gracias por leer, un abrazo y espero verte pronto. ¡Besos! PD: A mí tb me gusta Gravitation (Adoro a Shuichi)...y he leido a Amai Shirabe, aunque no me acuerdo mucho ahora porque ya no he tenido tiempo de revisar los fics...

**Darkarlisgirl**: Espero que te guste, ah, y lamento mucho el retraso. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y muchos besos!

**Patro**: Perdona la molestia de este retraso... Un saludo y arigatou.

**Maito**: Muchísimas gracias :) Jajajajjaja¿Tú también quieres muerta a Sakura? Jo, va, puedes matarla xP por mi no hay problema, en fin que Syaoran ya no va a ir a llorarla xD Besos!

**Tomoe Tatewaki**: Arigatou por tus preciosos comentarios, no sabes lo feliz que me han hecho :D Perdona por tardarme por cierto y gracias por leer :)

**Mirels**¿Sabes? Es mi pareja favorita de anime, y por mucho. Espero que te guste este episodio, y si no siempre puedes decírmelo.

**Palimpsesto**: Mmmmhhh, este capítulo me quedó muy corto, pero al final era lo que exigía...en fin. A ver si escribo un epílogo. Besos!

**Saku-696**: Je, pues...es un fic shounen-ai¿Ne? Si a otros no les gusta el Eriol x Syaoran tendrán que tolerarlo xD Además, hice una promesa a una querida amiga mía y no puedo defraudarla. Y hay que ver que esta historia no es muy Angst, así que ya puedes saborear lo que pasará :D Muchas gracias por leer, por la suerte y que sea lo que vosotros quieran :)

Arigatou por esperar todo este tiempo, por vuestro apoyo y comprensión.

Mil besos y disculpen mucho las molestias.

By: Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Melancolía**

**FINAL.**

_"¿Te quedarías conmigo?"_

Corría de tal forma desesperada que la exigua aglomeración de mañana, entre los que yacían los comerciantes, estudiantes, trabajadores y padres de familia, hacía un alto en sus ya acostumbradas actividades, sólo para observarle, esperando que alguna tenebrosa criatura surgiera magnificente de entre las sombras. Aguardando el chasquido del arma, el instante en que la muerte tomara entre sus alas al joven, y su cuerpo cayera inerte anunciando "¡Corran por sus vidas!", momento que para fortuna y alivio de muchos, nunca llegó. Nadie hizo el intento de preguntar la razón, del porqué las largas piernas flexibles formaban amplios arcos, porqué aún cuando su pecho subía y bajaba con violenta rapidez dando cuenta del cansancio asido a su cuerpo, seguía corriendo, con los ojos castaños brillantes (cual si tuviera el insatisfecho deseo de llorar)...mucho menos, esa inamovible multitud, de detenerlo. Le observaron pasar por las largas callejuelas, hasta que en un ligero curvar dio vuelta, desapareciendo de la curiosa vista, y todos aquellos, que en su andar se detuvieron con el único propósito de observarle, descendieron la mirada, obligándose a continuar.

_"Nunca he tenido la intención de irme, Syaoran..."_

En el hombro izquierdo llevaba una mochila asida con fuerza, en el miedo de que el todo le engullera, permitiendo su respiración acelerada hiciera a su rostro palidecer, mientras el perlado sudor corría apenas por las finas hebras de su cabello.

Lo habría gritado, lo sabía, de haber tenido la oportunidad, si las palabras no se hubiesen estancado contra su garganta, mientras el terror le ahogaba en mustios besos. La mansión se elevó por sobre las altas copas de los árboles, las demás casas opacadas por la eximia belleza, mas parecía fría, inhabitable...y aún así, era el paraíso al que, entre tinieblas, Syaoran no se veía con brío a alcanzar. Cruzó la calle, sin fijarse apenas de la circulación de autos.

¡Cuidado!- no fue necesario. El joven tras el volante, a su lado, lo había visto con suficiente anticipación, y pisó el freno justo en el instante correcto, evitando la segura colisión contra el joven. La camioneta plateada apenas viró ciertos grados a su izquierda. -Es...-

Syaoran-kun- Lee no observó la proeza realizada, siquiera pareció importarle el rechinar de las llantas contra el negro pavimento. Los otros tantos que a su paso se detuvieron. Él sólo quería...necesitaba...llegar.

Touya, sin embargo, ladeó la mirada, observando a su pareja. Los ojos, de tan precioso ámbar, abiertos al máximo, vacíos y tristes, fueron inundados por tibias lágrimas, las que descendieron a través de la piel blanca. Finalmente, Yukito arrancó nuevamente la camioneta, moviendo la palanca de velocidades y pisando el acelerador. En él, apenas pudo racionalizarlo, se hallaba un fino parecido con Yue dibujado en los suaves rasgos amables. Y fue Kinomoto finalmente, no Yuki o Yue, quien musitó las palabras faltantes.

...se ha ido- Tsukishiro estacionó la camioneta frente a la mansión, sólo para observar a Syaoran cruzar la entrada abierta, la cual tras él se cerró de un fuerte azote. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las ardientes lágrimas cayeran con ansiada libertad, forzándose a no recordar, por el bien de los tres, la elegante mirada casi felina, el gris ribeteado de azul sonriente de Clow; y al hacerlo, se arrojo a brazos de Touya...con el dolor de Yue en sendos puños, mientras sostenía entre los dientes cerrados, con fuerza, el nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa. -...No te preocupes, Yue. Él volverá...-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_"...sabiendo que entre ustedes existe aún un gran futuro, si me permites anticipar los hechos, este es mi regalo para ambos. Espero no oses rechazarla, pues sé bien servirá para tus futuros descendientes, y antes de que la humildad te acongoje, querido Syaoran, es también agradecimiento, y disculpa por los ocasionados inconvenientes. He retirado ya mis más preciadas pertenencias, por lo que siéntete en completa libertad de cambiar la Mansión, si te apetece, a vuestra entera comodidad. Tan pronto tenga la oportunidad, te mandaré los respectivos títulos de pertenencia..."_

Ellas, a su alrededor, no se atrevieron a leer la nota entre sus manos crispadas. Esperaron durante largos segundos, hasta que Syaoran descendió la carta, plegándola en su puño, elevando la mirada hacia su presencia. En los ojos chocolate yacía una súplica, una única demanda de quien halla el conocimiento de su condena.

Lo haríamos...si nuestro amo Eriol no te amara tanto...- era el tranquilo espíritu del bosque el que había hablado, al lado de sus hermanas, en medio de la gran sala principal. -Ten por seguro que te mataríamos- no se hubo recuperado de la anterior sorpresa cuando, con similar prontitud, olvidando la ligereza de tal confesión, todas las cartas Clow le cercaron, arrodillándose ante él, inclinando la cabeza, todas en su forma semihumana mostrando el grave respeto al que el pacto les obligaba. Y sin embargo...

¡Amo Eriol!- la puerta fue forzada con un rápido hechizo -¡Su padre...!- la joven rompiendo las palabras que Bosque iría a pronunciar, con su propia interrumpida frase, al percibir la clara presencia de las cartas. Había llegado demasiado tarde, no hizo falta que alguien en voz entrecortada le dijera. Al ver a Syaoran en el medio del todo, entre la multitud aglomerada, de pie, supo había sido el responsable. -¿Ha vuelto a Inglaterra?- de entre los brazos de Nakuru una nimia figura escapó, saltando al suelo alfombrado. Mas al llegar dos pasos delante, ya había recuperado su verdadera forma, al igual que Akizuki. Ambos, en completo protocolo caminaron hacia el joven, haciéndose paso entre las Cartas, quienes durante el transcurso se pusieron en pie, aún con la cabeza agachada en símbolo de respeto, abriéndoles el camino. -Éste fue siempre tu propósito desde que llegaste de Hong Kong: Tomar control de las Cartas, de nosotros, los Guardianes, tu derecho a recibir a esta Mansión ¿Estaba nuestro Amo Eriol en la lista que tu madre te entregó o fue completamente circunstancial?- Lee se tornó furioso, insultado por las hirientes palabras que en suave voz Ruby Moon había pronunciado, pero al momento de intentar detenerla, ella al tiempo alzó el brazo izquierdo, callando sus labios con una fuerte bofetada que le hizo virar la cabeza. -Si nuestro Amo Eriol hace una tontería...y como al parecer Yue ha sido relegado de su puesto, me veré en la obligación de juzgarte, sin la mínima oportunidad a que tomes ventaja ni satisfacción de tus actos. Si mi Amo Eriol llegase a completar, como consecuencia a ti, un acto en su contra, no seré noble.-

Eriol no sería capaz de...- pero no pudo decirlo.

¿Quitarse la vida?- continuó Spinel, adelantando sus pasos hasta hallarse poco delante de Nakuru, quien había cruzado los brazos frente al pecho en una actitud de reticencia, mientras su mirada estaba fija en el marco de la chimenea apagada. -Si lo hiciera no podría renacer nuevamente, y ese es un lujo que nuestro amo no puede permitirse. La situación es mucho más complicada.-

Está comprometido en matrimonio con Kaho Mizuki- y la respuesta que esperaban, fuera sorpresa o indiferencia, no llegó. Había sólo vacío en la mirada chocolate, centrada en un punto inexacto de la habitación, mas parecía velar celosamente su propia inconsciencia, de tal forma que la realidad no le golpeara. Era tarde, demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Fue hasta largos segundos después que las palabras, aquellas que tanto había retenido durante el trayecto, hallaron libertad en sus labios entreabiertos. La voz sonó seca, retumbando en el silencioso salón con un tono anhelante y furioso, como si le faltase el aire...

...Eres un mentiroso-

_"Aunque prometí estar contigo, esto es lo mejor para los dos." _

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Era poca la discreción con que se manejaban, elevando la curiosa mirada tan pronto alguien más le señalara, de igual forma siguiendo los tranquilos pasos hasta que le perdían de vista al dar vuelta a un corredor. En los cortos segundos que podían verlo un suave silencio cubría gentil sus labios, sólo _su_ calma voz era escuchada, al igual que el caminar firme, incluso las sonrisas. En ninguna de esas tantas ocasiones hacía algo por evitarlo, dejaba le acorralasen mientras se conducía en estoica indiferencia, actitud que lejos de molestarles parecía elevar la casi enfermiza obsesión.

¡Eriol!- se detuvo, dando un cuarto de vuelta hacia el joven que le había llamado, el que tan pronto llegó rodeó en fraternal trato sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo. -¿Vas al entrenamiento?- asintió, mostrándole una corta sonrisa forzada. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al mall cuando termines?- ambos se detuvieron por consecuencia del primero, quien con tanta amabilidad como fue capaz, retiró el brazo que le rodeaba, mientras replicaba en tono sutil, casi mediante murmullos suaves que nadie escucharía.

...gracias...pero no- inclinó la cabeza en son de disculpa, despidiéndose y ladeando a su compañero, quien, ya acostumbrado a tal clase de desplantes, hizo lo propio, retirándose tras el "Hasta luego" de obligado protocolo, sin dejar por un segundo la cordial sonrisa, aún tras dar media vuelta y caminar a la salida del plantel.

_Ese era su nivel de amistad._

Sin embargo, y tras dar un último paso, Eriol se arrepintió. -Ian- llamó en voz suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, (permitiéndose la voz de sedoso timbre que a Syaoran tanto le gustaba), aún permaneciendo amable, a lo que él viró. -...Pasa por mí a las seis de la tarde- y el joven rubio, de ojos azules y facciones aniñadas, le sonrió con feliz sinceridad, asintiendo vigorosamente, mientras eran observados por los demás en medio del corredor. Eriol simplemente asintió en una corta despedida y siguió adelante. Se acomodó sobre el hombro la mochila negra.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_"Aún ahora" _se recordó, lanzando el balón directo a la canasta, la cual logró el agradable sonido del enceste. _"Aún ahora lo esperas..." _estaba cansado ya, después de dos horas de entrenamiento, dos más de práctica libre; sus exhaustos brazos sin embargo, aún arrojaban la pelota de básquet al aro, una y otra vez sin fallar en alguna ocasión, jugueteando entre contrincantes inexistentes, arqueando su cuerpo, doblando en ocasiones la dirección en que corría al otro lado de la cancha, con la pelota botando contra la suela de madera. _"...un mes" _su cabello oscuro era recorrido por pequeñas perlas de sudor, las gafas habían sido retiradas por seguridad, y dejadas en el vestidor sobre el uniforme escolar, en el locker bajo el apellido Hiragizawa, el mismo de nueva inscripción. _"No. Un mes y cuatro días..."_ vestía el short índigo, la playera blanca con un escudo (De dos espadas cruzadas) plateado, característicos de la secundaria Saint Louis; el uniforme de deportes, a decir verdad. _"...sin verlo"_.Los músculos de sus piernas comenzaban a resentir, y a pesar de ello se movía con una excepcional velocidad, con ágiles movimientos durante los quiebres. Le gustaba la sensación de cansancio, por las noches le permitía ahogarse en un agradable sueño... _"...y aún así...esperas que aparezca. Que venga por ti..."_, dormir no era algo que lograse con facilidad.Nuevamente lanzó el balón...y de nueva cuenta, encestó. Podía mantenerse así el día entero...a pesar de todo.

Pero el cansancio, independientemente de la pesada tirantez de los músculos, del acelerado pulso, de la garganta seca, de la poca energía y la asfixiante temperatura; mantenía aún graves inconvenientes.

Se dejó caer con cuidado, acostándose en los fríos tablones del piso, regularizando tras varios instantes la agitada respiración, mientras cerraba los ojos a la luz artificial del gran gimnasio, dejando un leve sueño le tomase en brazos. El balón rodó un poco más antes de detenerse a varios metros de las gradas, donde un joven conocido le observaba sin necesidad de argumento. Syaoran aparecía en cada uno de sus sueños, y él, sin energía, no podía evitarlo, dejaba por el contrario que le arrastrase la malograda fantasía. Era entonces cuando se arrepentía. Y no tenía fuerzas de controlarse.

Syaoran- por ello buscaba más ocupaciones, clases, trabajos extras, deportes, el Consejo Estudiantil, el Club de Fotografía...

_E Ian._

Eriol- abrió los ojos, encontrándose al joven rubio observándole cómodamente desde la primera grada, sosteniendo entre sus manos el balón de básquet, con aquella sonrisa de comprensión que a Hiragizawa le permitía mentirse y pensar que todo estaría bien.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Suspiró, odiaba la terca negativa de Nakuru. Era el 'no' constante que les llevaba a ambos al pesimismo, la obvia respuesta a una pregunta por demás necia. Ningún resultado al igual que el día pasado, el anterior a él, la semana entera...el mes y los doce días que habían buscado, justo el tiempo sin ver a Hiragizawa. Habían recorrido casi la mitad de Inglaterra, días y noches valiéndose de la magia, buscando el más vago descuido de hechicería. Nada.

...fui a la casa de esa mujer...pero no ha ido a verla. Ni siquiera sabe que él está aquí...-

¿Lo está?- cuestionó sin mucho agrado, revolviendo la taza de café que le habían servido. Dio cuenta de la camarera, quien guardaba muy poco recato al observarlo; y se removió incómodo en el asiento, volteando la mirada a los amplios ventanales de la cafetería. -Llevamos casi un mes y medio buscándolo...- a pesar del acento desesperanzado de Syaoran, Ruby Moon sonrió, con el pleno conocimiento de su terquedad. -No ha ido a ver la tumba de su padre...como si no lo supiera...o no le importara- tomó un sorbo de café (Con crema y una cucharada de azúcar), observando la multitud caminando por las nubladas calles inglesas. Bajó la taza antes de reanudar la conversación. -¿En realidad le gusta a Eriol este lugar?- se refería a los tonos grisáceos en que danzaba en suaves notas el país de Inglaterra, aquella zona de Londres que no lograba en él sino melancolía. Era muy diferente de Japón, más aún de Hong Kong...le hacía pensar que Eriol no lo necesitaba.

Aquí nació, al igual que gran parte de su familia...y sus amigos. Supongo que le hace sentir seguro- ella había pedido una malteada de fresa, bebiendo poco a poco del dulce contenido, mientras al igual que Syaoran se entretenía observando el exterior. Tomó una de las pequeñas galletas de chocolate colocadas en un platito al lado de la larga copa. -De cualquier forma lo que le hayas dicho debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle sentir vulnerable...-

Y como si al pasar, Syaoran contestó.

Le dije que amaba a Sakura- se encogió de hombros, admitiendo para sí la equivocación. Tomó de la cálida bebida, mientras esperaba sin mucho brío lo que sería la réplica a su falta.

No estoy segura de querer seguir ayudándote...- sonrió con cierta ventaja. No hablaba en serio.

Dos chicos pasaron a pocos metros de los ventanales; el que parecía el más joven de ellos en un impulso se colgó infantilmente de los hombros del contrario, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a su compañero casi por completo. Y aún así ambos rieron en medio del apurado gentío que les evitaba, una risa clara de seductora pureza, mientras los labios eran curvados en la suave pronunciación del nombre del mayor...movimiento que Syaoran imitó mientras se colocaba de pie.

¡Eriol!- no pudo oírle. Ambos ya habían retomado la tranquila caminata, alejándose. Antes de que pudiera seguirle, Nakuru le tomó de la mano, deteniéndole y haciéndole tomar asiento de nuevo, en tanto ella por en paradójica respuesta se retiraba.

Iré yo-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Asintió.

Nakuru en réplica silenciosa a la obstinación dio media vuelta, caminando a la salida abierta de par en par que hacía instantes le había sido señalada en casi mandato, y cruzó esta sin dar el cuidado de cerrarla, lo cual a Eriol, quien en último instante viró a ella, pareció poco interesarle.

_"Syaoran está aquí...vino a buscarte..."_

Se llevó la mano al pecho, justo delante del corazón, mismo que llevaba varios minutos latiendo con violenta fuerza, lleno de energía en dulces tragos.

_"Te ha estado buscando desde que partiste de Japón"_

Y aquella misma felicidad, entre nerviosismo y excitación, con la que su pulso era acelerado; con el paso de los instantes se volvía amarga en su garganta, haciéndole tragar varias veces el obstáculo a su calma respiración, que no era sino lágrimas sin llorar.

_"...no puedo creer que te des por vencido con tanta facilidad...por un pequeño error. ¡Él te ama¡Si tan sólo lo hubieras visto todo este tiempo¿Ahora quieres que me vaya y cuide de que sea feliz con Sakura-san¡Eso es imposible¡Te buscará en cada una de las casas si es necesario!"_

Se puso en pie, ya no quería recordar. Yendo al refrigerador, tomó una de las botellas de vino tinto que había comprado con temprana anterioridad, así como una copa de la alta estantería de roble blanco. El departamento en el que ahora vivía imitaba a la mansión en tan excepcional lujo, disponiéndose en noble grandeza en cada uno de las amplias habitaciones. Observó el reloj de pie al llegar a la sala, las manecillas marcaban las ocho cuarenta y dos de la noche. Había discutido demasiado tiempo con Nakuru.

E Ian...había tenido que finalizar antes la cita.

_"¿Adiós¿Es tu respuesta final?"_

Dejó la botella, a la mitad y aún cerrada, junto a la copa, sobre la mesa de centro. Necesitaba hacer una llamada.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, en un pequeño buró al lado del sofá, y en perfecta memorización, casi recorriendo los números bajo sus finos dedos, marcó, sentándose mientras tanto. Esperó dos tonos antes de que una tranquila voz de mujer le contestase, en aquel brillo inocente de la curiosidad, que por unos instantes le hizo sentir mejor. Seguro.

Buenas noches, cielo- y pues si bien la sorpresa del otro lado de la línea era esperada, no fue así la increíble aceptación. Las notas melódicas de felicidad en la casi sonrojada pronunciación de su nombre junto al corto regaño en parte broma, en parte reproche, que tras finalizar en un suspiro le permitió continuar. -...ya me conoces. De cualquier forma sólo quería avisarte que llegaré mañana a Inglaterra...en caso de que tengas tiempo y podamos vernos- era predecible, lo suficiente como para que Eriol pudiese continuar las líneas que seguirían, incluso el mismo tono y carisma...era...monotonía. Deliciosa seguridad que no podía hacerle sentir vulnerable. Así fue. -¿En serio?- no le maravilló en absoluto que estuviese disponible...siempre lo estaba para él. -Cuánto me alegra. Pasaré por ti a las diez...para que vayamos a cenar- eran ambos muy diferentes. -¿Siquiera lo supones, amor?- una corta risa, la razón del porqué de su llegada a Inglaterra. En silencio sonrió con amargura. -Tienes razón- Pero, como insistió en recordarse, era lo mejor. -...yo también te amo. Hasta mañana, Kaho...- Colgó, dejando caer el auricular a un lado en el sofá.

_"...Tus impulsos...ellos te controlan ¿Verdad?"_

Observó la botella de vino, en cierta tentadora brillantez bajo la media iluminación del cuarto, pero no tuvo el antojo de tomarla. Casi al mismo tiempo en que iba a suspirar nuevamente aquel nombre, la puerta principal fue cerrada, logrando un apenas perceptible 'clic' cuando el seguro fue colocado.

Cuando sucedió no le dio el suficiente interés, manteniéndose inmóvil, con los ojos entrecerrados, casi de forma adormilada...y no era para menos. -Kaho- probó la suave pronunciación en sus labios, dejándose caer a un lado, acostándose con desgana en el largo sofá (de un escarlata sombrío) que le recibió sutilmente. Se acurrucó bocabajo, colocando los brazos (a manera de almohada) bajo su cabeza, ladeada a la derecha, a la mesita de centro. -Kaho- nuevamente no sintió nada...y los latidos rápidos de su corazón no pudieron incrementarse ya. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que los primeros vaivenes del sueño le tomasen con suavidad, sintiendo aún una alta temperatura en todo su cuerpo, en especial el tenue carmesí de sus mejillas y sus labios, que temblaban un poco de contradictoria y fría necesidad. Iba a pronunciar nuevamente el nombre de su prometida, recordando las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo esbelto, al igual que las largas piernas, el cuello que gustaba de recorrer en cortos besos, y la risa, la siempre risa que le auguraba seguridad...en que desembocaría sus impulsos, de forma parecida en que amaría otros cuerpos...en que... -...Syaoran...- se interrumpió, sonriendo con grave melancolía.

"Buenas noches, cielo"- ironizó una voz a su extrema derecha, la cual al ser reconocida le hizo abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada, levantándose de golpe contra el respaldar del sofá. -Entonces...tu vuelo para mañana se adelantó... ¿Cuánto¿Un mes y medio?- al verse reflejado con burla en los ojos chocolate, se sintió tonto, encaramado contra un mueble, asustado y sorprendido por su repentina llegada...que inconscientemente había decidido ignorar.

Mmmhhh- sonrió, descendiendo la mirada con igual reproche antes de descender del sofá en un ágil movimiento, colocándose en pie en el suelo, virando nuevamente a Syaoran, quien a pocos pasos de él se obligó a no retroceder. -...me dejaron salir antes de tiempo- era sensualidad desafiante la que yacía radiante en los ojos grises-azules, tristes y entrecerrados, los que posteriormente se alejaron de él. -No deberías estar aquí. Vete a casa.- Eriol se retiró las gafas, dejándolas en el buró. Siguió su camino dándole la espalda, con rumbo a la recámara, procurando no dar muestras de la grave intimidación, o la alegría de nerviosa naturaleza. Sus pasos al alejarse fueron tranquilos.

No-

Hasta luego, Syaoran- pronunció en voz alta, ignorando la necia respuesta mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Contrario a la actitud anterior, el trigueño se adelantó en rápidos pasos a él, empujando la puerta que estaba a punto de ser truncada como final de la vana conversación, desde el otro lado del cuarto. -Como quieras, entonces- le dejó pasar, observándole recargado en el marco de la entrada con lo que sería prepotencia, mientras él, después de considerar la idea, encendió la luz. Tomó la muda que había dejado preparada sobre la cama aquella mañana, dándole la espalda al joven trigueño, y caminó a la ducha, conectada al fondo del cuarto por una puerta de roble, al lado del ropero escondido en la pared. -Si sigues aquí...hablaremos- y sin darle pie a detenerle, desapareció tras la entrada abierta, cuidando de cerrar y colocar con rapidez el seguro. Escuchó su nombre, apenas reclamado, pero no cuidó de contestar.

Suspiró, antes de sonreír. No esperaba verle ya.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El departamento de Eriol se hallaba en el séptimo piso de un lujoso edificio, ocupando la planta completa. La decoración si bien era elegante, se guiaba a través de colores de calidez y oscuridad, fuertes escarlatas, exquisitos tonos chocolate. En punto se hallaba el contraste de las puertas de roble blanco, las lámparas, y la finísima alfombra beige, así como las paredes en un tono claro y brillante, níveo equilibrio en el gran conjunto de habitaciones. Aquellos muros blancos, sin embargo, se hallaban casi desnudos, a no ser de distintos cuadros abstractos de difuminada iluminación. La recámara por el contrario, carecía de alfombrado, siendo la suela de madera, las paredes blancas y la cama en casi total níveo con excepción de la curva cabecera negra. La pared frente a la cama y la puerta de entrada, era de completo vidrio, tres amplias portezuelas que daban paso a un gran balcón, ahora descubiertas de los doseles blancos echados a cada extremo. Gracias a ello se podía ver el cielo oscuro de la nocturna Inglaterra, y siendo un elevado piso, la vista era preciosa.

Había sido una buena idea seguirles.

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en la cama, evitando el buró a la izquierda (en el que se encontraba un radio-despertador de fulgurantes números rojos, una lámpara y un libro cerrado), mientras observaba en silencio la recámara. Podía irse, claro, podía amenazar a Eriol con ello, pero los dos sabían que sería mentira. En el suelo, a un lado de un gran librero blanco que ocupaba la mitad de la pared (de manera horizontal, y completa vertical) izquierda, vio un pequeño desorden, otro contraste en la inmaculada vivienda de Hiragizawa. Con curiosidad, se puso de pie, yendo hasta él. Eran dos mochilas, una negra, la otra azul, un uniforme de deportes sobre ambas, unos tenis blancos a la izquierda y un pequeño montón de libros sacados del interior, desacomodados en el suelo. El corazón de Syaoran latía con fuerza al coger la playera blanca del uniforme, acercándola un poco. La loción en ella era muy ligera y fresca, parecida a la que él mismo llevaba puesta aquella noche. No era de...

Es de Ian- puntualizó Eriol, a un lado de la recién abierta puerta de la ducha, observando a Lee agachado en el suelo. Antes de que dijera algo, añadió. -Es un amigo de la escuela, y fuimos vecinos cuando niños...- la mirada chocolate estaba fija en él, en el pijama de seda negra que cubría su cuerpo, en la camisa que abierta dejaba ver su blanco pecho, así como el abdomen plano y firme, que sabría bien al tacto. Su cabello húmedo goteaba repentinamente en la tela, o en la piel delicada de su cuello erguido, fue una de esas gotas la que le despertó, colocándole de pie en apuro.

¿Qué hacía en tu cuarto?- el inglés apagó la luz de la ducha antes de cerrar la puerta, tomándose el tiempo de responderle. Sus pasos desnudos no fueron escuchados al acercarse un poco más, cerrando un tanto el amplio espacio entre ellos.

Hacíamos la tarea- señaló con una leve mirada los libros en el suelo.

¿Y la ropa?- soltó la playera que aún se hallaba entre sus manos, sobre las mochilas.

...nos cambiamos antes de salir- y fue entonces cuando Syaoran recordó vagamente las prendas que llevaba puestas aquel chico, que, por obvias razones, pertenecían a Eriol. -No me acosté con él, si es lo que intentas sugerir- soltó de un momento a otro, al dar cuenta de la mala mirada. Y al ver que Syaoran no contestaría, y que aquella dolorosa mirada no se alejaría, volvió a hablar. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?- no esperó respuesta, siguió su camino fuera de la habitación. Iba a abrir la puerta, mas unas suaves palabras le detuvieron por su franqueza, haciéndole retirar la mano del cerrojo.

¿Él…te gusta?- giró el cuerpo hacia Syaoran, contestando. Su voz fue suave y apenas perceptible, mas procuró toda sinceridad.

Me hace sentir bien- suspiró, cerrando los ojos por momentos, resignado. -Somos amigos...eso es todo- Lee también desvió la mirada. -Escucha...- dijo, alejándose por completo de la puerta y renunciando a sus propósitos de amable bienvenida, hasta acercarse a él a sólo unos cortos pasos. -No tengo porqué mentirte- logrando valentía de donde hacía instantes había sólo nerviosismo, le hizo virar nuevamente a él, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

_-No te creo-_ y abalanzándose a Eriol, le encerró contra la cama.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_(Quizá no es la forma ideal de recuperarte…)_

Syaoran le sostuvo de las manos, entrelazando los dedos sobre las blancas almohadas desacomodadas, observando en la media luz de las lámparas y la nocturna oscuridad atravesando los doseles ahora cerrados, el rostro albino de Hiragizawa, sumido en la sorpresa y el éxtasis, con el cuerpo desnudo, cubierto de ligeros espasmos. Su respiración era ansiosa, suplicante en leves notas, tan sugerente como el carmesí en las mejillas perladas, en los labios con fuerza mordisqueados y en las marcas nombrándolo como suyo. Como el similar latir del corazón acelerado. Los ojos grises, de ribetes azules, sin embargo, aún brillaban con melancolía.

_(…"Te amo" sería suficiente…)_

Volvió a penetrarle, esta vez con mucho más cuidado, logrando que la taciturna actitud quedara tras los párpados cerrados con brío. Eriol parecía sostenerse de la ínfima voluntad restante, y sin embargo, abrió un poco más las piernas, permitiendo que Syaoran se recostara sobre él; al relajarse la intrusión se volvió casi dócil, casi curiosa cuando salió de él casi por completo, tan lentamente que a ambos les traicionó la fuerza, perdidos en la ansiedad, y volviendo a entrar poco después, firmemente, encontrando un suave contacto cuando Eriol elevó la cadera.

_'Un poco más'_ parecían sus labios musitar, entreabiertos y sin palabras dibujadas…pero eso quizá fuera lo que Syaoran deseaba oír…

Y al no verlo conseguido, siquiera cuando amenazó en silencio con alejarse, cuando se alzó y se retiró por completo del cuerpo caliente, desnudo, blanco y suave, él mismo cubrió los labios de Eriol con la palma cerrada, y le penetró en un solo movimiento, tan rápido que el reflejo fue conseguido y le lastimó al contraerse. Sintió un leve grito extraviarse contra sus dedos, los que hicieron mayor fuerza para callarle, y la mirada azul fue abierta. Fue necesario cuando empezó a embestirle a mayor ritmo, hundiéndose en el cuerpo que le arrastraba al desconcierto, pero, habiendo sido liberada la mano izquierda del inglés, ésta tomó de vuelta a su captora, retirándola de su boca silenciada en un halar que estuvo cercano a dislocarla.

Para su sorpresa Eriol no le atacó de vuelta, por el contrario, reclamó sus labios en un beso ligero, mientras rodeaba su espalda con ambos brazos y cambiaba de lugar, colocándose encima de él, en cuclillas y con las piernas a cada costado del cuerpo trigueño, a la altura de la cadera, un tanto separado del miembro que aún le poseía. Lee flexionó las piernas para darle un poco de apoyo, elevando el torso para conseguir nuevamente los labios que no le fueron negados, entreabiertos formando un dulce gemido que escondía su nombre.

Y al separarse…

Te extrañé- Eriol sonrió, feliz por las sencillas palabras pronunciadas, pensando en lo que le había dicho Nakuru…

_(Syaoran te ama…aún cuando nunca lo haya dicho…)_

Quizá, si no era verdad, con el tiempo…

Se aseguraría de ello.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Acariciaba la suave textura de su cabello, oscuro tal la madrugada de doliente madurez, aún con el fragante aroma a tenues cítricos que descansaba entre sus dedos ahora, un tanto desacomodado sobre la almohada donde Hiragizawa yacía bocabajo, con la cabeza echada a un costado sobre sus propios brazos. La mirada tranquila era velada tras los párpados cerrados, y aunque amaba aquella escena, verle dormitar en completa calma, le removió un tanto desde la espalda desnuda, despertándolo del malogrado sueño.

Mmmmhhhhggg…- fue la iniciada respuesta, antes de que su joven amante se levantara un ápice, entreabriendo los ojos. -¿Pasa algo?- Syaoran negó, moviendo la cabeza en concordancia a su réplica. Le miraba desde su derecha, con una traviesa sonrisa retenida que tras unos instantes le brindaron la causa.

No quiero dormir- a Eriol no le costó mucho trabajo descifrar a lo que se refería, ahí sentado a su derecha con una expresión de tierno embeleso, recorriendo (hasta ahora se daba cuenta) la parte baja de su espalda, con la intención de…

Hn- dimitió, haciéndose un poco más a la izquierda en la cama. -Estoy cansado. Tuve entrenamiento de basketball…- bostezó un poco, cubriéndose los labios entreabiertos con la mano izquierda. -…antes del partido de football y de la competencia de natación… (Ganamos en ambos, por cierto) luego tuve que estudiar con Ian para el examen de mañana…salimos a dar una vuelta, discuto con Nakuru por casi dos horas…y después mi querido novio entra a mi departamento sin tocar a la puerta, para casi violarme…y durante cinco horas… ¿Sucede algo?- Syaoran se había sentado de espaldas a él durante su adormilada respuesta, observando las prendas regadas en el suelo, incluyendo el pijama de seda negro que a Hiragizawa le iba tan bien. -¿Syaoran?- Eriol se levantó, posando la mano derecha sobre el hombro trigueño, que a pesar de no rechazarle se tensó a su contacto.

Vas a ir con ella… ¿verdad? Con esa mujer…a cenar-

Claro- mencionó sin ningún recato, retirando su caricia. -Soy un caballero, Syaoran; y ante todo, Kaho es mi prometida- se sentó con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, flexionando contra su pecho desnudo las piernas, al tiempo colocando los brazos sobre ellas en una actitud de cómoda tranquilidad. -De hecho…lo tiene todo preparado para casarnos el próximo mes. ¿No crees que merece un poco de consideración de mi parte después de todas las molestias que, conscientemente, le he provocado? Ya la abandoné una vez para ir a buscarte…esta vez siquiera debo terminar apropiadamente nuestra…por así decirlo…relación, antes de irme contigo- los ojos chocolate, que hasta hacía varios instantes estaban llenos de taciturna furia, se volvieron de un momento a otro llenos de calma y serena felicidad.

¿Regresaremos a Tomoeda?- Eriol, ya mucho más avispado, le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de acomodarlo adecuadamente y darle un beso en la mejilla que trató malamente de ser inocente.

Si eso es lo que quieres, sí- con cuidado recorrió en ligeros besos sus labios, marcando con cuidado el contorno suave, antes de subir en iguales roces a través de la fina mandíbula, hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, dando un pequeño mordisco travieso que a Syaoran le hizo sonreír con complicidad.

Nakuru mencionó que Clow y tú siempre estuvieron enamorados de mí…aún antes de conocerme…- y las tenues caricias que hasta aquel momento memorizaban la suave textura de su cuerpo, se detuvieron por completo, claro, después de un casto beso que Eriol le entregó en la frente, acostándose de nuevo sobre las revueltas sábanas de su cama. Era en su rostro una sonrisa enigmática.

Mmmhhh…qué cansado estoy- el cuerpo albino, desnudo en su totalidad, se estiró deliciosamente, provocando una grave mirada perdida en él, hipnotizada en ansia y embriagada adoración, de un color chocolate tan dulce y atractivo como la unión de ambos.

Vamos, Eriol, no seas infantil- y sin embargo, Syaoran apagó la luz para tomarle nuevamente.

* * *

**FIN.**

_"No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego._

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, calladamente, entre la sombra y el alma._

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde. _

_Te amo directamente, sin problemas ni orgullo. Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera._

_Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mi mano. Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño."_

¡Finalmente! Después de casi tres años de espera…"Amarte duele" ha llegado a su último episodio. Si es que lo desean haré un corto epílogo (5 páginas aproximadamente), en caso de que tengan dudas y quieran que las responda. Si no es así (de cualquier forma estoy encantada con el apoyo y aceptación que ha tenido todo este tiempo, así como vuestra admirable paciencia) les comunico que estoy planeando una nueva historia Eriol x Syaoran, ésta vez un poco más Angst y con más escenas yaoi.

Espero, si este proyecto se lleva a cabo (Que es 99 seguro), aún pueda contar con vosotros y vuestras críticas :)

Muchas gracias y mil besos. 25 Abril 2005

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	19. Epílogo

**Amarte duele**

_¿Quieres saber como te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto_

Nota: Este último episodio, a final de cuentas corto epílogo, está dedicado a Ishida Rio, Nakuru, Neu-chan y Onni-chan.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Daniela Linx: Jo, haces que me quiera esconder... sé que los hice esperar mucho! TT entre trabas, enfermedades, entre otros proyectos, admito que abandoné mucho este fic... lo siento por ello U.U no he sido buena, lo admito. Pero no te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo :D así que puedes estar tranquila. Muchas gracias por escribir y te mando mil besos.

Mirels: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, tb por ser asidua lectora de este fic... y por demostrarlo con tus reviews! En serio, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que te tomes un poquito de tu tiempo para escribir, y en serio, me encantaría eso de que leyeras mi siguiente fanfiction, que espero te agrade :D tanto o más que éste! Muchos besos y espero verte pronto.

Onni-chan: También es cof mi cof Eriol xD

Malena: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y por los comentarios, que han ayudado tanto en la realización de cada capítulo. Un beso y saludos :D

Saku-696: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :D En cuanto al próximo, "Noche toledana", espero que lo leas y si puedes dejes alguna vez un comentario, para saber si te gusta. En mis planes es que sea uno de los mejores que he escrito, así que ufff...ruego en Dios que te agrade :)

También, quisiera formalmente invitarles a la cercana publicación de mi **nuevo fanfiction **Eriol x Syaoran, _"Noche toledana",_ dentro de aproximadamente dos semanas; si gustan puedo avisarles por medio de un correo cuando esté en línea, simplemente dejen su dirección en la zona de reviews o contáctenme a (nabichan(arroba)wanadoo.es) gracias por el tiempo que han seguido mi historia, por lo que me han ayudado a mejorar con sus críticas y su infinita paciencia.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Epílogo**

Descendió las escaleras, lentamente por el cansancio que permanecía, el que la ducha caliente había logrado incrementar; por varios instantes lamentó la grandeza de la Mansión Hiragizawa, en la que la noche anterior había yacido nuevamente. Aunada a sus músculos exhaustos se encontraba la caprichosa pereza de los últimos días de secundaria, sosteniéndole por las mañanas contra la almohada, las suaves colchas, sobre el cuerpo delicioso de su albino amante. Y fue el recuerdo de que en sólo dos semanas más podrían tener un poco de tranquilidad, lo que le brindó ánimos suficientes para apurar el paso, sabiendo que en la siguiente habitación encontraría a Eriol.

Colocó en su rostro, de forma inconsciente, una gran sonrisa revitalizada, abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

De pie, vestido con el uniforme de deportes, se encontraba Hiragizawa, colocando un par de platos servidos en el blanco desayunador, frente a un par de rosas rojas que había cortado del arreglado y enorme jardín. Su cabello oscuro se hallaba un poco húmedo todavía, brillante, desenfadadamente arreglado, en partes cubriendo un poco el ligero armazón de las gafas, bajo las cuales los ojos grises viraron sonrientes hacia la nueva presencia.

Amor- Lee tuvo que ahogar una sorprendida exclamación al escucharle, arrancado de la tenue ensoñación en que había caído. -Estaba por ir a despertarte- meses antes, tras regresar de Inglaterra, Eriol había desistido de la infantil amabilidad que antaño le caracterizaba; por ello su voz era siempre tan deliciosa y madura, su actitud sensual y dulce,…aún bajo las contrariadas protestas de Syaoran.

_"Celoso" había pronunciado el joven inglés antes de besarle._

Sabes que no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado- Oh. Sonrió Eriol, levantando una sonrisa divertida aún mayor; hacía un par de semanas que Lee insistía en aquel hecho sin demostrar, no cuando se le veía tan apaciblemente dormido desde el marco de la puerta. Pero era dulce que lo dijera, aún si fuera una mentira.

Quizá sólo se sintiera inseguro.

Quería preparar el desayuno- aclaró con simpleza, yendo hacia las estanterías, al costado derecho de la estufa, en la gran cocina. -Siempre lo haces tú…no sé si para hacerme sentir culpable- sacó del primer cajón dos tenedores, un par de cucharitas y un cuchillo sin filo. -…o terriblemente halagado- concretó, cerrando el cajón y regresando a la mesa, donde los acomodo respectivamente. Un tenedor, una cuchara, sobre la blanca servilleta de tela. El cuchillo recargado en el platito de la mantequilla, a un lado de la miel, la jarra de café, la de jugo de naranja recién hecho, tras las flores escarlata frente a los platos.

Lo hago para ti- aclaró, avergonzado y con cierta fingida frialdad, acercándose a su pareja. Sin que Eriol lo esperara, lo incitó a sentarse, tomando la cercana silla y aguardando a que lo hiciera.

Gracias- Syaoran adoraba aquel leve sonrojo en el níveo rostro. Le hacía sentir satisfecho, y seguro, de ser el único capaz de romper la estoica perfección de Hiragizawa. Por ello siempre intentaba sorprenderlo, siempre cambiante y espontáneo…y a su vez…oh…Eriol revelaba grandes sorpresas también. Aproximó la silla, galante, después de que hubo tomado asiento. Él mismo se sentó rápido a su lado, muy cerca, para inminente diversión del precioso inglés.

Mmmhhh- saboreó de forma casi infantil al ver el platillo preparado. -¡Waffles!- y cortada fruta a un lado, entre ella gajos de duraznos, manzana y naranja, así como varias uvas verdes y un par de cerezas. -Buen provecho- rápido, tanto que Eriol ahogó su risa bajo un pequeño y oportuno ataque de tos, Syaoran colocó un poco de miel a los waffles y a la fruta, cortando del primero un pedazo que de inmediato se llevó a la boca, degustando el dulce sabor. Intentó acercar más la silla a Eriol, mas al hacerlo, lo cual fue posible para su propia sorpresa, y volverse a sentar, su mueca sonriente desapareció por completo.

¿Syaoran?- le observó dudoso, soltando los cubiertos que había tomado. -¿Qué pasa?- se inclinaba hacia delante, recargando los brazos en sus piernas, como en espera de que algo sucediera. Al escuchar la voz de su amante, elevó nuevamente la mirada, forzando de mala forma una sonrisa.

No sé cómo lo soportas- intentó bromear, aún cuando sus preciosos ojos se hallaban entrecerrados por el grave dolor.

A Eriol no le costó mucho atar cabos, formando en su rostro una expresión de angustiante comprensión.

La noche anterior Syaoran había insistido en que le tomara sin siquiera preparación. Se había cruzado de brazos, colocando en sus ojos chocolate terquedad, hasta que finalmente su amante había accedido.

Te lo he dicho una y otra vez- inició cual reclamo, colocándose de pie de forma tan abrupta que su silla estuvo cercana a caer de espaldas. -…soy más fuerte que tú…no sé porqué no lo aceptas…- y ante la sorpresa de Syaoran, lo tomó en brazos, sosteniéndolo de la espalda y de las piernas flexionadas, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle aún más.

¿Qué es lo que…?-

Desayunaremos en la sala. Es lo menos que puedo hacer…- se dirigió a la salida, observando con divertido embeleso el sonrojo de su amante, que abrió la puerta y fue llevado en brazos. -A propósito…buenos días, amor-

_…todos los días son buenos cuando estoy contigo._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

No es que jamás tuvieran problemas, por supuesto, pero era la clase de complicaciones que les arrojaba a los brazos del otro, reclamándole entre besos, amenazándolo con terminar la relación mientras le arrancaba con furia la ropa y tomando sus labios para zanjar la conversación. El tipo de problemas que tuvieron el primer jueves que Yukito llegó a la Mansión, meses atrás. Y el que Eriol esperaba ya cada semana, incluyendo la presente, aún cuando la furia de Syaoran decrecía un poco a cada una de ellas.

Pero ese día en especial, en que Lee había despertado especialmente impulsivo, temía lo peor.

¿Pasa algo?- una amable voz le llamó a su costado, regresándole al tiempo presente, y tras ella, Yukito viró hacia la puerta entreabierta del salón, desde donde Syaoran les observaba. -Oh- volvió la mirada al inglés, quien lucía especialmente preocupado. -¿De malas?- cuestionó.

Ojala- musitó, volviendo a las ecuaciones de su cuaderno, como si en ellas pudiese fragmentar la celosa mirada chocolate.

_Eriol sabía manejar el lado furioso de Syaoran…era tan simple como sostenerle contra la cama, tolerando los continuos golpes, y devorarle a besos, hasta que de sus labios nacían sólo súplicas posteriormente complacidas…pero su obsesión, especialmente el trozo dedicado a los celos, era indomable, lograba de Syaoran un mar de reproches antes del amante más terco y sexualmente impulsivo que Eriol pudiese imaginar._

Resolvió el último problema matemático, dando cuenta del paso que habría omitido sólo meses antes, y continuó. -En la mañana juró haberme visto coqueteando con una chica de mi equipo en la clase de deportes… ¡sólo le pasé el balón de basketball para que anotara!- inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en el sofá. -Listo- recordó, alcanzándole la libreta entre sus manos que Yuki no tardó en revisar amable. Por supuesto, Hiragizawa no mencionaría los posteriores hechos, el haber sido encerrado en el gimnasio por Syaoran, quien comenzó a discutir con voz en grito antes de besarle de forma tan salvaje que no había tardado en rasgar un poco la delicada piel de sus labios…aún menos mencionaría el excepcional sexo oral contra las gradas o el haber sido tomado con tan paradójica y triste dulzura, que increíblemente había pedido disculpas.

Lamento causarte tales inconvenientes- resintió Tsukishiro, colocando la mano izquierda en el hombro de Hiragizawa. -…y ahora creo que tendré que buscar mejores excusas para visitarte, porque hemos terminado con tus clases- anunció alegremente, cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo en la mesa. -Incluso, me parece que nos hemos adelantado un par de cursos- tomó una de las manzanas del frutero colocado, dándole una corta mordida mientras se recargaba en el sofá. En reposición, Eriol suspiró aliviado, sabiendo el fin de la regularización escolar.

No puede ser que aún crea que nos gustamos-

Hn- sonrió Yuki. -Toya también lo cree-

Mmmhhh…- le dedicó una imprecisa mirada al joven a su lado, quien le acompañó en su siguiente exclamación, de forma unánime. -Novios- tras ello y observarse, rieron divertidos, dando cuenta que ellos mismos lo eran. La puerta de la entrada fue abierta un poco más, Syaoran estaba a punto de armar un escándalo. Al calmarse un poco, Eriol continuó. -Y a propósito ¿Cómo está Touya-san?- tomó un pequeño racimo de uvas, separando una de ellas, que fue a dar al aire antes de que la atrapara en un ágil movimiento, colocándola en su boca.

El domingo se mudó a mi casa sin avisar, fui unos minutos a la tienda y cuando regresé estaba él con maletas y todo- por el tono romántico de su voz, pudo adivinar que estaba más que complacido.

La puerta fue cerrada, ambos lo supieron por el seguro puesto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Era domingo, cerca de las diez de la mañana, y los dos se encontraban en el estudio principal, en el sofá rojo que tanto le gustaba a Eriol, frente a la chimenea apagada. En pocos minutos se estacionaría frente a la casa una camioneta plateada, en la que sus ocupantes les esperarían con paciencia para ir al picnic antes convenido.

Pero eso no era lo que Syaoran pensaba en esos instantes.

Por el contrario, tenía en mente el cuerpo perfecto de su amante moviéndose en cierto vaivén erótico, siguiendo un ritmo pausado; los suaves dedos sobre su cuerpo en tiernas caricias que quemaban su piel, la deliciosa voz que extrañaba ya, los labios que tanto ansiaba…labios que en esos mismos instantes se ceñían dulces y firmes alrededor de su fuerte erección, recorriéndola en un enloquecedor sube y baja con la lengua entretenida en formar caminos por la piel morena.

Eriol…- se obligó a no titubear al murmurar el precioso nombre. Elevaba la cadera de forma casi inconsciente, encontrando la húmeda boca en la base de su miembro, mientras las manos blancas se situaban con ternura en sus piernas semidesnudas, impidiéndole tomar el ansiado ritmo acelerado. Abrió los ojos, descendiendo la mirada al joven arrodillado frente a sí, que devoraba con casi ansia el miembro expuesto, logrando en él fuertes jadeos que callaba tras los dientes apretados. Los ojos grises se hallaban ocultos de indiscretas miradas, concentrado en el placer otorgado a su amante, mas bajo los párpados cerrados se podía casi adivinar un sentimiento de satisfecha complicidad, sabiendo que aquellos cortos susurros contenían con fuerza su nombre, y oh, tan elevados gemidos que Syaoran los silenciaba al morderse los labios. -Ya…- el anunció quedó entrecortado cuando Lee debió nuevamente callar, sofocado por la deliciosa energía reunida en su entrepierna endurecida y a punto de…

¿Disculpen?- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta del estudio, entrada que fue abierta con el simple girar de la manija. -Han llegado por ustedes- la chica desvió la mirada del interior de la gran habitación, donde a primera vista podía observarse la placentera escena en el sofá escarlata. Sin haberlo considerado, Nakuru escuchó el ahogado gemido de Syaoran al momento de finalizar bajo las continuas caricias de Hiragizawa, quien atrapó el tibio líquido en su boca cerrada alrededor de la base del miembro, cuidando de que su lengua presionara un poco contra la piel suave, jugueteando. Ante la notable sorpresa de Lee, al terminar, Eriol limpió sus labios con la punta de sus dedos con pausada cautela, como todo un admirable caballero.

En un momento bajamos- respondió Hiragizawa a la guardiana, aún de pie con la mirada perdida sobre el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Ella asintió, cerrando la puerta de inmediato, suspirando agudamente tras ello. -Bueno, ya la escuchaste- observó el sonrojado rostro del joven, quien de mala forma intentaba vestirse, avergonzado del hecho de haber sido descubierto. No pudo evitar reír dulcemente ante la imagen. -¿Qué te parece si mientras te arreglas, entretengo a nuestros visitantes?- Se puso de pie, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente que sirvió de momentánea despedida y se dirigió silenciosamente a la salida, con una gran sonrisa acentuando la hermosura de sus rasgos.

Lee accedió, musitando el escándalo del que se creía objeto, subiendo por completo la ropa interior y los jeans de mezclilla, cuya bragueta subió y abotonó. Se sentía un poco aturdido, terriblemente satisfecho y sin embargo ansioso de ver nuevamente a su amante, para seguir con el impulso en el que habían caído. Observó un conocido libro negro sobre el alfeizar de la chimenea, el cual tomó para próxima entretención de Hiragizawa, y casi corrió a la salida, sin darse cuenta que en su precioso rostro llevaba una deliciosa sonrisa de completa felicidad.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Éste me parece un buen lugar ¿A ustedes no?- indicó Yukito, dejando el gran paquete de almuerzo que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Los demás asintieron vigorosos, organizando las provisiones sobre un gran mantel blanco, delante de un trozo del cristalino lago, sobre la deliciosa cortina de césped y bajo el delicioso resguardo de la sombra de los enormes árboles del bosque.

Eriol, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito, Sakura y Tomoyo, aunque algo extenuados por el largo recorrido desde el término del camino hasta aquel sitio, sonrieron satisfechos cuando su picnic estuvo perfectamente colocado, entre una extensa variedad de platillos abundantemente servidos, paquetes y más paquetes que quedaron desperdigados minuciosamente sobre gran parte del mantel, finalmente dejando varios aún sin destapar y fuera del área, mismos que seguramente en cuestión de un par de horas no se hallarían más. Eriol repartió los platos y vasos antes de sentarse a un lado de Yukito, a la inmediata derecha de Syaoran, y cuando lo hubo hecho, ambas manos se encontraron, entrelazándose un poco en el reducido espacio entre ambos. El gesto inconsciente sólo fue percibido por Tomoyo, quien por el bien de su amiga, cerró sus labios. -¿Piensas comprar el auto que mencionaste la vez anterior?- aludió Yuki, recibiendo con una sonrisa el vaso de jugo de naranja que Touya le ofrecía, tras ello virando nuevamente al joven inglés.

Syaoran, que no sabía al respecto de aquella ansiada compra, le observó con notable recelo.

Mmmhhh…quizá lo haga a final de año. Comienza a ser extenuante caminar más de veinte cuadras desde el supermercado con una montaña de comida entre las manos- ironizó al término de su comentario, seguido de la comprensible risita de Yuki y la sonrisa de los demás, incluso de Syaoran, quien comenzaba a temer lo peor. -Aunque…quizá sea sólo cuestión de comprar menos- dijo sin mucho ánimo a la alternativa, sintiendo un ligero halar de parte de Lee que llamó su atención. -"Era" una sorpresa- añadió sin siquiera tener que escuchar la conocida cuestión, recibiendo una sonrisa complacida.

Bajo la conversación de los chicos, Tomoyo musitó una breve pregunta a su compañera, quien no paraba de observar a Syaoran.

Se le ve feliz ¿verdad?-

"¿Feliz?" casi sonrió irónica Sakura, arrugando un poco la delicada piel de su entrecejo, con los ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes, fijos en el rostro trigueño. En él podía observarse una expresión satisfecha que difícilmente podía ser descrita como simple felicidad, un sentimiento aún mayor que curvaba deliciosa la sonrisa de Syaoran, y al tiempo hacía sus ojos refulgir con adoración, ansia y vida, de una forma que Sakura no había observado en él antes. Hacía que en su pecho virginal naciera una enfermiza obsesión, envidioso anhelo, de convertir en besos aquella sonrisa en la mueca fría que había conocido.

Syaoran se había enamorado.

Lo peor era que Eriol le correspondía.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

¡No actúes como si pudieras ganarme, Syaoran!- le incitó Eriol, haciéndolo enojar un poco y con ello acelerar el paso, casi arrebatándole la pelota de football, pero el albino fue más rápido y arrojó con fuerza el tiro, directo a la improvisada portería en un claro del bosque. 2-1 se hallaba el marcador, supo Touya cuando vio el balón escapar de sus manos, siguiendo la ruta metros atrás, golpeando un árbol cercano.

Maldita sea- sin embargo, el orgullo herido del equipo perdedor no fue capaz de impedir la rebosante sonrisa de Hiragizawa y Tsukishiro, festejando a pesar de la mala expresión de ambos jóvenes Kinomoto y Lee. Tomoyo, quien grababa hasta el momento el partido recién terminado, no pudo sino colocar una expresión de consuelo para su compañera, quien infantilmente hizo un puchero. Kero, sin invitar y aún así presente, le dio varias palmaditas en la cabeza y posterior a ello una paletita de chocolate.

Syaoran, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido una expresión de resentimiento, al observar nuevamente a Eriol, no pudo más sino sonreír con autocrítica. No le gustaba perder…pero cuando se trataba de Eriol, podía tener el deleite de observarle en movimientos ágiles, rápidos, con una expresión entre concentrada y burlona; al final se trataba de un verdadero espectáculo.

_Uno endemoniadamente bueno._

Traeré unas bebidas- anunció Lee, caminando de regreso al picnic varios metros atrás, obteniendo pronto la réplica de una preciosa señorita que abandonaba la plática.

Voy contigo- por supuesto, era Sakura. Los demás quedaron platicando en el mismo lugar, y Eriol, aún con la adrenalina del momento, jugueteaba con el balón entre sus manos, desinteresado de la chica y del joven chino alejándose entre el irregular camino de árboles.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Trece. Contó mentalmente Eriol sin desaparecer por un instante la sonrisa de su rostro, continuando la plática con toda la atención que fue capaz.

Dieciséis. Era ya demasiado. Pero no dijo nada, debía confiar, y así sus tranquilos ojos grises lo reflejaban.

Dieciocho. Un poco más, pensó, forzándose. Y justo en el momento en que su mirada comenzaba a dudar y a buscar de reojo a su amante, Sakura llegó hasta ellos con una improvisada charola entre manos, ofreciéndoles las frías bebidas.

¡Perdón por la tardanza!- se excusó en voz alegre. Mas al parecer sólo Eriol había percatado los minutos transcurridos, pues nadie se quejó. Él mismo tomó con una sonrisa el vaso de jugo, agradeciéndole con dulzura, al igual que los demás.

No le dio el gusto de escucharle preguntar por Syaoran, se llevó el borde del vaso a los labios y bebió de él, gentilmente, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo ceder el malestar en su garganta. Y como lo hubo esperado, Sakura lució decepcionada.

De cualquier forma, él sabía dónde estaba Lee, a varios metros de él, con un caminar rápido que inminentemente le conduciría a…

Eriol dejó el vaso a la mitad en la charola. Algo estaba por suceder, lo sabía por el sentir molesto de los oscuros ojos entrecerrados, los que fijos le observaban.

Si nos disculpan- casi al mismo tiempo, el trigueño le tomó por el brazo izquierdo, arrastrándole fuera de la conversación con tono furioso.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

La mirada que por tanto le había evitado, giró de un instante a otro, tras soltarle, sabiendo que la ardiente rabia sería observada sólo por los ojos grises que cuestionaron la agresiva actitud.

Es mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto- anunció en un doloroso murmullo, entregándole el libro negro que él mismo había llevado al picnic. Y al hacerlo de impulsiva forma, casi golpeándolo con él, varias fotos cayeron del interior, mismas que Eriol tomó, sabiéndolas la causa del presente altercado.

Cada una de ellas era un retrato de Ian, en blanco, negro y una infinita escala de grises. En la primera de ellas el joven, trepado en un árbol, le había regalado una excepcional mueca taciturna. El siguiente era un _close up_ de su rostro durmiente, de perfil, sobre las blancas almohadas pertenecientes al departamento de Eriol, en su mano derecha cercana a sus labios sostenía con menguada fuerza un trozo de papel. Inmediatamente las facciones aniñadas presentaron una sonrisa por demás inocente, en que los ojos cuyo color no era posible ver, observaban todo con natural entrega y admiración. La fotografía era excepcional, perfecta y tan increíblemente expresiva que era casi imposible que entre ambos no hubiese un marcado romance correspondido. Cual adoración dibujada en colores mate. Y Syaoran estaba seguro que Eriol había seguido cada uno de los pasos, incluyendo el minucioso revelado del rollo profesional… ¿Cuánto no habría amado su propio trabajo? En réplica ¿Cuánto no habría amado a Ian?

Volvió a colocarlas en el medio del libro ahora cerrado, elevando la gris mirada.

¿Qué tengo que explicar? Me metí al Club de Fotografía e Ian se ofreció como mi modelo, eso es todo-

¿Por qué precisamente él?- ambos comenzaban a impacientarse.

Porque es mi amigo…- sugirió con cierto sarcasmo. -…aunque para ti es igual ¿no? Él o cualquier otro, habrías insistido con esto- el reproche sonó cansado, casi exasperado de los ridículos celos injustificados.

¡Porque sé que hay algo entre ustedes!- se defendió, elevando la voz un poco más de lo necesario. -¿Por qué no dejas de mentirme de una maldita vez?-

¡Ah, Syaoran!- reclamó, rodando los ojos, con los brazos ya cruzados frente al pecho. -¡Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces¡Entre Ian y yo jamás ha habido algo!- casi sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo lindo que se veía Lee cuando estaba enojado, más contuvo la mueca que podría ser tomada como insulto y continuó. -¡Quizá si me tuvieras un poco más de confianza, dejarías de ser tan paranoico!- estaban muy cerca, ambos increíblemente furiosos, al grado que por un momento creyó poder levantarse en su contra.

¡Ah¿Ahora soy paranoico¿Y por qué diablos debería tenerte confianza!- esa última frase hizo a Hiragizawa detener su respiración, observando el cuerpo tan próximo y endemoniadamente celoso que le había hecho perder el control. La gota que colmó el vaso fue la preciosa mirada chocolate entrecerrada con rencor y casi desesperada ansia. Realmente no le tenía confianza, siquiera el más mínimo atisbo. Exhaló con cansancio, sintiendo un ligero nudo en su garganta que le ahogaba, y aún así fue capaz de hablar, reteniendo las lágrimas que suplicaban por caer. Descendió la mirada, sabiendo que no querría ver a Syaoran en aquellos instantes.

Porque te amo- no era el tono que habría esperado de su confesión, pensó Eriol en segunda instancia, notando el dolor derramado en las palabras, del acento seco de su frase grave, sensual y aún así tan angustiante; como si la venda hubiese caído de sus ojos, permitiéndole ver la caída libre a la que se había lanzado en un error. Ahora comenzaba a pensar que se había equivocado. Que Syaoran no podría amarle verdaderamente. Sin embargo encerró sus pensamientos con la siguiente frase dedicada a su amante, quien había abierto desmesurada la mirada brillante y oscura. -Será mejor que regresemos. Tu actitud debió alarmar a más de uno- dio media vuelta, increíblemente recuperado y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios preciosos que volvieron a entreabrirse, ahora con dolorosa picardía. -Por cierto, Syaoran, no creo que el tono de labial de Sakura vaya bien con tu color de piel- la ira se había desvanecido de los rasgos trigueños, sustituida por temor y sorpresa al verse descubierto; al tiempo observando a Eriol alejarse sin dedicarle la sonrisa amable que tanto amaba. Alzó la mano derecha a sus propios labios, borrando de ellos el profundo beso que Sakura le había regalado minutos antes.

Recién se daba cuenta: Lo estaba perdiendo.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Se observó en el espejo, marcando en la fría textura del cristal su propia figura melancólica. No quería estar en casa, pero no deseaba que alguien más le observara así, con la mirada gris e índigo ribeteada de dolorosos brillos constantes. Debía admitirlo, desde el día anterior tenía ganas de llorar. Quizá fueron aquellas ansias, o el deseo de no ver a Syaoran, lo que le ató a la cama, negándose a ir a la escuela. De eso hacía ya varias horas, de revolverse entre las colchas blancas que contenían el delicioso aroma de su pareja. Era la exquisita fragancia que a pesar de la larga ducha tibia, mantenía su piel nívea. Le parecía anclada de su cuerpo, tal el incómodo peso en la izquierda de su pecho.

Bien…se había estropeado la sorpresa que guardaba para precisamente aquella noche, su confesión de amor desvelada en un angustioso impulso, aquello era casi irreparable. Por eso había invocado a Lluvia, pidiendo cubriera con su manto nublado el cielo de Tomoeda. Un poco de sol, el más mínimo rayo, le sabría hipócrita en esos momentos. Y por supuesto el espíritu de la Carta había cedido gustosa a su petición, obedeciendo de inmediato y cautelosa desde cortos nubarrones sobre la Mansión, mismos que por completo cubrían ahora la ciudad, demostrando el pesar del joven inglés encerrado en su cuarto.

Llevaba puesta una camisa azul de mangas cortas, abierta por completo, un pantalón negro de vestir, el calzado formal, impecable tal era su costumbre. No poseía las energías adecuadas para acabar de vestirse, aún menos para hacer las pases con Syaoran, a quien desde la pelea de la tarde anterior, no veía en lo absoluto. Se había negado a hacerlo, casi obligado. Por eso había descolgado el teléfono y había pedido a Nakuru nadie irrumpiera en su cuarto, o aún menos dejara pasar al trigueño a la Mansión. Pero bajo su propio desconcierto, no fue así.

La puerta fue abierta tras leves golpeteos que anunciaron al intruso.

Ruby Moon…por favor… ¿No tenías una cita?- viró la mirada, cuestionando lo más amable que pudo…hasta observar que ambas peticiones habían sido drásticamente violadas. -¿Qué haces aquí?- quedó aún sentado, observando a Syaoran avanzar dentro del cuarto.

Vine a verte- Eriol cerró los ojos, girando el rostro nuevamente al espejo del tocador. No se puso de pie ante la presencia, quedó igualmente sentado frente al blanco mueble elegante, y Lee no pudo contener su sorpresa.

Vete por favor- aún así, intentaba mantener la compostura, nada de gritos, ni reclamos…sabía que a la menor provocación terminaría por rasgar la piel de Syaoran con crueles besos y le tomaría contra su voluntad, antes de destrozarse en interminables lágrimas por ello. El joven de naturaleza china, se acercó lento, pausado, hasta hallarse a su lado, tomando su mano izquierda, cuya piel estaba fría.

Es…- comenzó, forzándose a disolver la duda de sus palabras. -…es nuestro octavo aniversario ¿recuerdas?-

_¿Recordarlo? Se reclamó Syaoran. Eriol jamás lo olvidaba, y aquella ocasión en particular, siendo lunes, habían convenido no asistir a la escuela._

_Claro que no esperaban fuera por una discusión._

Permaneció en silencio. -Ven. Te tengo una sorpresa- haló un poco, esperando que Eriol le siguiera…lo cual hizo tras un par de dudosos segundos. Le condujo escaleras abajo, hacia el gran recibidor, donde dos maletas y varias cajas se hallaban. -Quiero vivir contigo- viró la mirada hacia su novio, observando la expresión de sorpresa convertirse en apenas perceptibles rasgos dolorosos. Los ojos grises se vieron inundados de pequeñas lágrimas retenidas, y aún así, Syaoran estaba seguro de encontrar odio en ellas. Quizá incluso se retuviera de matarle a golpes. Parecía tan ecuánime, y sin embargo, dispuesto.

¿Por qué haces esto?- no pudo decir nada, él mismo se vio contagiado de la nostalgia de aquellas palabras. -¿Te gusta atormentarme?- Hiragizawa descendió los restantes escalones, mientras de forma apresurada abotonaba su camisa, tomando de inmediato un abrigo del clóset del recibidor y un paraguas negro. -Tengo que salir- sin decir más vistió la prenda, abriendo y cerrando la puerta a su rápido paso, contradictoriamente sin cubrirse de la fuerte lluvia comenzando a arreciar. A pesar de ello, Lee supo que corría.

_"¿Esto quiere decir que me amas?"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Aprovechó las largas horas en las que Eriol se halló ausente. Acomodó sus pertenencias en los lugares correspondientes, tomándose la no otorgada libertad de decidir dormir en la misma habitación que él; los libros a la biblioteca, el blanco y enorme oso de peluche sobre el tocador, a un lado del lobo negro que a base de súplicas y promesas Eriol le había devuelto meses atrás. Todo cuidando de no estropear la perfeccionista limpieza de la Mansión. Movió los sofás para hacer un gran lugar frente a la chimenea de la sala principal, colocó dos mesas bajas en el espacio vacío, y aún así quedó tan amplio lugar que creyó había exagerado; así que esparció un montón de cojines en el suelo. Tuvo incluso el atrevimiento de ir a cortar varias rosas del jardín antes de que anocheciera por completo, y las colocó en un elegante florero, alargado y transparente, que había encontrado en la alacena superior de la cocina. Después cambió de parecer y colocó un mantel blanco sobre las mesas, que tras ello parecieron un único mueble. Preparó la cena, tomó una ducha, se vistió con camisa blanca y pantalón beige de vestir, arreglando hasta el último detalle de forma casi obsesiva. Todo estaba dispuesto ya.

Prendió la chimenea, absteniéndose de encender la luz, y comenzó a servir la cena. Se hubo apenas retirado el blanco mandil que llevaba puesto, cuando la reja de entrada de la Mansión fue abierta nuevamente, en algo que supo más allá de simple coincidencia. Esperaba que Nakuru no llegara pronto, aunque a juzgar por la nota abandonada a un lado del teléfono descolgado, no regresaría sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Fue cuestión de segundos. Eriol entraba por la puerta principal, luciendo tan precioso y sin embargo abatido, como en un principio. Los ojos grises, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de su hogar, se concentraron en la sala, donde Syaoran le esperaba de pie, sin el calzado, a un lado de los cojines desperdigados lejos de la chimenea, frente a la mesa improvisada.

Bienvenido a casa- y a pesar de que el todo, especialmente él, era de su agrado, no se vio con razones suficientes para borrar de su rostro aquella visible molestia.

Se retiró el largo abrigo negro, dejando la sombrilla a un lado de la puerta cerrada; la prenda volvió a su lugar original en el clóset del recibidor. Y caminó hasta él, en pasos firmes y sin embargo lentos, con las manos en los bolsillos a modo arrogante. Syaoran se desvivía en el nervioso presentimiento de verle acercarse a las escaleras, mas fue afortunadamente decepcionado cuando el joven inglés se retiró los zapatos, salvando el espacio entre ambos hasta convertirlo en unos pocos movimientos.

_"En ocasiones casi puedo jurar que me amas,_

_Pero hay días en que nos veo consumidos en el más profundo odio,_

_Y otros en que tus labios húmedos gritan que has llorado"_

Los ojos grises parecían intactos, mas había en ellos cierto reflejo de antigua melancolía derramada en lágrimas que hizo a Syaoran casi deshacerse en disculpas. En cambio, siguió hablando. -Ven…siéntate- no le gustaba aquel silencio, quería que no fuese su voz sino el acento sensual de su novio el que lo troceara con brusquedad.

_"Y que amarnos es un suplicio que no podemos ni queremos evitar"_

Le tomó de la mano, guiándole hasta la mesa…y aún así la mueca seria no desapareció. Le hizo tomar asiento. -¿Quieres vino?- no esperó la respuesta, sirvió de la botella recién abierta dos copas, ofreciéndole la primera de ellas, la cual el albino tomó sin mucha atención, dejándola en la mesa. -¿O quizá coñac…o ron?-

No es eso- casi suspiró de alivio al escuchar aquel corto murmullo. Le vio sacar del bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa, una blanca cajita rectangular con un diminuto listón plateado formando un moño, colocándola frente a él, incitando al trigueño a que la tomara.

La simpleza de levantar la tapa, reveló el contenido de aquel regalo. Era un llavero de plata unido ya a un par de llaves, las principales contraseñas de la Mansión Hiragizawa.

No eran necesarias las siguientes palabras, sin embargo, Eriol las pronunció. -Puedes vivir conmigo-

_"Es en esos días en que no sé qué pensar…_

_…que juras entre besos nunca separarnos,_

_Y cegado por el deseo…te creo"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Despacio, tanto que fue doloroso, Eriol entró en él, haciéndose paso en el estrecho camino, cuya carne se amoldaba perfecta a su alrededor y al tiempo le sostenía con posesiva fuerza, entre la tolerancia y el rechazo; Syaoran movía un poco la cadera, en involuntario deseo de alejarse, pero las manos blancas guiando su cuerpo le impidieron retroceder. Cerró los ojos, manteniendo una callada queja al inicio de su garganta que por orgullo no se permitió exteriorizar, aquella que violentaba en giros interminables cada vez que el miembro entraba un poco más a él. Acostado sobre la alfombra, entre el mar de cojines que rodeaban el espacio frente a la chimenea, el trigueño dio un pequeño sobresalto, contrayendo los músculos de sus piernas, provocado por un leve tirón al inicio de su abdomen, fuese de ansiedad o confundido placer. Su cadera, elevada por un suave almohadón bajo él, por tanto logró atrasarse en réplica del dolor.

Tranquilo- fue el murmullo que le hizo entreabrir los ojos, consiguiendo observar entre borrosas imágenes sobrepuestas el rostro preocupado de su amante. Precioso bajo matices de luz insuficiente, como aquella primera vez. La mirada amable, brillante por el deseo, había logrado oscurecerse al observarle con misticismo, resaltaba más por el fuerte rubor en sus pómulos, pero no le recorrió con hambrienta ansia como varios minutos antes, le contuvo en tierna adoración; y el cuerpo blanco desnudo, caliente, húmedo y precioso, yacía sentado entre sus piernas, sucumbiéndole en ardorosa pasión.

Estoy bien-

Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira…- entrecerró resignado los ojos grises, reprochando a poco la insistencia que a ambos les había atraído. Soltándole, alzó la mano izquierda, desdibujando en finas caricias la tranquilidad aparente de Syaoran. -Pero no te preocupes, pasará- aún dentro de él, comenzó por recorrer los muslos abiertos, muy suave, como construyendo una escultura perfecta, desviando de vez en vez un poco más arriba la punta de sus dedos, que en ligeros vaivenes se entretenían. Al hacerlo así, lograba que el trigueño contrajera los músculos internos de su lindo trasero, entregándole involuntario placer, entregándose a sí igual fortuna. Formó breves círculos al final de sus piernas, la cadera firme que en preludio casi tiritaba, con ello consiguiendo que se calmara un poco más, dejando de retenerle con tanta fuerza. Lee estiró el brazo izquierdo, buscando entre lo que yacía tirado en el suelo, el más cercano almohadón, pero no retiraba la mirada de su amante, no por más de un segundo, aún menos se atrevía a girar la cabeza. Retenía a toda costa la serie de gemidos que Eriol con sus caricias había encerrado tras sus dientes. -Toma- suponiendo lo que tan afanosa e infructíferamente buscaba, le alcanzó uno de los cojines blancos, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para colocarlo; y al inclinarse con su gentil propósito terminó de penetrarle, involuntariamente entregándole un débil jadeo contra sus labios que habría querido evitar.

_Bien. Basta de juegos._

Sin retirar la grave mirada dedicada a Syaoran, y apoyando los brazos en el desnudo pecho trigueño, atrasó varios centímetros la cadera, comenzando el vaivén que hizo a los labios cerrados segundos después entreabrirse en el musitar de su nombre entrecortado, mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, acercándole, besándolo, de tal forma que los posteriores jadeos quedaron ahogados contra la húmeda boca que le recibió sonriente.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

¿Mhhhh?- cuestionó sin entender, acariciando los mechones chocolate del joven que había terminado nuevamente encima de él.

Por lo de Sakura. Yo no quería…- deteniendo los suaves besos que le dedicaba al delgado cuello blanco, elevó el rostro, mostrándole una expresión por demás arrepentida.

Lo sé. Ni lo menciones- los ojos grises le evitaron, contrariando las pronunciadas palabras de aceptar su disculpa.

Eriol… ¿Estás celoso?- sonrió, cambiando de posiciones, sentándose y permitiendo que el albino se alzara apoyando sus brazos, lo cual de inmediato realizó.

¿Yoooo?- acentuó el sarcasmo en la palabra, aún así logrando verse inocente al hacerlo, observándole nuevamente. -¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Después de todo sólo eres _mi_novio, ella está enamorada de ti y tú aún la quieres. No. No veo ninguna razón para estar celoso…-

Excepto, claro…- dijo, sin darse cuenta que utilizaba el grave tono de Hiragizawa. -…que aún no te he dicho la verdad- observó la sorpresiva cuestión que Eriol no mencionó, ésta dibujada en el leve inclinar de su rostro en un gesto por demás adorable e ingenuo. -Que yo sólo te amo a ti- al pronunciarlo, sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas, había sido apenas un murmullo entendible, pero supo escuchable al observar la preciosa sonrisa que Eriol ostentaba en su rostro claro.

Y yo a ti, querido Syaoran- pronunció simplemente, besándolo con suavidad, y callando así las siguientes palabras que Syaoran decidió en otro momento podría pronunciar, cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo el cálido, dulce, romántico y profundo beso mientras le acostaba de nueva cuenta, con la anhelante intención de hacerle el amor. Sostuvo los mechones de oscuros tonos azules, acercándole aún más…si acaso era posible.

_"¿Crees que alguna vez deje de temer? A que me abandones, quiero decir. ¿Que deje de doler el verte observar alguien más aunque sea sin intención de ofender, circunstancial, o necesario¿Que alguna vez deje de soñar que te has ido¿Crees que deje de doler amarte así?"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**FIN.**

¡Ohayou! El epílogo ha terminado, al igual que nuestro querido fanfiction "Amarte duele", y este término también es punto de inicio para siguientes historias. Pero antes de la promoción permítanme agradecerles su paciencia, sus críticas y el gran cariño que han demostrado a este fanfic, el cual fue mejorando con el paso de los capítulos y ha sucumbido en una historia un poco más Angst de lo que era en un principio. Brindo por ustedes, lectores, entre ellos escritores, pues estos tres años han sido de invaluable apoyo y tolerancia de su parte, me han ayudado como no sabría explicarles, por ello gracias :)

Ahora pues, queda la gratis promoción:

_--PRÓXIMAMENTE-- Nuevo fanfiction_

**_"Noche toledana"_**

_Eriol x Syaoran_

_R Angst yaoi_

_Sinopsis: __No puedo dormir, es culpa de las caricias que yacen sobre tu cuerpo blanco, tu amor en venta, tus ojos grises que ajenos a mí se cierran sin sueño en la elegida oscuridad._

En caso de que quieran recibir un aviso el día en que sea publicado, sírvanse en dejar su correo electrónico en la zona de reviews o contactarse conmigo directamente en (nabichan(arroba)wanadoo.es) De cualquier forma, me gustaría verles nuevamente en ésta u otra historia :), en caso de que no sea así fue un gusto conocerles y espero que mis escritos hayan sido de su agrado. 17 Mayo 2005

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


End file.
